


if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to)

by jenniferwrites



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gini - Freeform, High School Musical - Freeform, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Pining, Slow Burn, The Grump and the Softie, hsmtmts, it is...a very big slowburn, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 112,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferwrites/pseuds/jenniferwrites
Summary: Gini AU. Nini's many things. A musician. The world's okayest barista. A nerd. A friend. A daughter. But also? She's always been a walking hazard. An expert at all things clumsy. But when the new girl, Gina Porter, transfers to East High AND happens to move into the house next to hers, well, the floor and gravity becomes the least of her worries. The word "falling" has suddenly changed its meaning.
Relationships: Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 176
Kudos: 376





	1. ain't that a kick in the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gini AU. Nini's many things. A musician. The world's okayest barista. A nerd. A friend. A daughter. But also? She's always been a walking hazard. An expert at all things clumsy. But when the new girl, Gina Porter, transfers to East High AND happens to move into the house next to hers, well, the floor and gravity becomes the least of her worries. The word "falling" has suddenly changed its meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The title is based off of the song, "(If you're wondering if I want you to) I want you to" by Weezer! As you can see, I switched the title around, ha!

**1:** ain’t that a kick in the head

______________

The alarm’s blaring echoed Nini Salazar-Roberts’ bedroom walls and hit directly into the girl’s ears, causing her to jolt awake and attempt to smoothly roll out of bed. One thing that should be known about Nini is that anything she did was _never_ smooth. Instead of a smooth roll-out, Nini’s body seemed to have forgotten how to properly get out of bed and caused her to land in a loud thump on the hard floor.

Nini let out an “umph!” and later a groan as she felt her back receive the most damage from her clumsy fall.

Yeah, definitely never a smooth roller.

The door knocked. “Nini? You okay in there?” one of Nini’s moms, Carol, asked.

“Just a light fall!” Nini crawled back up, undoing her braided hair. “I needed it to wake up!” Nini joked.

Nini heard a snort and a mumbled “this kid” as the sound of her mom’s footsteps slowly faded away.

Humming a tune to herself, Nini picked out her outfit for the day, changed into it, and walked out to the bathroom. Nini brushed her long, brown hair, brushed her teeth, and changed the band-aids that needed changing.

Two healing calluses from Nini’s relentless guitar playing the other day with Ricky in practice for open mic. Plus one string change fail. Nini put on two white band-aids with little red hearts on her left hand. They were injuries that came from love, after all!

One burn on her right pinkie from the evil espresso machine that never let her make a proper coffee order. Nini put on one black band-aid with white skulls. This was not an injury that came from love.

Nini lifted up her arms to show off her two elbows—each with three different colored band-aids. Yeah…that was a gnarly injury. It came from the required mile-run for gym class. Nini shuddered at the memory. As Big Red put it, Nini “ate shit” on the pavement. Nini changed the band-aids to larger bandages since these were bigger and covered more of the damage.

After patching herself up, Nini grabbed her phone and her backpack and walked downstairs to the kitchen. “Morning!” Nini chirped with a grin, walking over to her mom, Carol, and then to her ma, Dana, to give them kisses on their cheeks.

“Good morning, Patches, what’s the damage for today?” Dana asked. The nickname came after both Carol and Dana realized they had an accident-prone child in their hands. There was never a day Nini _wasn’t_ wearing a bandage of some sort—although sometimes they had surprises.

Nini presented her four bandaged fingers, wiggling them for show. After presenting the injured fingers, she lifted up her arms to show her elbows.

“Beautiful. Elbows are from yesterday, right?” Dana asked, Nini nodding in response. “Babe, change the board.”

“Noooooo!” Nini groaned with a pout as she watched as her mom walked over to their small chalkboard that sat on their kitchen counter.

On the chalkboard, it read: **Nini has gone [1] day(s) without an accident.**

That number changed to a zero.

“One day it’ll be a whole three days, just you guys wait.” Nini spoke while her moms laughed. “You two laugh now, but just wait and see!”

“You know we tease with love, sweetheart.” Dana assured as she hugged her daughter. “By the way, did you see we have new neighbors?”

“I’m sure she didn’t, she was too busy falling on the floor.” Carol teased as Nini rolled her eyes playfully.

“No, I didn’t. Did you check to see who it was?” Nini asked.

“It’s a mother and daughter, I’m assuming. Your mom’s going to bring them some goodies from Latte Da. You know your mom…can’t resist a self-promotion opportunity.” Dana teased as she kissed her wife.

Latte Da was Carol’s coffee shop. She opened it up when Nini was twelve years old. Nini began working there last year with Ricky. Ricky was great at his job, but Nini? Well…thank goodness she had close ties with the owner.

“Speaking of Latte Da!” Carol exclaimed. “Nini, sweets, you got a shift after-school. You also gotta touch base with me on who’s doing open mic this Thursday. Besides you and Ricky, of course.” 

“Yes,” Nini pointed to her ma, Dana. “and yes.” Nini pointed to her mom, Carol. “Do I have a shift with Ricky today?” she asked hopefully.

“No, and no.” Carol pointed to Nini who giggled. “Come on, let’s eat breakfast. Can’t have you be late for school because then you start running and you being in a rush is a dangerous thing.”

______________

Mr. Bolton’s gym whistle blew loudly and Nini sat with Big Red on the field while other students in their class willingly or begrudgingly participated in kickball. She was watching Big Red try and make a flower crown. It was coming out pretty well, surprisingly enough.

“You know, I wish you worked with Ricky and I at my mom’s coffee shop! We’d make a pretty good team.” Nini spoke.

“Please,” Big Red snorted as he added another dandelion to the flower crown. “I can already imagine. We’d be like Sookie and her staff from the first episode of _Gilmore Girls_. Just Ricky and I saving you from danger of hot coffee and stuff.”

“See, if you worked with us, I’d actually know more about _Gilmore Girls_ and totally get your reference.” Nini retorted.

“Well I already show up for open mic, and that’s enough for me. I’m telling you, one day I’ll figure out what act works for me.” Big Red replied as he put on the flower crown on top of Nini’s head. Big Read _always_ participated in open mic and it was always something different. He’d tried magic tricks, stand-up comedy, recite a monologue from _Star Wars_ , and now he wanted to try out impressions. Big Red was always a big ball of entertainment and Nini loved him for it. “The flower crown looks perfect on you!”

Nini grinned and batted her eyelashes. “You think so?”

Big Red laughed. “Oh definit—”

“Nini! Big Red! I better see you two kick that ball at least once today or you’re getting a zero for the day!” Mr. Bolton’s deep voice boomed. “The flower crowns can wait!”

Both let out a groan. Gym class wasn’t their favorite class, but they managed to survive because they had each other. And they managed to scrape by with their grade from doing the bare minimum.

Nini and Big Red turned to each other and did a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to see who would go first. Nini did a little victory dance when scissor beat paper. Thank goodness Big Red was predictable. Nini loved him dearly for that.

“One day I’m going to beat you at rock-paper-scissors, Neens! One day!” Big Red exclaimed as he approached the plate, his face somehow becoming even more pale.

Nini cheered for him regardless and watched his weak attempt at a kick. It kicked well enough that he could make it to first base, much to his dismay.

“Come on, Nini! You’re up!” Mr. Bolton gestured for Nini to get a move on.

“Whoo! Go Nini!” Big Red cheered.

Nini let out a nervous laugh. “Thanks for that.” She replied, her British accent coming out slightly. It always came out when she was nervous.

E.J. held the red ball in his hand. “Don’t worry, Salazar! I’ll go easy on ya!” he smirked.

Something didn’t feel right about that. Or the fact that “One Way Or Another” by Blondie was playing in Nini’s head. A bad premonition.

E.J. took a deep breath as he used all his strength to roll the ball to Nini who yelped as she moved out of the way from the red ball.

“Strike one!” a student called.

“You’re supposed to _kick_ the ball, Nini!” Mr. Bolton instructed, gesturing a kick.

“I still have two more tries!” Nini argued.

The second try consisted of Nini shielding herself from the ball and the ball hitting one of her ankles.

“One more try, Salazar.” Once Mr. Bolton pulled out the last name card, Nini knew he meant business. Nini let out a deep breath and nodded to E.J.

E.J. rolled the ball once more and Nini kicked the ball with all her might. Only thing? Her might took her sneaker with it. There was a collective laughter from students as the shoe flew. Nini’s face turned beet red.

That is, until it hit a girl Nini didn’t recognize square in the eye. The girl placed her hand over her eye, hearing a series of curse words fly out of the curly-haired girl’s mouth. Yikes.

Nini gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Shit.

Hopping on one leg (a dangerous move), Nini headed over to the girl without a scratch. “Oh my god, I’m so, so, so, _so_ sorry!” Nini knew she should’ve tied her shoe on tighter before kicking that damn ball.

“Good for you.” The other girl scoffed.

Nini furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she silently put her shoe back on—this time making sure it was tied on as tight as possible.

Mr. Bolton jogged over to the two girls. “All right, let’s not form a crowd here.” He said to the students beginning to circle around them who quickly dispersed. “Are you okay, Gina?”

“Yeah.” The girl Nini now knew as Gina nodded.

“Let me take a look at your eye.” Mr. Bolton gestured for Gina to remove her hand from her face.

Gina hesitantly removed her hand. Her eye was definitely a little swollen and bruising.

Mr. Bolton sighed. “Nini, take Gina to the nurse’s office, yeah? You know your way there way more than anyone else.”

“I’m fine—” Gina began to argue.

“Nurse’s office, Miss Porter.” Last name. Serious business.

Nini watched as Gina started to march down the field. “Um, Gina?” Nini called out.

Gina turned around. “ _What?_ ”

Nini rubbed the back of her neck and pointed towards the opposite direction. “Nurse’s office is that way.”

Gina silently marched the direction Nini pointed to and Nini followed.

After a few moments of silence—and when they were at a safe distance from the class—Nini spoke up again. “I really am sorry.”

“Cool.”

“Right.” Nini spoke in her weird British accent that definitely caused Gina to look at Nini with a perplexed look. “I’m Nini, by the way.”

“Okay.” Gina nodded.

Nini pursed her lips. “Okay.” Nini nodded. “Okay…”

The two silently walked the rest of the way to the nurse’s office.

Miss Jenn, the school nurse, smiled warmly at the sight of Nini. Their interactions were a common occurrence. “What’s the damage this time, Miss Salazar?”

“Um, well, good news and bad news.” Nini responded. “Good news is that it’s not me this time!” Nini grinned at that. It was an accomplishment, after all. “Bad news is that I sent someone _else_ to the nurse’s office.” She gestured to Gina’s swollen and bruised eye. “It was an accident, though.” Gina rolled her eyes at that.

“I see.” Miss Jenn spoke. “Come closer, dear.” She addressed Gina who scuffled her shoes over to Miss Jenn who inspected her eye. “Oh…it’s a bit swollen and it’ll definitely bruise.” Miss Jenn clicked her tongue. “But with an ice pack, the swelling should go down.” Miss Jenn went to fetch an ice pack and handed it to Gina who placed the ice pack over her eye.

“Thanks.” Gina mumbled.

“Of course, dear. You can sit here for a few minutes, if you’d like.” Gina nodded as she took a seat in one of the empty chairs. Miss Jenn turned to Nini. “You can go back to class. Do you need a hall pass?”

“Actually, can I stay here a few minutes with Gina?” Nini asked. “I still feel so bad and—”

“You can go.”

Nini and Miss Jenn both turned to Gina who removed the ice pack from her eye.

“What?” Nini asked dumbly.

“You can go.” Gina repeated. “I don’t need an audience.”

Miss Jenn chuckled awkwardly. “I think we should respect her wishes, Nini. Let me write you a pass.”

Nini looked at Gina who had silently put the ice pack back on her eye. Nini felt her stomach sink a little at the rude words from Gina. Well shit, a girl couldn’t feel bad for essentially kicking someone in the head with her shoe?

After Miss Jenn wrote Nini a pass, Nini casted another glance at Gina who was already scrolling through her phone. “Um…see you around.” Nini spoke up.

Gina didn’t respond.

“Cool.” Nini nodded, flexing her fingers as she walked away.

Cool. 

______________

After her shift at Latte Da, Nini was absolutely exhausted. And not just because she had a new espresso burn to tend to. It had just been a _really_ long day. If she was being honest, it felt like _she_ was kicked in the head and not the very rude Gina.

Whatever. Gina was in her right to be upset with Nini. Even though Nini had apologized. Many times. With a large amount of “so’s” in her apology, too! But whatever.

Nini looked through her growing vinyl collection and picked out a Dean Martin record her Lola had gifted to her. Lola had said that this was the first record she ever bought when she first arrived to the United States and now she wanted Nini to have it. Nini was honored. She had grown to love jazz because her grandmother loved it. It was the first “American” thing she loved, and it was how her Lola had learned English. Music.

Nini put on the record and snorted when “Ain’t That a Kick in the Head” started to play. The timing couldn’t have been better.

“Great.” Nini muttered as she walked over to her windows and opened the blinds, jumping back in fright when she saw who was sitting in their bedroom on the opposite window from Nini’s.

_Gina._

Nini gulped.

The other girl was occupied with something on her laptop and hadn’t noticed the very terrified Nini creepily watching her.

At least Nini now knew who was her new neighbor, right?

Nini looked away and tried occupying herself with her phone for a few moments before locking it and throwing it on her bed, casting another glance at Gina.

Nini did a few rounds walking around her bedroom before settling back down on her bed, casting yet another glance at Gina who was still on her laptop.

Fuck it.

Nini walked over to her window and knocked on it, hoping for Gina to lift her head up.

Nothing.

Nini couldn’t help it! She was sensitive about people not liking her.

And she had said SORRY, damn it!

Nini knocked against the glass window again a little more forcefully, waving her arms to hopefully get Gina’s attention.

Nothing.

“Seriously?” Nini spoke aloud, smacking the glass window with a frustrated huff and then cradling her hand with a hiss. Okay, that hurt a little.

That’s when Gina lifted her head.

Nini’s brown eyes widened and she felt her heart stop for a moment. Nini hadn’t really planned what she was going to do after Gina looked up.

So Nini waved. That’s it.

Just waved.

A scowl formed on Gina’s face.

Nini laughed nervously before lifting a finger to signal Gina to wait. Nini rushed to get a paper and a sharpie, writing “Hey neighbor!” on it. Very much in the fashion of Taylor Swift’s “You Belong With Me” music video. Nini looked up and was about to reveal the sign when Gina stood up and walked towards the window.

Oh okay. This was unexpected.

Gina looked at Nini straight in the eye as her hand reached the blinds and closed them.

Oh. Okay.

_Tell me quick,_ Dean Martin so classically sang on Nini’s record player. _Ain’t that a kick in the head?_

Yes it was, Dean Martin. Yes it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> Twitter: @jendontpls  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	2. makes the moon look like a sad, chipped tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what else to say besides the whole leave any comments/kudos (I realize those are a thing now) you have for me! I deeply appreciate them! :) 
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> Twitter: @jendontpls  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!

**2:** makes the moon look like a sad, chipped tooth

_________________

“Do you know how many so’s I used during my apology?” Nini paused for a millisecond, not allowing Ricky a moment to guess. “FOUR. I was really sorry!” Nini exclaimed as she handed a customer an iced coffee that Nini forgot to add sugar to. “Have a BREW-tiful day.” Nini threw a finger gun at the direction of the customer who only laughed before walking away. Nini’s smile faded and she looked back at Ricky. “And you know what she said after my apology?” Nini paused for a millisecond. “Good for you.”

“Wow.” Ricky blinked. “Tha—”

“ _Good_ for you.”

“Yeah.”

“Good _for_ you.” Nini repeated, as if emphasizing would make it any clearer for Ricky.

“Uh-huh.”

“Good for _you_.”

“You know, putting emphasis on each word is not going to make anything click up here.” Ricky patted his head.

Nini nodded. “Right.” Nini huffed. “It’s the way she said things, Ricky! Like the worst decision I could make was to be a decent human being and apologize for not wearing my hazard sign t-shirt that warns everyone that the human version of a tornado is coming.”

“With legs that can kick.” Ricky added.

Nini gave him an unamused look. “Ha-ha.” Nini still cracked a smile. “And turns out she’s my next-door neighbor now.”

Ricky raised an eyebrow. “Oh wow, really? So you kicked her twice in one day.” He teased.

Nini rolled her eyes, smile still intact. “And I tried to be nice, then! I waved from my room and you know what she did?” Ricky opened his mouth to say something, but Nini beat him to it. “She closed the blinds!”

Ricky fake gasped. “ _No_.”

“ _Yes_! _”_ Nini nodded. “Just—” Nini mimed closing the blinds with the same scowl Gina wore the day before.

“ _No_.”

“ _Yes!”_ Nini shook her head. “Like…” Nini sighed. “Did I do something wrong? In everything I told you?”

Ricky opened his mouth to respond when a customer walked in and he walked to the register with a smile. “Hey! Welcome to Latte Da! Can I get you anything?”

“Yeah, can I get a Fleetwood Macchiato?” the customer asked.

“Coming right up! For here or to go?” Ricky asked.

“For here.”

Ricky rang up the customer while Nini tried working the espresso machine and yelped when the demonic machine burned her.

“Need help, Nini?” Ricky asked.

“I can make a macchiato, Ricky!”

“Uh-huh.” He teased as Nini made the ugliest looking macchiato with more foamed milk than espresso shot. But too much espresso would be bad, so Nini was really doing the customer a favor!

While Nini made a Karma Chameleon Caramel Latte (her mom just _had_ to make an homage to Boy George with a mouthful coffee name), she continued her previous conversation with Ricky. “So?”

Ricky gave a customer a brewed cup of coffee with a smile before turning to Nini. “Well you apologized. And you gave as many so’s as you could in it. And you tried to be friendly afterwards.” Ricky pointed out. “But that doesn’t mean she has to forgive you. Sometimes sorry doesn’t cut it for people.” Ricky shrugged. “And you gotta be okay with that. And be okay with someone not liking you.”

Nini nodded. “Right.” Nini nodded again. “You’re right.”

Ricky nodded.

“So I gotta do more than just a sorry.”

“Or,” Ricky lifted a finger. “hear me out here…leave her alone. Just a suggestion. Maybe her not being around you will help her forget the whole incident altogether.” He suggested.

“OR…” Nini retorted. “I can slip an ‘I’m sorry’ card into her backpack every day until she forgives me. And I say I’m sorry in different languages. _Then_ it is literally more than just I’m sorry!”

“So…pulling a sorry out of her—classic.” Ricky rolled his eyes.

Nini scoffed. “It’s an effective method!”

“Annoying someone into forgiving you— _super_ effective.”

“My persistence is how I got that date with Rebecca.” Nini retorted.

“Uh-huh…tell me.” Ricky raised an eyebrow. “Did you get a second one?” he smirked.

Nini smiled and handed the customer the latte with latte art that was NOT Instagram worthy. The customer shot her a frown before sitting down with her friends at a nearby table. Nini turned back to Ricky. “I’ve…had second dates before.”

“From who?”

Nini shrugged. “You know…individuals.”

“Name one.”

“Like…Charlie.” Nini didn’t know a Charlie.

“Charlie, huh? Do I know her?” Ricky played along.

“She’s from band camp.”

“Band camp?”

“Band camp.” Nini confirmed.

“You’re such a fucking liar, Nini.” Ricky laughed.

Before Nini could say anything, another customer walked in. Nini’s eyes practically bulged out.

“That’s her.”

“Huh?” Ricky raised an eyebrow.

“Gina.” Nini whispered as she pushed Ricky to take the order instead of her as Gina looked up at the menu.

“Damn! Look at that shiner you gave her, Nini.” Ricky mumbled at the slight purple bruise under Gina’s eye.

That’s when an idea came to Nini.

“I’m gonna write ‘I’m sorry’ in foam in her latte. Instant forgiveness!” Nini told Ricky.

“You can barely make a basic heart, Nini.” Ricky deadpanned. “Besides, I don’t think some latte foam erases the bruise under her eye.”

“I know what I’m doing!” Nini exclaimed as Gina approached the register.

Gina gave a glance to Nini and Nini waved with a smile. Gina looked back at Nini unamused before looking at Ricky. “I’ll take a black coffee.”

“You mean our Black Betty Black Coffee?” Ricky asked. “Get it? It’s the song from Ram Jam.” He smiled.

Gina looked at him, unamused. “Just black coffee.”

Nini frowned.

“Ricky,” Nini whispered loud enough for Gina to hear. “can you tell her to order something else?”

Gina sighed at whatever Nini was doing (it was the most). “Anyways…I’ll have a black coffee. To go.” She looked back at Ricky.

Ricky nodded. “A Black Betty Black Coffee coming right up.” He rang up Gina as Nini grabbed a to-go cup and wrote:

**i know ur mad @ me (idk why), but i really am sorry for hitting u in the eye with my shoe :(**

Instead of writing out the words “eye” and “shoe,” Nini doodled an eye and a shoe before she poured freshly-brewed black coffee in the to-go cup.

“One black coffee.” Nini announced as she handed Gina the cup. “I put something on your cup.”

“I hope it’s not another shoe.” Gina mused as Ricky snorted.

“Technically…yes?” Nini nodded at the cup.

Gina looked at the cup with the sharpie-written note and looked back up at Nini unamused. Silently, Gina took a sip of the black coffee and started to walk away.

Ricky sucked in his breath. “Yikes.” He looked back at Gina and then Nini.

“I have to know why she’s mad.” Nini concluded. “Gina, wait!” Nini called out. Gina continued walking towards the door despite having heard Nini calling after her.

Thinking she was smooth and graceful, Nini hopped over the counter to run after Gina. However, in the grand scheme of things, Nini was gravity’s little bitch and could never fight against it. Nini’s other leg didn’t cooperate with her—or get the signal that it was hopping over the counter. Instead of landing on her feet, Nini landed on her face. Hard.

Nini’s head felt a little fuzzy, the idea of standing up sounded horrible, and, GOD, her mouth hurt like hell!

“Shit, Nini!” Ricky rushed over to Nini and lifted her up, placing her in a sitting position. “Can you hear me?”

“What?” Nini mumbled. Damn, it hurt to talk.

“Shit, she’s bleeding.” She heard a voice that wasn’t Ricky’s speak.

Nini willed her eyes to open and met eyes with Gina’s who looked…concerned-ish?

“Here’s some napkins—damn there’s a line starting to form. You couldn’t wait for the rush to finish to hurt yourself, Neens?” Ricky asked as he wiped blood off Nini’s mouth.

“So this is an everyday thing?” Gina asked.

Ricky laughed. “If Nini doesn’t hurt herself at least once, she’s not being Nini.”

“Noted.” Gina sighed. “I can help, I guess. With her. So you can go attend customers.”

“I’m still here.” Nini managed to choke out. Her mouth was filling up with a pool of saliva and blood. Gross.

“You sure?” Ricky asked Gina.

“Yeah, it’s whatever.” Gina shrugged as she helped Nini up. “Where’s the employee’s bathroom—and don’t tell me. Point. We don’t need that blood in your mouth on the floor.” Gina scrunched up her nose.

Nini frowned as she pointed towards the direction of the employee bathroom and Gina led her there.

“Okay, spit your heart’s desire into the sink. Do you guys have ice packs and a first-aid kit?” Gina asked hastily.

Nini spit into the sink and rinsed out her mouth. “The room next to this one.” Nini replied.

Gina nodded as she disappeared from the bathroom to fetch the items.

Nini opened her mouth and gasped. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Gina asked as she came in with the first-aid kit and an ice pack.

Nini looked in the mirror. “My front tooth! It’s chipped!” Nini exclaimed as stretched out her mouth to reveal the tiny bit of tooth missing from Nini’s front tooth. It was like gravity tried to make a half circle on her tooth. Only a little slanted. Damn.

“Makes sense.” Gina shrugged as she prompted Nini to sit down on the toilet seat.

Nini sat down and watched as Gina silently patched up her chin with a band aid which also took a brunt of the damage. But Nini would live.

“Here.” Gina mumbled as she handed Nini the icepack which Nini placed on her jaw.

“Thanks.” Nini nodded. “Guess we’re even now.”

“Huh?”

“We both got ice packed.” Nini gestured to her ice pack.

Gina shrugged. “Yeah.”

“So you’re not mad at me anymore?” Nina mused with a hopeful smile, revealing her slightly misshapen chipped tooth.

“Sure.” Gina let out an exasperated sigh.

Nini smiled even more. “Are you gonna tell me why you were so mad? I mean, I know getting hit in the eye could make anyone mad but…you know.”

“Irrelevant.” Gina shook her head.

Nini frowned, but Nini supposed she could live with that. “So…how about you say more than one word to me?” she tilted her head.

Gina looked at Nini for a few moments before deciding to oblige. “Nice tooth, Chip.”

_________________

After her shift, Nini got home and had to tell her moms about her accident at Latte Da and maintain that pesky little zero on that pesky chalkboard. She reassured her moms over and over again how she was okay and there was nothing to worry about. It was just a little scratch and chip. She’s had the scratches before. The chip was new, though. It had never happened to her before.

Nini took a pause on her homework and grabbed her ukulele. “How many songs about teeth can I think of in a minute?” Nini paused for a second before starting to play a few chords on the uke.

“My shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space. My shiny teeth that sparkle. Add beauty to my face...” Nini sang softly. Chip Skylark’s “My Shiny Teeth and Me.” That’s one. Ridiculous, but one, nonetheless. 

“Uh…all I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, my two front teeth, my two front teeth…” Nini sang/said.

“Um…I was scared of dentists and the dark.” Nini easily played the chords to “Riptide.” Anyone could play “Riptide.” It was the staple for ukulele playing. Nini paused as she tried to think of another song but came up blank.

Nini put her ukulele to the side and looked back at her homework. “Nahhhh.” Nini waved off her homework. “I’ve done enough. Dance party break.” Nini mumbled to herself as she opened up her Spotify and put on “Teeth” by 5 Seconds of Summer.

Did Nini know how to dance? Not at all. She had two left feet for that. But did she dance anyways? Oh _yes_ , yes she did.

Nini jumped around her room. Was it a good idea to jump around and dance post-tooth chip? Probably not, but Nini was never one to think about the repercussions of things. As Nini did a quick spin, she turned towards the window to see Gina looking at a school textbook. Gina must have sensed Nini looking at her because the other girl looked up and raised an eyebrow at Nini’s “dancing” which could be interpreted as weird, spazzy movements.

Nini sang as she did the horizontal V-sign with her fingers and wiggled her arms. Gina raised an eyebrow at the questionable retro dance move.

“Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet. Talk so pretty, but your heart got TEETH.” Nini sang out loud, doing some weird finger-gun movements. “Late night devil, put your hands on me.” Nini pointed to herself before pointing to Gina and waving. Gina held back from laughing. “And never, never, never ever let go.” Nini dramatically shook her head before starting to spin around.

It was too good to be true for Nini to last the entire song without falling at least once. And on cue, Nini tripped on her two left feet and fell to the ground.

Automatically, Gina stood up from her desk with a flash of concern sketched on her face. It wasn’t because she cared about Nini. She had _just_ patched up the girl a few hours ago, so that could explain it.

Nini sprung back up. “I’m good!” Nini exclaimed, raising an eyebrow when she saw Gina was standing up.

Gina felt her cheeks turn pink and she grabbed a marker and a piece of notebook paper and scribbled on it before lifting it up for Nini to see.

**Teeth still intact?**

Nini laughed at the scribbled note and gave Gina a thumbs up with a grin that showed her chipped front tooth.

Gina nodded and crumbled up the paper and threw it to the trash can before taking one last look at Nini and closing her blinds.


	3. cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet

**3:** cuz she’s bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet

__________________

“ _Damn_ , this totally beats the skateboarding incident from sixth grade.” Big Red spoke as Nini showed her chipped tooth. “And all because a girl didn’t want to talk to you. You’re really giving that street cred to lesbians, Neens.” He teased.

Nini rolled her eyes. “I think it makes me seem tougher! I could totally say something like,” Nini crossed her arms and smirked. “You think this looks bad? You should’ve seen the other guy.” Nini flipped her hair dramatically.

“This looks _very_ intimidating from someone wearing gym uniform and a band aid designed with donuts on their chin.” Big Red nodded.

Nini shrugged. “Well, Big Red, maybe my donuts band aid is giving context for the fight.” Nini playfully pushed Big Red. “You wanna take my donuts? Well you’re about to get a dunkin’ today!”

Big Red snorted and shook his head. “I genuinely want to spend a day in your head to really get a good picture of what you think about every minute of your life.”

“Trust me, there’s more interesting heads to want to get in on.” Nini argued, looking across the field and noticing Gina sitting on the sidelines of the soccer field on her own. Speaking of heads Nini wanted to get into… “Hey, Big Red…I’ll be back. I’m gonna go talk to Gina.” Nini told him as Big Red nodded.

Nini walked over to Gina and plopped down next to her, the other girl raising an eyebrow. “Hi, Gina!” Nini smiled.

“Chip.” Gina acknowledged, looking away from Nini and looking towards the soccer field.

Nini snorted. “Is that your nickname for me now?”

“Seems fitting.”

“I guess so! I already came up with a backstory of how I got this injury. Totally didn’t get this from jumping over a counter. I got this in a fight over donuts and I had a killer line right before I punched the other guy in the face for taking my donuts.” Nini explained with a nod and threw a finger gun Gina’s way.

Gina looked over at Nini and gave her an incredulous look before looking back at the field. “If it helps you sleep at night, Chip.”

“Chip is totally my street name now.” Nini nodded. “Ooh… _Chip_.” Nini sniffed for dramatic effect. “You don’t want to mess with that one.” Nini shook her head and clicked her tongue. “She does more than dunk donuts, that one. I’d watch my back.” Nini warned, wagging her finger. “And my donuts.”

Gina blinked. “Uh huh.”

Nini chuckled. “Nothing? A whole monologue and I just get,” Nini leaned back and tried to copy Gina’s stone-cold face. “Uh huh.” Nini mocked Gina’s response.

“Have you thought maybe that’s intentional?” Gina retorted.

Now it was Nini’s turn to blink. “Oh?”

Gina turned her body to face Nini. “What are you doing?”

Nini tilted her head. “Talking…? To you?”

“Yes. Why? Why are you doing this?” Gina questioned.

“Because I want to? And we’re friends? And friends approach each other to talk? Because that’s what friends do?”

“Two things.” Gina lifted up to fingers in front of Nini. “One, stop answering my questions in question form.” Gina rolled her eyes. “And two, we’re not friends.”

“We’re not?” Nini raised an eyebrow before blushing. “Sorry. No more questions.”

“Let me add one more thing.” Gina continued. “I’m not here to make friends. With anyone. Like you said the other day—we both got iced so we’re even now. And this,” Gina gestured the two of them. “is not a friendship. I would rather get a shoe thrown directly to my eye every day than be friends with you. Let’s be clear about that, Chip.” Gina stood up. “Just because you busted your mouth to talk to me does not mean I owe you a damn thing.” Gina started walking away.

Nini sat there, stunned. What the fuck was Gina on? She figured they were cool now after Gina helped Nini out after the chipped tooth incident. Gina even agreed when Nini asked if Gina was no longer upset with her! What the fuck was this whole back and forth thing? Nini was just trying to be nice! Was she not allowed to be anymore?

Nini scoffed as she stood up. “You…you…” Nini pursed her lips before blurting out exactly what she was thinking. “DICKHEAD.”

Gina stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. “Excuse me?”

Nini marched over to Gina and crossed her arms. “You heard me. You’re a dickhead!” Nini glared at Gina. “I’ve been nothing but nice to you and maybe I deserved a bit of a cold shoulder because I did hit you with my shoe, but the rest of this? I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve to be treated like crap all because you want to be some broody and angsty person.” Nini scoffed. “So yeah, you’re being a dickhead. A major dickhead.” Nini poked Gina’s chest. “Dickhead.” Poke. “Dickhead.” Poke. “Dickhead, dickhead, DICKHEAD.” Many aggressive pokings.

Calmly, Gina gripped Nini’s wrist. “Did that make you feel better, Chip?”

“I still got one more poke in me.” Nini looked up at Gina with frown. “And stop calling me ‘Chip.’ I would only let a friend call me that and you’ve made it _very_ clear we’re not.”

Gina hummed, looking down at Nini with a smirk. “Sorry, I couldn’t make out what you were hearing. Must be that lisp that’s formed from your chipped tooth, _Chip_. How’d you get that again?”

Nini took in a very frustrated breath and then glared at Gina before angrily stomping Gina’s foot.

Gina’s eyes widened and she leaned forward with a groan. “What the FUCK is wrong with you?!”

Nini crossed her arms. “Chip does more than dunk donuts, Gina.” Nini leaned forward. “She stomps on dickheads, too. And, well, the shoe fits.” Nini gestured Gina’s foot before smiling smugly and walking back to Big Red who watched with his mouth agape.

__________________

Gina silently stepped inside her new home with a scowl on her face, sighing when her mother called out to stop her. “What?” she asked, exasperated from the day she had.

“Hi, mom, how was your day? Oh thank you for asking, Gina! It was a great day! How was yours?” Gina’s mother, Margaret, spoke. “You fill in the rest, I already set up the first part for you.”

“Fine.” Gina shrugged.

“That’s it? No more shoes hitting you?” Margaret teased.

Gina scoffed. “Actually yes. Stepped on, this time. Such a great environment you’ve moved me into, mother.” She replied with sarcasm laced in her voice. “Thanks for that.”

Margaret pursed her lips and nodded. “That’s fair.” She paused. “But I’m not really liking this.” Margaret gestured to Gina. “I don’t like when you do this, Gina. I’d like it if you could just be—”

“Well, mom, it’s the only thing that gets to stay when the rest of me is constantly moving around, so.” Gina cut off with a shrug. “You don’t get to have a say in what I do or don’t do or do too much of or do to little of. Because the fact of the matter is that we’ll leave here too, and I’ll have to leave this new life behind too. So, really, it doesn’t matter if you like this or not because it’s not gonna last anyway. And I have you to thank for that. So thanks, mom.”

Margaret sighed. “Gina—”

“I’m going upstairs.” Gina nodded. “Am I allowed? Or are we moving different rooms today? It’s not like I’d have a say in that if we did, anyway.”

“No.” Margaret shook her head. “You can go upstairs. You okay with ordering in today?”

“Whatever.” Gina mumbled as she went upstairs.

“Good talk.” Margaret sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Good talk, Gina.” She spoke as she walked back to the living room.

Gina barged into her room with a frustrated huff.

Between her “talk” with her mom and Nini’s stomping, her day had gone absolutely horrible.

Gina opened her closet and took out her dance bag and started to change into her dance clothes. She didn’t have to stay here the whole afternoon. She’d found a perfectly usable dance studio that the owners didn’t mind Gina using for free so long as she cleaned up for the dance classes being given the next day. It was a decent bargain.

Gina forgot that she hadn’t closed her blinds and looked towards the window to see Nini playing on the guitar mindlessly.

And sort of casting glances at Gina. Angry ones. But she definitely saw some blushing. Gina looked down at herself and realized she was only in a sports bra.

Gina would’ve smirked, but no.

She didn’t do that.

She was angry at Nini.

The other girl had _stomped_ her foot, after all. What the fuck was even that? Someone didn’t want to be your fucking friend, big fucking deal. Gina always found people she met among her many moves frustrating, but especially the ones that had spent their entire lives in one place. They actually had somewhere to call a childhood home. Childhood friends. Childhood hangouts. Probably a treehouse or those sleepovers where they have a tent in the backyard and go “camping.”

Gina always wanted to do cheesy shit like that. But she never got the chance to because by the time she’d _finally_ start making friends, her mom would tell her they were moving again because of her job.

Gina scoffed as she casted a glare back at Nini and walked over to close the blinds when Nini lifted a finger and she saw her lips form the word “Wait.”

Nini walked over to the window and, with a lot of effort, sprung it up. Gina rolled her eyes as she easily opened her window. “What the fuck do you want, Chip?”

“I’m closing the blinds _first_ , dickhead.” Nini smiled smugly.

“That’s why you opened the window? To be the first to close the blinds? Grow the fuck up, Jesus.” Gina mumbled with another eye roll.

“Grow the fuck up, Jesus.” Nini mocked, only proving Gina’s point of Nini’s immaturity. “Says the one who can’t even hold a normal conversation with someone without throwing a fit that I’m being friendly and that’s wrong.”

“Listen, Chip, I know you live in this perfect little world where everyone loves you and thinks your lame jokes and your clumsiness is adorable, but, in the real world, you’re just another basic girl who has no personality and has to throw herself over countertops to be at least a smidge interesting.” Gina crossed her arms. “Let’s hope that next time you fall—which I hope is in the next five seconds— you fall into a better personality that respects boundaries.” Gina smiled, but it was anything but genuine.

Nini looked at Gina with her mouth agape, unable to say anything else but: “You’re a dickhead.”

“Oh no, did you fall earlier? Is the only thing you’re able to compute is that little phrase?” Gina frowned and clicked her tongue. “Poor little chip.”

Nini rolled her eyes. “Fuck off.”

“As soon as you close those blinds first I gladly will, Chip.”

“Can you stop calling me that?”

“I would,” Gina nodded. “But since I’m a dickhead—like you said—I won’t. Have a good night, Chip.”

Nini scoffed and attempted to shut the window, letting out a deep breath. “Shit.”

“Having trouble there?” Gina smirked.

“Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate.” Nini used all her strength to shut the window and nearly smashed her fingers. At least she didn’t smash them, even if her sweater was stuck in the now shut window unbeknownst to her. “Okay, _now_ , I’m closing the blinds on you! Dickhead!” Nini let out a “humph!” as Gina watched amusedly.

“Go on.” Gina mouthed as she shut her window easily.

Nini’s jaw tightened and she glared at Gina as she angrily closed the blinds. Gina laughed as she was about to close her own blinds but saw yet another Nini-related accident occur. Nini attempted to walk away, but since her sweater was caught in the window, she was sprung back to the window and took the blinds down with her in an attempt to steady herself.

Gina burst into laughter as she watched Nini spring back up, face beet red.

“The jokes write themselves.” Gina mumbled to herself as she watched Nini try to pull the caught piece of her sweater out, but no avail. Finally, Nini decided to just pull the sweater over her head and looked at Gina with a huge blush on her cheeks when she realized she was only in a bra as she quickly moved away from the window.

Gina may have won the battle, but she didn’t win the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> Twitter: @jendontpls  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	4. I hope there's a Blondie song for this

**4:** I hope there’s a Blondie song for this

_________________

Gina nodded along to some rock band she was trying her ears out with. Was it something she was used to listening to? Not really, but she figured it was worth a shot. Mostly, Gina was thinking about a possible choreography to go along with it even though there was little to work with. The most she’d seen with “dancing” to heavy rock was headbanging, but nothing with substance.

Gina raised an eyebrow when Carlos, one of the students at the lunch table, waved to her as to signal for her to give him a moment of attention. While Gina did sit at a table with three other students, she never interacted with them beyond a nod of acknowledgement before just consuming herself in homework or her phone. If she wasn’t sitting here, she was at the school’s dance studio if it was available for personal use.

Carlos gestured for Gina to take off her headphones and Gina did so. “What?”

“We need a fourth opinion.” Carlos spoke. “Kourtney’s in charge of the costume department for this semester’s musical and we’re trying to figure out which color complements Seb’s skin tone. They’re playing the Teen Angel for _Grease_ and while white’s a given because—duh—angel, we need something that’ll make them pop! Here, we even have samples!” he exclaimed excitedly as Kourtney lifted up three colors by Seb’s face while Seb grinned cheekily as if that would help with Gina’s opinion.

Gina sighed. “Look, I just sit here. That’s it.” Gina told the three. “I don’t care what color does or doesn’t look good on Seb, you guys figure that out yourselves.” Gina picked up her headphones to put back on when Kourtney lifted a hand to signal to Gina to pause what she was doing. “What?” Gina asked in an exasperated tone.

“You sit here, right?” Kourtney asked.

Gina nodded, a perplexed look on her face. No shit.

“You’ve sat here since your first day of school here, right?” Kourtney asked next.

Again, Gina nodded.

“Good, we’re understanding the context here.” Kourtney smiled. “Now, if you’re going to sit here, you’re going to talk with us. We let it slide these last few weeks, but you aren’t gonna sit here and _not_ say anything. It’s physically impossible for the three of us to shut up for more than five minutes, so we need you to up the ante here.”

“Or, and here’s a thought, I just mind my business on this side of the table.” Gina suggested.

Kourtney laughed. “Yeah, no that’s not gonna slide here. You sit here, you talk to us. Period.” She nodded. “So, what fucking color makes Seb here look god damn gorgeous? Honest opinions only.”

Gina sighed. “I don’t know.” She shrugged.

Seb pouted. “Come on, Gina! For me?” they asked hopefully.

“If you deny Seb with _that_ face, you’re literally Satan.” Carlos interjected.

Gina pursed her lips and sat up straight, taking a look at the three color options: lavender, bubblegum pink, and lime. “The lime. Because it brings out your eyes. And it doesn’t make you look like a weird looking peach color. There. Happy?”

Seb grinned. “I knew you had taste! See, I told you guys lime looked better on me!”

Kourtney hummed. “So she _does_ have an opinion.” She teased.

“Thank God Kourtney gave you the power of producing speech because I’ve been _dying_ to ask you where you get your leather jackets from. I like to think I can rock a good leather jacket and since we’re producing the musical, _Grease_ , we sincerely need a few opinions on wardrobe. And you can definitely help us with thinking of greaser outfits since you practically emulate that energy.” Carlos rambled.

Gina chewed on her lip. “Never seen it.” She lied.

Kourtney, Carlos, and Seb all looked at each other with knowing looks before looking back at Gina. “Well we’re just going to have to fix that, won’t we?” Carlos questioned as he handed Gina her phone. “Give me your number, we’ll add you to our group chat and you can come over tonight so we can watch it together!”

Gina looked at the phone hesitantly.

“If you get annoyed with us, all you have do is block us and sit somewhere else.” Kourtney told her, sensing Gina’s hesitance.

“Whatever.” Gina mumbled as she typed in her number before getting a string of messages from a very excited Carlos.

“I texted you my address! Is six a good time for you?” Carlos asked.

“Sure.” Gina nodded, wondering how the fuck she got sucked into this madness. What was it with people and insisting she be friends with them? Whatever, she could handle having three friends—if she could call them that. She’d put the title acquaintances, if anyone asked. Making friends was certainly not on her agenda. “I gotta get going, but…nice chat, I guess. Hope the color works for you.” She stood up and smiled softly at Seb. Gina wasn’t Satan, after all.

Gina began to walk away from the table and towards the exit, when suddenly she was met with hot chili cheese fries smeared all over her chest. Gina let out a gasp and stood frozen for a few moments.

“Oh shit!” Gina recognized that annoying little voice already. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!”

_Nini._

“There was milk spilled on the floor and no sign to avoid it and I swear to God I didn’t do that on purpose no matter how much of a dickhead you ar—”

“Stop fucking talking.” Gina hissed. “I don’t need to hear your bullshit and how _somehow_ I always gotta run into you and you always find a way to pull something on me. I’m sick of it!”

“But it really was an accide—” Nini began.

“Did I not tell you to shut the fuck up just now?” Gina cut off as she tried taking off the chili fries from her t-shirt and leather jacket. This would take forever to take off, fuck!

“Will you _ever_ let someone apologize to you or do you always have to be the victim?” Nini retorted with a frustrated huff. They were starting to form an audience of students watching their little spat.

“And will you _ever_ allow someone to not like you or do you always have to a thorn to someone’s side?” Gina easily replied back with a glare.

Unsure what to say, Nini just let out another frustrated huff.

“You’ve been nothing but a nuisance in my life since you kicked me in the face with your fucking shoe and I’ve tried to just let this shit slide, but, God, it’s like you actively come into my life to just fuck it up.” Gina continued with a scoff. “You’re on my shit list, Chip.”

“It was an ACCIDENT!” Nini clarified. “Have you not seen me? I trip on air!”

“Yeah?” Gina questioned as she grabbed a milk from a nearby table. “Try not to trip on this, Chip.” Gina said before spilling the milk on Nini’s head. Nini and everyone else watching them gasped. “Guess we’ve both been spilled with something so we’re even now.” Gina told Nini before walking away.

If there was one thing Nini was sure of, it was that she absolutely couldn’t STAND Gina Porter.

_________________

“Isn’t it funny how you two keep having these meet-cute moments, but you hate each other?” Big Red questioned with a snort.

“You take that back, Big Red!” Nini exclaimed as she dried her wet hair with a towel while she paced around her room. “Ugh, I can’t stand her! She made a big deal out of accidents. Because that’s what they were! ACCIDENTS. That I apologized for, but she acts like I kicked a puppy right in front of her!”

“Or maybe you should’ve let her be upset and not continue to insist on instant forgiveness?” Ricky spoke up from Nini’s egg-shaped swing chair. Nini sent him a pointed glare and Ricky raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just _saying_ …you have to sometimes let time do its thing.”

“Well time can suck my dick because all this TIME I’ve been in Gina’s presence has been literal hell! And I’m going to give her hell back since she clearly doesn’t want any sort of civility with me!”

“Neens, don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic here? Why don’t you listen to Ricky? Give it some time and then have a sit-down with her and resolve issues, then?” Big Red suggested.

“I’ll talk to her after she’s had some salt in her black coffee so she can finally look as salty as she speaks.” Nini retorted.

“That’s petty.” Ricky spoke.

“And purposefully spilling milk on me isn’t?” Nini questioned.

“Well she _did_ get smeared with your chili cheese fries, Nini…” Ricky argued.

“Why are you defending her, Ricky? _I’m_ your best friend!” Nini exclaimed.

“You are! Which is why I want you to take the high road. You’re above this and Gina doesn’t seem half bad to me, if I’m being honest.” Ricky shrugged.

“Yeah, well, I tried taking the high road and she was so damn rude about it. What half of her seems any good to you?” Nini questioned.

“The half that walked back to you after you ate shit when you fell over the counter.” Ricky countered.

Nini crossed her arms. “Why do you have to do that?” Nini grumbled with a pout as she sat on her bed.

Big Red chuckled. “Be morally sound? Didn’t think Ricky had it in him.”

“Hey, I’m plenty of good!” Ricky exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Big Red. “Now can we rehearse for open mic now? Are you done being mad?”

Nini shook her head. “Not done being upset, but, yeah, we can rehearse now.” Nini said as she turned around and looked towards her window to see Gina working on homework. Gina looked up and rolled her eyes. Nini quickly retorted with sticking her tongue out and turning back to Ricky who sighed.

“Really, Neens? Really?”

“She started it!”

“Look on the bright side though, Ricky,” Big Red spoke up. “At least Nini’s finally getting attention from a girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I've been updating consistently, but that won't always be the case, fyi! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> Twitter: @jendontpls  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	5. she's like cold coffee in the morning

**5:** she’s like cold coffee in the morning

______________________

Gina walked into Latte Da and held back her smug look when she noticed how Nini’s face changed as soon as she caught sight of Gina.

“Hey, Gina!” Ricky greeted from the register. “What’ll we be having today?” 

“Black coffee.” Gina told him.

“You mean our Black Betty Black Cof—” Ricky began in an overly excited customer service voice.

“Black coffee, thanks.” Gina cut off while holding back a laugh. She didn’t mind Ricky all that much. If she was being honest, there were a lot of people she didn’t mind. It was just Nini Salazar-Roberts doing the absolute most.

Like now.

Gina didn’t expect to turn into someone who loved poking other people’s buttons, but it was too much fun to stir up Nini. Especially that nose scrunch Nini did when she got _especially_ upset.

“Didn’t think it’d take you this long to make a simple black coffee, Chip.” Gina leaned against the counter with a smirk. “Hope I didn’t catch you post-concussion today.”

Nini’s nose scrunched up as she made two black coffees. One for the customer before Gina and the other for Gina. When Nini said before that she wanted to put salt in Gina’s drink, she meant it.

“You caught me at my best, dickhead.” Nini looked at Gina with glare as she handed her the wrong coffee cup. The one with sugar, unbeknownst to Nini. “Just had to make sure the coffee was as dark as your soul.” Nini smiled as she handed the other customer Gina’s drink. She really should’ve marked them before this.

Gina hummed as she took a sip of her coffee in front of Nini who looked at her expectantly with a sneaky grin. “Ah. Delicious. Thanks, Chip.”

Nini blinked. Hold on…

FUCK.

Nini looked over at the customer who walked out the door and stopped in front of one of the large windows to take a sip of the salted coffee. The customer’s face scrunched up and immediately tossed the coffee in the nearby trash can.

Gina put on a fake sympathetic smile. “Hey now…” Gina spoke up as Nini’s face turned beet red. “You may have lost one customer, but you just gained a regular with me, Chip. Same time tomorrow?” Gina took another hearty sip of her coffee and let out a satisfied “ah!” as she walked out of the coffee shop.

Nini’s eyes sent daggers to the back of Gina’s head as she walked away and Ricky turned to Nini. “Isn’t it funny how Gina’s not the one that’s salty right now?”

“She’s relishing.” Nini growled.

“Oh, she’s definitely relishing.” Ricky nodded. “But you can be the bigger person here, Nini. Just saying.”

“But she’s taller, Ricky.” Nini patted his shoulder. “And I’m simply just trying to catch up to her.”

_____________________

Nini had taken Gina’s pocket hand sanitizer from her backpack during gym class and stole the clear glue from her art class to replace the sanitizer with.

It was childish. Petty. Immature.

And Nini couldn’t _wait_ to see the look on Gina’s face when her hands would suddenly be in a sticky situation.

Nini snuck back the hand sanitizer into Gina’s backpack the next day with ease. Too much ease from someone as clumsy as Nini, but it was all going according to plan.

Nini impatiently waited. During lunch, she kept looking over at Gina’s table where she spoke to Kourtney, Seb, and Carlos. That’s when it happened. Gina reached into her backpack for her hand sanitizer! A devilish grin formed on Nini’s face as she watched in anticipation.

Before Gina poured the sticky glue on her, Kourtney asked for some and Gina handed it to her. After that, Seb poured some on their hand as well.

Uh oh.

A few moments later, Kourtney’s face distorted into a look of disgust. “Ew, what the fuck, Gina!” Kourtney exclaimed. “This is NOT hand sanitizer!”

Seb shook their head as they continued rubbing their hands together. “It’s glue, Kourtney, relax!” they smelled their hand. “Definitely glue.” They nodded. “Wait until it dries up, the pulling part is ALWAYS fun!” they grinned.

Gina laughed. “I swear I didn’t do this on purpose. Someone must’ve thought they were slick in pranking me.” Gina turned around to look at Nini who quickly turned her head to look at the…stoner kids table.

Gina rolled her eyes as she watched in amusement as Seb pulled off the dried-up glue much to Carlos’ amusement while Kourtney went to wash her hands.

Finally, Gina and Nini met eyes. Gina waved with a smug look before turning back to her table with a scowl.

As hard as Nini tried, Gina would not let the other girl get to her.

No damn way.

______________________

Nini took out her Geometry textbook and her US History textbook with their respective notebooks, attempting to hold the textbooks and notebooks in one arm while she tried to close her locker, but that wasn’t working for her.

“Here, let me help you.” Gina walked over to her, slamming the locker angrily.

“Whoa, what the fu—”

“Where are they?” Gina glared at her.

Nini raised an eyebrow. “Where’s what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, I know you took them. Who else when all you’ve been doing lately are those stupid pranks?” Gina scoffed. “So where are they?”

“Where’s _what?_ I haven’t taken anything of yours, Gina.” Nini told her. “I’m gonna be late to class. Can I go now?” Nini asked as she took a step towards the direction of her class.

Gina grabbed Nini’s arm. “My dance shoes. They’re multi-colored and they glimmer and I want them back.”

Nini snorted. “I’m sorry… _you_ wear something multi-colored?” Nini teased.

Gina’s face tightened and took a step back from Nini. “You know, for someone who calls me a dickhead so much, you’re acting like a major one right now.”

Nini could’ve swore she caught a glance of Gina’s eyes tearing up as the other girl walked away. Her stomach sank at the sight. Maybe she _had_ been doing the most lately like Ricky and Big Red told her. And the sight of Gina Porter tearing up over some shoes was not a sight she expected to see.

“Gina, wait! Hold on!” Nini chased after her. “Don’t make me run, that’s a fall just waiting to happen!” Nini finally caught up to Gina. “I’ll help you find them.”

“Don’t you mean return them to me?” Gina retorted as she kept walking at the same quick pace.

Nini struggled to keep up. She did have short legs, after all. “I told you! I didn’t take your shoes!” she said, exasperated.

“Well who else would do it, Nini?” Gina stopped to look at the other girl. “Ever since I got here, all you’ve done is just cause one incident after another and expect me to just be okay with it because, oh! That’s just Nini! Quirky, _clumsy_ little Nini who wouldn’t _ever_ purposefully hurt someone even though she is. And she can’t take accountability because, gee, that would mean she’s got ACTUAL flaws and not the single, quirky little flaw of not being able to balance like a normal human!”

“Hey now—” Nini began.

“Oh, but I’m not done yet!” Gina raised a finger to stop Nini from talking. “Nope, not only does Nini _love_ to lean on quirks that filter her of all responsibility to be a decent human being with boundaries, she has to have the approval of the whole fucking universe because if there’s even ONE person that doesn’t like her, she has to go out of her way to force a liking out of them. Because in Nini’s perfect little filtered world _everyone_ has to like her even if their first introduction to her was getting kicked in the eye with a shoe. Their fifth move in the last seven years and they have to not only be okay with moving, but they have to be okay with whatever kicks OTHER people throw at them too.”

Nini chewed on her lip.

“When I told you at the nurse’s office I didn’t want an audience, I meant it.” Gina continued. “And now I don’t have my dance shoes that my grandma gave me since she can’t see me dance as much anymore. But you wouldn’t know that because you can’t stop for one second to think of anyone but yourself! People act the way they do because something drove them there. Sometimes it’s not even personal, but you just have to go out of your way to make sure it is, don’t you?” Gina straightened up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have something to look for.”

This was…a lot for Nini to process. There were plenty of emotions she never expected to see come out of Gina, but Nini only carried one single emotion in her. Guilt. A lot of it, too. Nini never thought she was being a nuisance. Annoying, sure, but she never thought she was being unbearable to someone.

There was definitely a lot more to Gina than what met the eye. And even if there was something more complex to Gina, Nini wasn’t about to come in and stir in complications to Gina’s complexity. If that made sense. Nini’s thoughts were scrambled, but she knew that if she was going to say anything, it better be a damn apology.

“Gina…hold on. I…” Nini began. “I’m…sorry. I won’t use a single ‘so’ in it, I promise. I’m just sorry. And I won’t say anything else besides that because you don’t want to hear a ramble from me so let’s not—shit sorry for the ‘so’—um…let me help find your shoes. I won’t say a word, I promise. All I will say, though, is that I’m sorry for making it hard for you when it didn’t need to be. I won’t even justify. I’m just sorry for what I did.”

Gina chewed on her lip. Gina felt like she broke character big time. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to snap at Nini because none of this was supposed to phase her.

Nini wasn’t supposed to get to her.

Gina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Whatever.” She mumbled as she started walking.

Nini nodded. Don’t take it personal. Nini had to remind herself that. Nini took a deep breath as she followed Gina. “Okay, I know I said I wouldn’t say a word, but where did you last see them?”

“Um,” Gina paused to think back to earlier in the school day. “Lunch. During lunch. I used the dance studio and some girls from that snooty dance team were throwing a fit because I got in there first. But then they left, so.” Gina stopped in her tracks. “Shit.”

“So it wasn’t me, huh?” Nini questioned her, getting a pointed glare from Gina. “Sorry, sorry. Not the point of this. Let’s go check the dance studio, yeah?”

Silently, the two headed up to the empty dance studio. Inside the studio, the two separately searched for the glimmery pair of dance shoes.

After several minutes of silence, Gina groaned in frustration. “They took the shoes with them.”

Nini hesitantly looked into the trashcan by the door. “Uh…no they didn’t.” Nini scrunched up her nose as she pushed the sleeve of her hoodie up and lowered her arm into the trash can to take out Gina’s dance shoes that were stained and sticky with dumped Starbucks Frappuccino drinks.

“No.” Gina clenched her fist. “No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!” Gina rushed over to her shoes and sucked in her breath at how dirty and sticky they were. “Those assholes! All because I told them the dance studio was occupied. Like they weren’t going to use it later today.” Gina shook her head as she took the shoes.

Nini looked at Gina sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Gina.”

Gina sighed. “It’s not your fault—not this time, anyways.”

“Right.” Nini nodded. “So…I helped you find your shoes. I guess I should just let you do your thing now. Boundaries, right?” Nini chuckled awkwardly.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Nini nodded. “Bye.” Nini mumbled as she started to walk away.

“Hey, Nini?”

Nini turned around. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Nini nodded, unsure of what to say to Gina so instead she just threw some finger guns Gina’s way. Gina didn’t hesitate in giving Nini a judgmental look. “Cool. Okay. Bye.” Nini rushed out the room.

A few moments later, Nini rushed back in.

“Gina?”

Gina looked back at Nini, eyebrow raised. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Calling me out. I think I needed that.” Nini smiled tightly.

“Anytime…Chip.”

Nini’s tight smiled turned into a soft one. “See you around?”

“Maybe.”

Nini nodded. “Okay.” Nini waved to Gina before finally walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> Twitter: @jendontpls  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	6. while my guitar gently weeps

**6:** while my guitar gently weeps

*I made a Gini playlist for this story, which I'm going to link [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0WXulJA4Nre53me3uvoq8X?si=MZuUONWCSvCo949-xjeBJw) Feel free to check it out! I'll be updating it often-ish with either deleting or adding songs (I'm a little chaotic with playlists), but that's what I got so far! Maybe it can give you some hints for what's to come ;)

____________________

Hesitantly, Nini walked over to her windows and opened the blinds. Nini let out a sigh of relief when she was only met with golden hour peeking through her blinds. No Gina. Her blinds were closed. They had been for weeks now.

After their moment post-Gina wrath and dance studio sleuthing, Nini thought things would just fall into place. That the two of them would just talk casually and the hatchet would be buried. It felt a little impossible to bury any sort of metaphorical hatchet if Gina avoided Nini like the plague. And it wasn’t like Nini was making a big effort to approach Gina either.

Boundaries, right?

Nini was making so much of an effort to establish boundaries that when Gina passed by her and Big Red during gym to fetch a ball, Nini somehow managed to fall in between the bleachers so they wouldn’t make eye contact.

Time had passed, though. Enough of it, she assumed, so she could open her blinds and let a little light in. Nini took a glance at her guitar just…sitting there looking all kinds of tempting.

Playing guitar during golden hour? Peak guitarist moments.

Playing guitar during golden hour by the window? Opening the gates of guitarist heaven.

Besides, there could be a really cute girl passing by who would hear to Nini’s guitar playing and fall in love with her! It would be a crime to deprive herself of these moments!

Nini took a deep breath as she walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds. Nini looked down at a random band t-shirt she was wearing. Safe enough from window accidents, right? Nini struggled for a few moments to open the window, but it eventually pushed up and she was met with a cool breeze.

“Ooh, that’s cold.” Nini shivered as she walked over to her closet and pulled on a hoodie with East High’s logo. Nini walked over to good ol’ Delilah. Nini had named her mahogany guitar after the first song she ever learned on her guitar (after several failed attempts at learning previous songs): “Hey There Delilah” by the Plain White T’s.

Nini picked up Delilah and walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill. “You’ll break my fall if I fall out this window, right Delilah?” Nini mumbled as she glanced down at the ground and let out a “yikes” under her breath.

Nini spent a few moments tuning her guitar and then leaned her head against the frame of the window to get a better look out the window. “I feel like Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_.” Nini said to herself as she began to play a guitar rendition of “Moon River” once inspiration struck her.

After more than five years of guitar playing, Nini had evidence from the calluses that formed on her fingers that she knew how to play. Her and Ricky learned together. They played until their fingers bled, and the habit never really stopped. Every time Nini played, it always made her feel warm inside. And it wasn’t because the sun was hitting her just right while she fingerpicked at the moment. It just felt like a familiar friend. A dependable friend. Until Delilah decided to break a guitar string, that is.

Once she finished the song, Nini moved on to play countless others. “Georgia” by Vance Joy. “Fast Car” by Tracy Chapman. “Sweet Creature” by Harry Styles. Nini could’ve kept going, but after “Sweet Creature,” Gina’s blinds opened.

Nini nearly fell out the window due to the startled jump she made upon seeing Gina’s face.

Gina didn’t look upset, though.

She didn’t look much like anything. It was a pretty neutral face.

Nini waited for Gina to tell her to shut the fuck up or something, but, to her surprise, Gina just lifted up a notebook with **That was good** written in marker.

Nini blinked and stared at the note for a few moments before realizing how long she was taking in responding. Shit, Gina must’ve thought Nini struggled to read. Nini raised a finger to signal to Gina to give her a second as she put Delilah down and walked over to her desk to grab a marker and a notebook.

Nini sat back on the windowsill and wrote a response before lifting it up for Gina to see.

**Which one?**

Gina flipped a page in her notebook and wrote in it.

**The last one**

Nini smiled softly. She always envisioned doing something like this with a next-door neighbor. Having a conversation through a notebook and all.

Of course, it was always a romantic scenario and you got Nini fucked up if she’s imagining her and Gina doing anything romantic. Shit, Gina talking to her was already a lot.

**Good choice! :)**

Gina hesitated for a moment. By now, she’d have closed the blinds. Her moments with Nini had always been brief. Gina tossed the notebook aside and lifted up the window.

“I ran out of pages.” Gina lied, leaning forward to get closer to the window due to the desk getting in the way.

Nini tossed her own notebook to her bed. “Happens to the best of us.” Nini shrugged. If Gina was talking to her normally now, that meant they were good, right? Nini hoped so. It almost felt like Gina wanted to completely ignore what happened a few weeks ago. And Nini could learn to live with that. Maybe they were burying the hatchet and starting over. Maybe.

“You know, I’ve seen you with your guitar, but I just assumed you probably sucked.” Gina confessed. “No offense, but you got history with not being good at managing gravity.”

Nini chuckled. “Fair. Didn’t envision you as a twinkle toes either.” Nini retorted.

Gina shrugged with a chuckle. “How long have you been playing?”

Nini could question why Gina suddenly started talking to her again. It had been a minute since they last spoke, and it wasn’t a pretty conversation. What changed?

Nini wouldn’t question it, though. Boundaries. She had to remind herself of that.

“Five years.” Nini shared. “Ricky and I wanted to start a band together, but we both wanted to play lead guitar. The band didn’t form, but we kept playing.” 

“Is guitar all you play?” Gina asked.

“I play a little piano. Know the basics with the uke. Guitar is where it’s at for me, though.” Nini told her. And Nini wrote songs, sometimes. But that was irrelevant. “What about you? How long have you danced?”

Small talk. It was always a dangerous game to play because small talk always led to those fake ass heart-to-hearts. And Gina was not a fan of those.

“A long time.” Gina shrugged. “So who would’ve been lead singer?” Gina was a master at shifting conversations.

Nini raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to say something about the brief response, but quickly closing it. Boundaries. “Both of us.” Nini said, instead. “We actually sing duets at Latte Da’s weekly open mics together.”

Gina nodded. “Ever thought about going solo?”

“What do you mean?”

Gina motioned to her guitar. “Sing me something.”

“No.” Nini blurted out.

Gina raised an eyebrow.

“I mean—close your window.” Nini stammered, blushing as she realized how bad this was starting to go. The thought of singing outside of duets was always terrifying.

Gina tilted her head.

“Sorry,” Nini breathed out. “I just…don’t usually sing in front of people. By myself, anyways.”

“Oh.” Gina nodded. “I get it. Don’t worry about it.”

“B-but…” Nini reached for Delilah and settled the mahogany guitar on her lap. “I guess I can make an exception if it’s just the two of us. I’m not that good, though.”

“You really don’t have to—” Gina insisted.

“I want to.” Nini nodded as if she was trying to confirm it to herself too. “Um…is there anything in particular you want me to sing?”

Gina shook her head.

Nini nodded. “Cool, um, Big Red—the redheaded dude I sit with during gym—he’s a bit of a multi-colored rainbow when it comes to interests.” Nini chuckled. “He’s super into country and shoves it down Ricky and I’s throats. However, he’s won over some artists for me. Like Kacey Musgraves and Kelsea Ballerini. They’re pretty all right. I learned a song by Kelsea Ballerini. Homecoming Queen? Have you heard it?” Gina shook her head. “It’s a great song, honestly and it’s abou—” Nini rambled.

“Country’s fine, Chip.” Gina cut off. “You don’t have to justify it.”

Weirdly enough, Nini had missed the nickname.

“Right, right.” Nini blushed. “Um…let me just do a quick tuning.”

“Okay.”

Nini tuned her guitar for five minutes. It didn’t need tuning.

“You know, you really don’t have to play—”

“It’s good to go.” Nini blurted as she took a deep breath and started to play the beginning chords.

[ _Hey homecoming queen_ ,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYQu1g5xQj0) Nini sang shakily while staring intently at her guitar. She didn’t need to look at her guitar, but she needed to find a way to shake off these nerves.

_Why do you lie_

_When somebody's mean_

_Where do you hide?_

_Do people assume_

_You're always alright_

_Been so good at smiling_

_Most of your life,_ Nini sang, a little louder this time. Nini willed herself to look away from her guitar and look at Gina. Gina had asked her to sing, after all.

_Look damn good in the dress_

_Zipping up the mess_

_Dancing with your best foot forward_

_Does it get hard_

_To have to play the part_

_Nobody's feeling sorry for ya_

Nini noticed how uncomfortable Gina got while Nini sang. Was she that bad? Nini hadn’t dabbled with country before, so it was probably biting her in the ass right about now.

_But what if I told you the world wouldn't end_

_If you started showing what's under your skin_

_What if you let ‘em all in on the lie_

_Even the homecoming queen cries,_ Nini finished. She assumed Gina wasn’t fond of the singing if she was shifting uncomfortably.

“Is that it?” Gina asked, clearing her throat.

“Um, no. There’s more.” Nini mumbled.

“Then why’d you stop?”

“I figured you didn’t like it.”

“I did.”

“You did?”

Gina nodded. “You’re really good, Chip. You should consider going solo during open mics sometime.”

Nini blushed and chuckled. “Uh…no.” Nini shook her head. “The spotlight and I are not the best of friends.”

“Maybe you should try changing that.” Gina suggested with a shrug. “The spotlight’s put on you, but it doesn’t tell you what to do with it. You decide that.”

“Good point.” Nini smiled softly as she reached for phone and put her flashlight on, pointing it on Gina. “Spotlight’s on you, Gina. Why don’t you dance?” she joked playfully.

Gina chuckled. “Maybe next time, Chip.”

“So does that mean I’ll…see you around?” Nini smiled.

Gina shrugged. “Maybe.” She teased.

“Maybe?”

“Maybe.” Gina moved back from the window. “I gotta head out, but thanks for singing for me.”

“Yeah, for sure.” Nini nodded. “Maybe you can come to open mic, sometime?”

Gina hummed before smirking. “Maybe.” She winked.

Nini laughed. “Nice one.”

Gina silently closed the window and then shut the blinds.

Nini let out a puff of air. “That was weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a link to "homecoming queen" during the first line of lyrics, if you'd like to check it out! I also linked in a Gini playlist I made in context of this story, if you want to give it a listen as well! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> Twitter: @jendontpls  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	7. trying to make an impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, let me update again.

**7:** trying to make an impression

______________________

Nini laid her head on Big Red’s lap during gym much to Mr. Bolton’s dismay. Somewhere deep down in Mr. Bolton’s soul he knew that Nini and Big Red were his favorite students. Even if they always started walking two minutes into a mile-run, never did well with balls, and loved sitting and/or laying any chance they had. Like now. Nini and Big Red were talking about the open mic happening later on today. Big Red had been spending the entire week practicing cartoon impressions to do for his open mic slot.

Nini covered her face to cover her giggles from Big Red’s impressions of different Looney Toon characters. “P-please—” Nini took deep breaths to stop her giggles. “Do the Sylvester one again! It sounds just like Ricky’s old lisp when he had braces!” Nini burst into laughter again when Big Red did the impression again.

“Sufferin’ succotash! That’s the last time that bird makes me a fool!” Big Red did in an exaggerated lisp much like Sylvester the Cat does.

Nini scrunched up her nose as she wiped some of Big Red’s spit off her forehead. “Dude, you totally just slobbered all over me!”

“You’re the one that wanted the Sylvester one again! And you actively chose to put your head on my lap.” Big Red argued.

Nini shrugged. “And I don’t plan on getting up just yet, either.” Nini patted Big Red’s chest to get his attention again. “Do more! They’re _really_ good, dude. You’re gonna kill it tonight!”

Big Red couldn’t hold back his big grin and shrugged. “I hope so. But no more! That was just the preview, if I do any more you’re gonna know my whole set!”

Nini pouted. “Fine. But if I don’t hear a Linda Belcher impression somewhere in that set, Ricky and I will never do that country duet you beg for.”

Big Red rolled his eyes. “You’re only cheating the rest of the world of some Dolly Parton.” He flicked Nini’s forehead playfully and Nini gasped, making Big Red chuckle. “What songs are you two performing tonight?”

“It’s a secret.” Nini zipped her lips.

“No fair! I just showed you a quarter of my set toni—”

“You talkin’ about secrets, Salazar?” E.J. approached the two. “Because let me remind you how terrible you are at holding onto them. Ash can speak on that.”

Fuck.

Nini gave Big Red a pleading look and Big Red only shrugged with a frown.

“E.J. can you please not today?” Nini pushed herself up from Big Red’s lap into a sitting position.

“You’re only making a big deal out of nothing.” Red said next.

“You should’ve told yourself that right before you shared Ash a mix of songs you wrote about her. Talk about total creep.”

Nini blushed. Nini had a humongous crush on Ashlyn last year. The two of them had a drama class together and worked on a scene together for a project. And, well, Nini wasn’t really acting when they performed that scene from Shakespeare’s _Much Ado About Nothing_ in front of the class. 

After that, Nini was toast. Ashlyn and her continued talking to each other during drama class, but nothing ever really developed beyond that. That is, until Ashlyn found Nini, Ricky, and Big Red being absolute nerds and playing Dungeons and Dragons in the band room. It turned out Ashlyn liked playing, too. And their trio became a quartet and Ashlyn always joined them for campaigns. Nini sincerely thought she found her dream girl in Ashlyn. They had nerdy inside jokes about DnD and Nini would make Ashlyn laugh with cheesy pick-up lines that she 100% meant.

Nini thought there was something there, but she’d never pursue it on her own without a little push.

She wrote a bunch of songs about Ashlyn in order to deal with all her mushy-gushy romantic feelings for the girl, and later shared them with Big Red and Ricky. Valentine’s Day was coming up and somehow the two of them convinced Nini to record the songs and put them into a playlist for Ashlyn as a way of confessing her feelings for her. Nini gave Ashlyn the mix, a cheesy Valentine’s Day card with all sorts of cheesy pick-up lines—including some Dungeons and Dragons ones (Nini was dedicated), and a single pink rose. Ashlyn thought it was cute and kissed Nini. They agreed to a date that very night. It was just going to be a coffee date where Nini promised she’d sing some of those songs she wrote to Ashlyn. It was supposed to be a perfect night. 

That is, until E.J. somehow got his hands on the mix (Nini assumed Ashlyn shared it with him) and shared them on his insta stories with his many followers. Nini stood up Ashlyn on their date and when Ashlyn approached her the next day, Nini told Ashlyn she was hurt over Ashlyn leaking the songs even though Ashlyn denied being in on E.J.’s antics.

They see each other at school, but it’s not the same anymore. No more Ashlyn or nerdy inside jokes or playing DnD together, or any of that. E.J., however, had never let go the fiasco since then. He constantly finds the need to bother Nini about all of the events that transpired. Nini had tried to brush it off as much as she could. E.J. is too noticeable to brush off.

“I’d watch it, Big Red. Nini could have a thing for redheads for all we know.” E.J. continued. “I mean, she did write a song all about her favorite color being red because that was the color of Ash’s hair.” He laughed. “What did you rhyme red with again?” he asked.

Nini stayed quiet.

“Are you bitter no one’s taken the time to rhyme the color of your hair for you?” A voice spoke up. Nini’s eyes widened when Gina approached them. “Might be because it’s the color of shit and it matches your whole persona. Can’t really do much about that.”

E.J. scoffed. “Can’t believe you’re defending the girl that kicked a shoe to your face.”

“Yeah? Well I can’t believe she hasn’t kicked a shoe to yours yet.” Gina turned to Nini. “You should get on that.”

Big Red gave Nini a confused look. Nini hadn’t talked to him about her and Gina’s little moment by their windows.

“This conversation has nothing to do with you.” E.J. told Gina.

Gina chuckled dryly. “From what I’m gathering, those songs weren’t written for you, so I think the things you’re making fun of her for have nothing to do with you either. Take the L and walk away. We were all doing perfectly fine before you opened your mouth. Go back to dribbling a ball or whatever jock thing you do.”

E.J. rolled his eyes and looked at Nini. “Don’t go writing songs about this one now, Salazar.” E.J. looked back at Gina with a smug smile. “She looks like she might bite.” He smirked before glaring at Gina and walking away.

Nini’s mouth gaped once E.J. walked away. Where did _that_ come from? Gina coming up and defending her?

“Uh—thanks. For that. The…the words.” Nini stammered out, standing up. “They were…good.”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “You’re welcome. For the good words.” She said amusedly.

Nini chuckled nervously. “Uh-huh.”

Gina smiled tightly and nodded. “O-kay. Uh…I’m gonna go.” Gina motioned back to the benches.

“Uh-huh.” Nini repeated before closing her eyes with a sigh. Nini couldn’t not be embarrassing for more than five seconds. “Thanks again. You didn’t have to do that—with the good words.” Nini wanted to punch herself in the face with how much of a fool she was acting right now.

“Figured you needed the help, Chip.” Gina shrugged as she nodded to Big Red before walking away.

“Yeah.” Nini breathed out as she sat back down again.

“I’m sorry…” Big Red spoke up. “What _was_ that? I thought you were avoiding each other.”

“We were—are?” Nini shrugged. “I don’t know. But we’re cool now. Sorta. I think. My head’s everywhere right now. I didn’t see _any_ of that coming.” Nini rubbed her temples.

Big Red hummed. “So are you guys, like, friends now? Only a friend would defend you like that, honestly.”

Nini looked back at Gina who was on her phone. “No. No way. Just…neighbors.” Nini told him, looking back at Big Red’s pointed look. “I swear! We barely talk.”

“Uh-huh.” Big Red didn’t sound convinced.

Nini shook her head. “Sufferin’ succotash!” Nini exclaimed, attempting to mimic Big Red’s Sylvester the cat impression and failing miserably. Good words weren’t Nini’s forte. 

______________________

Nini cheered as Big Red finished his cartoon impressions set with Linda Belcher like Nini had begged. Friendship was truly a beautiful, memorable thing.

“Thank you for being a lovely audience! Like Porky Pig says—Ricky! Nini! Give me some fake trumpets!” Big Red pointed at their two friends sitting on the countertop.

Ricky and Nini looked at each other for a moment before attempting to vocalize some trumpets while pretending to play a trumpet like Looney Tunes typically did at the end of a show. It was a very weak attempt from Ricky and Nini.

Big Red nodded. “Close enough—Tha-tha-tha-that’s all folks!” Big Red exclaimed while doing his Porky Pig impression. “And give it up next for Ricky and Nini!” The very small audience clapped for Big Red as he got off the small stage.

“That was SO good, Reddie!” Nini exclaimed as jumped down from the countertop and nearly fell forward. Thankfully, Ricky caught Nini by her sweater. Nini muttered a “thanks” before hugging Big Red. “You found your calling!”

“Good thing you did, dude, one more Star Wars monologue and you would’ve been outta here.” Ricky teased as Big Red stuck out his tongue and Ricky stuck it back at him before the two laughed and hugged each other. Ricky turned to Nini. “Wanna go set up?” Ricky asked as Nini nodded.

Ricky and Nini had been doing performances at Latte Da since they were twelve and starting to get the hang of guitar playing. They had _always_ performed together, although Ricky sometimes did his own sets solo. He either performed covers or even some of his own songs. Nini, though? Hadn’t exactly gotten the bravery to venture off into her own open mic musical career. It always helped having Ricky by her side when she performed. He was one of her best friends, after all. Since kindergarten.

After the two finished setting up (with one fall from Nini after tripping on her way onstage to check for mic feed), the two of them made faces at each other before turning back to the small audience. “Hey, all! I’m Ricky!” Ricky introduced himself.

“And I’m Nini!” Nini added with a grin.

“And WE’RE…not gonna be _those_ people tonight.” Ricky joked as some of the audience members laughed, Big Red making it his mission to laugh the loudest. Ricky smiled at Big Red.

Nini shook her head. “Nope.” Nini agreed with a laugh.

“So our first song is [a cover of ‘I’ve Just Seen a Face’ by The Beatles.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQwWjpYlofo)” Ricky told the audience. “And I hope you all like it! Ready, Neens?” Ricky turned to Nini.

Nini nodded. “Yup!” Nini chirped as she started to strum her guitar while Ricky fingerpicked on his guitar. 

_I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met, _Nini sang with a smile. _  
_Ricky sang next, _She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, _Ricky finished and the two sang together after, _la da da da da da_

The two harmonized together, _Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, la da da da da da_

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again, _Nini and Ricky looked at each other and smiled. Many probably assumed they were dating with the way they sang with each other and the undeniable chemistry they had. However, the two definitely weren’t dating. No matter how much everyone claimed they’d make a good couple, Ricky and Nini knew that neither felt those romantic feelings for each other. Being friends mattered more than anything else. 

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again_

The coffee shop door rang and Nini looked over at the door and noticed Gina walking in, sitting down at a table far off from the rest. Nini mouthed a “Hi!” to Gina and Gina only nodded. It made Nini weirdly happy to see Gina come in. And also weirdly nervous. Nini hoped to impress her.

_I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
Other girls were never quite  
Like this, la da da da da da_

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again_

“Guitar solo, Nini!” Ricky exclaimed as Nini giggled and started to fingerpick on the guitar.

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again_

“Let’s get some clapping in here, yeah?” Ricky asked as he and Nini stopped playing guitar and started to clap on beat. Big Red and a handful of others followed suit.

_I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, la da da da da da, _the two sang as they resumed on playing their respective guitars.

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Oh, falling, yes I am falling, _the two sang powerfully, holding the last note for a moment as they looked at each other. __  
And she keeps calling  
Me back, la da da da da da, Ricky and Nini finished.

Big Red and Nini’s mom cheered loudly while the rest of the audience clapped. Tough crowd.

“Thank you, guys! We’re just gonna sing two more songs and we’ll be out of your hairs, okay?” Nini chuckled nervously as she glanced at Gina who was watching Nini. Whew, that was intimidating. Nini waved at Gina who nodded to the other girl.

Ricky and Nini did [an acoustic cover of “In The End” by Linkin Park.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU1JraEVsgc) Their last cover was [“Between The Raindrops” by Lifehouse and Natasha Bendingfield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dG6-bU6esKo) where Nini brought out her electric guitar to accompany Ricky’s acoustic one.

After their set, Nini sat with Ricky and Red and watched the rest of the acts go up. Nini kept sneaking glances at Gina who watched the rest of the sets with just as much attention as she had for Nini and Ricky’s.

Once everyone started to leave, Nini stayed behind with her mom to help close up.

“You sure you don’t want me to stay and help clean up?” Ricky asked as he packed up his guitar.

“I got this.” Nini insisted before rolling her eyes at Ricky’s pointed look. “I do!” she exclaimed, smacking Ricky’s arm playfully. “But if you want to be my best friend, you should take my electric to your house so I don’t have to carry two guitars with me.” Nini added with a smile.

“And I have to carry two guitars with me?” Ricky teased.

“You brought your car!” Nini argued. “Please? Don’t forget the amp. Big Red can help you!” Nini blew him a kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ricky waved her off playfully as he packed Nini’s electric guitar.

“You’re the best!” Nini hugged Ricky from behind.

“By the way,” Ricky turned around to face Nini. “You have some leftover company.” He nodded over to Gina who was still at her table, dawdling on her phone. “Big Red filled me in…” he looked at Nini with a smirk.

Nini glanced at Gina before chuckling. “Shut up, it’s nothing. She just defended me from E.J., that’s all.” Nini shrugged.

“If you say so…” Ricky trailed off as he called over Big Red to help him with Nini’s amp. “See you tomorrow, Neens. And…have fun.” He winked.

Nini rolled her eyes before hugging Big Red goodbye.

Once the two left, Nini glanced at Gina before approaching her. “So what’d you think?” Nini chewed on her lip. 

Gina looked up from her phone and put it away. “That was pretty good—I think I like solo Chip a little more, though.”

Nini blushed. “Yeah, no. Solo Chip is not ready yet.” She chuckled. “I’m really glad you stopped by, though! I didn’t think you would.”

Gina shrugged. “I had the time.” Gina stood up. “By the way, I’m sorry if I crossed the line earlier today with that asshole jock—”

Nini shook her head. “No way! I appreciated that a lot! E.J. is well…” Nini sighed.

“A dickhead?” Gina offered with a smirk.

“No way, the name dickhead is exclusive. He’s just…I don’t know, really. He just likes to bother me over what happened between me and his cousin.”

“I see.” Gina nodded. “Need any help?”

“Oh no, you don’t have to.” Nini blushed.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Gina insisted.

“Uh…well…you can help me wipe down the tables. I have to wash some coffee mugs and clean the espresso machine. My mom and I will totally give you a ride.” Nini offered.

“You don’t have to.” Gina said as Nini handed her a rag.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Nini teased Gina’s earlier words with a grin.

The two spent a few minutes quietly cleaning up before Gina spoke up again as she wiped down the last table. “Not to be nosy, but how long have you and Ricky been dating?”

Nini burst into a fit of laughter at the question, dropping the bag of coffee beans she had in her hands. Gina raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, that was just funny. Ricky and I are just friends.” Nini finally said once her laughter calmed down. “Really.”

“Gotcha.”

Nini got on the ground to pick up the coffee beans that fell to the floor. “You have no idea how much we get that question, though. We have great chemistry on stage, but Ricky and I? We’re just friends—best friends. Have been since kindergarten. It’s how I got the nickname, Nini.”

“So what _is_ your name?” Gina asked.

“Nina.”

Gina paused for a moment in thought. “Huh.”

“I know,” Nini nodded. “Sounds weird when people say my actual name.” Nini chuckled. “Ricky and I are each other’s ride or die, but I would rather die than date him. And he feels the same way. We’re bros, but nothing else. He is a cutie, though. I see the appeal.” 

Gina hummed. “Well you guys play well together.”

“Thanks.” Nini smiled. “There’s no one else I’d want to play with. He’s genuinely going to be my best friend for life. Him and Red. Who I definitely think should just rip the band aid and confess their feelings for each other. But I don’t think they even know it yet.” Nini added.

Gina raised an eyebrow. “Ricky’s…?”

“Bisexual.” Nini answered. “We actually came out together. I’m telling ya, we can do almost anything together _but_ date.” Nini chuckled.

Gina nodded. “So you’re…?”

“Pansexual.” Nini answered. “Ricky and I actually came out by saying we’re Bambi’s lil gay siblings—Panbi.” Gina raised an eyebrow. “You don’t get it? It’s combining the bi in bisexual and the pan in pansexual. Panbi. Plus the deer thing works well for me because I would definitely walk the way Bambi does when he’s born with being such a klutz and all.” Nini rambled. She didn’t even know why she was talking too much and sharing a lot to someone she hated not even a few days ago.

Gina nodded slowly, taking in all of Nini’s ramblings. “Panbi. Got it.” Gina said as she finished wiping down the last table. “It’s nice, though. To have a best friend for that long.” 

“You’ve never had best friends?” Nini asked.

Small talk. Gina hated it, but this was unavoidable.

“I guess I have.” Gina shrugged. “But once I move, it’s kinda hard to maintain best friend status with people. It’s cool, though.”

“I’ve seen you hanging around with Seb, Carlos, and Kourtney.” Nini pointed out. “Could be a potential BFF status right there. They’re a pretty exclusive trio, too. Very much like Big Red, Ricky, and I only we let anyone join our friend group.”

Gina hummed. “Them? They’re all right.” Gina told Nini. “They’ve coaxed me into joining the school’s musical as one of their dancers.” She sighed.

“That’s awesome! Grease, right?” Nini asked. “Big Red’s working as stagehand!”

Gina nodded. “Yeah. It’s very cheesy, but I’ve got some experience. I’ve seen Big Red around, but I can’t say I’ve interacted with him much.”

“You like doing all that? Acting? Singing? Dancing?” Nini smiled softly. “I think it’s pretty cool. I’ve seen a few productions.”

Gina shrugged. “It’s whatever.” She lied. She did love it, though. A lot.

“Well, I’ll make sure to go to TWO show and support you!” Nini exclaimed with a smile. “One for Big Red and one for you. You’ll know I’m there.”

Gina smiled softly. “I get the feeling I will.”

Nini pointed some finger guns at Gina’s direction who rolled her eyes. Playfully, this time.

“Why don’t you show me some choreography from the show? Give me a little preview!” Nini exclaimed.

“Uh…I don’t know. I think your mom might want us to finish up—”

“As long as I’m not the one dancing, we’re good.” Nini assured with a chuckle as she motioned to the stage. “Is that big enough for you?”

“It works.” Gina nodded.

“A shame you’re not wearing your twinkle toe shoes.” Nini teased. “Did you ever get those cleaned up?”

“Working on it.” Gina mumbled as she got up on the stage. “Carlos is, like, obsessed with dance breaks. We had to compromise on the amount he wanted.” Gina explained. “But we did keep the one for ‘Summer Nights.’ You know, when they talk about their summer romance—or however it goes.” Gina shrugged. Gina did know _Grease,_ though. She had seen it countless of times.

“I saw it with Big Red once, so I think I know what you’re talking about. Go for it!” Nini sat down at one of the tables.

“Okay.” Gina took a deep breath, counting the beats in her head to execute the dance perfectly. Even if it was just dancing to one person. Once Gina felt she was ready, she executed the dance routine perfectly. Her spins were exactly on beat (in her head, anyways), her high kicks were out of this world, and she showed off her gymnastic skills impressively.

Nini was impressed, no doubt. Gina was talented, and she couldn’t take that away from her. However, she felt there was something missing. And Nini figured she could share it with Gina.

“Mmm...” Nini shook her head once Gina finished. “There’s something I don’t like about your dancing.”

If Gina wasn’t catching her breath from the dance routine then, she certainly was now. “Excuse me?” Gina had _years_ of dance training under her belt. Excuse her if she was taking this comment to heart even if it was from someone like Nini who didn’t look an ounce experienced.

Nini twisted her mouth to the side in thought. “The choreography is perfect. Like, Jesus, you can _move_. But I feel like it needs…something. You said you don’t have best friends, right? Well why don’t you treat dance like your best friend? That’s where that something could come in, maybe. I just feel like you’re not having fun up there. Like you’re too in your head. You gotta be brainless. Be stupid!”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “I’m not following.”

“Okay, well, music is my best friend—besides Ricky and Big Red, of course.” Nini spoke. “I treat music like it’s my best friend and, yeah, I gotta get my songwriting right and give out the feeling I want to give in my music...I still let myself have fun with it. You know when to be serious with a friend and tell it like it is, but you also know when to be goofy with them. Like yesterday I wrote a song about cinnamon rolls because I figured, why not? I love music. Even when it’s ridiculous. Because sometimes you just gotta be with the things you love or else it starts to become like a chore.” Nini shrugged. “I just feel like when you dance, you’re not treating dancing like it’s your best friend. You’re not loosening up.”

Gina stared blankly at Nini. Dancing as a best friend? Cinnamon rolls? It felt to her like Nini just didn’t get it. Dance was always consistent with her and followed her around despite the many moves because of its rules and regimens. If Gina treated it like a “best friend,” she’d lose it. Much like she’s lost many friendships throughout her many moves.

“You can’t have good dancing without structure, Chip.” Gina argued. “If you don’t have a clear choreography in mind, you’re not going to execute the dance correctly.”

Nini groaned. “Dance is not just a bunch of step-by-step rules!”

“You _literally_ just said step-by-step...a basis for what dance is about.” Gina retorted.

Nini rolled her eyes playfully. “How do I explain this to you?” Nini paused. “You just gotta...let yourself dance like white girls do. And then you can let yourself dance the disciplined kind of dancing. Because then you’ll be all loosened up.”

“I didn’t think you could get any more ridiculous after saying I should be best friends with my dancing that you just said wasn’t good…and yet....”

“Oh my god, Gina! White girl dancing! You know! Where they dance off-beat and their hands are always raised up so it looks like they’re smelling their armpits. Oh! And the hair. They’re always grabbing their hair.” Nini explained. “Regardless how bad it is, they look like they’re having the time of their lives. And that’s what you need to do—have _fun_. White girl dance. White girl dance with me _right now_!”

“You’re crazy.” Gina shook her head. Nini hopped off her seat and connected her phone to the speaker. Gina looked at Nini. “What are you doing?”

“I’m about to teach you how to white girl dance. Now get off the stage, I can’t trust myself dancing up there.”

Nini scrolled through her Spotify playlists. She HAD to have made a “dance like a white girl” playlist somewhere...

Gina stepped off the stage and approached Nini. “Did you fall on a specific side of your head today? Is that what’s got you this energetic?” Gina asked as Nini scrolled through her phone.

“Shh.” Nini raised a finger. “I’m picking a song.”

Gina took a deep breath, suddenly questioning why she willingly came to open mic in the first place. Interacting with Nini felt like interacting with a chipmunk running off of four shots of espresso. She was a chaotic ball of energy, and Gina knew she’d be exhausted after all this.

Gina could say, however, that it was refreshing to have someone give her feedback instead of just hearing the usual, “That was perfect, Gina!” Even if Gina did think said feedback from Nini was stupid.

“I just think you’re doing the absolute most right now. It’s really not a big deal—” Gina began.

Nini finally picked a song and cut Gina off. “Gina…shut up and dance with me.” She smiled at her word choice given that she picked “Shut Up and Dance” by WALK THE MOON.

Gina put her hands on her face. “Oh god…”

Nini removed Gina’s hands from her face. “Nope! Watch me! I’ll show you how it’s done!”

Nini made space for herself (for her sake and Gina’s) before showing Gina the dancing technique called “white girl dancing.” Nini jumped around, sang along dramatically, raised her hands up in the air as much as she could, and kept grabbing her hair and ruffling it just like she described earlier.

Gina covered her mouth to hold back from laughing as hard she wanted to. What the fuck was she even watching right now? Nini was…truly something else. It was commendable, though, how willing Nini was to embarrass herself.

After the first verse, Nini pretended as if she had a fishing pole and was “baiting and catching” Gina. “Come on, your turn!”

Gina shook her head.

“I’m catching you with my made-up fishing pole thingy! You have to come here and dance with me!” Nini exclaimed as she aggressively motioned herself reeling in her “catch.”

Gina shook her head again, arms crossed.

Nini let out an exasperated sigh and marched over to Gina and grabbed her hand. “Gotcha now!” Nini smirked. “Now white girl dance with me right now, dickhead!” Nini commanded playfully.

“I don’t even know what to do!” Gina argued.

“I just showed you! Come on! Have fun with it!” Nini insisted. “She took my arm!” Nini sang, grabbing Gina’s arm. “I don’t know how it happened!” Nini shrugged. “We took the floor and she saaaaaid!” Nini sang loudly as she jumped around like a spazzing maniac as she danced to the chorus. Gina watched unamused as her arm that Nini had a hold of swung around.

Nini jumping this long without tripping on her two left feet was bound to catch up to her. Nini let out a little yelp as she tripped on her feet. However, she wasn’t met with the floor. Gina quickly caught the girl in her arms.

“How about you shut up and stop dancing, Chip?” Gina asked as she looked down at Nini in her arms.

Nini’s eyes were wide for a moment as she felt a weird, swirly sensation in her stomach when Gina caught her the way she did. Like they were in a romcom movie where one caught the other and it was the cutest meet-cute. Only this wasn’t a meet-cute. It was a dance session. One that Nini was determined to complete.

“Not until I see you dance!” Nini exclaimed as she jumped back into dancing. “Don’t think I won’t play this song on a loop until you dance with me!”

Gina sighed as she watched Nini start doing the robot. Nini was embarrassing. And so damn stubborn.

Gina rolled her eyes as she hesitantly swayed from left to right. “There.”

“Nope! Not enough!” Nini shook her head. “That’s awkward seventh grader dancing at a school dance, not white girl dancing!” Nini pointed out as she took Gina’s arm again and spun herself around.

Gina huffed as she looked the ceiling for a few moments before deciding there was no getting out of this. Nini was too stubborn for her own good.

Gina took a deep breath before starting to dance just like Nini had instructed her. Gina still tried to dance on beat, though. Unlike Nini who was doing…whatever that was.

“Yeeees!” Nini cheered when she finally saw Gina raise her hands up in the air like she had demonstrate earlier. Nini smiled. “Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future! I realize this is my LAST CHANCE!” Nini sang dramatically as Gina finally let herself laugh at Nini’s ridiculous antics. “She took my arm!” Nini took Gina’s hands. “I don't know how it happened!” Nini shrugged as she motioned for Gina to spin her and Gina did so. “We took the floor and she saiiiiid!” Nini exclaimed as jumped around, and Gina did the same.

Gina smiled and laughed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this with you.”

This was the first time Nini had seen Gina smile— _really_ smile. And wow, it was a nice smile. “Well you better believe it! By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be the best dancer at East High!” Nini said as she shook her hips completely off beat and Gina laughed again.

The two kept dancing until the song finished and Nini tripped forward, Gina catching her again. Nini panted. “Thanks for catching me.” Nini breathed out.

“Yeah, for sure.” Gina nodded.

The song changed to “Pocketful of Sunshine” by Natasha Bendingfield and Nini looked at Gina with a hopeful smile and Gina shook her head. “Don’t even think about it.” Gina warned.

Nini pouted as she walked over to pause the song. Right on cue, Carol walked in with a confused look on her face. “I thought we were cleaning up, Nini—oh, hello!” Carol smiled when she noticed Gina.

“Oh thank God you’re here, I knew she was coming over here to yell at me.” Nini nudged Gina who chuckled.

“Hi Mrs.—”

“Nope, call me Carol! Anyone who calls me Mrs. Salazar-Roberts is toast around here.” Carol teased.

“Got it.” Gina nodded. “Carol.” Gina added.

“Now what’s going on here?” Carol asked.

“I’m teaching Gina how to dance.” Nini answered with a confident nod.

Carol burst out laughing. “Well how about you show Gina how to clean up a coffee shop, yeah?” She ruffled Nini’s hair. “Need a ride home, Gina?” Carol looked at Gina.

“Oh no it’s—”

“She’d LOVE a ride!” Nini cut off.

Gina blushed. “If it’s okay.”

“Of course it is! We’ll get out of here in about fifteen minutes! I still have some paperwork to finish up.” Carol said before going to her back office again.

Nini turned back to Gina. “I think you’re just about ready for that ‘Summer Nights’ dance break.” Nini patted Gina’s shoulder.

“Couldn’t have done it without your help.” Gina replied sarcastically.

Nini threw some finger guns at Gina’s direction.

“Nice finger guns, Chip.” Gina teased.

“Well these,” Nini motioned some finger guns at Gina. “are a lot more impressive than THESE.” Nini flexed her “muscles.”

Gina shook her head. “We got some cleaning to do and you’re just distracting us.”

“Oh, so my guns distract you now?” Nini retorted with a playful smirk, flexing her muscles even more.

“Please stop.” Gina said as a small smile formed on her face. She was amused, is all.

Nini laughed. “Okay, but fair warning…I’m about to clean the espresso machine and I might flex a muscle or two…don’t go crazy now.” Nini joked.

“I think I can handle it, Chip.”

Nini walked backwards. “You sure? These bad boys are dangero—” Nini fell backwards and landed on her butt.

Gina nodded slowly. “I don’t even think _you_ can handle them.” Gina teased.

“Shut up.” Nini pouted.

“Don’t you mean…shut up and dance?” Gina copied Nini’s earlier moves.

“I created a _monster_!”

Gina laughed and Nini saw that smile again. It was a nice one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!! I don't have the next chapters written yet, so you'll have to give me some time before I get back to this! Hope you liked it, though! I linked the performances done by Ricky and Nini in the chapter. I was back and forth on that whole making them exes thing, but I decided they're just a couple of besties! 
> 
> Also, fun fact! The scene where Nini gives Gina feedback on her dancing is actually the first scene I ever wrote. It came to my head one night and I wrote it out on my notes app. Then the idea of this fic just developed after that! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> Twitter: @jendontpls  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	8. look at us

**8:** look at us

______________________

“The single most necessary item at ANY sleepover is nail polish. Tell me I’m fucking wrong. I dare you, Kourtney. Tell me. Go ahead.” Carlos presented his argument before crossing his arms. “Without nail polish, you only expose everyone for the terrible nail care they have.”

Kourtney blinked before nodding. “You’re wrong, bitch.” She said in a calm voice.

Carlos scoffed and smacked the cafeteria table. “Nail polish is the FOUNDATION of slumber parties! Where would the gossip come from? The topic of crushes? Telling secrets? They only come out when someone grabs someone else’s hand and the other holds a precious trust that the other will not fuck up their nails. That’s a BOND.” Carlos exclaimed, grabbing Seb’s hand and Seb grinning as their boyfriend took their hand.

“Yeah? Well nobody’s gonna bond over smelly nail polish if there’s not any throwback bops to sing along to! You need a playlist to have a sleepover. Everything else is secondary!” Kourtney argued.

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Music? PLEASE, that makes sure no one EVER talks.”

“OR—and try hearing me out here—this brings people together because then they have a topic to bring up. Oh! I like this song!” Kourtney nodded along to a pretend song in her head. “Or—hey! Controversial opinion, but Danity Kane was the superior girl group of the late aughts. Prove me wrong! OR—hey! What song is this? I love it! And then, baby Carlos, you have a group of people dancing to a song. You have movement going on! Energy! Not just people talking shit and painting nails.” Kourtney patted Carlos’ hand. “Tell me _I’m_ wrong!”

“You’re wrong.” Carlos deadpanned.

“Well I think we should put this to a vote—” Kourtney turned to Seb who was listening in on the debate while Gina was on her phone. “Seb! Gina! Nail polish or playlist?”

“Nail polish—but also baking treats is an essential!” Seb added.

Kourtney rolled her eyes. “Obvious bias because Carlos is your boyfriend, but fine!” Kourtney turned to Gina. “Gina, I’m asking for solidarity here. What’s your vote?”

Gina looked up from her phone. “What?”

Kourtney sighed dramatically. “Okay—so you’re at a sleepover, right? What’s more important to have? Nail polish or a really good playlist?”

“And why is this relevant?” Gina raised an eyebrow.

“Because I wanna make Carlos throw a bitch fit, so vote playlist.” Kourtney joked.

“Uh…I don’t know.” Gina shook her head. “Don’t really care either…” she trailed off.

“Gina, honey, just tell us which one is more appealing. Nail polish or playlist?” Carlos interjected.

Gina shrugged. “Well…I can’t really answer which one is more appealing in a sleepover.”

“Why?” Seb asked.

“I’ve never been invited to a sleepover.” Gina told them.

Kourtney and Seb gasped while Carlos responded with “With that attitude, I can see why.” Carlos mumbled as Kourtney smacked Carlos’ arm and Gina rolled her eyes and flicked off Carlos. “You know I say it with love, Gigi.” He blew a kiss to Gina. The two’s relationship consisted of playfully picking at each other. Carlos came up with the nickname “Gigi” for Gina to annoy her and it’s worked so far. Gina just calls him “washed-up Sesame Street character.” It also works.

“Ignoring Carlos…you’ve _never_ had a sleepover party? Not even one with family members? I have enough family members to have one every day.” Seb chuckled.

Gina shook her head. “Nope.” Gina replied. “I’ve moved around a lot, so I’ve never had the time to.”

“Well you’re gonna have to find some time now. We gotta do one! This Friday after rehearsals!” Kourtney spoke next. “We’re free, I think.” She looked at Carlos and Seb who nodded in confirmation. “I just don’t know where we can do it. My parents are doing a dinner party this Friday, so that’ll be a bust.”

“The farm is a little out of the way for everyone else, so mine too.” Seb frowned.

“My parents are Mexican, and that’s my excuse.” Carlos added. The three looked at Gina expectantly.

“First off, I never said I wanted a sleepover.” Gina began. Secretly, Gina had always wanted to be invited to a sleepover. “Second, we still haven’t completely finished moving in, so my house isn’t available, either. So, miraculously, this sleepover isn’t happening.” Gina concluded.

Kourtney snorted. “One, everyone wants to experience a sleepover. And two, we’ll find somewhere to host a sleepover, don’t worry.”

Gina only hummed as she looked around and noticed Nini sitting at a lunch table and talking with Big Red and Ricky. Nini broke away from the conversation and looked over at Gina’s direction and waved enthusiastically at Gina with a big grin on her face.

Gina only nodded to Nini with a small smile. At this point, Gina couldn’t get rid of Nini even if she tried. Kourtney saw this interaction and stood up from her chair. “Nini! Come over here!” Kourtney waved Nini over.

“What are you doing?” Gina asked, her voice sounding a little panicked.

“Finding a host for our sleepover, just go with it— Nini!” Kourtney smiled as Nini raised an eyebrow and pointed at herself, mouthing “Me?” Kourtney nodded and waved her over again.

Nini slowly stood up and walked over to the quartet. “Hey! What’s up?” Nini smiled.

“Sit with us for a second.” Kourtney smiled, patting the table.

“Gina, scoot over on your chair.” Nini told Gina.

“Chip, there is literally a chair next to Seb.” Gina pointed out.

“Yeah? Well I want to be in your chair.” Nini retorted as Gina sighed and scoot over a little as Nini sat down in the same chair as Gina. “See? Was that so hard?”

Kourtney, Carlos, and Seb exchanged looks to each other.

“Only for my ego.” Gina teased as Nini stuck her tongue out at Gina before turning to Kourtney, Carlos, and Seb.

“Sorry, what’s up?” Nini asked again.

“So our little Gina over here has never been to a sleepover before.” Carlos told Nini.

Nini gasped and looked at Gina. “What?! No way!”

Gina nodded.

“First the white girl dancing and now this…Gina.” Nini shook her head, feigning disappointment. Gina held back from laughing.

“Our exact reactions, Nini.” Kourtney agreed. “And we want to fix this travesty.” Kourtney told Nini. “We wanted to plan a small sleepover for Gina, but none of our houses are available for this Friday. Sleepovers are funner when there’s more people, right?” Nini nodded in agreement. “So would you be up for hosting the sleepover at your place?”

“You don’t have to—” Gina began.

“Of course!” Nini nodded. “My moms will be totally okay with it. We can do it in my basement! There’s tons of space there!” Nini offered.

“Or…yeah, okay.” Gina mumbled.

Nini poked Gina’s arm playfully. “Shush, I bet you’re dancing on the inside.” Nini teased before turning to Kourtney. “Can I invite Big Red and Ricky?” Nini asked.

“Of course! Like I said, a sleepover is bigger in numbers.” Kourtney replied. “Quick question, though.”

“Yeah?” Nini smiled.

“What’s more essential at a sleepover: nail polish or a playlist?” Kourtney asked. Carlos looked at Kourtney with a playful glare.

“Playlist, duh.” Nini replied as Kourtney squealed and looked at Carlos.

“I told you, bitch! What did I fucking say?!” Kourtney exclaimed as Carlos waved her off.

“You asked the girl raised by lesbians. Look at her nails!” Carlos argued as Nini burst into laughter, grabbing Gina’s arm to hold herself from falling off the chair.

“Babe, that’s not a fair argument. I was raised in a farm and I’m still all kinds of fabulous. That didn’t come from the farm!” Seb argued.

“You’re the exception, my _seb_ -nificant other.” Carlos smiled. “Also, I always wanted to make a lesbian joke and Kourtney rarely gives me the chance to throw a punchline.”

“It was a good joke.” Nini agreed with a chuckle. “Let me go tell Big Red and Ricky what’s going down on Friday! First, let’s exchange numbers so we can plan out the details for Friday!” Nini said as she handed her phone to Seb who typed their number in and then passed it down to Carlos.

“So we’re really having a sleepover Friday?” Gina feigned distaste.

“Yeah, and you’re gonna LOVE IT!” Nini told her, shaking Gina’s arm.

Gina wanted to agree with Nini, but she refrained.

“We’ll see.” Gina said, instead.

______________________

Gina stepped inside her room and let out a deep breath. She had just come back from rehearsals for _Grease_ and it was a little exhausting. She had almost forgotten how demanding musicals were. 

Gina was about to fall onto her bed for a minute when she heard loud tapping coming from the direction of her window. Gina turned to her window and noticed Nini holding up her notebook from her own bedroom with **I’M SO EXCITED!!!** written on it.

Gina chuckled and walked over to her desk and took out a marker and her notebook before writing: **It’s just a sleepover.**

Nini scrunched up her nose in disagreement and shook her head.

**It’s your FIRST sleepover!!!**

Gina felt her stomach do flips at that. She was a little excited, if she was being honest.

**Thanks for the fact of the day.**

Nini gestured for Gina to open her window and Gina leaned over to open her window.

“Aren’t you excited?!” Nini exclaimed. “You’re gonna have tons of fun!”

“I feel like I’ve outgrown sleepovers.” Gina told Nini.

Nini scoffed. “No way! Sleepovers are timeless!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Nini smiled. “I don’t know if you’ve looked at the group chat yet, but we’re already planning it all out! We’re going to have karaoke and face masks and we’re gonna do each other’s nails and watch a scary movie and bake cookies and have a bunch of junk food and wear super cute pajamas.” Nini said all in one breath. She was clearly excited.

“Super cute pajamas?” Gina just wore a baggy t-shirt and called it a day.

“Yeah! Like a cute little set! Here, wait!” Nini exclaimed as she stepped away from the window for a few minutes. Nini rushed back, nearly falling forward in the process. This time, Nini was wearing some [bunny-themed pajamas](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0b/f5/5b/0bf55ba5949a17974f5fe5c9d034d54d.jpg). They were pink shorts with bunny faces all over them and a white t-shirt with a cartoon bunny in the middle with a fluffy, pink nose. “See?! Cute pajamas! They’re practically mandatory.”

Gina couldn’t hold back the smile on her face. Okay, even _she_ could admit that was an adorable move from Nini.

“That’s cute, but I’ll probably just wear a t-shirt and some sweatpants.” Gina told her.

Nini gasped. “No fucking way, Porter! We’re going all out for your first sleepover, including super cute pajamas!”

“I’ll just let you cover the super cute pajamas for the both of us.”

“Not on my watch.” Nini shook her head. “Meet me outside in fifteen minutes, we’re going to the mall.”

“Just for some pajamas? Nini, come on—”

“Nope! I don’t wanna hear it!” Nini covered her ears. “Besides, I need to go buy some things for the sleepover, so you’ll be keeping me company.”

Gina tilted her head in consideration. She figured Nini wouldn’t take no for an answer, so she might as well agree to it. “Okay.” Gina shrugged.

“Okay! Let me just change back!” Nini exclaimed. “Fifteen minutes!”

“I heard you the first time, Nini.” Gina retorted with a chuckle.

______________________

“Yeah, that one’s fine.” Gina mumbled. Nini pouted and looked at Gina. “What?”

“You’ve said ‘that one’s fine’ to EVERY SINGLE pajama set I’ve shown you!” Nini exclaimed. “Take this seriously!”

“You want me to take choosing pajamas seriously?” Gina retorted.

“Yes.”

“They’re just pajamas, Nini. As long as it isn’t super ridiculous, I’m cool with whatever you pick.” Gina shrugged.

“No!” Nini shook her head. “This is YOUR first sleepover, so YOU have to pick the pajamas.”

Gina rolled her eyes and grabbed some random, gray pajamas. “I want these, let’s go pay.”

Nini scoffed. “You didn’t even look at those!”

“They probably look fine!” Gina retorted.

Nini took the pajamas from Gina’s hands. “They’re just a boring gray t-shirt and shorts! Get something with more substance!”

“Pajamas are just for sleeping, Chip! Substance be damned!”

Nini crossed her arms. “This is a special occasion sleeping! You are sleeping on a basement floor with six other people for the first time ever! The first of many sleepovers to come! You have to start it with a bang! It’s an important moment in your teen life!”

“It won’t be any less special if I wear random gray pajamas, Chip.”

“Pick something nicer!” Nini insisted as other people in the department looks gave them amused looks as they passed by to the two girls arguing.

“So first you tell me to pick something because you can’t pick it for me and NOW that I’ve picked something, you’re telling me to pick something else?” Gina questioned. “Make it make sense.”

“Yes, now pick something that you’ll feel at your prime in. Something that makes you feel like you’re in a movie scene where there’s a slumber party going on.” Nini told her, looking up at Gina with a pleading look. “Please?”

Gina pursed her lips before huffing in frustration and looking at the display of different pajama sets. Her eyes landed on [a lace, black tank top with pink shorts that had black heart prints all over them.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6c/72/df/6c72dfc8939cab81ac3f2f5fced2c510.jpg) “Those seem all right.” Gina nodded to them.

Nini hummed. “Cute! All right!” Nini clapped her hands together. “Now let’s go pay. See how easy that was when you’re not being a dickhead?” Nini asked. “Who knew?” Nini shrugged as she started to walk towards the cash register.

Gina rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” Gina grabbed the pajamas she chose and followed Nini. Gina did think they were pretty cute, though. Even if Nini was being absolutely ridiculous over it.

After the two finished paying, Nini led Gina to different stores so she could buy whatever she needed for the sleepover she was weirdly excited for. Her sleepovers weren’t this elaborative since her sleepovers with Big Red and Ricky consisted of just playing video games, DnD, and junk food the entire night.

Nini looked at all the different nail polish colors and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. “Gina, which colors should we get?” 

“I don’t know.” Gina shrugged. “Just get a bunch of them and call it a day.”

Nini ignored Gina’s dismissiveness. “What’s your favorite color?”

Gina sighed. “I don’t know, red?” 

Nini grabbed one red nail polish. “That’s one. Pick a few more. I have some at home—and don’t just pick random ones, please!”

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“I chipped a tooth for you, remember that!” Nini argued.

“No one told you to jump over a counter for me, Chip.” Gina retorted.

“But I did, though. And hey, look at us. Who would’ve thought? Not me!” Nini joked, referencing to [the Paul Rudd meme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAdrOauD9hE).

Gina chuckled. “Like I said…insufferable.” Gina didn’t mean it, though.

Nini shrugged as she backed away to give Gina more space to look at the nail polish colors. “I can live with that—oh shit, I’m sorry—” Nini began to apologize when she realized she bumped into someone from backing away. But then she saw who it was. “Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn smiled tightly. “Hey, Nini.”

“Ashlyn.” Nini repeated, still trying to process it all. It had been a minute. A long minute since she had spoken to Ashlyn. And the other girl still made her just as nervous as she did last year.

“That would be me, yeah.” Ashlyn chuckled awkwardly. “How…how are you?”

Nini opened her mouth to say something and quickly closed it before opening it again. “Cool beans—I mean, I’m fine—no wait, I’m cool.” Nini nodded. “Yeah, I’m cool—not like _cool_ cool. Or weather cool. Just…cool, you know?”

Ashlyn couldn’t hold back from smiling. Same old Nini. “I think I know what you mean, yeah. I’m glad you’re still cool, Nini. Figured you would be.”

Nini nodded. “Are you cool?” Nini let out a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m doing cool.” Ashlyn nodded. “As cool as I can be.”

“Uh…cool.” Nini chuckled nervously again.

Gina finished picking out the colors and turned around to see Nini’s awkward interaction with some redheaded girl.

“Hey,” Gina approached Nini and Ashlyn. “picked out the colors.”

Nini pointed to Gina. “Gina.”

“That would be my name, yeah.” Gina raised an eyebrow, giving Ashlyn a once-over.

“I should get going.” Ashlyn told Nini, smiling softly at Gina whose face didn’t change. “But let me just say that it was really good to see you, Nini. I miss you. And the boys. And…yeah.” Ashlyn let out a soft sigh.

Nini didn’t know what else to say and just nodded while sending some finger guns at Ashlyn’s directions. Of course. 

Ashlyn chuckled. “See you, Nini. And Gina.” Ashlyn nodded to Gina before walking away.

Nini finally let out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

“You’re a mess, Chip.” Gina shook her head.

“That was Ashlyn.”

“I figured.”

“She talked to me.”

“I saw.” Gina nodded as she looked at the magazine display, still listening to Nini.

“She misses me.”

“That’s what she said.”

“She makes me nervous.”

“You don’t say?” Gina retorted.

Nini sighed. “I miss her too.”

“Do you still like her?” Gina asked as she walked towards the cash register.

Nini shrugged. “Possibly? It’s been a long time.”

“Well maybe next time you can actually say something with more…substance.” Gina teased.

“Oh, screw you.” Nini rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Gina hummed. “Yeah, doesn’t feel so good when it’s you on the other end, huh?”

Nini could’ve said something witty, but instead she pulled Gina in for a hug. Gina nearly pulled back in surprise, but Nini’s grip was tight. Gina hesitantly hugged Nini back.

“Why are you hugging me?”

“Thank you.” Nini mumbled.

“For what?”

“Being next to me. Even if it didn’t look like it, it helped having you there. And for just…being you. Your dickheadedness weirdly calmed me down.” Nini pulled away and noticed Gina’s blush, but decided not to comment on it. “And for coming here with me. Even if I forced you to.”

Gina nodded. “Cool… should we pay now?”

“Yeah, totally.” Nini nodded. “But…um…before we pay, quick question…are you good at math?”

“I guess, yeah. Why?” Gina asked.

“Oh thank god, I usually panic looking at all my dollar bills and forgetting what numbers are. I guess you could say I enforce the stereotype the gays can’t do math.” Nini laughed. 

Gina closed her eyes and held back a laugh. “You should just learn how to steal.” Gina joked. “No thinking required.”

“Nah, I’m too loud for that.” Nini chuckled.

“For once, I agree with you on something.”

Nini put a hand over her heart and smiled. “Look at us.” Nini started again, grabbing Gina’s shoulder. “Hey! Look at us. Who would’ve thought? Not me!” Nini repeated her joke from earlier.

Gina shook her head. “Just for that I’m not helping you at the cash register.” Gina told her as she approached the cashier while Nini gasped dramatically and followed Gina with a series of complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally said last update to give me time to write the next chapter yet here we are...also! Hope you guys caught my little pun. I definitely imagine Seb as a non-binary angel baby!
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> Twitter: @jendontpls  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	9. you can leave a toothbrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update! it's a pretty long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

**9:** you can leave a toothbrush

____________________

Nini dialed Mr. Bolton’s number that Big Red had managed to get from his mother. They had done face masks, paint each other’s nails, and baked cookies. Surprisingly, Gina had the most fun making the cookies. It was cute until Gina turned into Gordon Ramsey and yelled at everyone who weren’t doing the measures correctly. But now they were doing prank calls in Nini’s basement and, somehow, Nini got coaxed into doing a prank call to Mr. Bolton.

“If he makes me run laps on Monday, I’m going to run to each of your classes to personally smack your arms.” Nini threatened as she put her phone on speaker.

“Hello?” Mr. Bolton’s deep voice boomed.

Everyone minus Nini started snickering while Nini’s eyes bulged out. “Hello, good sir!” Nini’s nervous British accent came out, making the snickers louder. “C-can I, uh—pardon me— MAY I interest you in a tea subscription?”

“Tea subscription?” Ricky mumbled, shaking his head.

“No thanks, I think I’m good.” Mr. Bolton replied.

“You should reconsider! Many athletes drink our tea brand—it’s why we’re reaching out to you!”

“Okay? What’s this tea called?”

Nini looked at her friends for answers as Kourtney interjected. “That’s the tea!” Carlos covered his mouth to hold back from laughing harder.

Nini nodded. “That’s the tea.”

“No, I meant the name of your tea brand.”

Nini covered her phone and took a deep breath to hold back her giggling. “That’s the tea.” She repeated.

A long pause from the other line. “What?” Mr. Bolton questioned, confused. “Just give me the name of your tea brand.”

“That’s the tea.” Nini managed to say, maintaining her British accent.

“Okay, so the name of your tea brand is…that’s the tea?” Mr. Bolton asked.

“Yes, that’s the tea.” Nini nodded as Kourtney and Carlos covered their faces with pillows to muffle their laughs.

“Got it, thanks. So what athletes drink this tea?” Mr. Bolton asked.

Nini’s eyes widened as she looked at her friends for answers. “I don’t know!” she mouthed.

Carlos removed his pillow. “Most of us are gay!” Carlos reminded her.

“Um…oh…you know…” Nini began, still looking at her friends for help. “Air Bud.”

Seb couldn’t hold back their giggles as Gina facepalmed. “Excuse me?” Mr. Bolton questioned.

“Air Bud?” Nini offered again.

“Who is this?” Mr. Bolton demanded.

“Nigel Humphrey Lipton the third! Okay gotta go, bye!” Nini spilled out, dropping her British accent.

“Wait…is this—” Nini hung up in panic and threw her phone to the floor as everyone else burst into fits of laughter.

“That was SO funny!” Seb laughed, holding onto their stomach from all the laughter they’ve been doing.

“Do you think he realized it was me?” Nini asked, not even holding back her own giggles.

“I doubt it.” Kourtney assured. “You did great, though! Good touch on the British accent!” she complimented.

“Oh, that comes out from pure nerves. Nini _always_ does the British accent when she’s nervous.” Big Red filled in.

“I can’t believe you guys had me do that.” Nini shook her head.

Gina rolled her eyes. “Please, you practically volunteered.” Gina argued.

“Hey, you shut it!” Nini exclaimed playfully, poking Gina’s chest. “I did it for you!”

Gina grabbed Nini’s finger and pushed it back. “For me, huh?”

“I’m all about giving you the ultimate sleepover experience so say thank you to Nigel Humphrey Lipton the third!” Nini stuck her tongue out.

Gina only shook her head with a chuckle.

“So!” Carlos clapped his hands together. “Prank call is done! What’s next?”

“If we don’t do karaoke now, I’m rioting.” Kourtney told them.

“Ooh!” Seb raised their hand. “I got a fun twist for that! Can I say it?”

“Of course you can, honey—everyone shut the fuck up, Sebby has something to say!” Carlos exclaimed.

“We would’ve shut up for Seb anyways!” Big Red argued.

Seb smiled. “Thanks, Big Red! Okay, so! You guys know spin the bottle, right?” Seb turned to Gina. “You know it, right?” Gina nodded. “Okay, so—”

“Wait, we’re not playing spin the bottle with kissing, are we?” Ricky asked, scrunching up his nose. “Because as attractive as you all are, I’m not all for kissing you guys.”

“I’m getting there!” Seb told him. “So in order to avoid pairing up with our usual people for karaoke, what my family usually does is that the person that wants to sing karaoke spins a bottle and whoever it lands on is who they perform a duet with.” There were a few nods of approval. “However! The audience decides the song they sing.”

“You see this? They’re an absolute genius!” Carlos praised as Seb blushed. “Are we up for it?” he asked everyone else.”

“I’m down!” Kourtney exclaimed.

“Me too!” Nini nodded. “It seems fun.”

Everyone else nodded and Seb grabbed an empty soda bottle. “Let’s sit in a circle!”

The seven got in a circle and Seb placed the bottle in the middle. “So who would like to sing first?” they asked.

Kourtney whipped her hand up and Seb nodded before handing Kourtney the soda bottle. Kourtney did a little dance of excitement before placing the bottle in the middle and then spinning it. Everyone else watched in anticipation as the bottle began to slow down and landed on…Big Red!

Big Red’s face matched his hair as he hesitantly stood up. “I’m not much of a singer, but I’ll do it! Fuck it!”

“We’ll go easy on you, bud.” Ricky winked at him as Big Red blushed even more.

“Okay, Kourtney and Big Red!” Seb addressed. “You guys can’t be in the circle while we discuss our song choice for you two!”

Kourtney and Big Red walked to the basement’s couch and sat down as the other five made the circle smaller and avidly discussed possible song choices. Once they came to a choice, Seb stood up.

“We have a song choice!” Seb handed Kourtney and Big Red their own microphone. “You’ll find out when the song starts.” They smiled mischievously.

The duet for Big Red and Kourtney was “Popular Song” by Ariana Grande & MIKA. Big Red was surprisingly decent at singing and complemented well to Kourtney’s powerhouse vocals.

For the second round, Carlos volunteered to spin next and the bottle landed on Ricky. The rest of the crew decided on “Seorita” by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. Despite the many giggles that came from the duet, the duo was still able to pull through and give a fun, yet silly performance of the song.

Big Red decided to spin for the third round and landed on Seb. The two performed a rendition of “It’s Raining Men” by The Weather Girls, causing absolute laughing riots from their audience with how ridiculous the two made their performance. Seb’s vocals still blew everyone away, though.

“I’ll go next!” Nini shrugged as she took the bottle and spun it, biting her lip in anticipation for who she’d duet with.

And then the bottle pointed to Gina.

Everyone but the two cheered. “About time!” Carlos exclaimed. “I was about to cheat into getting the bottle to land on Gina! I’m going to pick a song that’ll give my Snapchat viewers quality entertainment.” he teased as Gina flicked him off and Carlos blew her a kiss.

Nini felt her heart pounding at the thought of singing a duet with Gina. “You’re okay with singing with me, right?” Nini asked.

Gina shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

Well it was nice to know that Gina didn’t care as much about singing with Nini. Even if Nini felt the opposite.

“All right! You two take the microphones and wait while we pick your song!” Seb grinned as the other five sat in a tight circle and discussed possible song choices for the two girls.

Nini grabbed a microphone as Gina followed suit. “Well this should be easy for you since you’re a total pro at almost everything.” Nini spoke up.

Gina shrugged. “I say this is more your thing. You’re always doing duets, anyways.”

“As long as you don’t start trying to do an elaborate dance routine with me, we’ll be good.” Nini joked.

“Like I’d put you in that kind of danger, Chip. Mostly for our sake than yours.” Gina retorted with a smirk.

Nini stuck out her tongue and giggled. “You’re not wrong, though.” Nini paused. “Cute pajamas, by the way.”

Gina hummed. “Yeah? Thanks. An annoying person insisted I buy pajamas with substance and pink shorts with black hearts apparently is that substance.”

“You know what they have?” Nini paused. “Taste.”

“Stubbornness, I’d say.”

“Touché.”

“We have a song! It’s in honor of our school’s musical this semester, but that’s all I’m saying!” Carlos zipped his lips as he played the song.

As soon as the opening notes to “You’re The One That I Want” from the musical, _Grease,_ began to play, Nini let out a nervous laugh while Gina shook her head as she watched Carlos and Kourtney laughing.

“Quick, which part do you want?” Nini asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Gina shrugged yet again.

“You go first, and I’ll try to make my performance as extra as possible.” Nini promised.

“No doubts you would.” Gina said as she walked over to the couch where her black leather jacket lied and she put it on, making the rest start wolf-whistling and cheering.

“Look at this baddie!” Carlos exclaimed as Gina waved him off as she walked back to Nini. Regardless, Gina always put 110% in every performance she did. Whether that be a dance routine or a musical or even a karaoke duet, Gina always made an effort.

Gina sang confidently, _I got chills, they're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying!,_ Gina exclaimed, pretending to be “electrified” and falling to her knees in front of Nini. Nini blushed while everyone else spurred them on. 

Nini remembered the specific scene from the movie and took out the scrunchie that was holding her ponytail, causing hollers from their friends as she dropped the scrunchy—which was supposed to be her “cigarette”—to the floor in front of Gina and stepped on it before slightly pushing Gina with her foot as Gina stood up and moved closer to Nini. 

_You better shape up, 'cause I need a WOMAN,_ Nini emphasized the last part with a playful smirk.

_And my heart is set on you,_ Nini pressed her finger against Gina’s chest before walking away as Gina followed.

_You better shape up, you better understand_

_To my heart, I must be true,_ Nini sang with Gina singing after.

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do,_ Gina sang as she took Nini’s hand and Nini smacked it away and walked away from Gina again who followed.

_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey,_ Gina and Nini harmonized.

_The one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey,_ Nini jumped up on the couch as she sang with Gina who got on her knees in front of the couch as she looked up at Nini who looked down at her with a playful grin.

_The one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need),_ Nini got down to Gina’s level and leaned closer before backing away and jumping off the couch. Nini _barely_ stuck the landing, but, thankfully, Gina caught her.

_Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)_

Nini didn’t expect to be this comfortable singing a duet with someone _other_ than Ricky. Yet, here Nini was keeping her word about being dramatic for this performance and loving it.

Nini strutted to the opposite wall and sang, _If you're filled with affection_

_You're too shy to convey,_ Nini sang as Gina walked over to Nini and leaned against the wall next to Nini.

Nini motioned with her finger for Gina to move closer and Gina did, _Meditate in my direction_

_Feel your way,_ Nini sang huskily before pushing Gina with a laugh as Gina pretended to swoon.

_I better shape up, cause you need a woman,_ Gina sang as she moved close to Nini.

_I need a woman who can keep me satisfied,_ Nini sang after, shimmying her shoulders and knowing she looked ridiculous. But she didn’t care. Because she had Gina opposite of her and they were killing it.

_I better shape up if I'm gonna prove,_ Gina sang.

_You better prove,_ Nini poked Gina’s chest again as she sang, _that my faith is justified_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside,_ the two sang.

Nini began to walk again when she nearly tripped because of the coffee table that had been moved earlier. Gina caught Nini before the girl could fall forward and pulled the girl close to her with a smirk. Nini forgot to sing the first line because she was so overwhelmed by the sudden closeness with Gina. Curse Nini’s poor little gay heart.

_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want (you are the one I want),_ Nini finally joined after Gina squeezed her arm to remind her.

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)_

_Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)_

Gina led Nini back to where they started, spinning Nini once before the two sang together.

_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)_

_Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)_

Kourtney, Carlos, Seb, Ricky, and Big Red all cheered the two on, but watched in shock at the performance Gina and Nini were giving. It was certainly filled with an unidentifiable tension. Not necessarily a negative tension, but mostly a puzzling one. No one was sure what to make of this. It could be just two people (possibly friends?) being playful, or it could be something neither have a clue about. Yet.

_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want (you are the one I want)_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)_

_Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed),_ Gina and Nini finished together as the rest of their friends clapped and cheered.

“Was that quality content for your snapchat, Carlos?” Gina asked with a smirk, taking off her leather jacket and putting it back on the couch.

Nini blinked and finally broke out of the _Grease_ haze, putting her microphone down and walking back to the group and sitting down next to Ricky and Big Red.

“You guys KILLED that performance!” Big Red praised as Gina sat back down as well.

Nini blushed. “Thanks, Big Red.” Nini mumbled.

“I never would’ve thought you had that in you.” Ricky commented next. “You sure you were acting?” he teased as Nini smacked his arm and Ricky laughed.

The rest of the crew spent a few moments giving praising comments to Gina and Nini over their performance before Carlos spoke up.

“Okay, but does anyone else lowkey wish that E.J. Caswell and Amber Roberts weren’t playing the leads for _Grease_ and it was these two instead? I’d _kill_ for a gender-bent Danny Zuko! And Gina can rock a leather jacket and Nini does have that innocent look to her.” Carlos rambled.

“Thanks, Carlos, but I don’t really do musicals.” Nini responded.

“And you’re lucky you even have me as a dancer for the show.” Gina said next before turning to Nini. “You did good, though, Chip. Not a bad duet partner.” Gina shrugged.

That damn shrug.

Regardless, Nini raised her hand for Gina to high five and Gina high fived it.

They did a few more rounds of karaoke before finally growing tired of it. “So what should we do now? Put on a scary movie?” Kourtney suggested.

“Movies are a sure sign of people turning in for the night and the night is still young!” Ricky argued.

“Well what else can we do? I think we’ve checked off all the sleepover essentials.” Carlos said next.

“What about board games?” Seb proposed.

“We might have some board games in the closet, I can check!” Nini offered as she began to stand up.

Ricky stopped Nini. “Or…” he trailed off. “we can play a different type of game.” He gave Nini a knowing look.

“Like what?” Seb asked.

“Have you guys ever played _Dungeons and Dragons_?” Ricky grinned as Nini got hyped.

“Isn’t that the _Stranger Things_ game?” Carlos asked innocently.

Nini, Ricky, and Big Red gasped, Ricky putting his hand on his chest. “It is more than just the _Stranger Things_ hype!” Ricky exclaimed.

“He’s right.” Gina nodded. “It’s more than just _Stranger Things._ ” Gina paused. “It’s pure nerd-dom.”

“Oh, it’s definitely plenty nerdy.” Ricky agreed. “But also plenty fun. What do you guys say? You got three experts that’ll explain all the complexities of it.” Ricky pointed to Nini and Big Red. “Besides, the rules are constantly bent depending on who the dungeon master is. Which I’ll happily fill in. We don’t even have to do a full-on campaign. Just a one-shot! Please please please please please please pleeeeaaase?” Ricky pleaded, putting his hands together to further increase his begging.

“It’s really fun!” Nini offered.

Big Red nodded. “And we can stop at any time, we don’t even have to finish it.”

“I think we’ll be able to. Campaigns take longer.” Nini added. “They take quite a while.”

“How long?” Seb asked.

The trio looked at each other before Big Red answered. “We once lasted an entire weekend.”

“And only took power naps to keep the pace.” Ricky chimed in.

The other four had their eyes wide. “So if we say yes…just know that this face,” Carlos gestured to his face. “does need beauty sleep.”

“We hear ya loud and clear!” Ricky agreed. “It’ll be just a one-shot, I promise!”

The four looked at each other and Seb shrugged. “It wouldn’t be so bad to try something different.”

Ricky, Nini, and Big Red cheered. “Okay, so it’ll be plenty of fun because it’s a roleplaying type of game. And you four are total theatre kids, so this is not far from your circle.” Ricky began before going into explaining the rules and complexities of DnD. Big Red and Nini chimed in with their own sprinkles of knowledge before the two went to get their large collection of dice, the DnD 5th edition handbook, sheets of paper, pencils, character sheets, and their medium-sized whiteboard and markers.

Once the very excited trio finished explaining everything, Kourtney took a deep breath. “Holy shit, this seems like a lot.”

“We’ll answer questions along the way!” Nini offered.

“I can’t believe we’re agreeing to this.” Gina mumbled as she shook her head.

“I already know how we’re building your character. It’s gotta be a total grump because it matches you so well!” Nini teased as Gina rolled her eyes.

“I’m not commenting on that because I’m not going to burst your humongous, nerdy bubble.” Gina retorted.

“Are you kidding? Nothing could burst my nerdy bubble! Especially once I see you roll a D20. I think my life will be complete from then on.” Nini placed a hand over her heart as Gina chuckled and shook her head. Gina seemed to do that a lot lately.

It took more than an hour for Carlos, Seb, Kourtney, and Gina to decide on who they were going to play and all the developments they needed to fully immerse themselves in their character. Eventually, they settled on it and were ready to start playing.

Ricky cracked his knuckles and grinned. He was obviously very excited to play and to be the Dungeon Master for this one-shot. “All right, so before we get started let’s introduce ourselves—and by introducing ourselves I mean introduce your characters. Go into character mode now. It’s on, motherfuckers.” Ricky smirked.

“That wasn’t the least bit terrifying.” Carlos commented.

“You go first, then.” Ricky gestured to Carlos.

“What do I say?” Carlos asked.

“Who are you, what do you look like…stuff like that.” Ricky shrugged.

“Shit, okay,” Carlos took a deep breath. “I’m a…” Carlos looked at his character sheet. “dark elf rogue. My name’s Willa. Willa Am.” Carlos tried to maintain his composure while Kourtney and Big Red started snorting.

“I’m sorry, I need to interrupt—are you fucking kidding me, Carlos?” Kourtney started cackling. “Willa Am? Just like will.i.am from The Black-Eyed Peas? I can’t with you, I really can’t.” she laughed again as Carlos burst into laughter and shook his head.

“Let me finish!” He exclaimed. “So, yes, Willa Am.” Carlos cleared his throat as he grabbed his pencil and held it like it was a cigar. “I am an actress, but my talents aren’t appreciated enough by all you whores as of late, so I must find a way to maintain myself and my needs.” Carlos spoke in a faux-posh accent. “So I steal money and jewels from rich, stupid men I seduce.” Carlos winked at Ricky who covered his mouth to hold back his laughs as well as everyone else from Carlos’s antics. “I have this blueish, grayish skin tone and violet eyes. I have this long, luscious white hair that is always kept up looking like Rita Hayworth in _Gilda._ I am always wearing the fur of some type of animal as clothing and try to emulate an old Hollywood movie star. I am fabulous.” Carlos wrapped his blanket around himself to demonstrate. “Oh, and I always have red lipstick on. Always.”

“I already want to kill your character.” Gina commented as Carlos smiled smugly and “smoked” from his pencil cigarette and blew invisible, fake smoke towards Gina’s direction.

“Gina, why don’t you go next?” Ricky asked as Gina sighed.

“Can’t I just pass around my sheet?” Gina asked.

Ricky shook his head. “It’s a way for everyone to start getting into character. See how Carlos put on that super awesome fancy voice? It’s details like that you don’t get from reading a character sheet. Come on! We’re all being absolute nerds right now.” He encouraged.

Gina nodded. “All right, whatever.” Gina looked at her character sheet. “I’m a half-orc barbarian and my name is Mori.” Gina spoke in a monotone voice that made Carlos and Kourtney snicker. “I fight. Just because I like to kick ass for fun.” Gina shrugged. “Uh…I have green skin and orange eyes. I’m super muscular and I have a bunch of scars everywhere, but I have a huge scar going diagonal on the right side of my face. I have black hair with a single white streak in it. I wear a lot of leather and it’s usually cropped. And black. And yeah. That’s it.”

“How’d you get the scar?” Seb asked, intrigued.

“If I tell you, you’d wind up with the exact same scar.” Gina retorted with a smirk as Seb laughed.

“Cool!” Ricky nodded. “See? It wasn’t so bad, right?” he asked as Gina shrugged. “Kourtney!” Ricky smiled to the other girl. “Your turn.” 

Kourtney looked at her character sheet and nodded. “Okay, so I have no fucking idea how this happened, but I’m a dwarf fighter.” She spoke as Carlos burst into laughter and Kourtney gave him a pointed look. “My name’s Flint and I’ve been a soldier in many wars, so that’s got me all kinds of messed up.” Kourtney spoke in a gruff voice that mostly sounded like Kourtney was sick. “I’ve got dark skin and a few scars going down my arms, and one small scar on each eyebrow. They look like those people who shave parts of their eyebrows on purpose. I have brown hair with pink streaks that I have cut into a mohawk. I have this maroon fighting gear with green spikes and I look all kinds of intimidating. You truly don’t want to fuck with me. I’m unpredictable and I will kick your ass.” Kourtney sat back.

“You sound freaking _awesome_ , Flint.” Ricky grinned as he turned to Seb who grinned back excitedly.

“Okay!” Seb clapped his hands together. “So I’m Lyle and a lightfoot halfling monk. I was abandoned as a child and left at a monastery, so it’s kinda a no-brainer that I became a monk. However, because of my abandonment, I have always been a little flighty. I never liked the idea of staying in one place and dedicating my life to one thing. I want to see what I can do for others outside of the monastery and just devoting my life to a deity. I want to do more and be more. I wear these grey and purple robes with floral designs on them. I’m all about the floral. I have blonde hair that I wear in this spikey pixie cut hairstyle with a flower crown made out of wildflowers. I have one gray eye and one green eye and little freckles across my cheeks. And I have a bunch of piercings on my ears because I’m loads cool.” Seb shrugged before grinning again. “Side note: pretty excited for this.”

“Side note: Willa is attracted Portia. Sorry not sorry.” Carlos added with a shrug before winking at Seb who blushed.

“So even in DnD you guys are dating? Nice.” Kourtney teased.

Ricky laughed. “All right, our last two players. What do you got, Big Red?”

“I’m Zorroth, but I go by Zorro—yes the name is intentional.” Big Red began, doing a Nigel Thornberry impression that made Ricky burst into laughter and smile at Big Red’s antics. “I’m a dragonborn wizard. Despite my intimidating appearance of a tall build, maroon-colored scales, and yellow eyes, I wear some small spectacle glasses. And instead of the typical wizard robes, I wear an olive-green tweed suit. I’ve always gone against my parents’ expectations. Instead of becoming a fighter like my bloodline expected me to be, I became a wizard. Something changed when I unknowingly picked up a wizard’s spellbook she had dropped and read a random page from it. I accidentally hypnotized the person next to me into barking like a dog for fifteen minutes until the wizard was able to undo my spell. A spell I was able to do so easily. This wizard took me under her wing, and I ventured into studying. I studied my ass off and I’m really fucking smart. So much, I grew to become a sage at a library. But even a library runs out of things to study. So now I’m seeking new knowledge. Even if it’s dangerous knowledge I shouldn’t be getting my hands into.”

“Your Nigel Thornberry impression is _killer_.” Seb commented.

“Who the fuck is Nigel?” Kourtney asked as Carlos nodded in agreement.

“It’s a cartoon! You don’t know _The Wild Thornberrys_?” Seb asked, mouth gaped. “We’re bringing back watching morning cartoons and we’re starting with that one!”

Ricky chuckled. “You can thank Big Red for that. He does the best impressions ever.” Ricky smiled softly at Big Red who blushed. “He’s also a great DM because he acts out the NPCs the best and—” 

“Please hold onto your wedding vows, Ricky.” Gina interjected. “Nini’s still gotta introduce her character.” She told him as Ricky blushed and Carlos and Kourtney laughed at Gina’s lack of chill.

“Uh—yeah, totally. Neens, why don’t—why don’t you tell us about your character?” Ricky stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as Nini gave him a knowing look before exchanging glances with Seb, Kourtney, and Carlos.

“Thank you…Gina.” Nini turned to Gina who shrugged. “Anyways, I’m a tiefling bard named Basil. Now, before you all start talking shit about my name let me tell you something.” Nini raised a finger. “I was born and raised in a small little farm. Plants are my parents’ passion, but entertaining is mine. When I was supposed to be feeding the chickens and all, I was singing to them instead. Before you ask, yes many chickens died under my watch.” Nini nodded as everyone else chuckled at Nini’s explanation. “By the time I was old enough, I grew bored of the mundane life of farming—no offense to Seb.” Nini looked at Seb who waved her off. “So I ran away and I joined a circus. It’s highkey a circus filled with scammers and I caught on to the acts quickly. There was another bard there that found out I could sing and took me under his wing. I learned all about what it meant to be a bard and learned to play the lute. Oh! And I have a purple cat named Mr. Meowgi. Get it?” Nini grinned. “I have horns that kind of look like lightning strikes, blue skin, and green eyes. I have purple hair and a nose ring and an eyebrow piercing. I’m super cool. I wear this brown leather armor that definitely looks like it needs an update. Oh, and my makeup? It’s all smudged and I might look hungover and there’s the possibility that I am.” Nini fingergunned to everyone. “And that’s me!”

Ricky nodded. “Okay…let’s get started.” Ricky smirked.

For the next three hours, the seven of them immersed themselves into a world where the six players meet at a tavern where they hear about a dangerous, haunted, old mine. The mine has tons of hidden treasures inside, but the mine has ways of manipulating reality, making it extremely difficult to navigate the mine. Regardless, the six players have their reasons for wanting in on the loads of treasure, so they agree to work together to complete the mission—even if many don’t get along.

Through lots of chaos and fighting, they managed to get through most of the mine. Now, they’re at reach to the treasures, but it’s guarded by three orcs. After fighting with all their might, everyone but Gina was too weak to continue fighting for much longer. They had defeated two orcs, but there was still one left holding strong.

“Gina…you’re the only one left with enough strength to defeat the last monster.” Ricky spoke, his voice dramatic. “What’s your next move?”

Gina leaned back and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well you better figure it out in that little pea brain of yours, Mori, because mama still wants those diamonds!” Carlos exclaimed. He was surprised by how into the game he became despite his apprehension with playing at first.

Gina lifted up her middle finger to Carlos who only smiled and blew a kiss. Gina had been the least engaged player throughout the entire gameplay, so having the fate of their game rest on Gina’s hands was a little terrifying.

“All right, what can I do?” Gina asked.

“Well, anything. What are you thinking of doing?” Ricky asked.

Gina turned to Nini. “Okay, what do you think I should do? You care more about this stuff than I do, and you want to win so…” Gina shrugged for the thousandth time.

Nini hummed. “Oh, so you care about me winning now, huh?” she teased.

Gina rolled her eyes.

“Okay, stop flirting and make a decision!” Kourtney intervened.

“We weren’t fli—” Gina began.

“Okay, so I say if you’re going to go out, might as well go out with a bang. It’s risky, but I think you should rage and see what happens.” Nini advised. “Fuck it, you know?”

“My diamonds are not saying fuck it, Basil the Bunny.” Carlos chimed in.

Nini stuck her tongue out before patting Gina’s back. “Do whatever you want.”

Gina nodded and sighed. “Okay,” she looked at Ricky. “I’m gonna go and rage.” Gina confirmed as Big Red did a sign of the cross while the rest looked equally as nervous for Gina’s turn.

Ricky nodded. “Roll a d20.”

Gina grabbed her d20 dice and everyone watched in anticipation as Gina carelessly rolled her die that wound up rolling to the floor.

“Holy fuck, what did she get?!” Kourtney exclaimed, everyone standing from their seated positions to get a look.

“Calm down, geez.” Gina muttered as she bent down and picked up the die. “It’s a 20.” The room was met with echoes of cheers as Gina looked at them with clear judgement in her eyes. “It was a good hit, huh?”

“Have we been playing the same game? Yes, it’s a good hit! That stupid ass orc is DEAD.” Carlos told her before turning to Ricky. “Wait, the orc is dead, right?”

Ricky smirked. “So Mori draws her greatsword after seeing all her friends in a weakened state from all the damage and she…well…she’s fucking pissed. Mori charges at the orc in blind rage and her sword comes down and carves right through its body. The orc growls in pain and anger, it sounds like—” Ricky attempted to imitate a growling scream. “It tries to hold its body together for a little longer to charge at you, but you slashed down to their gut. The orc begins to try to charge to you, but it only makes it a few steps before its guts spill out and it falls to the ground at your feet and moves no more. Its blood is pooling around and all the orcs have been defeated.” Ricky explained as he acted out the guts spilling and all. “The treasure in all its riches now belongs to… you six.” Ricky smiled.

“First rounds at the tavern are on me, motherfuckers!” Carlos exclaimed as he and everyone else cheered (minus Gina) for their success.

Big Red let out a sigh of relief. “You really had us in the first half, not gonna lie. I really thought we were gonna die.” Big Red told them.

“You guys were almost dying the whole time.” Ricky argued.

“Yeah, because you kept bringing out these bitch ass monsters for us to fight!” Carlos argued.

“Ricky never likes to make things easy when he’s a DM.” Big Red teased as Ricky playfully pushed Big Red.

“I’m shocked by how into this I got. The nerd really jumped out.” Kourtney spoke. “And now I need water from my Flint voice that sounded like I smoked twenty packs of cigarettes.” She laughed as she placed her hand on her throat.

“You guys are more than welcome to join us for any future campaigns!” Nini offered. “Mostly because playing with only two players and one DM can be a little restricting.”

Carlos looked at the time. “Oh shit, it’s 2:30 AM.” He shook his head. “I say we pop in a scary movie and let me get my damn sleep.” He suggested.

Carlos was met with many sounds of agreement as Big Red set up the large TV screen for a screening of the classic film, _Scream._ Carlos and Seb claimed one of the couches while Kourtney claimed another. Ricky and Big Red placed their sleeping bags next to each other while Gina and Nini sat down next to each other. By the time the movie was finished, everyone minus Gina and Nini had fallen asleep.

“Not sleepy?” Nini spoke up as Gina shook her head.

“Still feeling that rush from getting that pretend treasure.” Gina said sarcastically.

Nini chuckled. “You may not want to admit it but getting a natural twenty and being the hero both in the game and outside is definitely in your top five greatest moments of your life.”

“Uh huh, sure is.” Gina mumbled.

The two were met with silence for a few moments before Nini spoke up again.

“Be honest…did you have a good time tonight? Was it a good sleepover?” Nini asked, feeling her insecurities get the best of her.

Gina chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, it was a great sleepover. Really.” Gina reassured.

Nini looked around at their sleeping friends before turning to Gina. “Come on,” Nini stood up and held out her hand to Gina. “let’s go up to my room for a second.”

Gina looked at Nini’s hand for a moment before taking it and following Nini upstairs to the girl’s room.

The two girls stepped inside the room and Gina looked around. “So this is what the inside of your room looks like. I’ve only been able to see a little from my window.” Gina spoke as she walked around and took in the view of the room.

Nini sat down on her swinging egg chair and nodded. “This is where the magic happens, yeah.” Nini chuckled.

“I expected more holes here.” Gina told her.

“Holes?”

“Yeah, you fall so much I expected to see more cracks on your wall.” Gina teased.

Nini smiled awkwardly as she stood up.

“No…you’re kidding.” Gina spoke as Nini walked over to her bed and moved one of the nightstands out of the way to show a small hole with cracks all around. “I’m scared to ask how that happened.”

“Big Red and I were playing _Just Dance_ and I did a spin and didn’t complete the spin and—yeah you can picture that.” Nini laughed as she moved the nightstand back in its place.

“I hope that’s just the one.” Gina told her.

“Oh, there were more, but those got covered up.” Nini nodded.

“You’re a mess.”

Nini imitated Gina’s shrug and Gina chuckled.

“I did have fun tonight.” Gina spoke up again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gina sat on Nini’s bed. “I’m kind of shocked that I had that much fun.”

“Why?” Nini sat down next to Gina.

Gina pursed her lips. “Because…it’s just…weird how you guys just threw a sleepover for me just because I’ve never had one.”

Nini raised an eyebrow. “Weird? Why is it weird?”

Gina lied down on the bed and Nini followed suit, turning to face Gina as Gina hesitantly spoke. “You guys barely know me and you’re doing all these nice things and I’m not exactly the nices—”

“Hey…” Nini shook her head. “People can do nice things for you. And we all like you. Even if you’re a grump sometimes.” Nini teased. “Even grumps deserve to have people in their lives who like them. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah…I guess.” Gina shrugged.

Nini squeezed one of Gina’s shoulders. “That damn shrug.” Nini shook her head. “You got any other moves other than that shrug?”

“I don’t know.” Gina turned to Nini. “Got any other moves other than those fingerguns?”

Nini’s mouth gaped and she smacked Gina’s shoulder. “You’re lucky I still think you’re neat even when you’re a jerk.” She laughed.

Gina smirked. “I’m neat?”

Nini blushed. “Yeah…neat. You know, like, cool.” Nini was about to do a fingergun, but she quickly turned it into a fist as Gina laughed.

“You know…it wasn’t in my plans to have…acquaintances for this move.” Gina told her.

“Yeah?” Nini asked as Gina nodded. “Well I’m kind of glad your plans derailed for that.”

Gina wanted to say that she was kind of glad for that too, but she didn’t.

“You guys are all right to have around, so it’s not so bad.” Gina shrugged.

“When are you going to admit that we’re your friends, dickhead?” Nini smiled, poking Gina’s arm.

“You’re acquaintances.” Gina told her.

“I can’t even be a pal?” Nini pouted.

“Throw me a total rager next time and I might upgrade you.” Gina teased.

“Are you kidding?” Nini pouted even more. “We sang a duet together. I never duet with anyone outside of Ricky. We’re practically bonded for life. We’re totally pals!”

Gina laughed. Maybe one day she’d say it. “So why’d we come up here?”

Nini shrugged. “Figured we wouldn’t have to whisper to each other and risk me being too funny that we’d laugh loud enough to wake our friends up. And I’m kinda scared to find out what Carlos is like if woken up before he’s meant to.”

Gina hummed. “You thought you were slick enough to pass that ‘risk me being too funny’ bit, huh?”

Nini shook her head. “I can’t even have one thing!”

Gina shrugged. “So…” she turned to face Nini, their faces inches away from each other. “You ever gonna talk about what happened at the mall with Ashlyn?”

“I thought we talked about it?” Nini asked.

“Eh, brushed on it. We totally don’t have to, though. There’s just something about sleepovers that kinda…make it a spilling secrets session.” Gina chuckled.

“Well…what happened between Ashlyn and I isn’t really a secret.” Nini mumbled.

“Then what is it?”

“A chance that got away.”

“Huh.”

Nini shifted a little and sighed. “We never…got the chance to have a first date or any of that.”

“Why?”

“She lied to me.” Nini mumbled. “We used to be the closest friends. We met in a drama class and I was crushing on her for months. She used to join Big Red, Ricky, and I in DnD sessions. We were inseparable. I…I write songs.” Nini looked at Gina who was listening to her attentively. “And I wrote a lot of songs about her.” Nini nodded slowly. “Big Red and Ricky convinced me to ask her out on Valentine’s Day. I did. And she kissed me. And we made plans for a date later that night. Before I could even get to the café, I got notifications of E.J. playing my songs on his Instagram stories in a mocking way. The ones I wrote for Ashlyn. She claimed to have had no idea, but it’s whatever now.” Nini shrugged. “It just…seeing her kinda hurts sometimes.”

Gina hesitantly placed her hand over Nini’s arm and rubbed it gently. “She missed out big time with you, Chip.”

Nini snorted. “Yeah, okay.”

“I mean it.” Gina insisted.

Nini blushed and smiled softly. “Thanks, Gina.” Nini paused. “Even if I’m not your friend, you’re mine.”

Gina didn’t say anything and got out of bed to look at Nini’s collection of vinyl records. Nini lied down on her stomach and watched Gina look through the records. Gina was certainly a mystery. One minute she was the nicest to Nini and the next she was apathetic. It was as if there was a director in Gina’s head yelling “Cut!” whenever Gina wasn’t playing her emotions the right way.

“You got an interesting collection.” Gina spoke up.

Nini hummed. “Thanks. I do this thing at record stores where I always buy two records. One that’s an album I want to listen to and another that I ask a random stranger to pick out an album for me. I’m usually never disappointed.” 

“Hm.” Gina looked over at Nini. “Unrelated, but I have a song I want you to listen to. It made me think of you.”

That sentence was music to Nini’s ears. A grin formed on her face and she immediately perked up (and Nini was already perky). “What song?” Nini patted the spot next to her as Gina took out her phone and handed Nini an earbud.

“I was looking for songs for a dance routine I want to do and this song came on. I didn’t pick this one, but for some reason I thought about you.” Gina told Nini as she scrolled through her playlist.

Nini put in the earbud as Gina did the same. “Awww, you think of me!” Nini cooed, poking Gina’s cheek as Gina rolled her eyes.

“Just listen to the song.” Gina mumbled as she played a song titled “She’s Got You High” by Mumm-ra.

Nini bobbed along to the song and couldn’t help but have a big grin on her face as she listened to the song. Gina doing something nice was a rarity and Nini had to take advantage of such honors.

Once the song finished, Nini turned to Gina. “It’s a great song.” Nini smiled. “So why’d you think of me when you heard it?”

“The title.” Gina responded simply.

“What about the title?”

“It’s called ‘She’s Got You High’ and the first thing I thought when I listened to that is that the things you say really does make me feel like I might be on something.” Gina smiled smugly.

Nini nodded. “You know what? I couldn’t have asked for a more dickhead response, so I’ll take it.” Nini grabbed Gina’s phone. “All right since we’re on the topics of songs that remind us of each other, I got one. It’s actually called ‘Dickhead.’” Nini had a smug look.

Gina hummed. “Yeah?” she asked amusedly.

Nini mimicked Gina’s hum and nodded again as she played “Dickhead” by Kate Nash. “The first thing I thought when I listened to the song is that the things you say really does make you sound like a dickhead.” Nini threw Gina’s earlier words back at Gina playfully.

Gina listened to the song and couldn’t hold back her laughs. “Clever.”

“I thought so too.” Nini patted herself on the back. “You don’t get the last laugh, Porter.” Nini chuckled before looking at Gina. “Seriously, though. I do have a song that makes me think of you.”

“Really?” Gina asked, surprised.

Nini nodded as she searched up the song on Gina’s phone. “It’s [a cover of ABBA’s ‘Dancing Queen’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxCTzdWM5s8) and when I first heard it, I quickly thought of you. Because you dance and you’re a total pro at it. And I pictured you dancing it.” Nini played the song.

Gina listened to the song attentively and couldn’t help but form a smile on her face. Nini watched Gina’s reaction with a bright grin on her face knowing she made Gina smile over her song choice.

Once the song finished, Gina nodded to her phone. “Play it again.”

The two girls eventually dozed off on Nini’s bed listening to that song on repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while because I wanted to get the DnD part as accurate as I could. I love DnD even though I've never played it before, but I'm always watching videos of people playing it or listening to podcasts. Yes, I'm a huge nerd and I'm projecting this onto my characters lol 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> I decided to make a twitter exclusively for HSMTMTS content, so here it is! 
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	10. you want the moon?

**10:** you want the moon?

____________________

“I told you a million times not to get on Ricky’s skateboard, Nini!” her mother, Carol, nagged as they walked inside their home after a quick trip to the emergency room. Nini was glad they had a great insurance, or their bills would be insane. “And what did you do? Get on the skateboard!”

Nini lifted her hand up to touch the stitched-up gash right above one of her eyebrows, but Carol smacked Nini’s hand away. Nini had accompanied Ricky and Big Red to the skatepark they liked to go to, and she insisted that Ricky teach her how to use a skateboard. How was it that Ricky and Big Red could skateboard effortlessly, but Nini couldn’t? She had to fix that immediately! They did _everything_ together, after all. Nini had tried skateboarding before, but it always resulted in an injury. Nini was not the kind of girl that learned her lesson the first time.

“I know, mom, I know!” Nini groaned. “I just wanted to test it out.” She pouted.

Carol hummed. “You’ve tested it out plenty of times and what do we learn each time?” she crossed her arms.

Nini sighed. “That I can’t balance on a skateboard.” Nini mumbled.

“Uh huh. And that you can’t balance, _period_.” Carol added. “Get your butt upstairs and lie down for a minute.”

“But I’m fin—”

“Upstairs, kiddo.” Carol gave Nini a pointed look and Nini huffed as she headed upstairs quickly. “Slowly, plea—” Carol closed her eyes for a moment when she heard the loud thump.

Before her mom could say anything, Nini stood up. “I’m okay!” she gave her mom a thumbs up as Carol shook her head.

“I’m _this_ close to putting you in a bubble, kid.” Carol lifted her hand to emphasize _just how_ close she was towards her decision.

Nini laughed. “Then you and ma would have to get rid of my chalkboard and you wouldn’t want that.” She teased before heading to her room. As soon as she made it inside, Nini opened the blinds and then a small bit of her window. Just in case Gina wanted to talk. Despite having each other’s numbers, nothing could beat having a conversation by their windows.

Nini lied down on her bed and stared up at the old glow-in-the-dark stars she had stuck up on her ceiling when she was nine and had an astronomy phase. Nini claimed she wanted to be an astronaut because it was a safe job for her since gravity didn’t exist in space. Also, stars were cool as heck.

“Mom, you promised me you’d let me have this! One thing! I asked for _one thing_!” Nini heard Gina’s voice shout. Nini turned her head and saw Gina standing in her room with her arms crossed. Gina certainly looked upset. And Nini _should_ close her window and mind her business…but that wasn’t who Nini was at her core.

Nini saw Gina’s mother, Margaret, approach her daughter with a sigh. “I know I did, baby, I know! But I have to be at work on Saturday. They need me there—”

“Have you ever wondered if I need you there for me, too?” Gina cut off with a scoff. “Clearly you don’t.”

“Gina! That’s not fair! You know I try to be as flexible as I can.” Margaret responded.

“I don’t ask for much. I go along with every decision you make for the both of us.” Gina told her. “And you told me it was okay to sign up for this dance competition even if it was a few hours away from Salt Lake City because you’d be able to take me and support me. You said you even asked for the day off!”

“Plans change, Gina. I want to be there this weekend as much as you do but work _really_ needs me to be there. I’ll make it up to you, Gi, I promise.” Margaret reassured.

Nini lifted her head to get a better look at the scene from across her window. Gina looked to in near tears over missing out from the competition. “Whatever.” Gina shrugged. It wasn’t Gina’s typical shrug. It was dejected and Gina’s shoulders barely moved.

Nini chewed on her lip in thought as she got out of bed once an idea came to her. Nini walked over to her window and opened it all the way up, leaning forward.

“Hi!” Nini called out, watching as Gina and her mother turned to her. “Sorry for snooping and listening in on your conversation, but I can take Gina to her dance competition!” Nini said all in one breath.

Gina blinked and then walked over to the window, opening it all the way. “Chip, what are you—”

“Don’t say no just yet!” Nini lifted a finger to signal to Gina to not close the window on her. “I heard you and your mom talking—by the way, hi Ms. Porter!” Nini looked at Gina’s mother and waved. “And she said she can’t take you to your dance competition, which is a total bummer, but!” Nini smiled. “You have a friend who has no social life this weekend and she is readily available to be a dance mom, if need be! I’ve seen many seasons of _Dance Moms_ with Big Red, I can definitely pull it off.”

Gina’s mom opened her mouth to say something and Nini licked her lips before speaking up again. “And I have my driver’s license! And a car filled with gas! And even though the stitches above my eyebrow says otherwise, I’m an excellent navigator! We won’t get lost or anything and if we do, Siri is also an excellent navigator!” Nini continued to defend her plead. “I’ll also allow for Gina to pick out songs to listen to, not just me! It’ll be a total democratic car ride! Just…don’t let Gina miss out on her dance competition. I’ll happily take her—more than happy! I’m _ecstatic_ to take her.” 

Margaret turned to Gina. “Would you be okay with your friend taking you?”

Gina shrugged, even though Nini could tell Gina’s mood had shifted.

“That shrug means yes in Gina body language.” Nini commented as Gina looked at Nini with a chuckle.

All Gina managed to say was “I’ll chip in with gas money.” And Nini knew that was Gina’s way of saying she was grateful for Nini’s offer. Nini had learned to sorta decipher Gina.

It was all about what Gina _didn’t_ say. That’s where she spoke the most.

____________________

“Can you, like, _chill out_?” Nini asked as she glanced at Gina before looking back at the road. “We barely drove three blocks, I’m not gonna kill you. I have my license! Wanna see?” Nini reached into the glovebox and Gina smacked Nini’s hand away.

“Keep your eyes on the road! Jesus…” Gina huffed. “I’m afraid to ask how many tries it took you to get that license with the way you drive.”

“Okay, one, it only took two tries for me to get it. The first one was a real grumpy dude—kinda like you.” Nini teased. “TWO, let me remind you that I willingly signed up to take you four hours away to a dance competition. So, either I drive, or Jesus takes the wheel.” Nini raised her hands up from the steering wheel for a moment and Gina’s eyes widened and reached over to grip the wheel. Nini burst into laughter as she held onto the steering wheel again. “You’re too easy to mess with.”

“And you’re an asshole.” Gina retorted as she took a deep breath. “Hand me the aux. It’s the least you could do after the trauma you just put me through.”

Nini rolled her eyes. “I hardly call that trauma, but, sure.” Nini handed the aux chord to Gina and Gina started to play one of the songs she’d be performing with.

Nini reached over for her bagel and took a bite out of it. “So, have you been competing for a while?”

Gina nodded. “Years.”

“What are you gonna do today?” Nini asked as she chewed. “Like, the dances.”

“A contemporary and a hip-hop dance.” Gina replied.

“Oh, nice!” Nini nodded. “I’m gonna cheer you on even though my dancing is pretty shitty.” She chuckled.

“Yeahhh, stick to singing instead, Chip.” Gina agreed with a smirk.

“Don’t just play the songs you’ll be dancing to, though. You’re just gonna psyche yourself out. Play songs you want to sing really loudly to.” Nini advised.

Gina bit her lip. “But I really should—”

“You’re gonna go link up with your best friend, remember?” Nini reminded her with a smile as Gina raised an eyebrow.

“Are you bringing up that weird dance comparison again?” Gina shook her head.

“You know I was right!” Nini argued.

“Debatable.” Gina retorted.

Nini turned to Gina before averting her attention back to the road as she entered the highway. “Look, I’m just telling you that because if we’re travelling four hours for dancing, then you better treat it like you’re about to visit your best friend. Get hype! Get nervous! Get little butterflies in your stomach!” Nini encouraged. “Because it’ll make the trip all the more bearable. Now, we’ll listen to your dance songs, but we’re switching to some bangers after that, deal?” she turned to Gina.

Gina smiled softly before nodding. “Fine. But I’m still in charge of the music.”

“I can’t wait to blow your damn mind on the way back with the bops I’m going to provide.” Nini smiled as she drove.

The remainder of the drive to the dance competition consisted of listening to music and bickering with one another. Although the two girls did have a moment of purely jamming out to “Tell Me A Lie” by One Direction. It consisted of singing to each other at the top of their lungs and dancing in their seats. Nini noticed that after the song ended, Gina looked a little embarrassed by how enthusiastic she was during their little jam session. Nini reassured her by doing an embarrassing rendition of “London Bridge” by Fergie that made Gina laugh hard to. Nini had never seen Gina laugh like that before, but she made a mental note to try and do that again sometime. 

Gina and Nini entered the building the competition would be held at and Nini helped carry some of Gina’s things while Gina registered. From what Nini could gather, this place was filled with a bunch of high energy and a lot of high stakes surrounding this. This definitely felt like being on _Dance Moms_. Nini just hoped there wouldn’t be an Abby Lee Miller ready to yell at her.

“Whew, the tension here is insane. I’m pretty sure some girl behind us was ready to choke me like I was the competition.” Nini snorted as Gina shrugged.

“It’s a competition and people are willing to do anything to win.” Gina told her.

“What about having fun?” Nini asked.

“That’s after you win.”

“Oh.” Nini nodded. “Gotcha. Well I’ll have fun for the both of us if you gotta put your game face on. I bet you have an awesome game face!”

“Maybe.” Gina mumbled as she started to walk backstage and Nini followed suit.

“Can I take a guess what your game face looks like?” Nini offered. Nini’s goal today was to be a total goof for Gina to alleviate any nerves the other girl could have.

“Sure.” Gina shrugged.

Nini stopped Gina from walking and did a “game face” by furrowing her eyebrows and frowning a little too hard.

Gina giggled and shook her head. “I don’t look like that.” Gina continued walking.

Nini grinned at hearing Gina _giggle._ She had never heard the other girl giggle before, but she’d do anything to hear it again.

“You’re right, the frown is probably bigger.” Nini teased as they entered backstage where it was absolute chaos. “Holy shit.” Nini mumbled.

“This is surprisingly calm. It’s usually worse other times.” Gina told her.

Nini dodged a high kick a dancer was practicing and Nini looked at Gina. “This feels like a battlefield.”

Gina chuckled as she found a vanity and settled down.

“Need any help with anything? Encouragement? Make up? Intimidate the competition?” Nini offered as she sat next to Gina who started to do her make up.

“You? Intimidating? Doing make up properly? Please.”

“Hey! I do a decent-ish job at make-up!” Nini defended.

“You wear mascara for two days straight, Chip.”

“Well it holds up.” Nini shrugged as she watched Gina do her make-up and made small talk with the other girl.

“You’re gonna do great, dickhead.” Nini spoke up again with an encouraging smile.

Gina stopped applying her eyeliner and turned to Nini with a soft smile. “Thanks, Chip.”

“You’re, like, the best dancer I’ve ever seen so if you don’t win, I’ll fight the judges.”

“Please don’t.”

“Okay, I won’t. But only because you told me to. I totally would’ve otherwise.”

“Uh huh, I bet.” Gina couldn’t hold back her smile.

“I’m strong as heck, Gina!” Nini exclaimed.

“Oh, I know.” Gina paused for a moment to finish doing her eyeliner. “I got hit with your shoe. I know your strength.”

“Are you ever gonna let that go?” Nini pouted.

“I let it go a long time ago, Chip.” Gina said genuinely.

“Really?” Nini smiled, surprised by how nice Gina was being. Before it felt like she barely tolerated Nini, but right now it felt like Gina was, dare Nini say, _enjoying_ her company?

“Mhm.” Gina nodded. “Now shut up for a second so I can finish doing my make up and get into my first costume.”

Nini furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “ _First_ costume?”

Gina patted Nini’s shoulder. “Welcome to dance competitions, Chip.”

____________________

Nini cheered loudly from the audience as Gina’s name was called for her first dance routine. Nini turned to the older woman next to her. “Do you see her? That’s Gina. That’s my friend! She’s amazing. She’s going to do so great!” Nini grinned as the lady only nodded, shrugging Nini off.

Gina walked to the center of the stage and Nini watched as the other girl took a deep breath. Nini leaned forward. “You’re gonna do great.” Nini mumbled to herself as “Paradise” by Bazzi began to blare in the theater. Gina moved effortlessly, hitting each dance move perfectly.

While Gina was still not fully embracing the concept of dancing as her best friend, Nini certainly watched as Gina loosened up a little while she was dancing. Gina moved across the stage seamlessly and completely owned the stage. Nini watched with a proud smile on her face and once the other girl finished, Nini cheered again and stood up to clap for the girl. Gina spotted Nini and smiled before making her way off the stage.

Nini rushed backstage again and probably shouldn’t have been running like she was because the moment a silly little thing like a pair of cables came her way, Nini was met with the ground and what felt like a million gasps from bystanders.

“Are you okay?” a stranger asked as he helped Nini up.

Nini waved him off. “I’m great!” Nini finally caught sight of Gina and nodded. “Totally great.” Nini smiled as she rushed to Gina and hugged the girl from behind. “You did AMAZING! If you don’t win from that alone, I’m rioting!”

Gina turned to face Nini and chuckled. “Thanks, Chip.”

“So what now?” Nini asked. “Are you gonna go up again?”

Gina nodded. “Once the first rounds end, yeah.”

Nini nodded. “You should probably drink water and all of that.”

“I should, yeah.” Gina nodded as Nini sat back and watched as Gina prepared for her other routine and put her hair down from the bun it was in. Gina did some stretches while Nini responded to texts from her group chat with Ricky and Big Red.

While the performances for the second round happened, Gina paced around as she waited.

“Chill out, Gina. Everything’s all good. You’re just gonna link out with your bud again.” Nini smiled playfully.

Gina took a deep breath and nodded. “Right, yeah.”

Nini nodded once and smiled softly as she went back to her phone. Not even a few minutes later, someone from tech crew came to the room with a frown.

“There’s been some technical difficulties with the music.” She spoke as people immediately began to chatter. “There are only five performances left, so I need my five performers to come up to me immediately so we can discuss what can be done. I’m so sorry.”

Gina’s eyes widened and Nini frowned as the other four performers, with who Nini assumed to be their guardians, circled around the tech crew person.

“Shit.” Nini breathed out.

“I agree.” Gina mumbled as she started packing.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?” Nini stood up as she stopped Gina from putting her make up away.

“You heard her. Music isn’t playing so there’s no way I can perform. It’s over.” Gina sighed as she continued packing.

“There’s gotta be something we can do.” Nini insisted. “Do you have, like, a CD or something?”

Gina gave Nini a look and rolled her eyes. “No.”

“Right. Figured.” Nini nodded as she chewed on her lip and sat back down while Gina continued packing.

“Sorry for making you drive all the way here for nothing.” Gina spoke up.

Nini shook her head. “It wasn’t for nothing. You got to dance.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get to _compete_.” Gina retorted with a huff.

Nini nodded as she chewed on her lip. Nini wished she could just go to wherever the tech stuff was and just kick it into working. Gina deserved to go up and perform her little heart out.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Nini’s mind and she quickly got up from her seat and approached the tech crew woman.

“Do the microphones work?” Nini asked.

The tech crew woman managed to tune out the other performers talking to her. “Let me ask.” She said as she spoke into her headset and then nodded once she got confirmation. “Yes, they do.”

Nini nodded. “Then Gina Porter can perform.” 

The tech crew person nodded. “Great.”

Gina approached Nini and the tech crew person. “What are you talking about?”

Nini took a deep breath. “You’re going to perform.”

“How?” Gina raised an eyebrow. “The music doesn’t wor—”

“But the microphones do.” Nini told her. “And I heard the song you’re performing in the car. ‘Talia’ by King Princess, right? I know that song like the back of my hand. Just give me, like, twenty minutes and I can learn it on guitar.”

Gina stared at Nini for a moment. “You do realize you’d be singing by yourself up there, right?”

“Don’t remind me.” Nini let out another deep breath. “But I want you to perform.”

“Nini—”

“No.” Nini grabbed Gina’s shoulders. “I brought my guitar. It’s in the trunk. I’m going to go get it and then I’m going to come back and we’re going to figure out how to adapt your dance routine to good ol’ Delilah, okay?”

Gina chewed on her lip. “Are you sure?”

“No!” Nini let out a nervous laugh. “I’m scared shitless, but you deserve to show everyone your talent.” Nini smiled softly. “Now unpack and wait for me here!” Nini exclaimed as she started running and nearly tripped as she ran out the door. “I’m fine! Keep unpacking!” Nini called behind her.

____________________

“Are you sure you can do this?” Gina asked as a tech person put on an earpiece microphone on Nini.

Nini nodded and took a deep breath. “Sorta. The crowd was pretty big, right?” Nini laughed nervously. “Cool.”

Gina chewed on her lip. “We don’t have to—”

“I want to.” Nini insisted, rubbing her sweaty hands as she slung her guitar over her and made sure it was tuned.

Gina nodded as she spoke. “You’re not gonna be alone up there. Remember what we’re doing. You just gotta look at me the entire time. The judges are judging _me_ , not you.” Gina assured. “If…” Gina sighed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this.”

“What?”

“If dancing is…my best friend,” Gina sighed again. “then singing is yours. You’re just linking up with your best friend, Chip.”

Nini couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face and she nodded. “Yeah…yeah, okay.” Nini nodded again. “I just look at you the whole time, right? God, I hope I can remember the choreography.”

Gina chuckled. “I hardly call just standing in the middle and turning as I move choreography.” She teased.

“You can’t let me psyche out about ONE thing?” Nini pouted.

Gina shook her head with a soft smile. “You’re gonna do great, Chip.” Gina squeezed Nini’s arm.

“You two ready?” a tech crew member asked.

Nini took a deep breath and Gina rubbed Nini’s arm before nodding. “Yeah, we are.”

The two girls walked center stage and Nini gulped as she saw the audience and the row of judges in the front. Gina turned to Nini once more. “Just look at me, Chip. Only me.” Gina whispered.

Nini nodded. “Okay.”

Gina nodded once before taking position as Nini looked down at her guitar and took another deep breath before strumming her guitar.

_Hey, my love,_ Nini sang softly, her voice shaky. Nini looked over at Gina who nodded reassuringly.

_I buried you a month or two ago_

_I keep thinking that you're standing on my floor_

_That you're waiting there for me,_ Nini sang more confidently, this time. Gina moved her body delicately like a crane and Nini watched in awe.

_Hey, my love_

_You've walked out a hundred times, how was I_

_Supposed to know this time that you wouldn't come_

_That you wouldn't come home_

_But four drinks I'm wasted,_ Nini sang as Gina did some spins and moved across the dance floor while Nini remained in the middle but followed every single one of Gina’s moves.

_I can see you dancing, I can lay down next to you,_ Gina approached Nini as Nini crouched down to her knees and Gina kneeled in front of Nini and laid her head on Nini’s shoulder before lifting her head up and looking away from Nini as Nini kept her eyes intently on Gina. If Nini looked at the audience for one second, she might throw up and that would be terrible for the two of them.

_At the foot of my bed_

_If I drink enough_

_I can taste your lipstick,_ Gina moved away from Nini and moved her hand across her own lips before pulling out some elaborate dance moves. _I can lay down next to you_

_But it's all in my head_

_If I drink enough I swear that I will wake up next to you,_ Nini watched as Gina spun away from her and continued her contemporary dance routine.

_When you left, you took my bestest friends away_

_And in this mess, I think I dug a thousand graves_

_Talia, I hope you're happy anyway,_ Nini imitated the famous Gina shrug as she sang and Nini caught a smile from Gina.

_But four drinks I'm wasted,_ Nini belted as Gina spun around and fell to the floor.

_I can see you dancing, I can lay down next to you_

_At the foot of my bed_

_If I drink enough_

_I can taste your lipstick, I can lay down next to you_

_But it's all in my head_

_If I drink enough I swear that I will wake up next to you,_ Nini sang as Gina reached out to touch Nini before pulling away and continuing to dance.

_Broke my heart now I'm wasting my time on you,_ Nini sang delicately as she watched the graceful movements coming from Gina. It was like watching a fairy dance with how lightly Gina moved across the stage.

_Broke my heart now I'm wasting my time_

Nini fell to her knees as she continued to strum her guitar, _If I drink enough_

_I can see you dancing, I can lay down next to you_

_At the foot of my bed,_ Gina kneeled in front of Nini and caressed Nini’s cheek. Nini felt goosebumps as she leaned into the touch.

_If I drink enough_

_I can taste your lipstick,_ Nini looked down at Gina’s full lips and blushed as she looked back up to look at Gina’s eyes. It was just for the performance. _I can lay down next to you_

_But it's all in my head,_ Nini closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Gina was leaping across the stage and landed down in a split before spinning herself and continuing to dance.

Nini sang with a low growl in her voice, _But four drinks I'm wasted_

_I can see you dancing, I can lay down next to you_

_At the foot of my bed_

_If I drink enough_

Nini continued watching Gina dancing with a soft smile forming on her face, _I can taste your lipstick, I can lay down next to you,_ Gina walked backwards towards Nini and touched backs with Nini and leaned her head back.

_But it's all in my head_

_If I drink enough I swear that I will wake up next to you,_ Nini finished singing as Gina reached over and held Nini’s hand. That wasn’t part of the performance, but Nini was glad for that touch. She took a deep breath as she squeezed Gina’s hand back.

____________________

“Eleven is a better number than one.” Nini reassured Gina as they ate burgers at a diner they had stopped by before heading home. Gina had placed at 11th, so Gina was a little upset by it. Nini had been trying to make the other girl feel better from it while Gina dejectedly ate her fries.

Gina shrugged, her shoulders barely moving. Not the Gina shrug Nini knew all too well.

Nini frowned. “You were amazing. I couldn’t keep my eyes away—granted, if I looked at the audience I probably would’ve puked, but, even then, I couldn’t look away even if I tried.”

Gina smiled softly. “Thanks. It’s okay.” Gina sighed. “It’s because it wasn’t a typical dance performance. You were there and you were singing, and I guess they didn’t like that it was beyond the norm.”

“Well fuck ‘em. You deserved that trophy. But hey, I think the ribbon is way prettier. Doesn’t take up too much space and you can wear it. Can’t wear a trophy—well, you could, but it would be uncomfy.” Nini commented as bit into her burger.

Gina smiled softly at Nini. “Well, enough about me.” Gina shook her head. “Let’s talk about you, Chip.”

“What about me?” Nini asked once she finished chewing.

“You were incredible.” Gina told the other girl as Nini snorted. “Hey,” Gina shook her head. “I mean it. You were amazing. If I was able to dance as well as I did, it was because you were there, and you sang in front of everyone even though that’s terrifying for you. And you did that for me. I…I can’t believe it.”

Nini blushed at the comments. “Well why is it hard for you to believe that someone can do nice things for you?”

“Because…I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

“Are you kidding? You deserve the world.” Nini replied without a second thought as she ate a fry.

“Okay, that’s a bit much.” Gina laughed softly.

“No,” Nini shook her head, pointing a fry at Gina. “You do. You deserve the world. I used to be a total expert at astronomy, but my unfortunate lack of physical stability made me lose a few brain cells along the way.” Nini chuckled. “But! If it was possible, you deserve to have the universe do a gravitational pull and bring down all the stars in the universe.” Nini rambled. “Or have a cartoon character wrap a lasso around the moon and pull it down for you. That one might be a bit too ambitious, though.”

Gina stared at Nini for a few moments, perplexed. “Yeah?” Nini nodded. “Well why not the sun?”

Nini waved the girl off. “Please! You already shine enough, Porter.”

Gina laughed and nodded. “I know you’re only hyping me up because I totally tanked the dance competition.”

“And what about it?” Nini retorted.

Gina chuckled. “Well, if you’re going to hype me up like this, then let me return the favor. You’re an amazing singer and you should sing on your own more. Even if I have to stand there and sway back and forth to get you to do it.”

Nini shook her head. “Noooo, that was…a one-time only Nini solo.” Nini chuckled.

“For now.” Gina retorted as she ate another fry. “But really, I’m so thankful you came to my rescue.”

Nini smiled softly and shrugged.

Gina looked around the diner before looking back at Nini. “I’m really glad I have you as a…a friend.”

Nini’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Gina covered her face.

“I’m begging…say it again.”

Gina sighed. “I’m glad I have you as a… friend.”

“One more time.” Nini smiled.

Gina playfully glared at the other girl. “You’re my friend.”

“I’m your what?”

“My friend.”

Nini hummed. “So as in…we’re platonically linked to one another?”

“Sure.”

“So as in…you’re the Ann to my Leslie? The Rosa Diaz to my Jake Peralta? The Shawn to my Cory? The Rory to my Lane? Sorry, Big Red got me to watch _Gilmore Girls.”_ Nini put a hand over her heart. “I’m your friend.” She pouted.

Gina sighed. “I regret saying anything.”

Nini stood up and from her side of the booth and Gina groaned as she put her hands on her face. “Attention customers and employees of this fine establishment!” Nini exclaimed. “Gina Porter just said I’m her friend!” Nini grinned. “Thank you, carry on.” Nini sat back down as a stranger congratulated Nini and Nini giggled as Gina shook her head.

“You’re the worst.”

“Welcome to being friends with me, Gina Porter.” Nini smiled. “I knew you’d cave eventually.”

“Yeah? You thought you were going to win me over with that shoe kick, huh?” Gina smirked.

“You said you let that go!” Nini exclaimed.

“We’re friends now, right? That means I get to tease you all the time now.”

“You did that even before we were friends, dickhead.” Nini retorted.

Gina shrugged with a smile.

That _damn_ shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!  
> I decided to make a twitter exclusively for HSMTMTS content, so here it is!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	11. you see,

**11:** you see,

_________________

“Nini! Big Red!” Mr. Bolton blew his whistle loudly at the two friends sitting on the bleachers trying out filters on Snapchat. The class was supposed to be playing basketball and shooting hoops, but Nini knew better than to approach anything that bounced and flew into the air. She also didn’t know a thing about basketball. “What are you two doing sitting there? Get on the court!”

“We’re being emotional and social supports, Mr. Bolton!” Nini argued.

Mr. Bolton raised an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

“Elaborate? Mr. Bolton, I’ll do you one better and _demonstrate_!” Nini exclaimed enthusiastically as she motioned to one of the students that dribbled a basketball and then threw the ball to the hoop. The ball failed to make it onto the hoop and Nini frowned. “You know what, Rico? It’s okay! Just grab the ball and try again! You’re doing amazing, sweetie!” Nini encouraged, maybe a little too perky for the tastes of her gym teacher. Rico looked at Nini with a confused look for a moment before smiling and giving her a thumbs up before shooting the ball again and, this time, making it through the hoop. Nini stood up and cheered. “You see that? Basketball LEGEND! Fifty points to Rico! Good one, Rico!” Nini gave him two thumbs up as Rico laughed. Nini turned back to an unamused Mr. Bolton. “See? It’s a lot of work, but I’m willing to do the job.”

Mr. Bolton nodded. “All right, new game plan, yeah?” he put on a tight smile. “You,” Mr. Bolton pointed to Nini. “And you too, Big Red.” He pointed to Big Red. “You two are going grab one of those basketballs and you’re going to shoot and make a basket. If I don’t see that, you fail for the day. Heck, maybe we’ll make it the whole week!” he grinned. “See? It’s a lot of work, but I’m willing to do the job.”

Nini put a hand over her chest. “You threw my words back at me.”

“Court. Now.” He pointed towards the basketball court where the rest of the students were sprawled out on.

Nini and Big Red groaned as they got up, Nini putting her head on Big Red’s shoulder. “Oh!” Mr. Bolton spoke up again. “I forgot to add—you Siamese twins need to be in separate groups.” He told them as Big Red and Nini groaned even more.

Nini pouted. “I’ll see you on the other side, dude.” She said as Big Red feigned to be sad as he walked to another group. Nini looked around and saw Gina shooting hoops with another girl. “Hey, no pressure, but if you don’t show me how to make that stupid ball go through that stupid net, I’m going to fail this class.”

Gina turned to Nini and raised an eyebrow as she threw the ball into the net effortlessly. “I want to sympathize, but you’re possibly the worst gym student I’ve ever seen.”

“Hey!” Nini protested as she tried to think of a comeback, but nothing came. “You’re…absolutely right. This horrible student still needs to pass gym, though.”

Gina chuckled and shook her head as she grabbed a basketball and dribbled it. “I think we should start off with dribbling before we move on to shooting baskets.” Gina said as she slowly dribbled the basketball. “All you gotta do is push the ball down as it comes up. It’s like fighting gravity. You do that every day, so this should be a piece of cake.”

Nini playfully glared at Gina before taking the ball and tried to dribble it but squealed and moved out of the way as she made the ball bounce too high and Nini knew better than to let that ball find a way to land on her face. Gina pursed her lips to hold back a laugh.

“Okay…that was an…effort.” Gina nodded slowly.

“I’m really trying, Gina.” Nini whined.

“I know you are, Chip.” Gina chuckled. “That’s the sad part.” Gina continued to patiently teach Nini how to dribble until Nini sort of managed to grasp the concept and proceeded to move on to actually shooting baskets. “Okay, so,” Gina moved behind Nini and adjusted Nini’s poor posture before nodding. “hold the ball with both your hands.” Nini held the ball with both hands and Gina pressed her body against Nini to be able to grasp the ball as well. Nini felt her face heat up at feeling Gina so close to her. “Make sure that your elbow is not cocked to the side and—” Nini snorted at the word “cocked” and Gina looked at Nini unamused. “Really?”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t see it coming—” Nini laughed even more when she said “coming” and Gina rolled her eyes.

“There’s a twelve-year-old trapped in your body. I know it.” Gina shook her head as Nini’s laughs subsided. “Okay, we’re good?” Nini nodded. “Okay, so make sure your elbow is under the ball.” Gina adjusted Nini’s arm. “Bend your knees a little too.” Gina instructed as Nini did so. “So, when you shoot, do a little jump so you have a higher chance of making the basket.” Gina stepped back. “Go ahead.” Gina nodded to the other girl.

Nini chewed on her lip as she jumped a little and threw the ball towards the basket, but it didn’t make it. Nini frowned as she looked over at Mr. Bolton who shrugged. “The beauty of this is that you can try again, Salazar!” He called out before going back to walking around.

Nini groaned as she went to fetch the ball and walked over to Gina. “I hate sports.” She grumbled as she stomped angrily.

Gina chuckled. “Just try again, Chip.”

Nini sighed as she tried again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. Nini huffed in frustration as Gina bounced the ball back to Nini. “Ninth time’s the charm, Chip. One more.” She encouraged.

“Fine. But only for you.” Nini smiled softly before going into position again and jumping slightly as she threw the ball towards the basket. It was a long ten seconds, but, somehow, the ball made it into basket and Nini’s eyes widened before she raised her arms in the air and cheered and jumped around. “Gina! Did you see that?! I did it!” Nini hugged Gina before looking at Mr. Bolton. “Mr. Bolton, _please_ tell me you saw that?!” Nini called as he gave her a thumbs up. “Gina, hand me the ball. Mr. Bolton, I’m going to make another shot just because you’re my favorite teacher!” Nini smiled smugly as she grabbed the ball.

“Let’s not get cocky now, Chip.” Gina chuckled as she stepped aside and watched as Nini did a little dance as she threw the ball towards the basket. In a flash, the basketball hit the rim and bounced back towards Nini’s direction and hit her square in the nose, making Nini fall down on her ass and grab her nose that certainly felt like it was bleeding.

Gina quickly rushed to Nini. “Shit, are you okay?” Gina asked, concerned.

Nini moved her hand away and saw a little blood on her hand. “It’s because my elbow was cocked to the side, huh?” Nini looked at Gina with a smile in spite of the bloody nose and the feeling of her nose pulsing.

“You’re incredible.” Gina snorted as she helped Nini up.

Mr. Bolton walked over to Nini and sighed. “Well, you made a basket. That’s as much as I can ask from you. Go to the nurse.” He nodded towards the door.

“I’m telling you, I’m a better emotional and social support.” Nini retorted playfully.

“It pains me to agree with you, Nini.” Mr. Bolton chuckled. “Now get out of my gym before you stain it with blood.” Nini fired fingerguns at his direction before leaving the gymnasium.

_________________

After the infamous sleepover, the seven newly formed friends continued to hang out with each other. Nini, Ricky, and Big Red joined Kourtney and co.’s table and now it was a completely filled table that never failed to be anything less than entertaining. From petty arguments to creating a new inside joke exclusively for their table, the group of seven never had a dull moment.

“Nini, girl, you are…a mess.” Carlos commented as he gestured to the stitches above Nini’s eyebrow and her slightly swollen and red nose.

Nini looked at Carlos for a second. “Don’t look at me like that.” Nini said, referencing to the new trend that was surfacing on Tik Tok.

Carlos, catching on, shook his head. “You amaze me.”

Nini giggled.

“So, what was the damage this time?” Kourtney asked.

“And please tell me you got video.” Carlos added as Seb playfully nudged their boyfriend.

Nini rolled her eyes. “Basketball. It hit the ring thingy and then bounced back and hit me in the nose.”

“The rim, Neens,” Ricky corrected. “It’s called a basketball rim.”

Nini snorted at the word “rim” and Ricky shook his head. “Stop…do not—” Ricky held himself back from laughing while Nini burst out laughing and Ricky joined seconds after.

Gina shook her head. “Children, the both of you.” Gina turned to Big Red. “I don’t know how you deal with this.”

Big Red shrugged. “It’s not all bad.” He smiled at Ricky who was still laughing.

After Nini and Ricky’s laughter subsided, Nini turned to Gina. “You’re getting so comfortable with all these labels for me.” Nini mused as she turned to the rest of her friends. “Gina called me her friend last weekend.”

A collective gasp was heard, and Gina rolled her eyes.

Nini nodded. “I know, I _know_. The f-word.”

“I can’t even get her to call me anything but the b-word.” Carlos shook his head as Gina smiled smugly.

Kourtney snorted and shook her head. “You ask for it, though. You really are a b-word sometimes.” She teased as Carlos playfully glared at her.

“I call Ricky the b-word too.” Big Red spoke.

Ricky looked at Big Red with a confused look. “You have?”

“Yeah,” Big Red nodded. “I call you bro all the time.” He said innocently.

Ricky couldn’t help but smile as he leaned his head against his hand and stared at Big Red. “That was cute.” 

Big Red furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait…which b-word are we talking about? I thought you guys meant bro…”

“Carlos? A bro?” Gina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Carlos shook his head. “I rather be a bitch than a bro.”

Big Red gave an “ohh” in realization. “Never mind, I’d never call Ricky _that_ b-word.”

“No?” Ricky asked. “Not even think it?”

Big Red shook his head. “Nope. I only think good things about you.” He smiled softly.

Ricky blushed. “I only think good things about you, too, Big Red.” He smiled back.

Carlos leaned over to Seb and Nini. “Sounds like Ricky wants to call Big Red the other b-word.” He smirked.

“Wait…let me be sure we’re thinking of the same b-word.” Seb told their boyfriend as they leaned into Carlos’ ear and whispered the word they were thinking.

“Yes, _babe_ , that word.” Carlos smiled as Seb hummed.

“I agree, then.” Seb nodded.

“You guys have only dealt with that,” Nini gestured to Ricky and Big Red talking/flirting with each other, appearing as if they were in their own little bubble. “for a few weeks. I have dealt with that for _years_.” Nini shook her head.

Carlos pursed his lips. “I’m gonna meddle.”

“That already sounds like a bad plan.” Kourtney spoke up.

“Correction— _we’re_ going to meddle.” Carlos nodded. “Yes…thinking.”

Nini raised a finger to pause the conversation as she reached into her pocket and took out a few singles. “Rickyyyy, do me a favor and get me snacks from the vending machine?” Nini batted her eyelashes at Ricky.

“Why?”

“Because I’m your best friend, you b-word!” Nini retorted. “Take Big Red with you so you’re not lonely. You know what I like.”

“Is this enough for me to get chips too?” Ricky asked.

Nini nodded as Ricky gave her a thumbs up before leaving with Big Red.

“Okay,” Nini leaned forward. “ _now_ we can meddle.”

“Or—and here’s a thought—” Gina spoke up. “they figure it out on their own.”

Carlos laughed. “They’re both not straight...they’ll never figure it out. The brain cells don’t come with the community.”

Seb looked at Nini. “So, do you know if they both like each other. Like, have they told you?” they asked.

Nini nodded. “Big Red told me our freshman year. Ricky told me just a couple months ago.”

“I think all it’ll take for them is a little push from us. But not from Nini.” Kourtney spoke up.

Nini pouted. “Why not me?”

“Because you’re close with them. You’ve probably told them to make a move before, right?” Kourtney asked as Nini nodded. “Exactly. They need someone not as involved with the intricacies of their love lives. I think Big Red will be easy enough to talk to. However, Ricky needs someone who just says it like it is.” Kourtney turned to Gina. “Someone who truly doesn’t give a fuck about his love life and just isn’t as involved.”

Gina groaned. “Do I have to?”

“Do you want Ricky and Big Red to be happy?” Kourtney asked.

“I don’t care.”

“Exactly.” Kourtney nodded with a grin. “That’s exactly why you gotta talk to Ricky.”

Gina sighed. “Whatever.” She shrugged.

The group of five continued to plan out what they were going to do about getting Ricky and Big Red together until the two boys walked back with snacks from the vending machine.

Operation Redky was set in motion.

_________________

Gina walked into Latte Da a few minutes before closing and saw Ricky cleaning up. Ricky looked up and smiled. “Gina! Hey! Do you want the Black Betty Black Cof—”

“I don’t want coffee, Bowen.” Gina walked up to him and leaned against the counter. “I just have one question to ask you because I don’t want to dance in circles around this.”

Ricky raised an eyebrow. “Uh…okay. You’re a dancer, though, don’t you like dancing in circles?”

Gina rolled her eyes. “Not the point.” Gina paused. “Do you like Big Red, yes or no?” she asked bluntly.

Ricky’s eyes widened as he choked out a “No.” Ricky laughed nervously. “Why would you think that you…you silly goose.” Ricky mumbled as he cleaned the espresso machine.

Gina blinked. “All right, so you do.” She concluded.

Ricky blushed as he tried to distract himself by drying mugs. “Why—why are you suddenly asking me about Big Red?” Ricky asked.

Gina wasn’t an idiot. She knew she couldn’t flat-out say the real reason she was here, so she had to improvise. “Because I have eyes and I can see the way you look at him. It sure isn’t platonic either.”

“I never took you as someone who cared about relationships.” Ricky retorted.

“I’m not.” Gina agreed. “But I think Big Red is a good guy and you’re pretty decent yourself. You’d make a decently good couple.”

“You have such a way with words, Porter.” Ricky said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Gina shrugged. “Well…since you’re listening to them, keep listening to what I’m about to say.” Gina advised. “Nothing happens from just staring with a dopey smile, but a lot can happen if you open your mouth and say something sentimental.”

“Yeah, like get rejected.” Ricky mumbled.

“I highly doubt that.” Gina retorted.

“Why?”

“Because Big Red stares back with his own dopey smile. You’re both too dumb to see it, though.” Gina told him.

Ricky sighed. “And what do you…what do I do with that?”

“Say something.”

“I’m not…I’m no good with words. I stumble and get nervous and just a mess.” Ricky shook his head, feeling his heart pound at the mere thought of confessing his feelings for Big Red to the source himself.

“I can see why you’re such good friends with Nini, then.” Gina teased before tilting her head.

“Yeah.” Ricky chuckled softly, putting his towel down with a sigh. “I don’t…want to ruin things. There’s a lot I don’t know how to say. It just…” Ricky chewed on his lip.

“Stays here?” Gina gestured to her throat as Ricky nodded. “I get that.” She sympathized.

“My parents…they’re divorced. So, it’s like…why try, you know?” Ricky looked at Gina. “I don’t want to fall in love and then get hurt. I don’t…I don’t think I could handle the idea of losing him. Big Red’s one of my best friends. I’d lose twice. It would be a kind of pain I’d never recover from. He’s…the best person to ever exist. He makes me so happy…I could settle for platonic happiness.”

Heart-to-hearts. Gina hated these talks. They always wound up with the same result as small talk. Feelings and secrets being shared. Gina couldn’t stand that. And yet…

“Yeah?” Gina pursed her lips. “Well you and Big Red aren’t your parents. And you’re already losing twice by not saying anything because you’re not giving him a chance.”

“Maybe.” Ricky shrugged.

Gina shifted uncomfortably before sighing. “There’s a speech by someone named Alan Watts I found it on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ies-UnElYjA) once…here.” Gina took out her phone. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Looking up some stupid, sentimental speech she had heard and had resonated with her and had listened to a billion times after. “It’s called ‘Falling into love.’ Can I read it to you?”

Ricky nodded.

“Okay.” Gina cleared her throat. “Well now really when we go back into falling in love. And say, it's crazy. Falling. You see? We don't say ‘rising into love.’ There is in it, the idea of the fall. And it goes back, as a matter of fact, to extremely fundamental things. That there is always a curious tie at some point between the fall and the creation. Taking this ghastly risk is the condition of there being life.” Gina read from her phone, taking glances at Ricky who paused from drying mugs.

“You see,” Gina continued. “for all life is an act of faith and an act of gamble. The moment you take a step, you do so on an act of faith because you don't really know that the floor's not going to give under your feet. The moment you take a journey, what an act of faith. The moment that you enter into any kind of human undertaking in relationship, what an act of faith. See, you've given yourself up. But this is the most powerful thing that can be done: surrender. See. And love is an act of surrender to another person.” Gina looked at Ricky who was staring at the mug in his hands, indicating to Gina that he was listening.

“Total abandonment. I give myself to you. Take me. Do anything you like with me. See. So, that's quite mad because you see, it's letting things get out of control. All sensible people keep things in control. Watch it, watch it, watch it. Security? Vigilance Watch it. Police? Watch it. Guards? Watch it. Who's going to watch the guards? So, actually, therefore, the course of wisdom, what is really sensible, is to let go, is to commit oneself, to give oneself up and that's quite mad. So we come to the strange conclusion that in madness lies sanity.” Gina finished, putting her phone away.

The two remained silent for a few moments before Ricky spoke up again.

“Wow.” Ricky whispered. “That was beautiful.”

“Yeah, it’s…nice, I guess.” Gina shrugged.

“Do you think I should take the fall?” Ricky asked.

“I can’t answer that for you.” Gina told him. “But I can tell you that I think your fall has a safe landing with Big Red.”

“Maybe.” Ricky muttered.

“What do you like about him?”

“About Big Red?” Ricky asked.

Gina nodded.

Ricky chuckled. “God…what isn’t there to like about him? He’s…the best. I could ramble on and on about him, but I get the feeling you won’t like that.”

“Try me.”

“Okay.” Ricky paused. “Well, he makes me laugh. Mostly unintentionally, and I guess that’s what makes it all the better. He never means to make me laugh, but he does it anyway. It’s almost like…like that’s what he’s meant to do with me—make me laugh. He’s also a kind person. The nicest person you’ll ever meet. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. Not a single one. He’s an actual angel. Looks like one and acts like one and probably feels like one.” Ricky chuckled. “He’s kind even when you don’t deserve it. Because he knows that even if you don’t deserve his kindness, you do need it. And he listens. I’ve always opened up to Nini, but I’ve known her for a long time. When I met Big Red, it was like I couldn’t not open up to him, you know? The words flowed out so naturally. It was the easiest thing I ever did. And he just sits there and listens. He won’t say anything until you finish talking and then everything he says—even if it’s dumb as hell—makes me feel like things are gonna be okay. He embodies the word comfort. He _is_ comfort. He’s…safe. Like you said.” Ricky nodded to Gina. “I…” Ricky took a deep breath. “Like I said…he’s simply the best.”

Gina hummed. “If you don’t say anything to Big Red after this, I might just punch you.” She spoke.

“I just…I can say it to you because you’re not him, but I can’t say this to his face. I’ll freeze.” Ricky chewed on his lip.

Gina looked up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Gina sighed as she looked back at Ricky. “Maybe…sing about it? I know that sounds cheesy, but it’s all I got. And you do all those open mics, so.” Gina shrugged. 

Ricky leaned his head back in thought. “Huh.”

“Oh God, I can’t believe you’re actually considering it.” Gina gave him a judgmental look.

“Yeah,” Ricky smiled. “and you’re gonna help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment and say how grateful I am for all the support I've gotten with this fic! Like, 1K hits already?? And those kudos?? Your sweet comments?? Angels, all of you <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for joining me on this crazy ride. I read every single comment you all leave me and it always leaves a smile on my face :) 
> 
> Also! I linked the Alan Watts speech in the chapter, if you'd like to check it out! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	12. simply the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, here's another chapter. FYI, the song Ricky sings is "Simply the best" by Noah Reid from "Schitts Creek"

**12:** simply the best

__________________

By the time the next open mic at Latte Da rolled around, the audience grew bigger with Gina, Kourtney, Seb, and Carlos tagging along. Ricky decided to make it a country-themed setlist specifically for Big Red who was all excited smiles when he heard Ricky and Nini duet “Somebody To Love” by Kacey Musgraves, “You’re Still The One” by Shania Twain, and “Islands In The Stream” by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers.

Once they finished their set, Nini pulled Ricky in for a hug and whispered. “You’re gonna do great!” in his hear before getting off stage and pulling up a chair up at the tables Kourtney and Carlos had connected together so the five of them could fit.

“Ricky’s doing his own set today?” Big Red asked. “He didn’t tell me…”

Carlos gave everyone at the table a knowing look before shrugging. “Guess it’s a surprise set.” He commented.

“Yeah, probably. I’ve been having the time of my life this past fifteen minutes, though! All country _bangers!”_ Big Red grinned as Seb nodded in agreement.

“I think the next three minutes might take the cake, though.” Seb smiled.

Big Red raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“You’ll see.” Kourtney smirked.

Just then, Ricky tapped the mic and let out a nervous laugh. “Hi, it’s me again.” Ricky tapped his fingers against his acoustic guitar. “Um…I’m only singing one song, though. And it’s for a very special someone in my life.” Ricky licked his lips as he looked over at Big Red. “Big Red…this one’s for you. And…” he clicked his tongue and looked over at Gina who just gave him a single encouraging nod. “and I just want you to know that I mean every single word I sing. The whole thing. And I’m not afraid of the fall. Not anymore.”

Big Red looked from Ricky to his friends sitting at the table. “Did you guys know about this?”

Carlos puckered his lips and looked away before drinking his iced coffee.

Kourtney held back a smile.

Nini shrugged.

Gina ignored him.

Seb looked at Big Red and nodded. “A little.” They confessed. “Just watch and see what happens.” They smiled as they turned Big Red’s head back to the stage where Ricky smiled at Big Red before starting to fingerpick on his guitar.

[ _I call you when I need you and my heart's on fire_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqekQHoFI6o)

_You come to me wild and wired_

_You come to me and give me everything I need,_ Ricky sang gently, his heart truly feeling like it was on fire. Whether that be exhilaration or pure nerves from what he was doing, Ricky certainly had his heart pounding.

_Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams_

_Speak the language of love like you know what it means_

_And I can't be wrong, take my heart and make it stronger_

_You're simply the best,_ Ricky sang with a nod.

_Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met_

_And I'm stuck on your heart_

_I hang on every word you say_

_Well, tear us apart_

_Baby, I would rather be dead_

“Is he…Ricky’s singing that for me?” Big Red looked around the table.

“Yeah, he is.” Gina told him. “Now, no more questions and just watch. You don’t want to miss a single moment.”

The rest of the table looked at Gina with a shocked look.

“I thought you didn’t care.” Kourtney pointed out.

Gina shrugged as Big Red looked back at Ricky intently, his eyes prickling with tears.

_In your heart, I see the start of every night and every day_

_In your eyes, I get lost, I get washed away,_ Ricky sang passionately, smiling as he looked into Big Red’s blue eyes. They truly did wash him away.

_Just as long as I'm here in your arms_

_I can be in no better place_

Ricky couldn’t help but let out a laugh so he wouldn’t choke up. His heart wasn’t just on fire anymore. It was softening. The words felt natural to sing. Like he should’ve sang these words a long time ago.

_You're simply the best_

_Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone_

_Anyone I've ever met,_ Ricky sang with a soft, watery smile.

_And I'm stuck on your heart_

_I hang on every word you say_

_Well, tear us apart_

_Baby, I would rather be dead, oh_

_Each time you leave me, I start losing control_

_Like you're walking away with my heart and my soul_

_I can feel you, babe, even when I'm alone,_ Ricky sang passionately, closing his eyes for a moment to hold back the tears.

_Baby, don't let go_

Ricky opened his eyes and smiled at Big Red who leaned forward and looked at him with an equally soft look, _'Cause you're simply the best_

_Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone_

_Anyone I've ever met_

_And I'm stuck on your heart, babe_

_I hang on every word you say_

_Well, tear us apart_

_Oh, I would rather be dead_

_Ooh, ooh,_ Ricky added some runs.

_Oh, you're the best,_ Ricky finished with a smile, strumming the guitar once before blushing as everyone cheered while Big Red stood up and clapped.

“Thank you.” Ricky quickly said into the microphone as he got off the stage and Big Red immediately ran up to him and enveloped Ricky into a hug. Ricky hugged him back just as tightly.

“Did you mean it?” Big Red muffled into Ricky’s sweatshirt.

“Every single word.” Ricky assured. “I’m scared shitless, but you know what? I think it’s okay to be. Because even though I’m scared, I think you’re a soft place to land. Cuz like the song says…you’re simply the best.”

Big Red’s eyes softened at Ricky’s words. “I can try to be.”

Ricky looked over at his friends and Seb rushed over to the counter where there was a bouquet composed of different kinds of red flowers—red tulips, red daisies, red roses, red chrysanthemums, and red carnations. Seb walked over to them and Ricky thanked them as he took the bouquet. Seb grinned and patted Ricky’s back before squeezing Big Red’s shoulder as they walked back to their boyfriend.

“Um…I got some of these from a flower shop, but I got some from Seb’s garden too. They put it together. It’s all red flowers.” Ricky spoke nervously. “I guess this is me asking if you’d go on a date with me. Like a picnic at the skatepark or something.” Ricky rubbed the back of his neck. “Whatever you want, just as long as you’re there.”

Big Red’s eyes watered. “I’d love that.”

Ricky beamed. “Really?”

“Duh, of course!” Big Red smiled. “Now, can you, like, kiss me or something? I’ve been waiting for that for three years now. You owe me.”

Ricky laughed and turned to see his friends watching in anticipation. He smiled smugly as he covered him and Big Red with the bouquet and leaned down to kiss the boy he’s no longer afraid to fall for.

Carlos, Kourtney, and Nini booed when they didn’t get to see the kiss while Seb placed a hand on their cheek and watched the scene with a swooning smile. Gina just scrolled through her phone.

Ricky put the bouquet down when he pulled away with a big smile on his face. He handed the bouquet to Big Red before taking his hand and pulling him towards their friends.

“And people say meddling gets you nowhere.” Carlos smirked.

__________________

“I’d have never thought that I’d be so ecstatic about the fact that I’m going to be a third wheel from here on out, yet here we are.” Nini spoke as she put the chairs up. Kourtney, Seb, Carlos, and Gina left a little bit after Ricky’s serenade to Big Red and now the remaining three were closing up Latte Da. Well, Nini mostly was. Ricky kept getting distracted by Big Red’s face and vice versa.

“Oh, shut up.” Big Red chuckled. “We’re not gonna sweep aside our best bro.”

“Listen to what you said… _our_. Already being excluded.” Nini put a hand over her forehead. “Pretty soon I’ll be just a distant memory. Ah, yes, Nini. She sounds familiar…” Nini trailed off, tapping her finger on her chin. “I think we played DnD with her and went through puberty together or something…”

“We’ve only been together for, like, two hours and you’re already being dramatic.” Ricky rolled his eyes.

Nini blew them both kisses as she continued putting chairs up. “I’m really happy for you two, though. I’ve been waiting years for this to happen. The worst slowburn I’ve had to endure, and it wasn’t even for me.” She chuckled.

“Yeah? Well you can thank Gina for blowing out our slowburn candle.” Ricky chuckled.

“Oh yeah, she was supposed to talk to you, right?” Nini questioned.

Ricky nodded. “Gina’s amazing. She’s a godsend.”

“I agree, but she didn’t look so happy about helping you. And she didn’t really hype you guys up when the whole serenade thing happened.” Nini told him.

“Mmm, yeah.” Ricky nodded again. “I think Gina’s more of a behind the scenes gal. She helped me out a lot. I wasn’t convinced about taking a chance and she read me this mini speech about love and the fall of it and told me I needed to take a chance. Shit, she even helped me find a song to sing to Big Red. We spent hours at my house thinking and plotting.”

Nini raised an eyebrow. “We’re still talking about Gina Porter, right?”

“The one and only. The bouquet thing and country set list were all my ideas though.” Ricky smiled at Big Red.

Nini hummed. “Gina helping you, huh?” Nini shook her head. “I can’t believe that.” It suddenly made sense why Gina told Big Red to pay attention and not miss a moment.

“I was actually going to sing ‘Reflecting Light’ that was a song sung on _Gilmore Girls_ since that’s Big Red’s favorite show.” Ricky smiled at Big Red.

“Ooh, that’s a good one! A pivotal moment to Luke and Lorelai’s ongoing slowburn.” Big Red commented.

“Yeah.” Ricky smiled with a chuckle. “But Gina insisted that ‘Simply the Best’ was the perfect song because I described Big Red that way to her and that carried more meaning than my choice. Also, pretty sure she would never help me with anything ever again if I disagreed.”

“Huh.”

“Gina acts like she doesn’t care, but there’s a total heart of gold in there. She even told me I should do a little talking before I sang, so I could show Big Red that even though words are hard for me to say, I’ll still try to say them.” Ricky continued. “Gina’s the kind of friend that you rarely speak to, but she’s there when you need her. Sometimes when you don’t even think you need her.”

“Hey, stop talking about Gina or I’m going to think you’re in love with her!” Big Red teased playfully.

Ricky laughed and leaned over to kiss Big Red.

“So you mean to tell me that Gina…my dickhead…convinced you to confess your feelings to Big Red by using some speech about love that she willingly listens to and then recommended a song for you to sing that’s a love song that she also willingly listens to?” Nini asked.

Ricky nodded. “Yeah, pretty much. I owe her a billion Black Betty Black coffees.” He chuckled. 

“Wow.”

__________________

Later that night, Nini opened the window blinds and frowned when she saw Gina’s blinds were shut. Nini could have taken that as indication that Gina was asleep and not available to talk, but Nini really wanted to talk to Gina. Nini reached over for her phone and dialed Gina’s number. After a few rings, Gina picked up the call.

“Hello?” Gina’s voice was groggy, indicating that the other girl had been sleeping.

“Open your blinds.” Nini instructed.

“It’s midnight.”

“I know the time.”

“I was sleeping.”

“I know, and I’m sorry!” Nini exclaimed. “But you’re awake now.”

Gina sighed as Nini heard rustling sounds of Gina getting out of bed and then turning on the lights before walking over and flipping the blinds open, a sleepy look on her face as she held her cellphone by her ear.

“There. Do you want to watch me sleep or something, you creep?” Gina asked as she looked over at Nini.

“Okay, I’m not _that_ obsessed with you, dickhead.” Nini teased as she waved at Gina from her side of window. Gina only nodded to her.

“So are we just gonna stare at each other while we talk on the phone?” Gina asked.

“No, not the whole time anyways.” Nini giggled. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“And this couldn’t wait until morning?”

“It could’ve, but you know I’m not that patient.”

“True.” Gina agreed. “So, what did you want to ask me?”

Nini hummed. “Did you really help Ricky pick out that song he sang to Big Red? And gave him a whole speech about love?”

Gina was quiet for a few moments. “I didn’t give him a speech, I _read_ him a speech. I have limits on how much I help people and my limit is Google searches.”

Nini smirked. “Awww, you helped a couple get together!” Nini cooed.

Gina rolled her eyes. “I just showed him a song, Chip.”

“Yeah, and then argued that he use that song.” Nini continued to tease.

Gina rolled her eyes. “So now I’m getting made fun of for helping when I didn’t even want to?”

Nini chuckled. “No, no making fun.” Nini shook her head. “Mostly shocked there’s a heart in there. Always thought there was just hollow space in there.”

“Sorry for the plot twist.”

“No, I’m glad there is. You’re full of surprises, dickhead.” 

Gina shrugged and Nini chuckled. 

“So there is a heart in there, huh?”

Gina shrugged again. “I make my exceptions.”

“Oh yeah? Is it a list?” Nini asked as she walked closer to her window.

“Mmm, more like a post-it note.” Gina paused. “Better yet, like those fortune cookie slips of paper.”

“A fortune cookie slip?” Nini asked as Gina nodded to confirm. “That’s small. Probably only one person fits in there.”

“Great observation, Chip.” Gina gave Nini a thumbs up.

“Tell me—ooh, better yet!” Nini lifted a finger. “I’m gonna get something, stay there.”

“Not going anywhere.”

Nini nodded as she put her phone down and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a few fortune cookies from last night’s Chinese takeout that they never ate and rushed back upstairs. Nini picked up her phone again. “See what I got?”

Gina squinted her eyes to get a better look at the fortune cookies in Nini’s hands. “Are those fortune cookies?”

Nini nodded. “Open your window.”

Gina opened the window. Nini put the fortune cookies on her bed as she went to open the window. “Okay,” Nini continued to speak into her phone despite the close distance. “I’m going to throw you a fortune cookie and you’re going to open it and write the person that’s your exception on it.”

Gina couldn’t help but smile. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“I think you’re looking for the word creative.” Nini corrected. “Now, move out the way while I throw this fortune cookie like it’s a dodgeball game.” Nini put her phone down and grabbed a fortune cookie before chucking it into Gina’s room.

Gina walked over to get the fortune cookie and picked it up. Gina picked up her phone again. “Now what?”

“Write the name.”

“I could just tell you.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Nini smiled as Gina sighed. Gina opened the fortune cookie and took out the slip of paper. “Step one completed, good.”

“You gonna narrate the whole time?”

“Maybe.”

Gina hummed as she grabbed a marker and looked up at Nini for a second before scribbling something down on the tiny slip.

“Gina Porter writes in a black pen the name of her exception. Who could it be? Her mother? Ricky? The lunch lady that gave her extra veggies during lunch? Stay tuned to find out.” Nini narrated playfully.

Gina shook her head. “Keep talking and I won’t show you.”

Nini pouted. “Show me or I’ll reach into my phone to pull your hair.” She threatened with a giggle.

Gina rolled her eyes playfully as she closed her window. Gina looked at Nini. “Want me to show you?”

Nini nodded. “Who’s your fortune cookie slip exception, Gina Porter?”

Gina chewed on her lip as she pressed the tiny slip of paper against the window. “Can you see it?”

Nini squinted to get a good look until her eyes finally adjusted, and she saw what the slip said.

**Chip,** written in bold, black marker.

Nini couldn’t help but break out into a big smile. “Really? Not even the lunch lady?”

Gina shook her head. “Not even the lunch lady.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just update again because I can't stop writing this story lol I hope you enjoyed this and the Redky goodness!!!
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	13. it's a beautiful song, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see the * somewhere in the chapter, start to play "You Caught The Light" by CHVRCHES. That's the song that's playing and you'll thank me for experiencing reading that particular scene with that music playing ;)
> 
> Also, I linked a Spotify playlist in the chapter title. I made it mostly for my own inspo, but it's the songs that play during the homecoming dance, if you're interested! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**13:** [it’s a beautiful song, I guess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79hvVDWJMerRr3NheUDPRE?si=RQoa0NPBSnys4cKUv8VK1g)

___________________

It was homecoming week, and, while Nini hadn’t gone to a homecoming game since her freshman year of high school, she still went all out during spirit week and this year was no exception. Today was “Way Cool Wednesday” and students were encouraged to dress up in 80s-themed attire. Nini coordinated with Big Red and Ricky to dress up as the three main characters from _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ with Ricky as Ferris, Big Red as Sloane, and Nini as Cameron. Nini was wearing some chino pants and the same red hockey jersey from the film with her hair down. The jersey was pretty baggy, but she was making it work.

After posing for pictures with Big Red and Ricky, Big Red led the two to the school’s auditorium and sat down Ricky on the front seats before Big Red took the stage, taking the microphone from Kourtney.

“Good thing your boyfriend’s got close connections with the theatre kids, right?” Big Red said into the microphone with a laugh.

Ricky continued to look at Big Red with a confused look. “What is this?” he mouthed.

“I’ll get to that.” Big Red laughed nervously. “I guess I should start off by saying that I’m going to ask you to homecoming. Sorry for the spoiler.” He apologized. “And I thought of all the ways I could ask you. And, somehow, my mind was led to my impressions set that I’m getting pretty good at. I could just ask you like that I could just say…” Big Red cleared his throat.

“Ricky Bowen, will you go to homecoming with me?” Big Red asked in a Rocko impression from _Rocko’s Modern Life._

Ricky laughed and looked at Big Red with a smile.

Big Red scrunched up his nose. “Mmm, no don’t like that one. Let’s try another one.”

“Ricky Bowen, will you go to homecoming with me?” Big Red asked again, this time in a Gonzo impression from _The Muppets._

Big Red clicked his tongue as Ricky giggled and shook his head at these impressions. “No, no, no, not that one. Not enough panache, you know? Let’s run this again.” Big Red cleared this throat once more.

“Ricky Bowen, will you go to homecoming with me?” Big Red asked again in a Linda Belcher impression from _Bob’s Burgers_ that made Nini burst into laughter _._ That one was, by far, her favorite. 

Big Red sighed dramatically. “This isn’t working.” He gestured to someone on the sidelines and Seb, who helped him with the sign, came on stage with a sign that had different cartoon characters and in bubble letters, **Let’s make an IMPRESSION at homecoming!** while also holding a bag of Ricky’s favorite candy, Sour Patch Kids. Seb smiled before stepping off stage and joining Kourtney and Nini.

“I could ask in a million different impressions, but I think the best way I could ask you is like this.” Big Red cleared his throat once more. “Ricky Bowen,” Big Red said in his own voice, no cartoon impression needed. “will you go to homecoming with me?”

Ricky tilted his head with a teasing grin. “Do I gotta answer you with an impression too?”

Big Red laughed. “No, just be you. The you I like so damn much.”

Ricky nodded before standing up and leaning against the edge of the stage. “Then, yeah, I’d love to go to homecoming with you.” He grinned as he hopped onto the stage and enveloped Big Red in a hug. “We’re gonna make the best damn impression there is.”

Nini, Kourtney, and Seb squealed as they watched the heartwarming scene before them.

Nini pouted. “Why do they have to be so damn cute?” she whined.

Kourtney chuckled. “One homecoming proposal down…one more to go.” She looked at Seb.

“My sister promised to bring the baby goat.” Seb assured.

Kourtney shook her head. “You’re so extra, no wonder Carlos adores you.”

“How are you sneaking the goat in here?” Nini asked.

“I have my ways.” Seb shrugged.

Ricky and Big Red approached them, the couple beaming.

“Neens, I have a date to homecoming! A DATE!” Ricky exclaimed. “I’ve never had a date to a dance before!”

Nini grinned to Ricky, but she couldn’t help but think about the fact that neither had she had a date to a dance before.

___________________

Later that day, Nini held the sign that Seb and Big Red had made for Seb’s homecoming proposal to Carlos. The sign was in rainbow letters that said: **Homecoming would be baaaaad without you! Will you please “GOAT” to homecoming with me?** Seb held a small baby goat with a rainbow bandana wrapped around its neck that made little “baaa!” sounds. How Seb had managed to sneak the baby goat in was a mystery. Ricky held a heart box of chocolates while Kourtney held a rainbow assortment bouquet of flowers. Gina and Big Red were supposed to bring Carlos down this particular hallway for the big ask during their lunch period.

On cue, Gina dragged a complaining Carlos down the hallway while Big Red followed suit. Seb took a deep breath. “I don’t know why I’m nervous, I know he’ll say yes.”

“He’ll say yes a thousand times, Sebby.” Nini reassured with a smile.

Carlos stopped bickering with Gina to see Seb holding a baby goat with a big grin on their face.

“Seb, honey, is that a _baby goat_?” Carlos asked, eyes wide. “How the fu—”

“Don’t worry about that.” Seb chuckled. “Just answer me this…will you GOAT to homecoming with me?” Seb asked with a cheeky smile as the baby goat bleated.

Nini did a little dance to show off the homecoming sign she was holding.

Carlos broke out into a grin and shook his head. “You are ridiculous!”

“But you love it.” Seb added.

Carlos smiled softly. “But I love it.” He agreed as he leaned forward and kissed Seb on the lips, jumping back when the baby goat bleated. “But seriously, how did you sneak this baby goat inside?” he laughed.

“You’re deflecting from the fact that a baby goat just scared you.” Gina spoke up with a smirk.

Carlos looked at Gina and flicked her off. “Shut up, this is MY moment! I don’t need your bitterness.” He teased as Gina rolled her eyes.

Carlos looked back at Seb and kissed them again before taking the flowers and candy and grinning brightly at the unusual homecoming proposal.

“I gotta give little Henry back to my sister. She’s waiting in the parking lot and I think Henry’s blowing our cover with how loud he’s being.” Seb chuckled as they took Carlos’ hand and led him out to the parking lot.

Nini was about to walk off with the sign to put back in her locker, when Kourtney stopped her.

“Neens, I gotta talk to you about something.” Kourtney bit her lip.

Nini raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Okay, what’s up?”

Kourtney waited for the rest of their friends to walk away before speaking up. “Um, well, I’ve been talking to Ashlyn for a few months now. Totally casual, but also…not?” Kourtney spoke slowly. “She asked me to homecoming yesterday. And I didn’t answer her because I know you had that weird thing with her, and I don’t want to complicate things between us and—”

Nini placed her hand on Kourtney’s arm. “Hey…it’s okay.” Nini said, putting on a soft smile. Sure, she was over Ashlyn, but it still hurt a bit to feel the confirmation that the two of them truly were history. “Ashlyn and I are in the past. You deserve to have fun with someone you like at homecoming!”

Kourtney looked unsure. “No bad blood? You sure? Because I could say—”

Nini shook her head. “Nope. Absolutely not! No bad blood between us and I’m 100% sure on that.”

“And you won’t feel awkward with her hanging out with us?” Kourtney asked.

Nini shook her head. “Ashlyn’s been wanting to mend things for a minute now. Now’s a good time as any, I guess.” Nini shrugged.

Kourtney breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay…I’m _so_ glad you’re okay with this.” Kourtney told Nini before hugging the other girl. “Thank you, Neens. You’re the best.”

Nini hugged Kourtney back. “So…how excited are you about your date? And what are you _wearing_?” Nini asked as Kourtney immediately looped arms with Nini and began talking a mile a minute about her plans while Nini listened. A part of her, though, felt that sinking feeling about not having a date to homecoming or being asked in a big, romantic gesture.

Was something wrong with her that no one could imagine being at homecoming with her? 

___________________

Nini mindlessly strummed her guitar and played random snippets of songs before walking over to her window and opening it, frowning.

Gina looked up from her homework and raised an eyebrow before opening her own window. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know…” Nini trailed off, leaning against the frame of her window and crossing her arms. “Just feeling…lonely.”

“Lonely?” 

“Lonely.” Nini nodded. “Everyone’s got a date to homecoming but me.”

“Not everyone, some people are going alone and there’s nothing wrong with it.” Gina argued.

“Yeah, but,” Nini sighed. “it’s stupid, but I always had this little fantasy when it comes to homecoming.” Nini blushed. “And it sucks that it’s another year of not having it happen to me.”

“Yeah?” Gina tilted her head. “What is it?”

Nini sat down on her windowsill and looked at Gina. “Okay, so,” Nini began. “I’m sitting on the bleachers at the gym. I’m wearing my dress and I’m looking at the dance floor. A slow song comes on and I see couples coupling up and starting to slow dance. I just watch them for a little bit, wishing it was me over there with someone really cute and sweet.” Nini explained. “And then…it happens.”

“What happens?” Gina asked, amused at Nini’s wistfulness while she spoke.

“They come up to me and they say that someone this beautiful shouldn’t be sitting during a beautiful song. And then they take my hand and we slow dance and it’s perfect.” Nini finished with a blush. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not.” Gina assured, seeming in thought. “You deserve that moment.”

Nini shrugged. “Maybe, but it’s not gonna happen. I can’t even get a date.”

“Anyone who isn’t asking you is missing out.” Gina told her as she glanced back down at her homework and scribbled an answer.

Nini hummed. “Well, anyways, promise me you’ll save me a dance at homecoming. Yeah?” Nini asked with a smile.

Gina looked back up to look at Nini. “Oh, I’m not going.”

Nini’s smile faded and her eyes widened. “What?! No! No fucking way! You _have_ to go! Why aren’t you going?!” Nini’s questions flew out of her mouth quickly.

Gina shrugged. “Just don’t feel like going.”

Nini pouted. “Gi…I want you there.”

“Dances…aren’t my thing.”

Nini raised an eyebrow. “Says a _dancer_.”

“What can I say? I’m a walking contradiction.” Gina shrugged again.

Nini frowned. “Well I can’t force you to go—I don’t have enough time to plot.” Nini told the other girl playfully as Gina rolled her eyes. “But I do wish you were going.”

“You’ll have plenty of fun. And dance a lot. Just don’t snap your ankle, please.” Gina teased.

Nini laughed. “Oh boy, let me tell you about homecoming my freshman year—the same day I wore heels for the first time.”

“This should be good.”

Nini lifted up two fingers. “Two words: emergency room.”

Gina shook her head and smiled as Nini avidly told her the story.

___________________

Kourtney and Seb had come over to get ready with Nini since Nini wasn’t the savviest in all things make up and Kourtney was set on helping Nini, especially with how understanding Nini was over Kourtney and Ashlyn going together. It was the least she could do. Seb had tagged along so Kourtney could do their make up as well.

Kourtney and Seb’s dates arrived with Ricky and Big Red. It was awkward at first with Ashlyn arriving, but Nini was still courteous and couldn’t help but throw a DnD pun to ease the tension and make Ashlyn laugh. Of course, Nini’s moms wanted pictures and they took a few as a group and even a funny one of Nini doing a prom pose by herself.

As everyone started to walk to two different cars, Nini’s ma, Dana, stopped her. “Wait, let me get another look at you. It’s so rare we see you this dressed up.” The woman teased with a chuckle.

Nini rolled her eyes playfully as her mom admired Nini’s [homecoming dress.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/24/30/8a/24308a1f91c104073c68e63a7923d5d6.jpg) It was a red off-the- shoulder dress with straps that Nini wore with a tight ponytail. “So beautiful.” Dana mused, rubbing Nini’s arms once before patting them gently. “Have fun, okay?”

Nini nodded. “I will!” Nini kissed her ma’s cheek before kissing her other mom’s and rushing out, nearly falling forward because of the fact that she was wearing heels. Nini took a glance at Gina’s house and sighed before stepping inside Ricky’s car.

She couldn’t help but wish Gina was going, too.

Homecoming looked the same as it did every year. The gym pulled out a set of bleachers, the ceiling decorated with tulle and lights, and balloons _everywhere_. The paired couples quickly formed a line for pictures, her friends included, and Nini sat down at the bleachers before Big Red rushed over and pulled Nini over for pictures.

“What are you doing?” Nini asked.

“We need a picture with our best bro too, of course!” Big Red exclaimed as they walked to the white photo backdrop. Nini was placed in the middle as the three did a Charlie’s Angels pose before being pulled to the dance floor where the rest of their friends were already dancing to “Best Song Ever” by One Direction. Nini pulled out her phone and pulled up her Snapchat app and filmed her friends dancing who cheered when they saw they were being filmed. Nini flipped her camera over to selfie mode and Nini pouted. “I wish you were here!” Nini shouted over the music. “Will probably send a bunch of these all night! Bye, dickhead!” Nini laughed before sending Gina the snap video before going back to dancing.

Eventually, “Fade Into You,” a slow song, came on and Nini glanced at the bleachers calling her name. As always.

“Hey, how about Big Red and I take turns slow dancing with you?” Ricky offered. Big Red nodded along with a grin to Ricky’s idea.

Nini laughed and shook her head. “No, you two have to slow dance together! This is your first time going to homecoming as official dates!”

“Yeah, but we don’t want you to feel excluded.” Big Red frowned.

“Are you kidding? I’m dancing with you guys to every other song! It’s just the slow ones you two can’t miss. Those are the gems.” Nini told him as she hugged Big Red. “Besides, I need a break. I’m getting a drink.” Nini pushed Big Red towards Ricky.

“You sure, Neens?” Ricky asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Nini nodded with a soft smile before walking over to get a drink and sitting down on the bleachers. Nini sang softly the words to herself, watching as students slow danced with their dates.

Maybe one day…

“Cheer up, Salazar, maybe if you write a song for someone, they’ll spare you a dance.” E.J. spoke up as he got drinks.

Nini looked over and scowled as she saw E.J. “Ha.”

E.J. smirked. “Someone’s gotta keep the bleachers warm, you know.”

“You know, E.J., I don’t see you with a date either.” Nini retorted with an annoyed look on her face. E.J. always managed to show up when Nini felt at her worst. 

“I do, actually.” E.J. retorted back, motioning to a blonde cheerleader Nini recognized standing by the dance floor with some other fellow cheerleaders. “I was just getting punch for my date. It’s a custom in the homecoming date world—if you didn’t know.”

Nini took a sip of her soda. “Yeah? Sounds great.”

E.J. nodded. “Thanks for keeping the seats warm, Salazar.” He laughed before walking back to his date.

Nini scoffed as she took out her phone and saw Gina had replied with a selfie of herself in bed with “Don’t fall and avoid balloons, Chip” captioned on it.

Nini smiled and replied with a selfie of herself pouting and captioning it “sitting on these bleachers…no cutie coming up :\”

Gina replied with a text.

**Gina:** Someone will.

**Nini:** doubt it

**Gina:** Like I said, they’re missing out

**Nini:** wish u were hear, dickhead :\

**Gina:** *here

**Nini:** -.-

**Nini:** on second thot…stay over there

**Nini:** and before u correct me, i wrote thought like that on purpose <3

**Gina:** Ha.

**Gina:** Go back to dancing, Chip. The dance floor rarely gets to interact with you.

**Gina:** And for good reason.

Nini chuckled at the text and responded with a bunch of emojis. The slow dance changed to “Paper Rings” by Taylor Swift and Ashlyn rushed over to Nini.

“Come on, let’s go dance!” Ashlyn encouraged, reaching her hand out.

“You should be dancing with Kourtney!” Nini exclaimed.

Ashlyn nodded. “And I am, but you deserve a fun night too.” Ashlyn chewed on her lip. “You deserve one.” She insisted.

Nini looked away with an awkward laugh.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up.” Ashlyn spoke. “I meant what I said at the mall, Nini. I want to be friends again. We were friends before everything, right?”

Nini nodded.

“Right.” Ashlyn nodded. “I wish things could’ve gone differently for us.” Ashlyn sighed. “But let’s make up for that right now. Dance your butt off with me and everyone else.” Ashlyn smiled. “Not too much, though. I still remember how clumsy you can be.” She chuckled, offering her hand once more.

Nini looked at Ashlyn’s hand before taking it with a smile and laughing as Ashlyn pulled her back to the dance floor. Nini sang at the top of her lungs with Ashlyn and everyone else as they all jumped around.

And so, the trend continued. The moment another slow song came on, Nini walked back to the bleachers despite her friends insisting they could spare a slow dance for her. It wasn’t the same, though. Nini still held on to that little fantasy she shared with Gina earlier in the week. Nini was definitely a hopeless romantic, and it was a hopeless cause to expect that fantasy to be fulfilled.

Besides, like E.J. said, someone had to keep the bleacher seats warm. It was no surprise it was Nini the one doing it.

Once another upbeat song ended, the music was turned down and Mr. Mazzara’s monotone voice announced the homecoming royal court. Unsurprisingly, E.J. was crowned homecoming king and Nini blew raspberries at E.J.’s direction like the immature child she was. Nini glanced at Ashlyn, remembering that her and E.J. were cousins. Ashlyn shrugged and blew raspberries in solidarity that made Nini laugh.

* “All right, one more round of cheers for our homecoming court!” The DJ exclaimed as everyone cheered. “Let’s slow things down for the last time. If you haven’t had a chance to slow dance with someone, now’s your chance!”

Nini sighed. Seb offered their hand to Nini with a smile and Nini shook her head. “Bleachers.” She mouthed as Seb frowned.

“You sure?” they mouthed back.

Nini gave them an ‘ok’ sign and motioned to Carlos before walking to the bleachers with a frown. She sat down as the opening notes to a synth-pop song came on. It sounded _exactly_ what a school dance slow song should sound like. Something a John Hughes’s movie would play. And here Nini was, sitting by herself as she watched her friends slow dance with their significant others. It was beautiful to watch but upsetting to feel.

The soft looks, the small talk that erupted in giggles, the swaying back and forth, and the smiles that indicated there was no other place they rather be but right now…

Nini sighed, leaning forward and placing her hands on her cheeks to hold her head up while she watched longingly.

“Hey.”

Nini looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Gina standing there with her hands inside the pockets of her floral designed black leather jacket. Gina definitely didn’t look like the typical homecoming attire. Black leather jacket, white top, black pants, and black converse. And yet, Nini couldn’t [imagine her](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2d/ad/96/2dad9653841dcf7d9a1a891aa521f393.jpg) any other way.

“Gina! I thought you weren’t coming?” Nini asked with a grin.

Gina shrugged.

Nini patted the spot next to her. Unless Gina had other plans. Everyone had a date but her, and it wouldn’t entirely shock her if that was the same case for Gina.

Gina shook her head at Nini’s offer.

Nini nodded in understanding.

Gina removed her hands from the pockets of her jacket. “Slow song’s on, Chip.”

Nini looked back at the dance floor. “Yeah…” she breathed out.

“It’s a beautiful song, I guess.”

Nini’s heart began to race, looking up at Gina again. Was Gina really going to—

“You think so?” Nini’s vague British accent came out, making Nini’s face heat up.

Gina nodded. “And you look too beautiful to be just sitting here.” Gina offered her hand to Nini.

Nini was at a loss for words. Honestly? She could cry. But she wasn’t about to waste this moment.

“Really?” Nini asked. Just to be sure.

Gina nodded again as Nini took Gina’s hand, following Gina to the dance floor. It felt as if Nini was stepping onto the dance floor for the very first time, and that’s when she realized she’d never really slow danced before.

“I don’t really know how to do this.” Nini confessed with a laugh, feeling the nerves get the best of her.

Gina smiled softly. “Just follow my lead, Chip.” Gina took Nini’s arms and placed them over her shoulders before placing her own hands on Nini’s hips. “And now…we just sway. And if you’re lucky, I’ll even twirl you.” Gina chuckled as they began to sway, Nini’s heart racing even more.

Nini chuckled and shook her head. “What changed your mind? You said you weren’t coming.”

“I wasn’t.” Gina replied, looking at Nini. “But then I realized something.”

“What?”

“No one else but me knew how you wanted this moment to go. Maybe whoever approached you tonight just pulled you to the dance floor without a word or maybe they didn’t say the right words. And how could I let that dumbass ruin this moment for you?” Gina told her. “Unless I ruined the moment for you then—”

Nini shook her head. “No way.” Nini smiled. “This is…perfect.” Nini paused. “You’re perfect.”

Gina frowned. “I could argue otherwise about the being perfect.”

Nini shook her head again. “I wanted you here, Gina.” Nini insisted. “And if I was gonna slow dance with anyone tonight, I’m glad it’s you.” Nini smiled softly.

Gina’s frowned turned into a soft look. “Yeah?”

Nini nodded. “Yeah.” Nini looked at Gina. “I always wanted to know how it feels like to lean your head on someone’s shoulder while they slow dance.” Nini paused. “Can I?”

Gina shrugged.

“Besides, those damn shoulders shrug so much it’s only logical I calm them down.” Nini teased.

Gina chuckled. “Go ahead then. Calm my shoulders down.”

Nini blushed as she wrapped her arms around Gina’s neck a little tighter as she rested her head on Gina’s shoulder, Gina’s sweet perfume on her neck intoxicating her nostrils. The two continued to sway as the song played. Nini couldn’t help but nuzzle Gina’s neck as her hold loosened. Gina tensed up a little. Nini was about to lift her head up, but Gina tightened her hold on Nini.

Slow dancing with Gina felt oddly calming and everything Nini could’ve imagined. Nini could stay in this position for a long time. It was weird to think that considering who was holding her, but Nini couldn’t lie to herself. The way Gina held her while they slow danced felt like they were perfect for slow dancing. They fit right. Like they were meant to slow dance, maybe.

Nini lifted her head up and Gina smiled softly. “Hi again.”

“Hi.” Nini smiled, biting her lip as she looked at Gina. “You look beautiful tonight.” Nini blurted, her eyes widening when she realized what she said and immediately burying her face on the crook of Gina’s neck again in embarrassment.

Gina laughed, unable to hold the blush on her cheeks. “Thanks, Chip.” Gina moved one hand away from Nini’s hip and lifted up Nini’s face. “You look beautiful tonight, too. Red’s your color.”

Nini blushed and laughed nervously. “Thanks, Gina.”

Gina hummed. “No calling me dickhead tonight?”

“Not tonight.”

“Okay.” Gina nodded. “I’m going to spin you now. Careful.” Gina broke away from their hold one each other to give Nini a little spin as Nini giggled before pulling her back close again, their hands clasped together. It felt like they were in their own little world, and Nini couldn’t hear anything but the music or see anything but Gina.

Nini’s breath hitched at the close proximity their faces were in. If they weren’t friends, Nini would want to lean in to kiss her.

Gina may have Nini as her fortune cookie exception, but not for this.

This was a favor—a fantasy Gina was granting to Nini.

Nini had to remind herself of that.

So instead, Nini spoke. “Look at us.” Nini mumbled, a cheeky grin on her face as she referenced to the Paul Rudd meme Nini had relentlessly annoyed her with.

To her surprise, Gina rolled her eyes playfully. “Who would’ve thought?”

Nini shook her head with a soft smile. “Not me.”

___________________

Gina stepped inside her house sans a leather jacket. She had given Nini the jacket since she wouldn’t stop shivering and Gina felt like she had to. Common courtesy or whatever.

Gina’s mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. “Hey!” Margaret lowered the volume. “Did you have fun?”

Gina shrugged. “Yeah. I mostly went for a friend.”

“You mean Nini? The one that took you to the dance competition?” Margaret recalled.

Gina nodded. “Yeah, her.”

Margaret hummed. “You look happy. You must have really had a good time tonight at homecoming.”

“I actually did.” Gina agreed, surprised at her honesty.

Margaret smiled. “Good. I’m glad you’re friends with Nini. She’s a great girl.”

“Nini’s…something else.” Gina smiled softly to herself.

“A good something else.” Margaret retorted. “She makes you break character, and I’m glad about that.” Margaret gestured to the smile on Gina’s face.

Gina’s face formed into a frown. “No, she’s not.” Gina scoffed.

Of course, her and her mother couldn’t have one conversation without her mother bringing all of that up.

Margaret raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, she’s not. I’m sorry. I just thought—”

“Well you thought wrong.” Gina cut off. “Nini’s just my friend, and her being around doesn’t change a thing.” Gina rolled her eyes as she stomped upstairs to her room.

It didn’t go past Margaret that Gina had called Nini her friend. It was the first time Gina had referenced to someone as _her_ friend instead of _a_ friend in a long time. Despite the harsh exchange, Margaret saw that as a win.

Gina huffed as she shut her door and changed into a baggy t-shirt. Out of curiosity, Gina walked over to her desk and leaned over to open the blinds. Nini wasn’t there, but a taped piece of paper was.

**I’ll never forget this moment with you.**

Gina couldn’t help but smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I was most excited to write mostly because the song that plays is one of my favorites EVER. Also because...whew. Things are definitely shifting a little. Very excited for the next chapter, too! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	14. and yet...

**14:** and yet…

_____________________

“Hi, Mrs. Redonovich!” Nini greeted. “Is Big Red home?” Nini asked with a smile even though her mind was running a mile per minute.

“Yes, he’s downstairs with Ricky!” The woman replied kindly.

“Thank you! I’ll make sure there’s no tomfoolery going on.” Nini joked before opening the door to the basement. “Get fucking decent right now! I’m coming down!” Nini called out as she heard scrambling and Nini quickly walked down the basement steps and falling down when there were two remaining steps. Nini stood up, ignoring the fact that her shins were throbbing.

“I’m fine! Don’t even ask!” Nini exclaimed as she took off her jacket and threw it on Red’s recliner with a huff.

Ricky and Big Red were in Red’s bed and gave each other a confused look. “Are you ok—” Ricky began.

“What did I say?!” Nini exclaimed, giving them a pointed glare before putting her hair up in a ponytail. “I’m perfectly fine!”

“You don’t look—” Big Red tried.

“Ah!” Nini shook her head. “Don’t.” Nini sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. “How much do you remember about homecoming?”

“That was three days ago so pretty well—” Ricky began.

“And then Gina showed up.” Big Red interjected and Ricky nodded. “Is that what this is ab—”

Nini stood up. “Gina.” Nini laughed, although her laugh was anything but genuine. Nini shook her head. “Gina. Gina, Gina Gina…” Nini trailed off. “Gina Porter. The Gina Porter that came to homecoming. The Gina Porter that came specifically so I would be able to have the perfect slow dance. The Gina Porter that let me lean her head against her shoulder. The Gina Porter that gave me her jacket because I was cold when we were walking home…” Nini glanced at Red’s recliner. “OH MY GOD.”

“What the fuck is going on, Ricky?” Big Red whispered to his boyfriend.

Ricky shrugged. “I think she’s losing it.”

Nini walked over to the recliner and lifted up the leather jacket. “What is this?”

“A jacket.” Ricky told her.

“More specific.”

“A leather jacket?” Big Red offered.

“Even more specific, come on.” Nini snapped her fingers.

“It’s black with flowers?” Big Red continued.

Nini groaned. “No!” Nini threw the jacket back into the recliner. “It’s Gina Porter’s leather jacket! Gina!”

Big Red and Ricky stared at her, confusion and concern in their faces.

Nini took down the ponytail and redid it as she walked around Big Red’s basement. “I have several jackets. And I picked hers. The one she gave me from homecoming. And homecoming is where she danced with me.” Nini paused. “And I liked it.” Nini looked at her friends. “I _liked_ it.”

“Well it was a nice gesture on her part.” Big Red told her. “It makes sense why you’d lik—”

Nini walked over and covered Red’s mouth. “Don’t say it. Don’t say the l-word.”

Ricky moved Nini’s hand away. “So, is all of this about you having a crush on Gina? Because we all could have seen that coming.”

Nini laughed—maybe a little too hard on her part—and shook her head. “Me?” Nini pointed to herself. “ _Me_? A crush on _Gina?_ ” Nini laughed again. “No, no way.” Nini shook her head again. “No way.” Nini took a few steps back. “She hated me from the first day she met me.”

“Well, to be fair you did kick her in the fa—”

Nini walked back to cover Big Red’s mouth. “I know what I did!” Nini said defensively, moving her hand away from Big Red’s mouth and sighing. “And I didn’t like her all that much either. And notice how I don’t say I hated her too. Because I didn’t.” Nini told them as she walked back to the recliner chair. “She has redeeming qualities.”

Ricky and Big Red watched Nini fumble with Gina’s leather jacket. “She did help me out when I chipped my tooth.”

“Which was Nini’s own doing.” Ricky muttered to his boyfriend.

“And she complimented my music. She’s always done that. She always says I’m better than I think I am.” Nini smiled softly. “It’s why I even had the confidence to sing in front of that crowd during her dance competition.” Nini shrugged. “And she’s always gone along with my antics. From making her white girl dance to buying some cute pajamas. I don’t know if it’s because I’m annoying or if it’s because she can’t say no to me.” Nini chuckled. “And then she showed me songs that remind her of me.” Nini continued. “God, and then that duet with her during our sleepover? I’ve never been able to sing that confidently with anyone else but you, Ricky.” Nini looked at Ricky who just watched Nini with a smug look on his face. “And…I liked it.” Nini grimaced. “I liked that too. And when she called me her exception. Her fortune cookie exception.” Nini smiled to herself. “And have you guys _seen her_? She’s gorgeous. Like, way too pretty for her own good. She doesn’t even TRY. It’s just effortless. Shit.”

“She’s getting there.” Ricky mumbled to Big Red. “Let her continue to talk.”

“And then…homecoming.” Nini breathed out, looking down at Gina’s leather jacket. “I told her how I wanted my first slow dance at homecoming to go. A-And she even said she wasn’t going to homecoming. It wasn’t her thing. But she went anyway…because I’m her exception, maybe?” Nini shrugged. “But she made it so special. I could’ve kept dancing forever…” Nini spoke wistfully, smiling at the leather jacket.

“Wait for it…” Ricky trailed off.

Nini huffed and threw the leather jacket aside. “But she’s such an asshole—no! A dickhead!” Nini stood up, exasperated. “She’s stubborn. She’s rude. She’s always got that smug look on her face like she knows everything. Oh! And that DAMN shrug! Like—” Nini imitated Gina’s trademark shrug. “What the _fuck_ is up with that?” Nini did the shrug again. “It’s like she’s gotta not just say she doesn’t care. She’s also gotta show it with the—” Nini shrugged again. “She’s also so damn grumpy it’s like she’s an old man! A grumpy old man! And then she’s always gotta correct you and make you feel stupid. And that _sarcasm_!” Nini scoffed. “Such a damn dickhead!” Nini scoffed. “And another thing! Gina also has to keep up this broody, mysterious demeanor about her like, I’m sorry, I’m pretty sure we have enough broody, mysterious leather jacket wearing dickheads on fifty different TV shows.”

“And that’s on Jess Mariano!” Big Red exclaimed.

Nini gave him a confused look.

“It’s a character on _Gilmore Girls_. You haven’t watched enough of it to know.” Ricky waved her off. “Anyways, continue.”

Nini huffed. “There’s a million different reasons why I shouldn’t like Gina ‘Dickhead’ Porter.” Nini mumbled, lying down on the edge of Big Red’s bed where Ricky and Big Red were.

“And yet…” Ricky trailed off.

Nini let out a big sigh. “And yet…” Nini covered her face. “Fuck!”

“Come on, Neens, say it.” Ricky encouraged.

Nini shook her head.

“This is a safe space, Nini.” Big Red assured.

Nini shook her head again.

Ricky and Big Red looked at each other and sighed. “What’s the point in denying?” Ricky asked. “You already know it. And we know it too.”

Nini whined as she crawled over and settled between Big Red and Ricky, muffling into a pillow. “I like Gina Porter.”

Big Red chuckled and shook his head. “Mmm…didn’t catch that, Nini.”

Nini huffed as she looked at both her friends before taking a deep breath. “I…kinda…you know…” Nini trailed off.

“Come on, it’s not a big deal, Neens!” Ricky patted her head.

Nini nodded. “It is. It really is.”

“Just say it once. Throw it out into the universe.” Ricky told her.

“Okay…” Nini pushed herself up into a sitting position between her friends. “I like…Gina.” Nini finally said, placing her hand on her heart. “I like her a lot.”

Big Red hugged Nini while Ricky kissed Nini’s head. “There you go.” Ricky smiled softly.

“Okay, let’s play some Super Smash Bros.” Nini got out of bed. “I need to get my mind off of this for a minute.”

Ricky laughed, looking at his boyfriend. “Did you hear her?”

Big Red shook his head with a laugh. “Trust me, from here on out it’s going to be a Gina Porter joyride.”

Nini flicked them off as she put on Gina’s jacket.

“Awwww, she’s wearing Gina’s jacket.” Ricky cooed as Nini flicked him off with both hands.

“It’s a comfy jacket, okay?!”

_____________________

During Ricky and Nini’s Latte Da shift, Ricky allowed Nini to be in charge of the music playing at the coffee shop. Of course, given Nini’s recent realization of where her feelings stood, she picked a playlist filled with love songs. Nini couldn’t help it! Even though her admitting her feelings felt a lot like pulling teeth, she was still a hopeless romantic.

Nini shook her hips while “Heaven Is A Place On Earth” by Belinda Carlisle played as she made an iced coffee for a customer, forgetting to add the sugar. “Ooh heaven is a place on earth!” Nini sang as she handed the customer her coffee order and air guitared for a few moments before making a caramel latte for another customer, singing to herself while Ricky laughed at Nini’s antics.

“Is this making you feel better, Neens?” Ricky asked when the rush of paying customers finished and he began to help Nini make coffee orders.

“A little bit!” Nini hummed the song as she handed a customer a latte before starting to dance a little as she moved on to make another latte.

“Careful with those moves, Nini. Gina could show up and you could totally turn her off with that. Kiss any chance goodbye.” Ricky teased as Nini rolled her eyes as she continued singing at the top of her lungs.

“Ooh baby do you know what that’s worth? Ooh heaven’s a place on—” Nini sang before pausing to yelp in pain when the espresso machine burned her.

“The irony of being burned while singing about heaven…” Ricky trailed off as Nini stuck her tongue out as she continued making the coffee order. “Oh, hey Gina!” Ricky greeted.

Nini scoffed, her back turned to Ricky. “Really funny, Ricky!” Nini continued to sing loudly. “Baby, I was afraid before. But I’m not afraid anymore!” Nini turned back towards the cash register and her eyes widened when she saw Gina was actually ordering at the register. Without thinking, the drink fell out of Nini’s hands and spilled on the floor.

Just her luck that it caught the attention of everyone at the coffee shop—including Gina.

“Are we getting buttery hands now, Neens?” Ricky asked with a smirk.

“Pff, no just…clean up on aisle five, amiright?!” Nini laughed nervously, glancing at Gina who looked at Nini with a raised eyebrow as Nini scrambled to clean up the coffee spill she made.

Once she finished cleaning up, Nini washed her hands and remade the coffee order before putting on the counter where Gina stood. Nini preferred another espresso machine burn than having to deal with the way her heart was racing with the way Gina was looking at her. It wasn’t like it was different from the way Gina’s looked at her before. The difference was the way Nini felt about it.

Nervous, hopeless, infatuated…stupid.

“You looked scared to see me earlier. You okay, Chip?” Gina spoke up.

Nini laughed nervously. “Whaaaaaat?” Nini shook her head. “No! I mean yes—I mean _yes_ , I’m…okay. Yeah, I’m good.” Nini gave Gina a thumbs up as Gina chuckled.

“You certainly look okay.” Gina spoke sarcastically.

Nini nodded as she fingergunned Gina. “I’m _great_!” The way Nini had said “Great!” reminded her of a pathetic Tony the Tiger. A wimpy Tony the Tiger.

Gina hummed. “Great!” Gina said with as much enthusiasm as Nini did.

Nini laughed, maybe a little too hard for her liking. “So, um, what are you…what are you doing here?” Nini asked.

“Coffee.” Gina replied simply. “I’m also on a coffee run for some of the cast before rehearsals start. We’re all gearing up for opening night. It’s happening pretty soon.”

“Oh, right! Yeah!” Nini nodded. “That’s… _great!_ ” Nini said again with the same amount of enthusiasm as before, feeling her cheeks turn red at how embarrassing she was being.

Gina raised an eyebrow. “Yeah…you sure you’re okay, Chip?” Gina tilted her head.

“Uh huh.” Nini squeaked out with a grin. Nini suddenly felt herself taking the time to really get a good look at Gina. She knew Gina was ridiculously gorgeous, but her eyes couldn’t help but wander.

Shit, had Gina’s lips always been that pink? And her _eyes_ …the most interesting brown eyes Nini had ever seen. She could probably tell a million different stories about how beautiful they were. Nini’s mind continued to wander that she didn’t even notice that Gina was still talking to her.

She broke out of her trance when a hand waved over her face.

“Chip?” Gina tilted her head. “Seriously, you’re kinda freaking me out here. Are you sure you’re okay? Did you fall on your head before I got here?”

Nini blinked. “Fine! I’m fine! I should probably go make more orders.” Nini rubbed the back of her neck. “Talk to you later?” Gina nodded, a confused look on her face. “Cool, cool… _great_.” Nini forced a laugh before going back to making drinks.

Once she finished making Gina’s drinks, she watched Gina leave and then finally let out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in.

“That was horrible.” Ricky spoke. “I literally have secondhand embarrassment from how terrible that went. Holy shit.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s like the moment Gina walked in you lost all brain cells and went stupid. Maybe crazy, but mostly stupid.” Ricky shook his head. “We shouldn’t have helped you realize you like her. I didn’t think you’d get this dumb.”

“Okay, I get it now, Richard.”

“It’s like someone hit you with a hammer—probably a love hammer—and you’re like those cartoons with the birds flying around your head. That’s how you look around Gina.” Ricky continued, motioning with his hand a hammer, hitting his head with the imaginary hammer, and then making bird sound effects to continue his teasing.

“Shut up and get back to work.” Nini rolled her eyes as she turned around and went back to making coffee orders.

“Oh hey, Gina!” Ricky greeted with a smirk.

Nini whipped her head around and saw no sight of Gina. “You fucking asshole!” Nini exclaimed as Ricky doubled over in laughter.

Although the antics today revolving Nini’s feelings for Gina had been mostly ridiculous, Nini was scared.

Terrified, really.

Because despite how beautiful Gina was, how she made Nini’s stomach do swirls, and how she had her redeemable moments, it didn’t change the fact of who Gina was. Gina didn’t seem like the type to do feelings, let alone relationships. Nini knew that this was tricky territory she was tiptoeing around. Even though Gina called Nini her fortune cookie exception, shared songs with Nini that reminded Gina of her, and even went out of her way to show up to homecoming to make the night special to Nini…it didn’t change the fact that Gina was mysterious and kept up an image of who she was.

And the two couldn’t be more different. They were complete opposites. Sure, they managed to work out as friends, but as a couple. That was different.

Nini was an infatuated idiot. And Gina?

Well, Gina wasn’t stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I have mixed feelings about Jane the Virgin bc of Gina Rodriguez, I did get inspo from that one monologue Jane does in the fifth season of JTV. So if you were wondering where did my writing inspo come from for this particular chapter...there ya go. 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out with any questions or feedback! <3 Again, super grateful over the fact that people actually take the time to read my story sdjfhsdkh I'm not worthy, but thank you nonetheless! 
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	15. every rose has its thorn

**15:** every rose has its thorn

__________________

“All right! Great work, everyone! Let’s take a quick five-minute break and let’s run the ‘Grease Lightning’ performance again.” Carlos clapped his hands together with a grin. “So, my greasers and dancers! Make sure you are hydrated!” he said as Gina took off the black leather jacket and drank from her water bottle as she sat next to Kourtney and Seb.

Carlos approached the three and sat down. “Okay, there’s something that needs to be addressed.” Carlos paused and looked at Gina. “You went to homecoming.”

Gina nodded with a shrug.

“You slow danced with Nini.” Kourtney added.

Gina nodded again.

Seb nudged Gina. “And then after homecoming you walked her home.”

“We literally live next door to each other. Seems convenient.” Gina retorted with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, let’s cut the bullshit.” Kourtney chuckled. “Gina, you’re not a very nice person.”

“This we’ve always known.” Gina raised her water bottle before taking another drink of water.

“And you did a nice thing by coming to homecoming and dancing with Nini.” Kourtney continued.

“And _only_ Nini.” Carlos emphasized.

Gina furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m nice to other people.” Gina argued. “I’m nice to Seb.” Gina gestured to Seb who nodded.

“It’s true, she is.” Seb smiled.

“Okay, but _everyone’s_ nice to Seb. You have to be, or you deal with me.” Carlos retorted before waving his hands. “Not the point, but I can’t help but wonder…is there something you’re not telling us?”

“No.” Gina shook her head.

“We know you’re pretty close with Nini, but…how close?” Kourtney asked.

Gina sighed. “Okay, so here’s what I’m getting,” Gina began. “Because I decided to be a decent human being and slow dance with Nini, there’s suddenly something there romantically?”

“Yes.” The three said in unison.

Gina rolled her eyes. “Well there isn’t.”

“So you don’t like Nini?” Carlos asked. Gina scoffed and shook her head. “Really?” Carlos frowned. “Not even a little? You guys would be so cute together! Like a big Doberman with a little wiener dog that can’t walk and tips over all the time!”

“Or a goat and a chicken—ours don’t really get along.” Seb added as Carlos smiled fondly at them.

“Why are Nini and I being compared to animals?” Gina asked.

“I think the point they’re trying to make is that we see some potential in you and Nini. I think she makes you softer.” Kourtney interjected.

Gina scoffed. “She doesn’t make me soft.”

“Please! She’s the only one that brings a smile out of you!” Kourtney argued.

“She just does a lot of dumb stuff, she makes it really hard not to!” Gina retorted.

“Mhmm.” Carlos hummed. “So no feelings for Nini?”

“No.” Gina deadpanned as Seb and Kourtney gave her a look. “No!” she exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up. It wasn’t because she liked Nini, they were just grilling on her too much. 

“For now.” Kourtney teased as Gina rolled her eyes.

“Shouldn’t we go back to rehearsals?” Gina asked as Carlos smirked.

“Your professionalism does not mean the conversation ends here, darling.” Carlos nudged Gina as he stood up and called for rehearsals to resume.

__________________

After their Latte Da shift, Nini and Ricky were heading over to Nini’s house with Ricky riding his skateboard while Nini walked alongside him. After Nini’s big realization of her feelings for Gina, there was relentless teasing from both Ricky and Big Red. Nini hadn’t liked someone ever since the fallout with Ashlyn, so her friends were a little too excited about a potential relationship for Nini.

“What do you think about this song?” Nini asked as she tapped her phone and “shut up” by Greyson Chance started to play. “Ugh, the lyrics make it obvious—how do you make a mix for a girl you really like but don’t make it obvious it’s romantic?” Nini whined as Ricky snorted.

“You can’t because you’re Nini and you’re not subtle at all.” Ricky retorted as they pulled up in front of Nini’s house. “Just pile random songs together and slip in some romantic ones and just give it to her.” He suggested, looking over at Gina’s house and smirking. “Or why don’t we just go up and ask her? GINA!” he shouted as Nini’s eyes widened and she got on her tip toes to cover Ricky’s mouth.

“Shut the fuck up!” she hissed as Ricky easily moved her hand away from his mouth.

“Why? I think if we ask her what songs she’d want in a mix you’re making her it’ll make it easier for you.” Ricky teased as quickly zoomed on his skateboard towards Gina’s house.

“Ricky! I fucking swear to god I’m going to kill you if you ring that doorbell!” Nini threatened as she chased after him and watched with panic in her eyes as Ricky rushed up the stairs. “Ricky!” she glared at him as Ricky smirked and had his finger over the doorbell. “Ricky!” Nini hissed as she stumbled up Gina’s stairs. “Don’t be an asshole, come on!” Nini pulled on his hoodie and tried to whack his hand away from the doorbell.

Ricky laughed. “God, you’re too easy. You know I’m not going to.” He snorted, his finger still pointed at the doorbell.

Nini shook her head and pushed him. “You dickwa—” Nini stopped when she realized Ricky stumbled from the push and his finger _hit_ the doorbell and the doorbell _rang_. “What the _fuck_ , Ricky?!” Nini placed her arms over her head. “Why would you—”

“I didn’t do anything, YOU pushed ME!” Ricky retorted as he heard footsteps. “Oh shit, oh shit. Run.”

“We don’t have enough time!” Nini exclaimed as her eyes scanned her surroundings and she saw the bush. Nini didn’t know it was a rose bush, then, but it seemed like a plausible idea.

Ricky’s eyes followed Nini and he shook his head. “Nini, I don’t think—” Ricky watched as Nini ran towards the porch’s railing. “Nini, that’s a rose bush—” he closed his eyes when he saw Nini stumble over the porch’s railing and land on her back into the rose bush. A rose bush with dried out roses and very much pointy thorns. All Ricky heard were muffled curses coming from Nini.

Gina opened the door, eyebrow raised. “Ricky?”

Ricky turned around and laughed nervously. “Gina!”

“You rang my doorbell.”

“Uh huh!” Ricky nodded. “For a very important reason!” he smiled awkwardly.

Gina raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue, arms crossed.

Ricky took a deep breath before his arm gestured towards the rose bushes.

“What about it?”

“I’m in it.” Nini managed to speak out, hissing when she felt a painful poke from a thorn on her side. Funny.

Gina’s eyes widened. “What the fuck?” Gina walked over to the porch railing and saw Nini tangled in a rose bush. There were a few scratches on her face and rips on her sweater. “I’m afraid to ask how this happened.”

“You don’t wanna know.” Nini replied.

Gina shook her head. “You’re a walking hazard, Chip.”

“You gonna help this walking hazard out of your rose bush?” Nini smiled. The fact that Nini still could smile while being stuck in a very pointy and painful rose bush was beyond her. Maybe seeing Gina made it better.

“I don’t know, maybe we should leave her in there.” Ricky spoke up from behind Gina. Gina rolled her eyes and elbowed Ricky’s stomach and Ricky laughed. Gina sighed as she looked back at Nini. “Let me put on a hoodie. For every scratch I get, you owe me a coffee.” Gina told Nini before leaving inside to fetch a hoodie.

Ricky leaned against the railing with a smirk. “I got a song for your playlist, Nini.”

Nini glared at him.

“Every rose has its thorn…” Ricky sang dramatically as Nini slowly lifted her arm up—to avoid getting more scratches—as she flicked off Ricky who kept singing. “Just like every night has its dawn! Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song!” Ricky bobbed his head, scrunching his hand into a fist as he got into his acapella rendition. “Every rose has its thorn—”

“Ricky, shut the fuck up.” Gina spoke up as she walked back, Ricky bursting into laughter.

Yup, Gina Porter was definitely the love of Nini’s life. Off of those four words alone.

__________________

Nini hissed as she flinched from Gina dabbing her cheek that had a small cut. The two were in Gina’s bathroom while Gina cleaned up all of the small cuts Nini got from the rose bush incident. Ricky had left a few minutes earlier after Gina insisted she could handle a few minor cuts. Nini was glad for that, because she wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle Ricky’s little smirk.

Those damn roses. And thorns.

“Stay still, Chip.” Gina murmured as she concentrated on cleaning one of Nini’s many cuts. “No one asked you to fall on a rose bush.”

“So you’re saying you didn’t have fun saving me?” Nini pouted, flinching again at the burning sensation from the alcohol.

Gina chuckled. “I could be doing better things on a Tuesday night.” She spoke simply as she threw the alcohol wipe in the garbage. “Is that the last of them?” Gina asked, grabbing Nini’s chin gently to inspect for any other cuts. That touch alone felt like Nini might have ascended into heaven.

“I think so.” Nini murmured, her gaze lingering on Gina.

“Cool.” Gina nodded as she walked over to wash her hands again.

Nini stayed seated, chewing on her lip for a moment. “Gina, have you ever had a crush on someone?” she blurted.

Gina dried her hands and turned to Nini. “That’s random.”

“Answer it, please.”

Gina shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Why?” Nini raised an eyebrow.

“Because I don’t like them anymore. Past is in the past.” Gina shrugged again. “Why are you asking? Are you crushing on someone?”

Nini blushed.

Gina chuckled. “So you are.”

“I feel…I feel like a song in the beginning of a rom-com movie. You know, the montage that sets up the story.” Nini spoke slowly, staring at Gina.

Gina hummed. “Can’t say I know much about those.”

“It’s like…” Nini sighed as she leaned back, looking at Gina. “it’s like…they don’t know it yet, but life is about to change forever. Because they’re meeting the one, I guess.”

Gina looked at Nini with an amused look on her face. Nini always shared the most weird thoughts. “I see. What song?” Gina decided to play along. 

“Hm?”

“What’s your beginning of a rom-com montage song?” Gina asked.

Nini shrugged. “I don’t know, [I have a whole playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1BIiz9PoRu8vWo7M1ZtjmQ?si=ujQoXKqESLC68AD0wRp5Dg).” The playlist she made for Gina. “Do you wanna listen? I can send you a link for it.”

Gina shrugged with a nod. “Cool.”

__________________

Nini was scrolling through her phone when, out of the corner of her eye, a light flickered on and off from the direction of Gina’s window. Nini turned her head and Gina was sitting on her desk holding up her notebook with a note written. Nini stood up and walked over to the window with a notebook and marker in hand.

**Cute playlist, Chip**

Nini’s heart raced as she scribbled a response.

**thanks! worked super hard on it!**

Gina nodded with a gentle smile before looking down at her notebook to write a response.

**You should send it to them**

Nini let out a heavy sigh as she wrote something.

**i already did.**

For a moment, Nini wanted to just flip the notebook over to Gina’s direction and hope for the best. Instead, Nini ripped the paper and let it fall to her feet, writing a different response instead.

**maybe!**

Gina nodded slowly and gave Nini a tight smile before motioning that she was gonna close the blinds. Nini nodded with a thumbs up and a smile. Once Gina’s blinds closed, Nini sighed heavily again as she looked down at the written note on her feet.

Nini may not be subtle like Ricky said, but she sure wasn’t transparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short and chaotic, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! I'm nearly done planning the story out in its entirety. It might be forty chapters long, so hold tight lol 
> 
> Also! I linked the playlist Nini made in the story! I made it because I figured it'd be fun to have something to envision. It's linked in the line "I have a whole playlist," in case you can't find it! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!   
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	16. cool cat

**16:** cool cat

_____________________

Nini blew a loose strand from her face as she tried to make a cute little heart in a customer’s drink. It looked more like blob than a heart, but Nini had tried her best. Nini handed the customer the drink and the customer looked down at the drink with a distasteful look before walking away.

“Ricky, I’m gonna take my break!” Nini informed him. “I need to change one of my bandaids anyway.” Nini lifted up her hands to show three bandaids on one hand and two on the other.

“Yikes, what’s the damage this time?” Ricky asked as he handed a customer a drink.

“I wanted chopped carrots.” Nini chuckled. Before she could head out back, Gina walked inside Latte Da and Nini stopped dead in her tracks. What was she going out back to do again?

“Gina!” Nini exclaimed with a smile. “Hi!” Nini pushed Ricky out of the way as she walked over to the register.

Ricky rolled his eyes. “I thought you were going on brea—”

Nini sent him a glare and Ricky raised his hands in surrender as he zipped his lips and walked away. Nini turned back to Gina who looked amused. “What can I get you?”

“Black coffee.” Gina told her. “And…your availability for this Friday?”

Nini’s heart rate quickened. Nini’s _availability_? What kind of availability? The “I want to take you on a date” availability or the “I need a study session” availability?” Nini hoped for the former.

“Wh—what for?” Nini stuttered.

“I was hoping we could have a sleepover.” Gina replied. “Just the two of us.”

_Just the two of them_. Nini gulped as she nodded slowly. “Oh.” Ever since Gina had her very first sleepover with the gang, Gina couldn’t get enough of them. Gina acted like she didn’t like them as much even though she would be the one to suggest them. They had them pretty often, but they usually consisted of more than two people. Never just the two of them alone.

Gina raised an eyebrow. “Is that a no?”

“Yes—” Nini closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. “I mean no—no, I’m not saying no to the sleepover. I’m saying yes. Yes, I can do a sleepover.” Nini clarified with a nervous laugh as she heard Ricky holding back his laughter behind her.

Gina nodded. “O…kay.” Gina chuckled amusedly. “Can we do it at your place?”

“Yeah, for sure.” Nini nodded with a blush. “So, uh, you wanted a hot chocolate, right?” Nini asked.

Gina opened her mouth to correct her, but, instead, Gina nodded. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I wanted.” Ricky, who was obviously overhearing the conversation, looked at Gina with a raised eyebrow before chuckling to himself.

Interesting.

“Cool!” Nini smiled to herself. “I’m getting better at this.” Nini told Gina as she rang her up.

“You are.” Gina nodded as she moved away from the register and watched as Nini grabbed a cup and wrote Gina’s name on the cup with a cute little doodle of a cat. Gina chuckled to herself as she watched Nini hum to herself as she made the hot chocolate.

“I like when you do that.” Gina spoke, leaning against the counter.

Nini looked up. “Hm?”

“The doodles. I like when you do them on my cup.” Gina mumbled, clearing her throat. “It makes the, uh, drinking experience better.”

Nini blushed. “Oh, thanks! It’s just a cat, though.”

Ricky facepalmed.

Gina nodded. “Righ…right. But…a cool cat.”

Nini hummed. “A cool cat.” Nini chuckled as she took her marker out again and drew a little arrow towards the doodled cat and wrote “cool cat.” Nini finished making the hot chocolate before handing Gina the cup. “There you go, cool cat.” Nini said playfully.

Gina couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Chip.” Gina paused. “See you Friday?”

“Hopefully sooner.” Nini smiled back, biting her lip.

“Mhmm.” Gina walked away with a smile on her face.

“You’re a dumbass.” Ricky spoke up.

Nini turned around. “Huh?”

“Actually, let me change that—you’re _both_ dumbasses.” Ricky told her. “She complimented your stupid doodle and you replied with ‘it’s a cat.’” Ricky mimicked Nini’s voice. “It was clearly flirting.”

Nini burst into laughter. “Gina? Flirting with _me_? Over a fucking _cat_? No.” Nini shook her head.

Ricky shook his head. “Hopeless. You’re hopeless!”

“Oh, come on! Gina’s not—” Nini shook her head again. “Not with me.”

“Why?” Ricky asked. “Why is it hard to believe that Gina was flirting with you? And she was!”

“Because it’s me.” Nini replied simply.

Ricky hummed. “Have fun at your sleepover, _Chip.”_ Ricky smirked.

“Hey, only Gina can call me that!” Nini exclaimed.

“So you guys are capable of being exclusive in some way, gotcha.” Ricky teased as Nini felt her face turn red.

“I’m going to go change my bandaid.” Nini mumbled as she walked away.

“You go do that, cool cat!” Ricky called after her with a laugh.

_____________________

“You suck at painting nails.” Gina teased as she watched Nini with furrowed eyebrows concentrate on painting Gina’s nails a peach color (upon Nini’s insistence that Gina couldn’t say no to). Gina commended Nini for trying, though. The other girl had _insisted_ that doing each other’s nails was part of the “sleepover experience” even though Nini didn’t do her nails unless Big Red did them for her (he was a man of many talents).

“Shhh, I need to concentrate.” Nini mumbled as she dipped the nail brush back into the bottle and then took Gina’s hand again to continue painting her nails.

Gina bit her lip to hold back a laugh at how hard Nini was trying to get it right.

It was cute.

Kind of.

“Right. Sorry.” Gina whispered as Nini scooted closer to Gina. Gina couldn’t help but stare at Nini as the other girl painted her nails.

“Stop staring at me, Gi.” Nini murmured without looking away.

Gina blushed. “Where else am I supposed to look, Chip?” Gina retorted, still staring at Nini.

“I can’t concentrate with you staring like this.” Nini looked up and bulged her eyes jokingly before giggling.

“I don’t look like that!” Gina scoffed. Nini leaned closer to Gina, her eyes still exaggeratingly wide and Gina giggled as she pushed Nini back playfully. “Dork.” Gina mumbled.

Nini stuck her tongue out playfully as she took Gina’s hand again to finish doing the last nail. Once Nini finished, Nini looked up and nodded to herself. “Done!”

Gina looked at her nails. They were definitely messy, but Nini did try her best, so she’d deal with it. “They’re certainly painted.” Gina commented as she blew on her nails.

“Then I got the job done.” Nini clicked her tongue as she threw some fingerguns with a laugh.

Gina rolled her eyes.

Nini lied down on her stomach and looked over at Gina. “This is fun. Just the two of us. We should do this more. It’s easier to talk to you without getting a cramp from writing so much.” Nini chuckled.

“I mean, it’s a lot better now since we don’t have to play _Dungeons and Dragons_.” Gina teased as Nini gasped.

“Oh, come on! It’s fun!” Nini defended. “I like it when you play.”

“Even when I roll those ones?” Gina asked.

“Mhmm, even then. You’re still a cool cat.” Nini winked.

Gina chuckled. “Please don’t make that my nickname.”

“Please…” Nini shook her head. “nothing could replace dickhead.” Nini smirked.

Gina smiled amusedly.

“I like it when I see you smile.” Nini spoke again. “It’s better than when you—” Nini scrunched up her face to make a “grumpy” face. It was hard to see a grumpy look on Nini when the girl was nowhere near grumpy.

Gina couldn’t help but smile more. “I don’t look like that, Chip.”

Nini broke out into a smile again and chuckled. “But I was close, right?”

“Sure.”

The two fell silent for a few moments and Gina’s eyes landed on an open composition notebook on Nini’s nightstand.

“Have you written any new songs?” Gina asked.

Nini’s eyes followed where Gina’s were and she chuckled nervously. “A few, yeah.”

“Can I hear one?” Gina asked.

Nini laughed nervously again as she crawled over to the notebook and shut it. “No.” Nini shook her head, blushing. “Sorry I just…it’s personal.”

And it was a song about Gina. A love song.

Gina nodded. “No, I get it. Don’t worry about it. Maybe one day you can share those songs to the world. Kinda sucks you keep them locked away.”

Nini hummed. “Maybe.” Nini turned back to Gina. “I can sing you something, though. You’re one of the few people I can sing in front of without wanting to puke.”

“I’m honored that you don’t puke at the sight of me.” Gina teased.

“Oh please, like anyone could puke from seeing you.” Nini spoke without thinking. “Unless they get nauseous from how beautiful you are.” Nini’s eyes widened when she realized what she said. “O-or something like…that.”

Gina chuckled. “Thanks, Chip. I don’t get nauseous at the sight of you, either.”

Nini blushed. “Cool, cool.” Nini nodded. “So… song?” Nini rolled out of bed and reached for her guitar before plopping back into bed. “Actually, why don’t I teach you a song?” Nini asked, excitement in her voice.

“And ruin _this_ beautiful manicure?” Gina retorted, showing Nini her blotchy nails.

Nini playfully glared at Gina. “You should feel lucky! I don’t let just anyone touch Delilah.” Nini patted her mahogany guitar gently. “Do you want to learn, though? For real? Just one song?” Nini pleaded, tilting her head.

Gina sighed. “Fine.”

Nini squealed as she carefully placed her guitar on Gina’s lap while Gina looked unsure what to do with her hands, so she just placed them on the bed. “Okay, here.” Nini crawled over to Gina and took Gina’s hand. Nini placed one of Gina’s hands on the neck of the guitar and the other on the body of it. “That’s the position you want to be in.”

“Kinky.” Gina smirked as Nini smacked Gina’s hand playfully.

“ _Anyways_ , you perv,” Nini chuckled. “let me see…” Nini tapped her chin. “What’s an easy song?” Nini mumbled to herself.

“Go easy on me.”

Nini nodded. “Here.” Nini leaned forward as she maneuvered Gina’s fingers to form a chord. “Strum.” Nini mumbled, looking over at Gina who did a single strum and Nini nodded. “Good.” Nini moved behind Gina and took her fingers again to change them to a different chord. “Strum again.” Nini whispered, looking over at Gina who was staring at her. “Stop staring at me and strum, dickhead.” Nini teased as Gina chuckled and felt her face heat up as she strummed. “See? I have to call you a dickhead to get you to listen to me.” Nini teased as she kept teaching Gina the chords. It took them over an hour.

“Gina Porter, you just learned how to play the kindergarten version of ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’ by Frankie Valli.” Nini announced.

“So a really shitty version?” Gina offered playfully.

“No!” Nini shook her head. “Here, I’ll show you. I’m going to sing and you’re going to play.”

Gina blinked. “I can’t do that.”

Nini rolled her eyes. “Fine, let’s do this, then.” Nini scooted closer to Gina. “You strum, and I do the chords. Can you do that?” Gina shrugged. “Perfect.”

_You're just too good to be true,_ Nini sang as she did the first chord that Gina strummed.

_Can't take my eyes off of you,_ Nini looked over at Gina as she sang, her eyes bulging out playfully before giggling as Gina chuckled while strumming.

_You'd be like Heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much,_ Nini’s eyes softened as she continued easily switching chords as Gina strummed.

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you,_ Nini sang softly, nearly to a whisper, as she kept looking at Gina who concentrated on strumming correctly.

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

Nini couldn’t help but a slight frown form as she sang the next lines.

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real,_ Nini sang as her softened look for Gina turned into one more longingly.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you,_ Nini sang gently as a soft smile formed on her face while Gina strummed.

_I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright_

_I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night_

_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say:_

_Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray_

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby, let me love you…_ Nini finished as Gina finally looked up to look at Nini again.

Nini clapped. “You played a song!” Nini exclaimed with a smile as Gina shrugged.

“I just strummed.”

“That’s half the job of playing guitar!” Nini argued. “It’s like you were my other half.”

“You’re awfully cheesy today, Chip.” Gina chuckled as she gently placed Nini’s guitar to the side.

“Excuse you, I try to be cheesy _every day_ of my existence.” Nini retorted, placing a hand over her heart and feigning offense.

“Okay then.” Gina chuckled again. “You’re being _particularly_ cheesy today.” Gina corrected.

Nini nodded. “Thank you.” Nini smiled, doing a little bow before grabbing her guitar and putting it away. “Oh shit, it’s close to midnight already.” Nini commented as she looked at her digital clock.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already, Chip.” Gina teased.

“Please…I can pull all-nighters _any_ day.” Nini retorted as she jumped into bed again.

“Is that supposed to impress me?” Gina smirked as she rolled out of bed as Nini pouted. She had _just_ gotten back into bed! Gina looked through Nini’s records and Nini watched her.

“Do you wanna play one?” Nini asked.

Gina nodded as she kept looking through them before lifting up an album titled _OK Computer_ by Radiohead. Nini hummed. “Ricky, Big Red, and I couldn’t stop listening to that album all summer last year. We would take Ricky’s car, or the convertible Big Red’s dad has, and just drive around blasting track four from that album.”

“That sounds awesome.”

Nini nodded. “Driving around listening to music meant for sitting in your car is truly an experience.”

“Sounds like it.”

Nini looked at Gina. “Don’t tell me you’ve never done it.” Gina stayed silent. “Gina Porter…say sike right now.”

Gina chuckled. “Sorry.”

Nini shook her head. “No way, we have to fix that right now.” Nini told her as she reached for her phone.

“What are you doing?” Gina asked.

“The night is still young.” Nini spoke as she dialed Big Red’s number.

“Nini—”

“Red!” Nini greeted as she put Big Red on speaker. “You’re on speaker, don’t embarrass me.”

Big Red chuckled from the other line. “What’s up, Neens?”

“You’re never gonna believe this, but Gina has never drove around with friends while listening to music for late night drives.” Nini told him.

There was a long pause. “Say sike right now.”

“I wish I could.” Nini sighed dramatically as Gina rolled her eyes.

“I’m getting the convertible and picking up Ricky as we speak! Be there in fifteen!” Big Red exclaimed.

“You’re an angel. Muah!” Nini blew a kiss into the phone before hanging up the phone and looking at Gina with a grin. “You heard that, right?”

“Uh huh.” Gina shook her head. “You’re insane.”

“I paint your nails _and_ I let you reenact the scene of every indie coming-of-age film! I’m a damn saint!” Nini exclaimed. “Now come on, get changed!” Nini exclaimed as she rushed past Gina who just looked at Nini with an amused look on her face.

“On one condition, Chip.”

Nini turned around as she slipped her East High hoodie on. “What’s up?”

“I get to pick the last song.”

Nini smiled with a nod. “Deal.”

_____________________

[It felt cheesy to think](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PwkkarRWAsIakpeRuHIK0?si=MCM7_rstRuWmK6_9_4WHJg), but the cold wind was blowing kisses on Nini’s face. It’s why her cheeks and nose were pink. Nini always did love the feeling, though. It was a euphoric feeling to be driving aimlessly with her friends and staring up at the starry sky as a song played that only fueled Nini’s sense of peace.

It was different this time, though.

For one, it wasn’t three individuals in a car—it was four. And Nini wasn’t staring up at the starry sky, either. Instead, Nini was staring at Gina as the other girl silently appreciated the nighttime view while the wind blew her hair into an unruly state.

God, Gina still looked beautiful even when her curls were all over the place from this damn cold, kissing wind.

“Can I get a kiss?” Big Red sang along to the chorus of Tyler, The Creator’s “See You Again” and turned his head to look at Ricky while the redhead drove. “And can you make it last forever?” Big Red pointed at Ricky who looked at Big Red with a big grin as he leaned over to kiss Big Red’s cheek. The two continued to sing along to the song and Nini broke away from her Gina trance to tease her friends.

“Hey! Eyes on the road, Red!” Nini scorned playfully.

Big Red laughed. “I wouldn’t be one to talk, Neens.” He looked at Nini from the rearview. “You’re not very good at keeping your eyes on the road either.” He smirked, nodding over to Gina who was still quietly looking out.

Nini felt her cheeks heat up—the only warmth hitting her at the moment—and chuckled. “Shut up.” She mumbled. 

“Who’s picking the next song?” Ricky asked as he lifted up his phone connected to the aux chord.

“Gina!” Nini answered, breaking Gina away from looking out at the nighttime scenery.

“What about me?”

“Your last song.” Nini nodded to her. “Play it now.”

Gina chewed on her lip. “Are we driving back home already?” she asked, her voice sounding a little disappointed.

“No…I just really want to hear your last song and you know I’m not patient.” Nini pouted. “Please? To me it’s the last song!”

Gina smiled softly before shaking her head. “You’re an impatient child.” Gina murmured as she leaned forward and took Ricky’s phone and typed in a song onto the queue before handing the phone back. Gina leaned back into the backseat. “There, happy?”

“Only if you are.”

“Only if I’m what?” Gina asked.

“Happy.” Nini replied. “Are you?”

Gina nodded. “I am.”

Nini smiled. “Good.” Nini felt her phone vibrate and saw a text from Ricky.

**move closer to her!!!!**

Nini looked over at Ricky who had a smirk on his face and turned around to give Nini a wink. “Do it.” He mouthed before turning forward again.

It wasn’t until Ricky pointed it out that Nini noticed that they were on opposite ends of the backseat. Nini was on one window seat while Gina was on the other. Nini glanced over at Ricky again before looking back at Gina who had refocused her attention at the nighttime view in front of her.

Despite Ricky’s text, Nini stayed on her side of the backseat.

That is, until Ricky announced that Gina’s song was next on the queue.

“Ooh! Gina! Your song’s on next!” Ricky exclaimed. “It’s called ‘Get You The Moon,’ right? By Kina?”

_Interesting title,_ Nini thought to herself. 

Gina turned to Ricky and nodded. “Yup.”

The song started to play and Nini turned to look at Gina who was still looking out. It wasn’t until a particular set of lyrics came on that Nini truly felt tempted to move closer to Gina.

_And if I could, I'd get you the moon_

_And give it to you_

Nini looked over at Ricky who only turned around for a moment and nodded before turning back.

Nini chewed on her lip before scooting over one seat so she was in the middle.

Gina didn’t notice. Nini scooted a little closer. “This is a great song.” Nini commented.

Gina turned to Nini and her eyes widened a little from the close distance she was to Nini all of a sudden. “I found it the other day. I thought of you.”

Nini couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah?”

Gina nodded as she hummed along to the song.

“Ricky, make sure to play the song again, okay?” Nini told him. “I wanna hear it again.” Nini turned to Gina. “Because it’s supposed to be the last song.”

Gina didn’t say anything and turned back to look out at the view. Nini let out a shaky breath before leaning her head on Gina’s shoulder. Gina didn’t even flinch. Nini sighed in content as she nuzzled Gina’s shoulder.

“You’re missing out on the view, Chip.” Gina commented, glancing down at Nini.

Nini looked up at Gina with a soft smile. “No, I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...get ready is all I'm saying lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! They may seem like fillers, but they're important! Again, I just want to say I'm still surprised by the positive feedback my story's gotten! All your kudos and comments make me :') can't believe this is so close to 2k reads...wow. Again, thank you so much. 
> 
> Also, I linked a playlist I made that gave me inspo for writing the driving scene, if you wanna give it a listen. I linked it on the first word of that scene! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!  
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	17. adventurous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it, here's another update.   
> also!!! forgot to add this earlier, and I apologize profusely for that, but: 
> 
> TW: underage drinking

**17:** adventurous

___________________

Nini had always assumed that theatre kids just went straight to Denny’s after the premiere of a show. However, Nini wasn’t complaining about the free alcohol, the loud music, and the lack of parental supervision at the _Grease_ after-party at E.J.’s house. His parents had gone out on a business trip, so he had invited the cast of _Grease_ for a get-together to celebrate their achievement of putting on a show. Nini was only here because she rubbed shoulders with Big Red who helped out in tech crew. While Nini didn’t participate in the school’s productions, she always supported them for Big Red.

And back then, Ashlyn too.

And now? Gina. Even though Gina didn’t have a speaking role, she was the star of the whole show in Nini’s eyes. The way she danced and moved across the stage mesmerized Nini.

It didn’t help that Gina looked damn good in a leather jacket.

And it didn’t help that Gina was currently across the room in a leather jacket talking with some other fellow dancers. Even then, Nini was mesmerized.

Maybe it was the alcohol finally buzzing her brain, but Nini knew better than that.

She didn’t need the alcohol for Gina to give her a buzzing feeling.

Nini had congratulated almost everyone for their amazing production of _Grease_. Everyone but Gina, of course. Nini pushed her way through the crowd of people to get to Gina, stumbling forward when she finally made it. But, as always, Gina caught her before she could reach the floor.

“I think you might be drinking too much, Chip.” Gina commented.

“Pff, no way! This is my first drink!” Nini argued.

“You could be a lightweight, for all I know.” Gina taunted.

“Oh yeah?” Nini questioned, lifting the red cup up before gulping it down. “You call that a lightweight?” Nini retorted as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“No, I call that a dumbass.” Gina shook her head. “Don’t overdo it, okay?”

“No promises, but I’ll try.” Nini nodded.

Gina nodded.

“You did amazing tonight, by the way.” Nini spoke up again. “That ‘Grease Lightning’ dance number was… _electrifying_!” Nini snorted at her pun.

Gina couldn’t help but let out a laugh at Nini’s antics. “Thanks, Chip.”

“You were the best dancer out there, too. And don’t even disagree with me because you know I’m right!” Nini exclaimed. “No one could take their eyes off of you even if they tried.”

A blush formed on Gina’s cheeks and she nodded. “I’m not arguing, but…that drink is starting to get to you.”

Nini opened her mouth to say something, but Steph, one of the other dancers, approached them. “All I heard was Gina and best dancer and I’m here to continue the hype train!”

“Please don’t.” Gina shook her head.

“Come on, Ginaaa!” Steph laughed. “You know you’re top shit out of all us dancers. And the hottest.” Steph poked Gina’s arm before biting her lip flirtatiously.

“Speak for yourself, Steph.” Gina retorted with a chuckle.

Steph chuckled. “Can you _please_ let me compliment you, Gina?”

“I would, but you kinda wasted all your ‘compliment Gina’ cards in one sitting.” Gina smirked. “Sorry.”

Steph hummed. “Is there any way I can make up those cards I supposedly wasted?”

Gina shrugged. “Looks like I’m all out of suggestion cards, too.” She joked.

Steph laughed and placed her hand on Gina’s shoulder.

Nini stood there awkwardly with a tight smile. She wasn’t stupid. It was obvious they were flirting. And who was she to interrupt that?

“I’m gonna…get another drink.” Nini mumbled before walking away and walking towards the spacious kitchen where several bottles of alcohol and beer were laid out.

“Nini!” Kourtney exclaimed, obviously tipsy. “Tell Sebby to make you a drink! They are making _heavenly_ drinks. I say they’re missing their calling as bartender.” She giggled as she looked over at Seb who was making a drink for someone while Carlos sipped on his own drink next to them.

“And that’s the last drink you’re having too, babe.” Ashlyn added, shaking her head with a chuckle before turning to Nini. “You doing okay? Are you going to need a ride? I’m the designated driver for the night.”

Nini smiled softly. “Thanks, Ash, but I think I’m good. I’ll let you know if that changes, though.” She told her while Ashlyn nodded. Nini turned around to look over at Gina and Steph still talking, their faces a lot closer than they were before. Nini let out a sigh.

“To be fair, Steph flirts with everyone. It’s kinda her thing.” Ashlyn spoke up again, noticing where Nini was looking at.

“Yeah?” Nini asked as she walked over to Seb. “And Gina’s eating it up.” Nini smiled softly. “But it’s fine—it is. I have tequila and squirt that can keep me company.”

“Take it easy, okay?” Ashlyn patted Nini’s back before going back over to Kourtney.

“Hey, Sebby. Someone tells me you make the best drinks around.” Nini greeted.

“There’s literally nothing they’re not good at.” Carlos fawned as he handed Seb a plastic cup.

Seb shrugged as they took the cup from their boyfriend. “I try.” They laughed. “What’ll you be having, Nini?”

“Anything with a lot of alcohol.” Nini answered. “And keep ‘em coming.”

Seb nodded. “I only make two drinks for people. I don’t want you going overboard.”

“Pff, I’ll be fine.” Nini waved them off as Seb made Nini a drink. Nini looked over at Gina and Steph again and sighed.

“Somebody’s jealous.” Carlos pointed out with a smirk.

Nini turned back to Carlos and scoffed. “Me? Jealous?”

“Yes.” Carlos nodded with a laugh. “Gina’s an attractive girl, I’m surprised no one else has made moves on her yet.”

Nini took the drink Seb handed to her and gulped it down. “Well…they are now.”

___________________

Nini took off her jacket and handed it to the person next to her. She didn’t know who it was, but she was trying to have a cool moment right before playing flip cup with E.J. who was on the other side of the table. Nini was most certainly drunk, and it didn’t really take long for that to happen. Turns out, two drinks _was_ Nini going overboard despite what Seb assumed. The rest of the drinks she had after that didn’t help her cause, either.

“You’re about to get annihilated, Zuko.” Nini slurred with a smirk, referencing to E.J.’s lead role in _Grease_. “Actually—no, no… _electrified.”_ Nini snorted as E.J. rolled his eyes.

“You can barely do jumping jacks without falling, Salazar. I think we’re good.” E.J. retorted.

Natalie, one of the leaders of tech crew, stood at the end of the table. “On the count of three, you two need to drink everything on the cup and then put your cup at the edge and flip the cup over. Whoever flips all the cups over first wins.” Natalie instructed. “One…” Nini looked at E.J. and did jumping jacks as a way to “intimidate” him and E.J. just laughed. “Two…” Nini took a deep breath in hopes the dizziness she felt would go away. It didn’t. “Three!” Natalie exclaimed as E.J. immediately grabbed the cup and chugged the beer.

Nini took the cup and downed it as she tried around five times to flip the cup and groaned. “Flip over!” Nini laughed before cheering when it finally did and drank from the next cup. Nini placed the cup at the edge and was shocked when it flipped over on the first try.

Shit, maybe being drunk made her less clumsy!

Nini looked over at E.J. who was still on the second and smirked. She felt herself become more confident as she chugged the next cup and flipped the cup over again on the first try. It didn’t help that people started to hype her up as she moved on to the fourth cup. E.J. was on the fourth cup, too, and Nini hurried in chugging the cup before trying to flip the cup over, it took a few tries, but she did it.

Finally, both of them were on the last cup and everyone was hyping up Nini when E.J. accidentally dropped his cup on the floor as she placed the cup on the edge. Nini licked her lips as she flipped the cup and it landed upside down.

Everyone burst into fits of cheers and Nini jumped around and did a little dance as she pointed at E.J. “You good, Caswell?” Nini taunted.

“I let you win.” E.J. retorted.

“No one likes a sore loser, Caswell.” Nini stuck her tongue out as E.J. chuckled.

“I’ll let you have this for tonight.” E.J. told her. “I’m being generous.”

Nini began to walk backwards, throwing fingerguns at E.J. as she did before eventually stumbling on the edge of a piece of furniture and squealing. Nini was too drunk to even try to stop herself from falling, so she had succumbed to her fate. She never met the hardness of the wooden floor, though. Nini felt herself being held by a pair of strong arms and Nini looked up to see Gina holding her.

“Ginaaaa!” Nini smiled, slowly standing up again as she beamed at the sight of Gina. Pretty Gina. “You saved me again! You little…little…” Nini felt stuck on what to say next and then finally thought of something. “You little cool cat!” Nini slurred, punching Gina’s arm playfully. “Yeah, a cool cat.”

Gina stared at Nini. “I told you to take it easy.”

“I did!” Nini exclaimed defensively. “Look, look, look…I’ll show you _just_ how easy I’m taking it. Could a person who didn’t take it easy do _this_?” Nini questioned as she took a few steps back and started to dance along to the song blaring throughout the house. It wasn’t good dancing, and thankfully gravity did its job and Nini stumbled forward and Gina caught her once again.

“Thank you for proving my point.” Gina spoke. 

Nini smiled up at Gina. “You’re welcome, hot stuff.” Nini smirked. “See? I can flirt too. Come on, let’s go show Steph that I can flirt with you and be ten times better at it. Shit, let’s make it eleven times better! I’m feeling adventuro—adventu—adv—” Nini scrunched up her nose when she realized she couldn’t pronounce the word, “adventurous.” Nini huffed. “That’s a really hard word!”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“The word! Adben…no that’s not it. Adventure…ice?” Nini huffed. “Ginaaaaa, tell the word to stop being so hard!” Nini whined as she wrapped her arms around Gina’s neck.

“No, I meant…” Gina shook her head. “Never mind.” Gina sighed. “You’re just drunk. _Really_ drunk.”

Nini hummed. “No, I’m not!”

Gina rolled her eyes. “You’re literally clinging onto me like a monkey.”

“Nooooo!” Nini scoffed. “I’m…I’m reminding you of homecoming.”

“What about it?”

“You don’t remember?” Nini asked. “I had my arms around you like this, and we were dancing. That was so nice. Let’s do it again!”

Gina sighed. “Let’s get you water.”

Nini scrunched up her nose. “No, get me something else that’s clear! Vodka is also clear!” Nini giggled. “But mix it with something.”

“No.” Gina stated simply as she took Nini’s hand and led her through the crowd of people to get Nini some water.

Nini pouted and turned to a stranger next to her. “She’s holding my hand!” Nini squealed.

Gina grabbed a bottle of water and opened it before handing it to Nini. “Drink.”

Nini scrunched up her nose before taking the bottle of water. “How much of this do I have to drink?”

“Until you can pronounce adventurous again.” Gina countered.

Nini took a sip. “Adventusoraus.” Nini spoke before groaning as she took another drink. “Adventurice.” Another drink. “Advice.”

This went on for another ten minutes.

___________________

Thankfully Nini’s moms had gone out to stay with friends who owned a cabin for the weekend, so Gina didn’t have to worry about Nini’s obnoxiously loud talking and laughter echoing around Nini’s house as Gina helped Nini upstairs to her room.

Nini plopped down on her bed and looked at Gina. “You’re staying tonight, right?” Nini asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.

Gina nodded. “Like I’d leave you all alone like this.”

Nini smiled. “You’re so good to me, Gina.” Nini mumbled.

Gina shrugged as she took off her jacket and placed it on Nini’s chair.

“That damn shrug…” Nini trailed off as she stared at Gina.

“Stop staring at me, weirdo.” Gina chuckled.

Nini chewed on her lip. “I can’t help it.”

“Well try.”

“You’re too beautiful to not stare at. I could probably stare for hours.” Nini spoke honestly. The alcohol running through her system couldn’t also help but turn off the filter she’d put on for weeks now.

“You don’t have an attention span right now, so I doubt that.” Gina retorted.

Nini shook her head. “You could sober me right up with your looks alone.”

Gina didn’t say anything as she left the room to get more water for Nini. Nini was drunk and speaking nonsense. Luckily, she wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, so Gina could easily ignore it.

When Gina walked back up to Nini’s room, Nini had her guitar on her lap.

“What are you doing?” Gina asked.

“I’m…I’m ready to play you the song. The one you asked me about at our sleepover.” Nini told her. “Let me just…let me remember the chords.” Nini mumbled as she strummed the guitar.

“You’re drunk, Nini.” Gina sighed. “Just drink some more water and go to sleep.”

“Not until you let me play you the song!” Nini argued. “I wrote it for you.”

Yeah, Nini’s filter was definitely off.

“You can barely stand up. I doubt you can even play anything.” Gina shook her head.

Nini strummed a few chords with a proud smile. “See? I can.”

Gina pinched the bridge of her nose before putting the water on Nini’s nightstand. “Fine. Play your damn song. Then sleep. Okay?”

“You got it, dude.” Nini gave Gina a thumbs up.

“You’re ridiculous.” Gina sat down on Nini’s bed. “Is this song called ‘Dickhead’ or something?” Gina asked.

Nini shook her head. “No…it’s called ‘Please Notice.’ That’s the name.” Nini looked down at her guitar as she tried to recall the chords she used, strumming different chords and furrowing her eyebrows.

Gina licked her lips as she leaned back and watched Nini play. “Oh.”

“I got it!” Nini grinned as she started to messily fingerpick on her guitar. It wasn’t going to be perfect. Nini was drunk, after all.

Regardless, it was honest.

_And baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?_

_And when you're awake, do you think of me?_

_I need to know, how do you feel,_ Nini sang, her words slurring slightly, but still getting her point across.

_Cause baby when I sleep, I dream of you_

_And when I'm awake, that's all I do_

_Think about every detail you have_

_Do you notice when I get mad, I clench my jaw?_

_Do you notice when I get sad, I tend to fall?,_ Nini laughed at the last word, referencing to her clumsy nature.

_Look at my words I say to you_

Nini switched from fingerpicking to strumming and gently strummed her guitar as she sang, _Cause I notice when you get mad_

_You close your eyes_

_And I notice when you are sad_

_You let out sighs_

_I need to know are those sighs ever over me?,_ Nini looked over at Gina with bleary eyes as Gina stared back, gulping. This wasn’t happening. Nini really wasn’t implying—

Nini’s strumming got a little louder and sang a little louder,

_Do you know how in love with you_

_I am_

_Do you see how in love with you_

_I am,_ Nini sang passionately—well, as passionately as a drunk person could.

_Everything that you do, it makes my heart stop_

_Oh, it stops_

_And baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?,_ Nini finished, putting her guitar to the side.

“That’s the song.” Nini spoke.

Gina stayed silent.

“Gina?”

Gina got out of bed and grabbed the cup of water and handed it to Nini. “Drink it.” She mumbled as she went over to her jacket and reached into one of the pockets. Gina took out her phone and dialed Big Red’s number. She knew that he wasn’t drinking for the night either.

“Gina, aren’t you going to say anything?” Nini asked after she took a sip of her water.

Gina still didn’t say anything as Big Red picked up on the other line. “Hey, Big Red? I’m at Nini’s house. Can you come stay with her? I…I can’t right now.”

“Why? What’s up?” Big Red asked.

“Can you just do it?” Gina snapped, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. “Sorry, sorry…just…please come over. I can’t stay here.”

The other line was silent for a moment before Big Red finally spoke up.

“I’ll be there in a few.”

“Thank you.” Gina whispered before hanging up and taking a deep breath.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Nini frowned. “Did—do you still not notice?”

“I heard you loud and clear, Nini.” Gina put her jacket on.

Nini frowned even more. “Why are you…you said you were staying for the night.”

Gina pursed her lips. “I can’t stay here.”

“You can. There’s…there’s room in my bed.” Nini told her, patting the spot next to her.

“No, Nini. I _can’t_.” Gina let out a sigh in frustration.

Nini furrowed her eyebrows. “You never call me Nini.”

“Can you just go to sleep?” Gina snapped again, running her hands through her hair. “Please? I can’t deal with this right now. I don’t think I can ever deal with this.”

“Deal with what?”

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no songwriter, so the song that Nini plays for Gina is called "Please Notice" by Christian Leave. It's such a great song! 10/10 recommend. But, oof...we're going on a ride now <3 hold tight, y'all <3 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!  
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	18. maybe you shouldn't

**18:** maybe you shouldn’t

_____________________

Nini opened her blinds and sighed when she saw that Gina’s blinds were still closed. They had been for a few days now. And Nini hadn’t seen Gina at school all that much, either. Nini had tried looking for her, but it was like the other girl had disappeared out of thin air. They were about to go on winter break in a few days and Nini _really_ wanted to give Gina the gift she had gotten her. Nini and her moms were going to be staying at her grandmother’s house for Christmas, so she wouldn’t get a chance to see Gina or her friends until a little bit before New Year’s. And who wants a gift _after_ Christmas? No fun in that! 

Nini really wished she could remember what had happened that Friday during the _Grease_ after-party. All Nini could recall was the killer hangover she had when she had woken up in the morning with Big Red lying next to her. Anything before that? Nini could only remember in parts. Nini hoped she didn’t act a fool and that was why Gina was avoiding her.

Nini closed her blinds and walked to her desk where a neatly wrapped red gift wrapped with a blue bow rested. Nini had spent over an hour trying to wrap the gift and pricked her fingers with the scissors too many times in order to get it done, but it was worth it.

“Fuck it.” Nini took the gift and slipped on her coat as she walked out the door. It took less than a minute to get to Gina’s, and as soon as Nini reached the door she took a deep breath. “Okay.” She muttered to herself as she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come answer.

Nini smiled when she saw Gina’s mother answer the door. “Hi, Ms. Porter!” Nini greeted.

“Nini!” Margaret knew Nini all too well. If Gina wasn’t over at Nini’s house, Nini was most likely visiting the Porter residence. Margaret liked Nini. She made Gina break character unintentionally and Margaret loved to see it. “Here to see Gina?” Margaret eyed the gift.

Nini nodded. “Obviously.” She chuckled. “I wanted to give her a gift, if that’s okay?” Nini titled her head, shaking the gift gently.

“Of course!” Margaret pushed the door back further to give Nini room to come in. “I was actually on my way to pick up some Thai food we ordered. You’re more than welcome to stay for dinner.” She offered as Nini nodded with a smile.

“I’d love to, thanks!” Nini headed up the stairs to Gina’s room and saw it was closed. She knew Gina was in there, though. She heard faint music playing inside. Nini chewed on her lip before knocking gently. “Gina?” Nini knocked again. “Can I come in?”

The music stopped playing and Nini felt her heart race a little as she heard light footsteps approaching the door. Nini knew Gina was on the other side of the door, but she hesitated for a few moments before opening it.

Regardless, a smile formed on Nini’s face when she saw Gina. “Hi!” Nini greeted before lifting up the gift. “Merry…early…Christmas Eve?” Nini offered.

“Hey.”

Nini ignored the tension in Gina’s voice and tilted her head. “Can I come in?”

Gina shrugged as she moved away from the door and went back to sitting on her bed and scrolling through her phone.

Okay…a little weird.

Nini sat down on the bed and placed the gift in front of Gina. “I got you something!” Nini couldn’t even hold back her excitement. It was a pretty clever gift.

Gina nodded. “Okay.” She mumbled.

Nini nodded slowly. “I think you’ll like it.” Nini continued. “It made me think of us.”

Gina lifted her head up and locked her phone. “Us?”

“Yeah…us. You and me. Chip and dickhead? Cool cats?” Nini questioned.

Gina chuckled dryly. “Right.” Gina unlocked her phone again and went back to scrolling mindlessly.

Nini furrowed her eyebrows. What was going on?

Nini gently pushed Gina’s phone down so Gina no longer had an excuse to avoid her. “Okay, what the fuck was that?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m not an idiot, Gina.” Nini spoke. “What’s going on with you? You haven’t talked to me in days, and you’ve been avoiding me. Did I do something?”

Gina chuckled again. “Oh…you did plenty.”

Nini felt her heart quicken again. “What did I do? I know I got drunk during the party, but I don’t remember much.”

Gina hummed. “Kinda wish I was in your place right now.”

“What did I do? Tell me.” Nini insisted. “If I crossed any lines, I’m so, so, so, _so_ sorry. Being drunk is no excuse. Please tell me, you’re making me nervous.”

Gina ran a hand through her hair before looking at Nini. “I finally heard your song.”

Nini’s heart was no longer racing. Instead, it stopped. “What song?”

“You know which song.”

Nini gulped. “Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh_.” Gina closed her eyes for a moment. It looked like she was hesitant about something. As soon as Gina opened her eyes, though, whatever hesitation there was disappeared. “Whatever stupid, schoolgirl crush feelings you have for me better go away. I’m not dealing with whatever pining shit you have going on for me, Nini.”

Nini blinked several times and she broke eye contact with Gina. “They’re not stupid, schoolgirl crush feelings.”

Gina rolled her eyes. “What? You’re gonna say you love me, Nini?” Gina scoffed. “What do you know about love? Just because you wrote a song for me about being desperate to get attention from me does not mean you know a thing about love.”

Nini felt like her insides were melting. As if the poison coming out of Gina’s mouth in the form of words were attacking her from the inside. Maybe it was heartbreak or maybe it was defeat. Regardless, Nini wanted to cry. Why was Gina being so… _mean_?

“You don’t know how I feel, Gina.” Nini managed to say, her voice watery.

Gina knew she should shut the fuck up. She knew that. She knew she should stop talking when she heard Nini’s voice getting emotional, but Gina could not afford to have someone grow feelings for her. She had to shut this down.

“No, see, that’s where you’re wrong. I can figure out _exactly_ how you feel, Nini. Let me tell you.” Gina paused. “I gave you the slightest bit of attention—attention that was practically pulled out of me, might I add—and you clung onto it because I’m one of the few people that gives you the time of day.” Gina put her phone to the side and stood up to look at Nini. “So whatever feelings you have for me, Nini, you better suck them away. I’m not dealing with this shit.” Gina took a deep breath. “I’m not.”

Nini let out a shaky breath as she wiped away tears. “You’re right, Gina.” Nini responded. “You’re so fucking right.” Nini chuckled, shaking her head. “Let me remind you that the first time you gave me attention, it wasn’t positive. You were mean. Just like you’re being right now. My feelings didn’t start there. They started the moment you showed kindness and compassion and generosity to me during homecoming. Sure, maybe you were taking pity in poor, pathetic Nini who can’t find _anyone_ to like her—” Nini raised her voice and let out another deep breath to calm herself down. “But it was kindness, nonetheless. You _earned_ my feelings for you, Gina.” Nini at Gina. “And now I regret ever giving them to you.” Nini shook her head.

Gina wanted to so badly apologize—

Gina shrugged. “I never asked for them, so you can come collect them whenever you want.”

“You’re an asshole.” Nini felt more tears falling down her face. “The least you could do is try and be nice about this. This isn’t easy for me, either.”

Gina shrugged again. “I don’t have to be anything.”

“Right.” Nini chuckled. “See, _this_ is why I was frustrated when I realized I liked you! Because I knew you’d act this way—I _knew_ it. Because all you care about is keeping up whatever image you keep trying to hold up. Let me know how that works out for you.”

Gina shook her head. “God, Nini, you have no idea how inconvenient this is for me.” Gina let out a huff in frustration.

“Inconvenient? I’m an inconvenience now?”

“Yes!” Gina exclaimed. “I didn’t come here to make friends, and I _especially_ didn’t come here to be in a relationship with someone. But—” Gina was unsure what to say next and sighed.

“I showed up and ruined that for you.” Nini finished for her. “Sorry for that, Gina. Sorry for being your friend and sorry that I didn’t work harder in keeping my feelings sucked in, but I promise you I really did try. I would’ve never said a damn word if I had known it would end up this way with you being an inconsiderate jerk who can’t even sympathize with the person that’s supposed to be their best friend!”

“Right…because it’s _so_ easy listening to someone drunkenly mope about how you don’t notice that they’re in love with you and mope some more about wanting that feeling reciprocated.” Gina crossed her arms. “You know, I always knew you were a little bit of a sad case, but I didn’t think you could get downright pathetic.” Gina’s jaw tightened as soon as she said the words.

Nini had been rejected before, and she had imagined what Gina’s rejection would be like if she ever did tell Gina how she felt about her. Nini had never in a billion years imagined that Gina would react this way. React in such a cruel and careless manner that she didn’t even give a shit that Nini was in tears in front of her.

Nini nodded slowly as she sniffled. “Since I’m so pathetic to you, maybe I shouldn’t be around you anymore.”

Gina looked away. “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

Nini nodded again. “Okay.” Nini whispered. Without another word, Nini left Gina’s room and moments later Gina heard the front door close. Gina angrily pushed Nini’s gift off her bed, hearing a loud thump when it reached the floor.

A few minutes later, Gina walked over and picked the gift up and carefully placed it on her nightstand.

“Fuck!” Gina slammed her fists against the wall and let out a shaky breath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst :\ can't say it's over just yet
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!  
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	19. I lived like an island, punished you with silence

**19:** I lived like an island, punished you with silence

____________________

“Uh—so—” Ricky paused to glance at Nini who was curled up on Big Red’s couch and blankly staring at the DnD board on the coffee table. “there’s a goblin sleeping on top of the pile of gold coins that should be enough to help you both escape this town you’ve become outlaws in and continue your quest in finding the prince. What’s your next move?”

“Stab them.” Nini mumbled.

Ricky blinked before nodding. “Make an ability check.”

Nini carelessly grabbed the dice and chucked them across the room angrily. Nini huffed before curling up on the couch and turning away from her friends.

Ricky sighed as Big Red stood up and walked over to where the dice was. “It was a two.” He offered lightly as he walked back and sat down next to Nini. “Neens…”

“I don’t want to talk or play or do anything.” Nini muffled into the couch.

“I think it would help to talk about what happened.” Big Red offered, looking over at Ricky who had the same unsure look on his face.

Nini sprung up, tears in her eyes. “What _is_ there to talk about?” Nini bit back. “Gina couldn’t stand the idea of me having feelings for her and practically tore my heart open! She couldn’t even…she couldn’t even be understanding.” Nini wiped away tears. “I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was doing or saying. I would’ve never shared that stupid song if I would’ve known—” Nini shook her head with a sigh. “Gina essentially said fuck Nini’s feelings.” Nini shrugged. “They don’t matter if it comes in the way of…god knows what.”

“It’s her loss, Nini. If she wants to lose an amazing friend in you, then she’s missing out. Not you. She’s a jerk. An inconsiderate jerk.” Ricky scoffed. “And, you know, it’s weird she’d react this way considering how close you two were. A kind of closeness I say treads a delicate line between friends and otherwise—that’s just me, though. But I guess no one can understand what goes on in Gina’s mind.”

“She said she didn’t want to deal with me or my feelings, so maybe not that close.” Nini chuckled dryly.

“You still have us, though.” Big Red offered. “You’ll always have us. And we’d never shoot your feelings down because they’re yours and they’re valid to feel.” Big Red opened his arms for Nini and Nini didn’t hesitate in enveloping herself in the hug.

They weren’t Gina’s hugs, though.

It felt pathetic, though. It was pathetic that even in tender moments with her best friends in the entire world, she still longed for Gina. She longed for someone who showed that they didn’t give a single fuck about Nini, but Nini knew that she still cared about Gina. And if Gina ever showed up with the same open arms Big Red offered Nini, she would not hesitate in enveloping herself in them.

After all, Nini did say she’d give Gina the moon and pull down the stars if she could.

It was in the gift she had gotten Gina, too.

“You still miss her, don’t you?” Ricky questioned, sitting next to Big Red.

Nini lifted up her head and nodded. “Sad, isn’t it?” Nini scoffed.

Ricky shook his head. “You’re allowed to miss her.”

“Even after everything she told me?”

“Even then.” Ricky patted Nini’s back. “It’ll be okay, though. Soon enough you won’t miss her, and you’ll realize that you don’t need those kinds of people in your life.”

“The thing is…I don’t know the kind of person Gina is.” Nini shrugged. “Whoever that was…it wasn’t the Gina I’ve come to know. Or maybe it’s who she always was? I don’t know. I just…miss her.”

“That’s okay.” Ricky nodded.

“And I still have feelings for her. Deep ones.” Nini sighed.

“Those kinds of feelings don’t go away quickly.” Ricky shrugged.

“I wish they did.” Nini hugged Big Red again. “Can we watch _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_? I want to be SAD sad and I really want to consider memory wiping.”

“Sure.” Big Red nodded. “I haven’t washed this hoodie in a week so feel free to cry all over it. It’s due for a wash and it could use a head start with your tears.” Big Red joked.

Nini chuckled lightly and nuzzled Big Red’s hoodie. “Don’t ask for things you’ll regret later, Reddie.” Nini mumbled. “Like asking Gina Porter to forgive you for kicking her in the face with your shoe. That’s what started this mess.”

“Would you want to erase that from your memory, though? Ricky asked, referring back to the movie he was putting on.

Nini paused and then shook her head. “No.” Nini said softly. “I think I’d replay that moment a little too much for my liking.”

____________________

Gina’s phone vibrated again, and she sighed. It was probably a text from one of her friends… _again_. If it wasn’t Kourtney calling her, it was Seb texting her. And if it wasn’t Seb texting her, it was Carlos trying to Facetime her. And if it wasn’t Carlos trying to FaceTime her, it was Big Red sending her a snapchat message. The list went on.

Even then, Gina only checked to see if Nini sent her a text. It was stupid—she knew that. After all, it was Gina who shut Nini down and completely disregarded her feelings. Gina had her reasons, though. Maybe they were stupid for anyone else, but she had to put a stop to Nini’s feelings for her. It would ruin too much.

Gina reached for her phone and checked out her notifications. All texts.

**Four new messages from: Kourtney**

**Kourtney:** please talk to us, gi!!!

 **Kourtney:** we only know what happened from what big red and ricky told us, but we gotta know your side to this too.

 **Kourtney:** text back, please?

 **Kourtney:** love you x

**Three new messages from: Seb**

**Seb:** I heard about what happened :\

 **Seb:** I don’t wanna assume anything, so call me if you wanna talk about it?

 **Seb:** I’m always here if you ever wanna talk <3

**Six new messages from: Carlos**

**Carlos:** honestly, gina, wtf?

 **Carlos:** we all know you’re kind of an asshole, but why would you do that to nini? her feelings are just as valid as your upset ones over this. you don’t need to shut one down to give validity to the other.

 **Carlos:** that said, I can almost guarantee you’re not that much of an asshole, so why don’t you tell us your side?

 **Carlos:** even if you don’t like to admit it, we’re your friends and all of these messages and calls you’ve been getting are only testament to that.

 **Carlos:** because we care about you, dumbass!!

 **Carlos:** and if you don’t respond to this, I’ll just show up to your house <3 your choice

**One new message from: Big Red**

**Big Red:** ricky can’t bring it in him to reach out to you, so it’s me being reps for the both of us. you doing okay? not cool what you did to nini at all, but i still wanted to check in on you. lmk

Gina huffed in frustration as she left all the texts on read before scrolling down through her messages and seeing the contact name “Chip.” Gina’s thumb hovered over the text thread for a moment before tapping on it and reading the last exchange of texts between her and Nini. Before the _Grease_ premiere.

Before…everything.

 **Chip:** i can’t sleep, dickhead :(

 **Chip:** i know ur probs asleep and that’s okay even though :(

 **Chip:** but anyways! i wanna talk about space to you for a bit. remember how i told ya i wanted to be an astronaut when i was a kid? well you kinda made me reconnect w space again! i was reading about the moon because i plan on giving it to you

 **Chip:** (along with a few billion stars—they’re endless! so even if i gave you a billion, there would still be a kajillion more because there are galaxies we can’t count. so the universe can spare a billion. also there’s more stars in space than there are GRAINS of sand on earth SO they rlly CAN spare a billion)

 **Chip:** sorry for sidetracking!!! anyways i read about how there’s no wind on the moon so any footprints made on the moon have stayed there. they don’t go away. so any step made on the moon is essentially immortalized. isn’t that crazy??

 **Chip:** not to get cheesy but…i guess giving you the moon was a good choice, right? it’s kinda like giving you something that can’t be erased.

 **Chip:** oof that was too deep

 **Chip:** but also i wouldn’t waste a chance at trying to make a cool picture made out of my footprints. maybe like a dick or something just for the giggles :p

 **Chip:** but i know myself and i know i couldn’t do all that walking. i would fall eventually !!!

 **Chip:** anyways, you have a whole planet to yourself that can’t erase footsteps on it. that means we LITERALLY can’t erase history!!!! so u can’t erase ME either!!! not even with an eraser!!!

 **Chip:** goodnight, gina <3 the moon is all urs

Gina shook her head after reading the messages. How was she so oblivious to Nini’s feelings? Or maybe she knew and just ignored it? Gina sighed again when she remembered her response to this long string of messages.

 **Gina:** How is it that you manage to sound smart and stupid at the same time? You amaze me

 **Gina:** I hope you got at least some sleep, though

“I shouldn’t be missing her.” Gina mumbled to herself. But maybe Nini was right. Gina couldn’t erase Nini from Gina’s life even if Gina desperately wanted to. Nini was stuck in there. Even if Gina pushed Nini away and never spoke to her again, she’d never forget about Nini. It would be impossible to.

Like a footprint on the moon.

Gina was interrupted from her thoughts when Carlos burst into her bedroom without a warning. Gina stared at him with furrowed her eyebrows. What the fuck?

“I told you.” Carlos reminded her. “If you didn’t respond to my text, I’d show up at your house. Good to know you’re alive, though! Even though I had to haul ass to figure that out.”

Gina sighed.

“So now that I obviously have your attention!” Carlos exclaimed, referring to Gina’s sigh. “Let’s figure out how that hollow space on the left side of your chest is doing.” Carlos sat down on Gina’s bed.

“I don’t wanna talk about this, Carlos.” Gina sighed again.

“Considering you haven’t said a word to anyone since what happened and we’re on winter break now…you clearly haven’t talked to anyone about this. And you need to. You shouldn’t be keeping all your feelings pent up like that. You should be nicer to yourself than that—pretty sure that’s something Seb would say, wow, they really are rubbing off on me…” Carlos trailed off.

Gina only shrugged.

Carlos huffed and nudged Gina. “Seriously, Gina!” he exclaimed. “What the fuck is wrong with you? So Nini miraculously grew feelings for you? Okay? And? You didn’t have to be a dick about it! We’re all just as shocked as you are that she likes you.” he teased lightly, hoping that would help Gina open up. 

“I could be a lot of things, yet here we are.” Gina mumbled.

“Well do you wish you could’ve been a bit more sympathetic towards Nini’s feelings?” Carlos questioned.

“Maybe.” Gina shrugged.

“I’m not an idiot, you know. You may have been friends with us, but you never truly allowed yourself to be friends with us. Get me? You always kept a safe distance between yourself and us.” Carlos spoke. “But with Nini? Shit…” Carlos shook his head. “you made your exceptions with her and her only.”

Gina shifted uncomfortably. “Shut up.” She scoffed. “I’m not making exceptions. If I did, I would still be friends with her.”

“And who’s to say you’re not?” Carlos retorted.

“What do you mean?” Gina raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

Gina shook her head. “And what is there to say? Huh? What do I say that I didn’t already fucking tell her, Carlos?” Gina scoffed, standing up from her bed. “I didn’t fucking ask you to come here, you know? You can easily just go back to just being a trio and forget all about me, so why don’t you?”

“Because we care about you.”

“And she cared about me!” Gina retorted. “Nini cared about me, too! And I can’t afford for someone to be invested in me. I can’t—no one _should_ be. I’m not someone to be liked and that’s why I can’t have her like me. I’m not worth liking. I’m not someone she should—”

“That’s not for you to decide, Gina. You can’t control how people feel about you.” Carlos told her.

Gina huffed. “Well she shouldn’t. She shouldn’t like me.” Gina sat down on the edge of the bed and felt her eyes water. “I’m not worth it.”

“Yeah? Well Nini sees worth in you.”

“Saw, Carlos. She _saw_ worth in me.” Gina retorted.

Carlos hummed.

“You know, it killed me to say those words to her. I know I was being mean when I shut her feelings down and made her feel stupid for having them. I just…I couldn’t stop.” Gina ran her hands over hair with an angry huff. “I fucking couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because she was getting too close! Too close for my comfort!” Gina exclaimed. “And if she got even closer…she’d hate what she saw. She wouldn’t like me…whatever that is.”

“You underestimate Nini.”

“And she overestimated me.” Gina retorted. “She thought I was worth giving a planet to…I’m not qualified for that kind of role. That’s a role even I could never take on…” Gina trailed off.

Carlos moved closer to Gina and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I have only gotten to know Nini these past couple of months, but I think I know enough about her to know that she may be physically clumsy, but she’s got one graceful heart. It knows exactly what moves to make and I know she didn’t make a mistake in picking you to be one of the people that gets a piece of her heart. You underestimate yourself too, Gina.” Carlos told her. “And I think that you have the ability to fix all this, if you wanted to.”

Gina was surprised that she let Carlos wrap his arm around her, but maybe she needed the affection. “I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can.” Carlos rubbed Gina’s arm gently as Gina leaned her head against his shoulder.

“She probably doesn’t even want to see me. Not even in a picture.” Gina told him.

“For now. Who knows? Maybe her graceful heart needs to learn how to dance with your clumsy ass one.”

Gina scrunched up her nose. “Please stop trying to be fake deep with your anatomy comparisons.”

“But I’m on a roll, Gina!” Carlos joked.

Gina rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath. “Thank you. For coming over. And…caring. And…I guess…being a good friend.”

“Anytime. We’ve always been friends, it just took your dumbass this long to admit it.” Carlos smirked.

“Yeah.”

“And Gina?” Carlos waited for Gina to lift her head up from his shoulder and face him before speaking up again. “I know you didn’t pour your heart out to me completely, but I’m glad you opened up even a little. And also? You are worth being liked. And loved. You’re more than worth to having both.”

Gina bit her lip. “Carlos?”

“Yeah?”

“Seb really is rubbing off on you.” Gina smirked.

Carlos smiled and nudged Gina. “That’s my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate all the comments and kudos you all make <3 just wanted to say that <3 also: I plan on doing 40 chapters CONFIRMED. The only chapter I still haven't planned out is chapter 40, but otherwise? I have a rough outline of every chapter before that. 
> 
> I'm also working on a Kourtlyn Valentine's Day one-shot, so be on the lookout for that! Should be posted sometime this week :)
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!  
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	20. I don't think a band-aid is gonna fix this

**20:** I don’t think a band-aid is gonna fix this

________________________

“You know, your mom and I figured since Christmas Eve is tomorrow, no one is gonna really visit the café. Why don’t you take the day off, Patches?” Dana offered, reaching her hand out to place on top of Nini’s as Nini pushed around the bits of cereal that were still floating around her bowl. “I think Ricky and mom can handle the shift, yeah?”

“I can work, ma.” Nini insisted.

Her mom, Carol, took a seat next to her wife before looking at Nini. “It’s okay if you can’t. We don’t know the whole story, but we know it hurts to have a fallout with someone you care about deeply. And we want you to have time to process your feelings and allow yourself to feel them. We don’t want you to bury them and ignore them.”

“I appreciate what you’re both trying to do, but I can make a cup of coffee and feel terrible at the same time.” Nini shrugged. “Sorry that you raised a multi-tasking daughter.” Nini offered lightly.

Dana smiled softly. “Do you wanna talk about what has you feeling terrible?”

“Not really.” Nini mumbled.

“Okay.” Dana spoke gently before taking a sip of her coffee as she gave a concerned look to her wife who only shrugged.

The family of three remained quiet at the table for a few minutes before Nini spoke up again.

“You know, I…I never minded the whole having two left feet and having the weird ability to even trip on air.” Nini chuckled, letting go of her spoon and a loud clink being heard from the spoon hitting the bowl. “Like, what’s a few cuts and bruises that a band-aid can’t fix, right?” Nini chuckled again with a shrug. “I could always handle the falling. I could always handle it because I knew that even though I knew it was going to hurt, I was going to land somewhere. Sometimes it was concrete, but other times it was grass! Regardless how I fell, and the level of pain I felt, I knew I was gonna get back up again.”

Nini’s moms looked at their daughter, unsure where she was going with her ramblings.

“But, see, right now? It’s kinda complicated.” Nini explained. “See, I fell.” Nini shook her head. “No, no…it’s not past tense. I’m falling. You with me so far?”

Nini looked at her moms who nodded.

“Okay, so I’m falling, right? But I’m not landing anywhere. I don’t know where I am, and I’m not sure how much it’s going to hurt when I’m finally done falling, and it’s really scary being in this situation right now. I don’t…I don’t think a band-aid is gonna fix this because it’s not skin getting hurt this time.” Nini felt her voice crack. “It’s something else getting hurt. It’s…” Nini pointed to her heart. “I don’t think I’m prepared to handle it. This is a fall I haven’t experienced before, but I think it’s slowly starting to sink into me. I think I’m going to land soon, and it’s going to _really_ hurt.” Nini gulped.

“Oh honey…” Carol stood up and walked over to Nini and hugged her. Dana followed suit, and Nini let herself be enveloped by the tender hugs of her mothers.

“ _Please_ let me go to work today. I don’t want to deal with this yet.” Nini pleaded.

“Whatever you need, Patches.” Dana kissed the top of Nini’s head.

“Thank you.” Nini let out a shaky breath before kissing both her moms cheeks and going up to her room to get ready for her shift at Latte Da.

It’s what she needed.

________________________

Nini’s mom was right. Latte Da was practically empty. They had a few regulars come in for a drink and a few other customers stop in for a Christmas shopping break. Regardless, Nini appreciated those customers that came in. They helped her forget about her personal troubles.

Even if Nini was especially struggling with orders today. It was as if Nini’s brain couldn’t compute coffee orders and make them in the correct order. It was frustrating, but at least she was getting frustrated off of something different and not Gina.

Ricky was surprised to have seen Nini walk through the doors of Latte Da and put on her red apron. He didn’t ask any questions, though. He figured Nini wanted to get her mind off things.

“One Black Betty Black Coffee, Nini!” Ricky told Nini as Nini gave him a single nod.

“Why don’t you just say black coffee?” the girl at the counter asked.

Nini felt her body tense up at the girl’s question to Ricky. She couldn’t even hear Ricky’s response to the girl because now her thoughts were clouded with one particular person.

Gina. 

It sounded like something Gina would say.

Because Gina would always cut Ricky off before he could even finish saying the long, alliteration-filled coffee drink name. Then Gina would walk over to the counter, like this girl was doing now, and completely distract Nini. Nini would be too busy blushing and fumbling over her words to do her orders right.

Funny, wasn’t it? One moment Nini was messing up orders because Gina kept indulging her in silly banter and finding different ways to make Nini blush. And now? Nini was messing up orders because Gina wasn’t around anymore, yet other people were reminding Nini of her. And Nini could no longer blame her messing up coffee orders on anyone or anything but herself. Her stupid, clumsy, and blabbermouth self.

The same self that Gina didn’t have feelings for and would _never_ have feelings for.

With shaky hands, Nini poured black coffee in a cup for the girl and placed it on the counter without a word. Nini walked over to the espresso machine to make a caramel latte she overheard Ricky ringing up when some hot steam came out of the steam wand. Nini pulled her hand back and hissed.

“I can’t do _anything_ right!” Nini exclaimed, angrily throwing a rag near her to the ground. Nini felt her eyes water and covered up her mouth to hold herself back from crying in front of the patrons already looking at her warily.

This was it.

Nini was landing into heartbreak.

Ricky turned around and saw Nini in distress. Immediately, he walked over to her and placed his hand gently on her back.

“Hey…go get some sugar packets. I got this. I’ll meet you there.” Ricky spoke gently as Nini shook her head.

“I can help—” Nini began, her voice hoarse.

“It’s okay that you can’t, Neens.” Ricky assured as Nini nodded and rushed to the stock room. Nini sat down and hugged her knees, letting out a shaky sigh.

A few minutes later, Ricky joined Nini in the stock closet and sat down next to her without a word.

“I thought that sitting in Big Red’s basement crying over some movie was me feeling heartbreak, but…it wasn’t. _This_ is.” Nini let out a shaky breath. “It’s seeing her everywhere and seeing her in people and remembering small things about her that I’m going to miss and thinking…why couldn’t I just have shut the fuck up and not have told her?” Nini shook her head. “She really doesn’t want me, huh?” Nini felt tears stream down her cheeks. “Not as a friend or…anything.” Nini let out a pathetic laugh. “I rather fall and scrape my knees over and over and over and over again than feel this.” Nini cried into Ricky’s shoulder. “I don’t want to feel this.”

Ricky enveloped Nini into a tight hug. “It’s okay, I got you.” Ricky said softly as his jaw tightened. He hated seeing Nini like this. “I got you, Neens.” Ricky held Nini as Nini cried in his arms until Nini’s crying began to subside into only Nini sniffling.

“They’re not lying when they say that heartbreak feels terrible.” Nini muffled into Ricky’s t-shirt. “It feels like my heart is being torn open.” Nini lifted her head up. “And I know people say that it hurts because it meant something, but…I don’t think so. I think it hurts because I meant nothing to Gina. That’s heartbreak. It’s feeling _so much_ for the other person while they don’t.”

“She doesn’t deserve your tears, Nini.” Ricky told her.

Nini wiped away tears. “I want to be deserved by her.” Nini mumbled. “I want to be something she deserves, but…I’m not. She doesn’t care. No wonder she always shrugs so much. It was destined that she’d never like me back.” Nini let out a sad chuckle.

Ricky shook his head. “Don’t measure yourself like that Nini. You have value and you are more than deserving of anything. Don’t let Gina’s shitty rejection make you reconsider your worth. That’s her problem. She’s missing out.”

“Everyone tells me that!” Nini exclaimed. “That she’s missing out! That she missed out on something great!” Nini scoffed. “If I’m so damn _special_ , then why couldn’t she see it?” Nini felt her eyes water again. “Why can’t she?”

Ricky pulled Nini in for another hug. “I don’t know, Neens.” He mumbled. “But I’m gonna make sure she sees it.”

Nini cried in Ricky’s arms once more because what she couldn’t say in words she could just let out through crying. Ricky just kept holding Nini because it was all he could really do. His words weren’t helping as much.

Even if his words weren’t working on Nini, maybe his words could work on someone else.

Yeah.

Ricky was definitely going to talk to Gina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute, and I'm sorry about that! I am someone who decides to take on more than she could chew :\ I started a Gini AU on my Twitter, and I can't seem to multitask! However, this doesn't mean I'm not gonna update this story. It just might be at a slower pace until I finish the AU. Which I'm hoping to finish in a week or two!
> 
> Also! I finally posted my Kourtlyn one-shot! It's called "what a song (or five) could do" and you should check it out, if you'd like :) 
> 
> Again, NOT giving up on this story in the slightest. It's just I bit more than I could chew :\ 
> 
> Also!!! It's my birthday this weekend! I turn 23 on Sunday :) excited to listen to "What's My Age Again?" by blink-182 all day! Hope everything is well, I am grateful for the following and support on this story every day <3
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter (harass me to update, if need be lol)  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	21. I won't say

**21:** I won’t say

_______________________

Ricky waited until after Christmas. He gave Gina at least that much. He’d let her enjoy her Christmas before confronting her. He had succeeded in avoiding Gina, but after witnessing Nini sob in his arms, he knew he couldn’t not say anything to Gina about this. Nini was his best friend, and there wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for his friends. Especially ones that didn’t deserve the immense heartbreak they were currently feeling.

Ricky rubbed his hands together before ringing Gina’s doorbell—intentionally, this time. He looked at his surroundings before taking a deep breath as the door opened and revealed Gina on the other side.

Gina sighed when she saw it was Ricky. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you.” Ricky spoke. “Can I come in?”

Gina stared at him for a few moments before hesitantly pushing the door further back to let Ricky in.

“Thanks.” Ricky stepped inside and his eyes scanned around the house before following Gina into her bedroom.

“Go ahead.” Gina nodded to him.

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Ricky asked.

“Yell at me. Tell me I’m an asshole for crushing Nini’s feelings. Tell me what an inconsiderate jerk I am.” Gina shrugged. “Whatever you plan on telling me, I have probably already thought it myself, Bowen.”

Ricky hummed. “Nice to know you catch on to things, _Porter_.”

Gina nodded. “Does that mean we’re done here?”

“Nope.” Ricky shook his head. “Not even close.”

Gina sighed heavily. “All right then.”

“So now that we can skip over the whole calling you names, let’s move on to the actual thing I wanted to talk about.” Ricky leaned against Gina’s door. “How you’re a coward afraid to take the fall—which is hypocritical of you since you were the one that told me of that speech about falling and taking chances and here you are…running from your chance like a coward.”

“Excuse me?” Gina furrowed her eyebrows.

“You heard me.” Ricky shrugged. “You’re a coward, Gina. A big one. Because you don’t deserve an _ounce_ of Nini’s heart. You don’t. She’s got the biggest heart out of all of us and she chose _you_ to give a piece to and it’s not fucking fair for you to spit on it. I just—I don’t get how one minute you look at Nini like she put stars in the sky and the next turn your back on her.” Ricky shook his head.

Gina scoffed. “Fuck off.”

“Why? Because I’m being honest?” Ricky licked his lips. “I’ve never seen Nini this heartbroken before. Not even when the whole thing with Ashlyn happened. And it breaks my own heart to see that my best friend in the whole damn world can’t even keep it together without bursting into tears at the mere mention of you. You tore her damn heart open, and all you can say to me is ‘Fuck off’? _You_ fuck off!”

“Well good thing I’m not in her life anymore then, right?” Gina bit back.

Ricky hummed and placed his hand over his mouth for a moment before pointing at Gina. “The hot chocolate.”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“The hot chocolate.” Ricky repeated. “When Nini pushed me out of the way to take your order, she asked you if you had ordered the hot chocolate.” Ricky paused. “I’ve always taken your order. You _never_ order anything other than the Black Betty Black Coffee, but when Nini asked you if you wanted the hot chocolate, you didn’t correct her.” Ricky clarified. “Why? Why didn’t you correct her?”

Gina’s jaw tightened, and then she shrugged. “Politeness, I guess.”

“Bullshit.” Ricky shook his head. “It’s because you can’t say no to her.”

Gina let out a laugh. “I can’t say no to Nini? Bullshit. If I couldn’t say no to her, I would be going along with her ridiculous fantasies of getting me to like her back. And, yet, here we are.” Gina shrugged.

“Or maybe…you pushed her away because you know that she’s your weak spot in this whole thing. You can’t not soften up when she’s around, so you had to push her away to make sure that your stupid little image you got going on would remain intact. And her liking you? Shit, that really puts thing at risk, huh?” Ricky questioned.

Gina walked closer to Ricky. “If she were my weak spot, I wouldn’t have made a big deal out of the song she wrote. I would’ve stayed the night like she asked me to. And I would’ve spared sympathy for her lovesick puppy feelings for me. But I didn’t—I don’t.”

Ricky nodded before speaking up again. “You called Big Red to come stay with her so she wouldn’t be alone that night. I know that because I was next to him that night.” Ricky eyed the Christmas gift. “And if you didn’t care about Nini, you would’ve thrown that gift away already.” Ricky shrugged. “Now, this isn’t me justifying why you should keep being in Nini’s life. Don’t be mistaken.”

“Then what _is_ this conversation for, Ricky?” Gina crossed her arms.

Ricky stared at Gina. “You have feelings for Nini too.”

Gina’s jaw tightened before letting out a laugh. “Please—”

“I figured you’d react that way. You have yet to admit it to yourself.” Ricky shrugged. “And maybe you _shouldn’t_ figure it out. Nini doesn’t deserve someone that pushes her away when feelings get too scary to talk about.”

Gina shrugged. “Whatever you say, Ricky.”

“And also? Keep your distance, please.” Ricky continued, eyeing the gift. “And open the gift when you get the chance. Maybe it’ll help you figure things out. Hopefully it’s not too late when you do. But for now? I don’t want you anywhere near her.”

Gina nodded. “Trust me, I don’t want to be anywhere near her either.”

“I really did think you would be good for her, but I guess I was wrong.” Ricky let out a sigh.

“Yup.” Gina opened the door for Ricky. “Now get out.”

“Gladly.” Ricky walked out the door. “I’m sure being lonely all the time is a better feeling than the comfort of a person, right?”

“You said you were leaving.” Gina told him. “It doesn’t matter what you say. I’m not gonna change my mind.”

Ricky nodded. “Okay.” was all he said before leaving Gina’s house.

Gina let out a deep breath and shook her head. Who else was gonna come to her house and preach to her things she already knew? Gina knew she was an absolute asshole for treating Nini the way she did. And she could only imagine the heartbreak Nini was going through, but no one would be able to understand her reasons. They were beyond just Nini.

Girls had liked her before. And Gina had liked girls before, too. But what was the point in acting on them? At the end of the day, Gina would wind up moving away again. At some point, Gina had to protect her heart. It would be a mistake to leave her feelings behind with someone the moment she’d move away.

Gina sighed as she walked over to Nini’s wrapped gift and grabbed it before sitting down on the edge of her bed. Gina stared at the gift for a few moments before carefully beginning to unwrap the gift. What could Nini possibly gift her that could make her change her mind—

Oh.

The inside of the box was flooded with colorful, star-shaped confetti and a well-thought out gift. Carefully, Gina took out the figurine of an astronaut tying a lasso around the moon. Gina couldn’t hold back the small smile that formed on her face before she took out the card attached to it and read it.

**My original Christmas gift was giving you the actual moon, but NASA hasn’t responded to my email. In the meantime, there’s this. It’s custom-made and everything, so I guess it’s like giving you the moon?**

**I thought adding the star-shaped confetti was clever, too. It’s not all the stars in the universe, but hopefully it’s enough! I had to resist the urge of dumping all of it on me, so I guess you really do mean a lot to me.**

**Merry Christmas, dickhead!**

**Love,**

**Chip**

The smile went away, and Gina closed her eyes as she clutched onto the figurine. Had she _really_ made the right decision?

Suddenly, Gina wasn’t so sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK. My updates might still be a bit slow bc I like to be a few chapters ahead before I post a new one. That way I don't feel immense pressure of not updating as consistently. 
> 
> I finished my AU, so I can go back to this fic which I have loved and missed so much!!!
> 
> This angst shall be over soon...for now. 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter   
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	22. the feeling I'm missing

**22:** the feeling I’m missing

___________________

“So…do we all sit together?” Seb spoke up as everyone, minus Gina and Nini, stood around their usual table. “Or do we go back to sitting at our old tables?” Seb chewed on their lip.

“I’m not sure, honestly?” Big Red shrugged. “I guess just to avoid any conflict, we should.” He suggested.

“Well this fucking sucks. I highly doubt the robotics club is gonna give our old table back to us that easily. We can try and bribe them with using Gina as a possible robot since she’s got a hollow heart.” Carlos commented playfully as he took Seb’s hand and led them to a corner table with Kourtney and Ashlyn following suit.

Nini approached Ricky and Big Red who were still standing by their usual table and tilted her head. “Why are they going to sit somewhere else?”

“Well, we just assumed it would be too awkward for all of us to sit together.” Big Red told her.

“You’re still hurting over everything, so maybe it’s best if—” Ricky added.

“No!” Nini shook her head. “We’re all friends. I may not seem like it, but I can be mature about this!” Nini insisted.

“You sure?” Ricky asked, running a hand through his curly hair.

“Yes!” Nini looked towards the direction of Carlos, Seb, Kourtney, and Ashlyn. “Hey!” she called out.

Kourtney turned around first to look at Nini who then waved them over. Nini watched as Kourtney spoke to the rest of their friend group before walking back over to Nini, Big Red, and Ricky.

“Hey.” Kourtney smiled softly.

Nini smiled back. “We’re all sitting together.”

“You sure, Neens?” Kourtney asked. “I know things are kind of tense right now.”

Nini shook her head. “We’re all friends, and I’m a big girl. I can handle sitting with Gina.” She shrugged. In all honesty? Nini was all talk. She really wasn’t sure what she’d do if she saw Gina approach their table. In one of her made-up scenarios Nini slapped Gina, so, really, it was unpredictable.

“If you’re sure.” Kourtney shrugged as they all sat down at their usual table. It was a little awkward at first, but the group of friends managed to make some small talk about what they did over winter break.

Nini didn’t really participate much in their small talk, but still listened and kept a smile on her face. She had all of winter break to cry her eyes out and be drowning in angst in her room. Nini had to eventually get over it and just move on. She could handle seeing Gina again, it wouldn’t be a big deal anymore—

Maybe it was fate intervening, or maybe it was the fact that Nini had been consistently glancing at cafeteria doors ever since she sat down. But there she was.

Gina.

Nini sucked in her breath as Gina clutched onto the straps of her backpack and stood by the door. It had been two weeks since she last saw Gina, and she really thought she’d be able to handle seeing her again. And yet here she was with a pounding heart and a dry mouth trying to make her brain make sense of it all.

It was Gina standing there. Still looking gorgeous, but still having broken her heart two weeks ago.

When Gina’s eyes finally locked with Nini’s, and Nini felt like she was gonna combust. It angered her how much of an effect Gina had on her despite everything—the butterflies in her stomach were indicative of that.

Nini wasn’t sure what to do. Should she look away? Should she approach Gina? Should she wave? Thankfully, Gina made the decision for both of them. Gina turned around, pushed one of the cafeteria doors open, and left.

Nini willed herself to look away from the doors and was met with the entire table looking at Nini with concerned looks on their faces.

“What?” Nini questioned. “I’m okay. I’ve had two weeks to bask in my own sadness, and now we’re back in school and I need to be civil with her despite everything.”

“You don’t have to be anything with her, Nini.” Ricky told her.

Nini nodded. “I know.”

“But?” Ricky tilted his head.

Nini sighed. “But it’s Gina.” Nini stood up. “And I’m still a sucker for her.” 

“Wherever you’re planning on going, I don’t think it’s a smart plan.” Carlos spoke up, Kourtney nodding in agreement.

Nini shrugged. “Well…good thing I’ve never been really smart with plans, right?” Nini retorted as nodded to her friends before walking towards the same doors Gina had pushed moments earlier.

Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. “Why are the gays so dramatic?”

___________________

Nini heard muffled music coming from the dance studio. Of course Gina would be in there—it was the one space Gina always ran to when she needed to cool off. Nini couldn’t stand this. The whole not talking to one another. This didn’t mean that Nini had suddenly forgotten how much an asshole Gina had been to her two weeks ago, but that didn’t mean she didn’t miss her. Nini always fell victim to missing people she knew she shouldn’t. 

Even though Nini wasn’t keen on reconciling with Gina, she still had the rest of her friends to think about. She didn’t want them to think they had to pick sides, or that they suddenly all stopped being friends with each other because of this fallout. Nini wasn’t petty like that, so she would find a way to deal with Gina still being a lingering presence all while still being friends with _all_ her friends—minus Gina, of course.

As Nini walked closer to the dance room, Nini was able to make out the song playing inside. It was “If I Can’t Have You” by Shawn Mendes.

“Interesting song choice.” Nini mumbled to herself as she gently turned the doorknob and peeked her head in to see Gina moving to the beat of the music.

_Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance_

_I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing,_ Gina slid across the floor as she broke out into slow, graceful arm movements.

_You know that I hate to admit it_

_But everything means nothin' if I can't have you_

Nini continued to watch as Gina used the entire dance room to her advantage and let out whatever feelings she was expressing through the song. Nini always did like watching Gina dance. Whatever Gina held back in saying with words she could never hold back when her feet moved across the floor. Maybe Nini was being delusional when her mind couldn’t help but think that maybe Gina was dancing to this song and thinking of her this entire time.

Maybe.

By the time the second verse of the song came on, Gina caught a glance of someone’s head peering by the door and immediately stopped dancing. Gina turned around and her eyes widened for a moment when she realized it was Nini, but quickly willed herself to appear blasé about Nini’s appearance.

Nini took it as an opportunity to step inside and stand against the door.

“Hey.” Nini greeted with a tense smile.

Gina stared at Nini for a few seconds before walking over to her phone and turning off the music playing in the room. Gina kept her eyes on her phone before finally looking up and staring at Nini again.

“Hey.”

“So—um—I know we’re not talking.” Nini stepped more into the room. “And that’s more on you than me.” Nini added. “But…I don’t think our friends need to suffer because of that.”

Gina stayed silent.

Nini took that as a sign to continue being the one to fill the silence in the room.

“I’m not saying we should be friends again—I don’t want that. At all.” Nini stood on the opposite side of where Gina was. She couldn’t will herself to be any closer to Gina. “But we can at least be civil with one another. For our friends. We all became friends, and I don’t want them to feel forced to pick a side. You know?”

Gina nodded slowly, but still didn’t make a sound.

“I guess you ran out of things to say to me, huh?” Nini gave Gina a tight smile.

Gina shrugged.

That _fucking_ shrug.

Nini let out a deep breath. “Right, so, um—” Nini pointed towards the door. “I should go.” Nini nodded. “Feel free to sit at our usual table tomorrow.” Nini told her before walking towards the door and opening it.

Before Nini could walk out the door, Gina finally spoke up.

“Thank you for the gift, by the way.” Gina pursed her lips. “It was…clever.”

Nini felt her eyes water but breathed in through her nose to prevent any tears from coming out. “Yeah?”

Gina nodded.

Nini smiled softly. “I thought so too.” Nini nodded slowly before quickly walking out the door and letting out a shaky breath.

Yeah…this wasn’t going to be easy. 

___________________

Ashlyn Caswell had been friends with Nini once. And later, Nini became her “could’ve been.” They _could’ve been_ something more, but miscommunication got in the way of that. Ashlyn didn’t fight hard enough to win Nini’s trust back, and they spent a year not talking to each other until Gina and Kourtney came into the picture. They somehow found themselves to be in each other’s lives again. Sure, it was just as friends, but Ashlyn was more than okay with that. It was more than she ever expected to get back.

It truly baffled Ashlyn how someone like Gina could so easily drop Nini from their lives— _willingly_. _Knowingly_. _Decidedly_. Before their fallout, her and Nini had been great friends. It was the reason Ashlyn had never made the move on Nini—she’d rather have Nini as a friend than nothing at all.

So here Ashlyn was, pondering over one Gina Porter—who was coincidentally sitting in front of her during the math class they shared. Ashlyn found it difficult _not_ to stare at Gina while she thought over all the details Kourtney had shared with her.

  1. Nini liked Gina.
  2. Nini was very drunk when she let Gina know in the form of a song.
  3. Gina didn’t like that.
  4. Gina disregarded Nini’s feelings for her.
  5. Nini was heartbroken.
  6. Gina and Nini were no longer friends.



Beyond that list, Ashlyn had noticed many things between the two. While Gina would often keep her friends at arm’s length, Gina wouldn’t keep Nini at a distance. Heck, she was pretty sure they were inseparable.

During conversations at lunch, Gina rarely made eye contact with anyone and usually appeared as if she wasn’t listening. But when Nini would speak up? Gina’s eyes were all on Nini—as if she was the only one that was worth listening to. However, once Gina realized what she was doing, she’d quickly look away again—as if she wasn’t supposed to be doing that, but Nini was making it impossible to look away.

Or how Gina would sometimes walk Nini to class during passing periods. Heck, Ashlyn was _sure_ this was the first time in _months_ that Gina was on time to this class because Gina no longer had Nini to walk to class.

But most importantly? Gina always seemed to be able to catch Nini before she fell—like instinct, almost.

It was things like this that made Ashlyn wonder what was going on in Gina’s head.

“You’re staring.”

Ashlyn blinked and was met with Gina Porter’s intense, questioning stare.

“Sorry.” Ashlyn blushed.

Gina continued staring. “Do you got something to say to me, too?”

“Uh—no…it’s…it’s fine.” Ashlyn chuckled nervously.

Gina shrugged as she went back to scribbling some math problem into her notebook.

Ashlyn tried to concentrate on her own work, but she couldn’t help but have a few words lingering on the tip of her tongue.

Fuck it.

“Gina?” Ashlyn looked back at Gina who glanced at Ashlyn.

“What’s up?”

“I never showed E.J. the songs Nini wrote for me or told him to post them on his Instagram.” Ashlyn told her.

Gina raised an eyebrow. “And why would I care about that?”

“I didn’t fight to win Nini’s trust and her heart back.” Ashlyn continued. “I just let her think that way about me—I mean, I told her it wasn’t me, but I didn’t do much in trying to dispute it when she didn’t believe me. I just let her go.” Ashlyn sighed. “And I wish I could’ve done more—a-and this isn’t to say that I’m not happy with Kourtney, or I still feel anything for Nini in that way—I don’t.” Ashlyn sighed at her stammering. “I guess what I’m trying to say is…don’t let Nini think that this is you.”

Gina stared at her. “This _is_ me.”

Ashlyn shrugged. “It doesn’t feel like it is. And I don’t want you to regret letting her believe that this is all there is to you. An asshole that disregards feelings.”

“And what if it _is_ me, Ashlyn?” Gina retorted.

“It isn’t.” Ashlyn insisted. “Because if you truly disregarded Nini’s feelings, you would’ve sat down with us during lunch. But you left. Because you didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

“Or I didn’t want to see her.” Gina rolled her eyes.

Ashlyn shook her head. “You stood by the door. You just wanted to get a glance at her, didn’t you?” Ashlyn questioned with a soft smile. Gina’s jaw clenched. “I know that because I use to do the same thing after everything went down between Nini and I. I was really close with her, and we spent every minute together with her and the boys. But after all that? I would just walk to the cafeteria, stand by the door, and spot her. Once I did, I’d stare for a few moments before I left. I just wanted to be able to have one look at her, at least.”

Gina stayed quiet and Ashlyn chewed on her lip for a moment before speaking up again.

“It gets tiring just staring at the people you want.” Ashlyn said softly. “I don’t think you should waste your chance with Nini. She really is a gem and she deserves someone that makes her happy.”

Gina looked back up at Ashlyn. “And what? You think I can do that?”

“Maybe.” Ashlyn replied. “Just…think about it. Even if you don’t like her like you claim you do, I think you shouldn’t miss out on a friendship like hers. That’s just my two cents.”

Gina sighed. “I have work to get done.” She mumbled as she went back to doing the assigned work.

Ashlyn smiled to herself.

Hopefully she helped a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updates are slow now, but I'll still try to update when I can! I'm still in love with this story and what I've created so far. 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	23. operation blow the moon into smithereens

**23:** operation blow the moon into smithereens

______________

“Okay!” Nini clapped her hands together as she sat on the bleachers of the gymnasium. “Go ahead, Red, show me who I’m giving the rose to since Gina didn’t want it.”

“ _Love_ the reference to The Bachelor, Neens!” Big Red praised as he grabbed Nini’s phone and scooted closer to her. “So,” he began. “operation ‘blow the moon into smithereens’ is officially a-go!” Big Red grinned. “These are all the hot, single babes at East High—smack my arm if there’s one that particularly suits your fancy.” He smirked.

Nini smiled. “This is gonna be a fucking disaster.” Nini nodded before smacking Big Red’s arm. “Let’s do it!”

“You weren’t supposed to smack my arm! I haven’t even started yet.” Big Red grumbled as he rubbed his arm momentarily.

Was this a good idea? Looking at profiles of students at East High that Nini felt attracted to and then do _nothing_ about it despite claiming she would? Absolutely not.

But Nini was determined to move on from Gina.

Somehow.

Even though Gina looked _really_ good playing indoor volleyball…

And don’t even get Nini _started_ on what her thoughts were about how particularly good Gina’s gym uniform looked on her today, because you’d only get unintelligible sounds coming out of Nini’s mouth.

Nini’s eyes couldn’t help but linger over to Gina who spiked the volleyball, causing cheers to erupt from her team. Gina put on a triumphant smirk as she high fived one of her teammates.

It didn’t help that in that very moment, Gina turned her head towards Nini’s direction and made eye contact with her. Gina froze for a second, as if Nini looking at her was surprising. Eventually, Gina snapped out of it and gave Nini a subtle nod of acknowledgement.

Nini’s response? Fingerguns of acknowledgement.

It was clear both girls were on opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to personalities, and yet Nini’s heart still fluttered for the one person who crushed it.

Even now.

“Nini! Down girl, no looking!” Big Red chastised as he waved his hand over her face, causing Nini to blink several times and then turn to face Big Red.

“Hm?”

Big Red pointed at Nini’s phone that featured the Instagram page of a girl on the cheer team. “Focus on the hot girls in here, not the hot girl spiking volleyballs!” he advised. “Remember she spiked your heart.”

Nini nodded firmly. “You’re right.” she agreed. “She gave a mad touchdown on my heart.”

Big Red blinked once. “That’s not—” Big Red shook his head. “Anyways, thoughts?” he scrolled down pictures of the girl.

Nini looked at the several pictures that were passing by and Nini shrugged. “Eh.”

“Okay, not into cheerleaders. That’s fair.” Big Red commented as he moved on to a boy who was part of the boy’s swim team. “Swimmer’s body, eh?” Big Red offered a smile as he scrolled through swimmer boy’s profile. 

Nini was more into a dancer’s body—particularly Gina’s dancer body.

Ugh, it was aggravating how in moments like these Nini _still_ couldn’t get mind off of Gina.

“Despite their heavy association with water, it ain’t doing anything to quench me…if you know what I mean.” Nini responded, scrunching up her nose.

“So picky.” Big Red teased as they continued to scroll through different Instagram profiles to which Nini responded with “Eh,” “Bleh,” “Yawn,” and many, _many_ moments of her just shaking her head once.

Big Red clicked on Rico’s Instagram profile and Nini hummed. “Aw, it’s Rico!” Nini smiled softly as Big Red scrolled through pictures. Big Red landed on one where Rico was posing inside a bus.

“ _Oh_.” Nini raised her eyebrows up and pursed her lips in interest. “He’s…actually kind of cute.” Nini commented, looking up towards the volleyball court and seeing Rico participate in volleyball.

Big Red hummed as he kept scrolling and showing more pictures that Rico had. “He is a cutie, I will admit that.”

“Down, dog. You’re taken.” Nini teased as she leaned forward to get a better look at the pictures.

Big Red snorted as he continued to scroll when his slippery fingers accidentally double tapped on a post. The little heart popped out, indicating that _Nini_ had liked the post from SIX MONTHS AGO.

Nini’s eyes widened. “Did you just—”

Big Red looked at Nini with wide eyes as well. “I think I just did.”

Nini let out a dramatic gasp. “Big Red you just made a big fucking mistake!” Nini exclaimed as she grabbed the phone and stared at the heart that was now red—which indicated that Nini liked it. Which _also_ indicated that Nini was _stalking_ Rico’s Instagram. “Bro, why would you—” Nini let out a whine. “He’s going to think I’m a damn stalker!”

“Well, stalkers are kinda in now. Joe from _You_ is doing numbers, you know.” Big Red offered lightly to which Nini sent him a glare in response.

Nini let out a groan as she leaned back, forgetting that she was sitting on bleachers. Nini let out a yelp as she fell back and landed in between the row behind her.

Big Red snorted as he helped Nini up. “Hey, I guess you’re falling for Rico now!” he offered playfully as Nini glared at him again.

Nini looked back at the court and made eye contact with Gina again who just gave her a subtle nod. 

Nini responded with fingerguns once more.

Nope, Nini was most certainly not falling for Rico. Because she wasn’t done falling for Gina just yet.

______________

Despite how shitty it the whole situation with Nini was, Gina was surprisingly getting closer with Seb, Carlos, and Kourtney. Shit, after Gina’s conversation with Ashlyn—even her. And since Gina no longer spent almost every waking moment with Nini, she was now finding refuge in hanging out with her other friends.

Even if 2/4 friends were currently arguing over something stupid while in Kourtney’s room.

“For the last fucking time, _Carlos_ , Leonardo DiCaprio did NOT paint the Mona Lisa! It was Leonardo DAVINCI.” Kourtney explained to a frustrated Carlos while moving her hands around for emphasis.

“It was NOT!” Carlos argued, hugging one of Kourtney’s pillows. “What else is Leonardo DiCaprio recognized for? Nothing else _but_ the Mona Lisa!”

Kourtney’s eye twitched. “Titanic.” She started. “Wolf on Wall Street. Romeo and Juliet. The Great Gatsby. Inception. Once Upon a Time in Hollywood!” Kourtney exclaimed as she grabbed her phone and searched up a picture of Leonardo DiCaprio in _Titanic._ “See?! Leonardo DiCaprio!”

Carlos squinted his eyes and leaned forward to get a better look. “Isn’t that Mark Sloan? The character in _Grey’s Anatomy?_ ”

Kourtney shook her head as she looked at Seb who was sitting beside Gina on the floor. “Come collect your boyfriend before I consider electrocuting him in hopes he gets some brain cells.”

Seb laughed. “Please don’t do that. I like him even without the brain cells.” They smiled as they watched Kourtney and Carlos continue to bicker.

Gina scrolled through her phone as Seb spoke up. “You know, people always wonder why I date Carlos.”

Gina hummed. “Add me to that list.” She mumbled as she continued to scroll through some mindless app.

Seb chuckled and shrugged. “Fair.” They paused. “We kind of balance each other out, you know? Sometimes I’m a little too much in the clouds that Carlos has to pull me down from them. But other times I help Carlos from burying his head in the ground.” Seb spoke. “Sometimes seeing Carlos’ big personality helps me break out of my timid one. It’s why I even felt more confident to audition for musicals in the first place. But sometimes I remind Carlos to not let everything get to him. To pick his battles. Obviously, he’s not doing a very good job of that right now—” they gestured towards the passionate argument happening between Kourtney and Carlos.

Gina turned to Seb. “Where are you going with this?”

Seb turned to Gina and smiled softly. “Don’t push away the people that help you be better, Gina.” Seb patted Gina’s thigh. “I think that I’d always need Carlos in my life—even if we ever broke up. I would still want him in my life because even though he can be too much for a soft-spoken person like me, he’s an entertaining, funny, big ball of energy. And he makes life for me a lot more fun. I wouldn’t trade him for the world.” Seb shrugged. “And I don’t think you should trade your own big ball of energy for solitude. It doesn’t make things very fun, you know?” they tilted their head. “Even if you don’t feel the same way for Nini, I don’t think you should push her away because of that. I don’t think it’s very nice. Especially if she’s given you so much.”

Gina hated how not only was Seb right, but she was unable to find it in her to be mean to Seb.

“Yeah…maybe.” Gina shrugged. “But what’s done is done. I already pushed her away.”

“I think we still have connections with people. Even if we cut them off, I think there’s still an invisible string hanging around. You should look for it and pull her back.” Seb advised.

“Wow, you really are rubbing off on Carlos.” Gina commented as Seb blushed.

“You’re trying to derail the conversations. Don’t think I don’t notice.” Seb smiled.

Gina chuckled. “You got me.”

“I know you miss her.” Seb told her.

Gina scoffed. “No, I don’t.”

Seb raised an eyebrow and gave Gina a knowing look. It said “don’t bullshit me, Gina” but in a gentle, Seb-like way.

“Okay, okay.” Gina let out a heavy sigh. “I miss her. I miss Nini.” Gina admitted. “I miss her stupid, clumsy self that can find a way to break a bone even by taking a single step. All those damn bandaids she has…I can’t imagine her _not_ having them.” Gina spoke. “And I miss her always having her blinds open and being so excited when we have a full-blown conversation from our windows. And I miss how much she loves space and talks about it to me. I miss listening to her play her guitar and sing. I miss watching her pick out records to play and dance around and then ultimately bust her ass in the process. I miss watching how passionate she gets over playing that nerdy _Dungeons and Dragons_ game.”

Gina continued to list out what she missed about Nini. “I miss her making my coffee order—not because it was good. It was actually a really shitty cup of black coffee.” Gina let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. “And even _that_ she manages to fuck up—she makes me hot chocolate sometimes when she forgets I ordered a black coffee. Who even forgets that?” Gina chuckled. “Only Nini.” Gina sighed. “Only Nini would. But I never say anything because she gets happy when she makes orders for me.” Gina chewed on her lip. “That’s not even the thing I miss most about her.”

Seb, who had been listening this entire time, offered a small smile. “What do you miss most?”

“I miss…” Gina trailed off as she thought deeply about her next response. “I miss her smile.” Gina said softly. “And how she always had one for me.” Gina shrugged. “She doesn’t have one for me anymore.”

Seb stared at Gina. They could easily tell that Gina felt more for Nini than what met the eye, but they were sure that Gina didn’t even realize that fact yet. And they weren’t going to push Gina to reach to it—she could get there on her own. Seb could tell that, above all, Gina cared for Nini. Deeply.

“Everything you told me?” Seb tilted their head. “You should tell that to her.”

“I don’t think she wants anything to do with me anymore after everything. We’re only semi-civil because of you all.”

Seb shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with trying.”

“It would be easier to just drift apart from her.” Gina commented. “It would be easier to just continue this whole not being friends thing and eventually just forget a friendship even existed between us.”

“But you don’t want that.” Seb told her.

Gina shook her head. “I don’t.”

“I think you know what you have to do, Gi.” Seb nudged Gina with a soft smile. “It’s just up to you if you decide to go through with it.” Seb patted Gina’s thigh again before standing up from the floor. “By the way…” Seb trailed off. “We all planned on going to the arcade and playing laser tag. It was originally supposed to be a triple date with Big Red, Ricky, Carlos, Kourtney, and Ashlyn, but it turned into just a friend outing once we included Nini. You should consider joining along, too. I wasn’t sure if you’d even want to, but this could be a chance. And we’d love to have you there.”

Gina shrugged. “We’ll see.”

______________

“You guys didn’t tell me she was going to come.” Nini whispered to Ricky and Big Red as she put on the vest in preparation for playing laser tag. “You said it was going to just be me being the sixth wheel because you all took pity in me and I was more than okay with that because I love playing laser tag. But now!” Nini motioned to Gina who was talking to Seb. “She’s here! What the fuck do I do?”

Ricky blinked. “You shoot her. Like you shoot everyone else. This is laser tag, Nini.” he spoke calmly as he helped Big Red adjust the straps of his vest. “You’re not obligated to do anything with her. You said you didn’t want our friend group to feel compromised, so here ya go.”

“You’re right. You’re right.” Nini nodded. “It’s fine—I’m fine. I’m just gonna run if I see her.”

“Not too fast, though. Last time we played laser tag you ran into the wall thinking it as a person and got a concussion.” Big Red reminded her as Nini nodded.

“True…true.” Nini took a deep breath. “Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, _cool.”_ Nini nodded again as Ricky and Big Red exchanged amused looks.

The friend group reconvened and decided to split into two groups. One group consisted of Nini, Seb, Kourtney, and Ricky. The other consisted of Gina, Carlos, Big Red, and Ashlyn. For almost everyone, the goal of tonight was to have fun.

But Gina?

Gina had different plans. Plans she hoped would work.

The group of eight entered the dark room that was only lit with dim, neon-colored lights. They all split up into different sections of the room, but Gina kept a close watch of Nini’s whereabouts as she walked to a nearby corner where Nini was.

Once the buzzer went off, everyone went into a frenzy of chasing each other and shooting one another, temporarily eliminating each other from the game for thirty seconds. Gina maneuvered her way through the room in search of Nini—it wasn’t hard. Nini was obnoxiously loud when she shot someone.

“Ha-ha, got you SUCKER!” Nini exclaimed after she shot Carlos who rolled his eyes.

Gina walked over to Nini. “Nini.” she called out.

Nini turned around and managed to make out Gina despite the semi-lit room. Nini opened her mouth to say something, but, instead, began to walk away.

“Nini, wait!” Gina exclaimed, sighing as she pointed her laser gun towards Nini and shot the other girl. Nini’s vest turned red, indicating she was shot and Nini turned around.

“Cool, you shot me—wait, what are you doing?” Nini furrowed her eyebrows and Gina pointed her gun towards herself and shot herself too, her vest turning red as well.

“I need to talk to you.” Gina spoke, biting her lip.

Nini scoffed. “And why would I let you do that? You said plenty already, Gina. I get the point.” Nini crossed her arms.

“I know I did. I just…” Gina let out a sigh.

“You just what? Completely humiliated me, disregarded my feelings, and acted like a total dickhead?” Nini offered. “Look, we’re civil for the sake of our friends. Nothing else.” Nini’s vest changed back to its normal color. Nini took that as her cue to run away from Gina.

Gina let out a groan. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Gina maneuvered her way around the room in search of Nini. Everyone else seemed to catch on to Gina’s mission, and made the attempt of not shooting her. Once Gina caught sight of Nini again, she shot her, Nini’s vest turning red. Gina shot herself, and walked over to Nini.

“I just wanted to apologize.” Gina continued from where they left off, Nini letting out a huff as she turned around to face Gina. “For everything I said. You’re right. I’m all of what you just said. I humiliated you. I…disregarded your feelings. And I’m a dickhead. A total one.”

Nini stared at Gina. “Okay.”

Gina chewed on her lip. She had a whole speech prepared, but her nerves got the best of her and she completely forgot it. “I—”

Nini’s vest changed color, and Nini ran away from Gina. Gina let out a sigh as she chased after Nini and shot her once more, Nini’s jaw clenching when her vest turned red _again._

Why the fuck did Gina have to be weirdly good at this game?

“I…I don’t care about people who come in and out of my life. I just accept that it’s how my life will always be given how much I’ve moved around.” Gina shrugged as Nini looked at her. “But...” Gina chewed on her lip. “For the first time, I want someone to stick around.” Gina stepped closer to Nini. “I want _you_ to stay, Nini.” Gina took a deep breath as Nini’s vest changed back to its normal color and Gina quickly shot Nini again, making Nini let out a laugh.

Nini was _laughing_. That was a good sign, right?

Gina took another breath before continuing. “I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way,” Gina shifted uncomfortably at the words. “and I’m sorry for the way I reacted. It was insensitive. You’re allowed to feel things. Even if I’m an emotionless zombie with them.”

Nini’s vest changed back to its normal color, but, this time, Nini didn’t move away.

“I miss my best friend, Chip.” Gina told her, smiling softly. “And I want her back in my life.” Gina shrugged. “Even if she’s a little wacky, but I like her that way. Even if she makes me shitty black coffee and can’t be even a hint of graceful.” Gina teased lightly.

It was silent between the two for a few moments and a part of Gina was expecting Nini to just walk away from her.

Instead, Nini lifted her laser gun and shot Gina.

“I do _not_ make shitty coffee, dickhead.” A smile formed on Nini’s face.

Gina broke out into a big smile. “Sure you don’t.”

Nini hummed. “I know we’re on opposite teams right now, but next round I need you to partner up with me. That’s partially why I decided to forgive you. You’re pretty good at this, and I kinda wanna win.” Nini said playfully.

Gina chuckled. “Whatever you want, Chip.” Gina’s vest changed back to its normal color. “But…we’re not partners yet.” Gina lifted up her gun with a smirk and Nini squealed as she ran away from Gina while Gina chased after her.

The running was cut short when Nini tripped and fell on the floor.

Nini really _wasn’t_ done falling because of Gina Porter. 

Nini looked up and Gina was standing above her. Gina smirked as she shot Nini with her laser gun, and Nini’s vest lit up into that familiar red color.

“Gotcha, Chip.”

Nini’s heart fluttered (and she hated how much it did).

“You got me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are doing well and are safe during all this! Like I said before, my updates are going to be slow from now on, but maybe they'll pick up again soon! We'll see! I can't multitask to save my life! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	24. snow day emergency

**24:** snow day emergency

___________

Nini practically leapt out of bed in the morning and looked out the window to see snow piled up _everywhere._ Nini did a little dance when she realized she had been right about her suspicions that a snow day was coming! Nini always loved it when it snowed a ton because that always guaranteed the best day ever. The reason?

1— There wasn’t school.

And 2—snow was by far the safest thing Nini could play in. It was a win-win.

Nini couldn’t help but break out into a grin as she went to check her phone and saw the string of texts from the group chat she had with Big Red and Ricky in hopes they had some news she had been predicting for the past few days.

**8 new texts from: sk8er bois and hurricane nini**

**Ricky:** [screenshot] NO SCHOOL TODAY !!!!!

 **Big Red:** OOP, do u know wut this means?

 **Ricky:** sledding??

 **Ricky:** ultimate snowball fights???

 **Ricky:** building snowmen??

 **Ricky:** making snow angels??

 **Big Red:** don’t forget going to latte da for mama carol’s BOMB hot chocolate!!!!

Nini chuckled at the texts before sending a few quick replies.

 **Nini:** SNOW DAY!!!

 **Nini:** please hold while i make a group facetime w the rest of the crew!!

A few minutes later, Nini was in a group facetime with Ricky, Big Red, Gina, Carlos, Seb, Kourtney, and Ashlyn. Nini smiled brightly. “Morning! We got lots of ground to cover today, so the faster you all bundle up and meet me at my house, the faster we can go to Ricky, Big Red, and I’s snow day secret spot!” Nini explained at several sleepy faces. “Bring sledding gear, too.”

“How do you have this much energy at seven in the morning?” Carlos questioned as Kourtney responded with an agreeing huff.

Seb, who looked like they had been awake for a couple hours now, smiled. “I’m game for a snow day! I just finished doing chores, so I can get things ready. I can borrow the family’s pick-up truck so we can carry more things.” They offered.

“Seb, you’re a genius!” Ricky exclaimed. “I have a ton of sledding gear I can bring too!” Ricky grinned as Seb smiled to themselves.

“And I’ll help him!” Big Red added with a smile.

“See this?” Nini asked. “I need this energy from ALL of you!”

“You’re asking for too much.” Kourtney mumbled. “Can we meet at a later time?”

“No! That’s not the point of a snow day! We meet at my house by 8:30! No later than that!” Nini told them as she was met with several groans.

“Thank god I live next to you, that means I get to sleep in a little longer.” Gina finally spoke up, rubbing her eyes.

Nini smiled softly. Gina looked cute when she was sleepy.

“8:30! My house! We’re having a snow day!” Nini reminded her friends, giving them a playful, threatening glare before hanging up.

Nini threw her phone onto the bed before opening her window and shivering as the cool breeze hit her. Nini leaned forward and cupped her hands around her mouth before calling out. “GINAAAAAAA!” Silence. Nini huffed as she tried again. “GINA PORTER! COME ON, YOU’RE NOT SLEEPING IN!” Still silent. Nini groaned. “GI—”

Gina’s window cracked open and Gina had a grumpy look on her face. “I’m trying to sleep!” Gina shivered and rubbed her arms.

“Were you?” Nini pouted. “Sorry, I was singing to the…the birds.”

Gina looked at Nini, unamused. “Birds migrate during the winter.”

“You must wonder how I passed fourth grade science, huh?”

“I wonder a lot of things about you, Chip.” Gina retorted. “Also? Your singing sucks.”

Nini gasped. “I’m gonna totally throw a snowball at you later!”

“I’d like to see you try.” Gina chuckled. “Now let me sleep.”

Nini sighed. “Guess I gotta keep singing to the birds…”

Gina looked at Nini. “You’re insufferable.”

“Those aren’t the words I’m looking to hear!” Nini smiled.

Gina rolled her eyes again. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

Nini put a hand on her heart. “Music to my hears, Gina Porter!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Gina waved her off before shutting her window.

___________

“As a warning: I react quite harshly to snow hitting my face.” Carlos warned as he pointed at everyone while Seb made snowballs.

“And as my warning: I don’t react nicely to Carlos getting hit.” Seb added with their same sweet smile.

“Love you both,” Nini began as she and Ricky had a humongous supply of snowballs on their turf. “but snowball fights show no mercy.” Nini spoke as her hands cupped together snow to form a snowball.

“You just wanna see me mad, huh? I’m a gay version of the Hulk, try me.” Carlos retorted playfully.

Gina rolled her eyes as she grabbed a snowball she made, walked over to Carlos, and pushed it onto his head, the snow sprinkling down from his yellow beanie.

Carlos gasped dramatically and grabbed a snowball. “Not my daughter, you bitch!” he smiled playfully before throwing a snowball at Gina who laughed as she leaned down to make another snowball. Everyone else took that as a cue to start their snowball fight.

Within moments, there were dozens of snowballs flying around and friends falling victim to the hard hit of perfectly formed snowballs. There was laughter, there was screaming, and there was pure joy eliciting from everyone’s faces.

And _that_ made Nini happy. She knew everyone was against the idea of spending an entire day playing out in the snow like children but seeing everyone have fun indicated that she was right.

Nini was pretty sure she had rare moments she was right.

Nini’s thoughts were interrupted by a biting, cold snowball hitting her on her cheek. Nini gasped and turned to face the culprit of the hit.

“Gina?!” she exclaimed, a smile on her face.

Gina couldn’t help but laugh. “To be fair, I was aiming for the back of your head.” Gina retorted, unable to hold back her giggles.

Nini liked hearing Gina giggle. It was cute.

Nini silently grabbed a snowball, and Gina took a few steps back.

“You declared war, Gina Porter.” Nini tried to look at Gina with a threatening glare.

“Did I? I don’t see the competition.” Gina retorted with a smirk.

Nini gasped and placed a hand over her heart before throwing Gina a snowball and hitting Gina’s shoulder.

Within seconds, both girls were like machine guns with the way they were throwing snowballs at each other.

“Okay! Okay!” Nini raised her hands in surrender. “I give up!” Nini pouted. “My arms are tired.” Nini opened up her arms as she fell back into the soft, cold snow. Her arms and legs moved back and forth to form a snow angel. Nini smiled up at Gina who walked over to her.

Nini could make a dozen snow angels, but they wouldn’t compare to the angel currently staring down at her.

“Wanna make a snow angel with me?” Nini asked with a smile. “Make yours hold mines hand.”

Silently, Gina plopped down on the spot beside Nini. Gina was always graceful in every move she made, so it was no surprise that Gina looked like a freaking swan with the way her arms and legs moved to form the snow angel.

“I haven’t made a snow angel since I was a kid.” Gina spoke up.

“I always make them when it’s winter.” Nini replied.

“You’re different, that’s why.” Gina commented, turning to look at Nini.

“In a good way?” Nini asked. Gina nodded. “Cool.” Nini smiled softly.

The two remained on the ground until Ricky rushed over to them while holding a sled. “Should we take them?!” Ricky asked excitedly.

Nini immediately stood up and nodded with a grin. “To the hill!” Nini exclaimed. “The best hill to sled on, might I add.” Nini told Gina as they walked up the fairly tall hill. “It never fails you in terms of speed and epicness.”

“I bet.” Gina nodded as Nini got swept up in telling everyone else in their friend group this undisputable fact. Gina couldn’t help but look at Nini with an amused look (and maybe another kind of look that Gina wasn’t ready to decode).

“You may be buddy-buddy with her again, but I still don’t trust you.” Ricky spoke up.

Gina turned to him and nodded. “I know.”

“I’m glad you worked shit out, but you really hurt her.” Ricky looked at Nini. “And she’s over the moon now, but that doesn’t mean all the heartbreak doesn’t suddenly go away.”

“I _know_ , Ricky.” Gina sighed. “I just…just let me make it up to her.”

Ricky nodded. “Okay.” Ricky raised his fist to Gina. “I may not trust you, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be buds, still.” He smiled softly.

Gina chuckled and fist bumped him. “Buds, but one of them doesn’t trust the other.”

“For one thing.” Ricky added with a playful smile.

“Make it two.”

“What—” Gina cut Ricky off by throwing snow at him, unable to hold back her laughter as Ricky looked at her, unamused.

Ricky nodded. “Yeah…make it two.” He said, feigning annoyance as they caught up with the rest of the group that was up the hill.

“Okay!” Nini clapped her hands together. “Who goes first—RED!” Nini’s mouth gaped as Big Red dropped his sled to the ground and then pushed himself off as Nini was speaking. Nini flicked him off as Big Red laughed on his way to the bottom. Nini turned to everyone else. “See what he did?” Nini asked. “Do that. OKAY GO!” Nini smiled as she watched the rest of her friends go on their sleds, either in pairs or on their on, and slide quickly down the hill. It was music to Nini’s ears to hear laughter and squeals coming from her friends. So much, that she didn’t even realize she hadn’t slid down yet.

“Come on, Neens! Show ‘em how it’s done!” Ricky encouraged, patting her back.

Nini nodded as she took her sled and placed it on the floor. “I am the ultimate pro at sledding, and you’re all about to see why.” Nini spoke confidently as she got on the sled and pushed herself down the hill. Everything was going fine, as most things do, until a little bump happened. See, Nini figured the sled was gonna easily move out of the tree’s way. However, Nini’s extraordinary talent of going very fast on a sled backfired on her because she was going fast like a motherfucker. Nini attempted to break, but, before she knew it, she had collided with the three.

Instantly, everyone rushed to Nini—Gina being the first to arrive at the scene. “Nini! Are you okay?” Gina kicked the sled out of the way as Nini lied on the soft, white snow.

Nini finally lifted her head up to reveal her nose gushing out blood. Gina immediately took off her scarf to help stop the bleeding. Nini, in her slight delirium, shook her head.

“Gi, I don’t need that. I can easily stop the bleeding!”

“Your nose might be broken, Chip.” Gina told her, concerned.

Nini scoffed and shook her head. “It’s not broken! It’ll be fine once I ice it. Look!” Nini dipped her face into the snow.

“The way Nini always manages to injure herself is a talent in itself…” Carlos trailed off as Big Red chuckled.

“We have dealt with this for years.” Big Red said as Ricky had Nini lift her face back up.

“Listen to Gina, will ya?” Ricky asked as Nini gave him a thumbs up. “She might have a concussion.”

“She could.” Gina mumbled as she used her scarf to stop the bleeding gushing out of Nini’s nose. “Guess our snow day will have to be cut short.”

Nini whined. “No! I’m okay! We still have to build a snowman!”

“I don’t care about the snowman right now, Chip. Come on.” Gina sighed as she helped Nini up.

“The snow could help!” Nini argued as the group of friends began to retreat back to their cars to take Nini to the emergency room.

“Whatever you say, Chip.”

___________

Nini had indeed broken her nose. It wasn’t too severe that Nini would need surgery or anything, but, as always, Nini would have a little remnant of the accident. A slight crook in her nose. Thankfully, though, Nini didn’t have a concussion like Ricky had assumed. Just another accident in the day in life of Nini Salazar-Roberts.

It honestly upset Nini more that she didn’t get to finish the rest of the snow day. She imagined making snowmen, getting hot chocolate, and maybe even having another snowball fight. Nini sighed as she laid in bed, a pout on her face until her phone rang. Nini raised an eyebrow as she reached for her phone and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Look outside your window.” Gina spoke, her teeth slightly chattering from the coldness.

Nini raised an eyebrow. “Okay?” Nini slowly stood up and walked over to her window. “What should I look for—” Nini stopped mid-sentence as her mouth gaped.

A snowman. It wasn’t perfect, but Nini could easily tell it was a snowman.

“I know you wanted a snowman, so, here you go.” Gina waved at Nini and Nini smiled and waved back.

This was…so sweet. And while Nini was happy about being built a snowman, she couldn’t help but have an ache in her heart. Gina did this sweet thing, but platonically. Not because she liked Nini. Or maybe it wasn’t even that. Maybe Gina just wanted to make up for the last few weeks of dickhead behavior. And maybe that was worse.

“I love it.” Nini whispered.

“Yeah? Good.”

“But don’t do these things. Please.” Nini spoke softly.

“What?”

“You’re making it harder to get over you, Gina.” Nini let out a sigh. “And building me a snowman because I was complaining about not being able to do one isn’t exactly gonna help.”

It was silent on the other end of the line for a few moments.

“Oh.” Gina finally spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know I’m probably being a big baby about this—”

“You’re not.” Gina assured. “I get it, Chip.” Gina waved at Nini again. “I’m gonna go inside, okay? Enjoy the snowman. I named it ‘Peter.’ It was the first name I thought of.”

Nini nodded. “Okay. Thanks for making Peter, Gina. I really do appreciate it, I promise.”

“I know you do.”

Nini hung up and watched as Gina walked inside her house. Nini let out a sigh.

Not even a broken nose hurt as much as this.

___________

“Hey mom?” Gina spoke up as she had a blanket wrapped around herself. “Can I…” Gina hesitated for a moment. “Can we talk about something?”

Gina’s mother, Margaret, lifted her head up in surprise at the question. “Oh—yeah, of course.” Margaret closed her book. “What do you wanna talk about?”

Gina pursed her lips in thought before speaking up again.

“Nini has feelings for me, and that’s why I stopped talking to her for a bit.” Gina explained. “Because it…it kind of gets in the way of things.”

“Your thing.” Margaret nodded. “Right. What about it?”

“I just—Nini’s such an open person. I’ve never met someone so…honest about who they are. And I guess it scared me when she confessed to having feelings for me. Because I’m not that.”

Margaret nodded again. “You know…maybe it’s not such a bad thing to emulate a bit of what Nini does. It’s okay to open yourself up, you know. Break character, even.” Margaret offered a small smile. “I know it’s easy to take on a role, but I like it when you don’t think too much about that.”

“It’s easy to say it, but it’s not easy to do it.” Gina mumbled.

“You’re already doing it, Gina.” Margaret smiled softly. “You became friends with Nini again. That’s not something you do.” Margaret told her. “And you spent an hour building Nini a snowman. I saw you from the kitchen window.” Margaret chuckled. “It’s those kinds of things that can change the course of things. But…you have to be open to that change. You have to be open with the possibility of your thing not going how you planned it.”

Gina nodded slowly at the words. “Nini wants to get over me.”

“And do you want her to?”

“I…I don’t know. Considering I rejected her, she should be allowed to. But…” Gina trailed off.

“But?”

“She gave me the moon.” Gina smiled to herself. “And a few billion stars.” Gina added. “She’s incredible…I just don’t think I am. I don’t think she’d like what I’d offer. She offers the stars and the moon, and I have…nothing.”

“I think you shouldn’t let your judgement be the only thing that determines that. I think you should let Nini offer some input. And I think she sees plenty.”

“I wish I could see it.”

“You will.” Margaret patted Gina’s thigh. “Open up to Nini a little bit, and maybe you’ll find the answers you’re looking for.”

Gina nodded as she smiled softly at her mother. “Thanks, mom.”

Margaret smiled. “Anytime.” Margaret nodded. “You can talk to me whenever you want. You know that, right?”

Gina nodded. “I know. It’s just…hard to sometimes.”

Margaret nodded understandingly. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit chaotic, but I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope you all enjoyed it too! 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	25. you wouldn’t like me if you met me

**25:** you wouldn’t like me if you met me

________________

Nini was in bed while strumming her guitar when her phone rang and Nini leaned over to her nightstand to answer. It was Gina. Hopefully not with another snowman that would make Nini swoon.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

Nini smiled softly. “Hey back. What’s up?”

“I’m…” Gina hesitated for a moment. “I’m gonna go to the dance studio I practice at.”

“Oh! That’s cool! Do you have another competition coming up?” Nini asked curiously.

“No…it’s just something I’ve been working on.” Gina paused. “Do you, um, do you wanna tag along? Watch me dance?”

Nini raised an eyebrow at the question. Dancing was something kinda sacred to Gina. Sure, Gina danced and wasn’t afraid to dance in front of others. But dance _practice_? Gina never invited anyone. It was just something she did on her own, and Nini was okay with that. She was the same way when it came to songwriting.

“You sure you want me to come?” Nini asked.

The other line was quiet for a moment before Gina spoke up again. “Yeah. I’m sure. I’m leaving in five minutes. Meet you out front?”

Nini could never say no to Gina.

“Of course. Sounds good. I’ll be there, Gi.” Nini hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. “You’re just friends, Nini.” Nini mumbled to herself. “She doesn’t see you like that, remember that.” Nini said as she placed her guitar back in its case before getting her coat on and walking downstairs to meet with Gina.

________________

“So _this_ is where the dancing prodigy comes up with her dance routines.” Nini looked around the dance studio as she stepped inside the spacious room.

“Something like that.” Gina chuckled, biting her lip. “Um…this is going to sound weird coming from me, but I’m nervous.” Gina confessed. “I’m nervous to show you this dance.”

Nini raised an eyebrow as she took off her coat. “Why? It’s just me.”

_Exactly,_ Gina thought to herself. Instead, Gina just shrugged. “Just am.” Gina took off her own coat. “I don’t…it’s kind of a personal dance, that’s why. Not really one I’d share with anyone.”

“So why are you sharing it with me?” Nini asked, tilting her head.

Gina began to do stretches in the middle of the dance studio. “You’re different.” Gina paused mid-stretch. “Besides, like you said, it’s just you, right?”

Nini chuckled. “Yeah. It’s just me.” Nini watched as Gina stretched and chewed on her lip.

Why did Gina have to look like _that?_ Why couldn’t Gina just make it easier on her to move on? But, no, not only did Gina have to emotionally win her over, but she had Nini be an absolute FOOL on looks alone. Gina was ridiculously gorgeous. Ridiculously…perfect in Nini’s eyes. Yes, Gina was flawed, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t be perfect. It was a weird oxymoron, but maybe that’s exactly what Gina was. Perfectly flawed? Perfectly imperfect? All of that.

“Okay…” Gina stood up once she finished stretching. “Um, let me just connect my phone to the speakers.” Gina mumbled as she grabbed her phone and connected it to the speakers. “Don’t say anything until I finish, okay?” Gina looked over at Nini.

Nini nodded and zipped her lips. “Consider me silent.” Nini scrunched up her nose. “Starting… _now_!” Nini chuckled as Gina smiled softly at Nini.

Gina pressed play and Sleeping At Last’s cover of “You Wouldn’t Like Me” began to echo around the dance studio. Nini sat down on the floor and watched in anticipation.

Gina carefully tiptoed around as her arms moved in a graceful manner before lifting up one of her legs and doing a slow spin.

 _There's a war inside of me,_ Gina slowly bended forward, as if she was attempting to curl herself up before springing back up and doing another spin.

_Do I cause new heartbreak to write new broken song_

_Do I push it down or let it run me,_ Gina slid down to the floor and placed a hand over her chest as if there was something weighing her down, _Right into the ground_

_But I feel like,_ Gina stood back up and walked up to the row of mirrors and placed a hand against the glass.

 _I wouldn't like me,_ Gina shook her head as she looked away from her reflection, feeling her eyes pool with tears.

_If I met me_

_I feel like_

_I wouldn't like me,_ Gina fell to her knees and covered her eyes before pushing forward into a somersault and seeing herself in the mirror once more, a pained look on her face when she was met with her reflection once more.

 _If I met me,_ Gina looked away, feeling a tear slide down her cheek as she stood up and gracefully spun back to the middle of the dance studio.

Nini watched Gina with both concern and deep, deep empathy. Nini couldn’t tell if Gina was acting or if this was a reflection of herself in some way. All Nini knew is that she wanted to run up to hug Gina.

_Well I can't stop talking,_ Gina covered her mouth with one hand while the other hand pushed it away.

 _For fear of listening to unwelcome sound,_ Gina covered her ears and leaned forward as if the sound was deafening and fell down to her knees. Gina moved gracefully while on her knees, her legs swinging as if they had a mind of their own.

 _And you haven't called me in weeks,_ Gina lied down on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

 _And honestly it's bringing me down,_ Gina pushed at her chest and then lifted herself up to hug her knees, feeling a knot in her throat that felt as if it was beginning to untie itself.

Gina stood up and spun around, sliding across the dance floor, but her dance moves appearing hesitant and afraid, _I, I feel like_

_I wouldn't like me_

_If I met me_

_I feel like,_ Gina willed herself to look at Nini who looked so concerned while watching Gina. Gina felt her eyes water again.

 _You wouldn't like me,_ Gina shook her head at the lyrics, no longer following the choreography.

 _If you met me,_ Gina felt a tightness in her chest she could no longer hold back and fell to her knees and burst into tears, her body shaking as she cried into her hands.

Nini immediately rushed to Gina and pulled the other girl towards her before wrapping her arms around Gina. “It’s okay, Gi. I got you. I’m not letting you go. Just let it all out.” Nini felt her voice crack. It pained her to hear Gina cry. She had never seen her cry before and honestly? She never wanted to see it or hear it ever again.

Gina cried into the crook of Nini’s neck as Nini rubbed her back soothingly. This wasn’t how she expected it to go. She never expected to _cry_ in front of Nini. That was a whole different type of vulnerability Gina didn’t rehearse for—shit, she could never rehearse for that.

Gina pulled away and let out a sigh as Nini gently wiped away the tears from her face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“If the next words you say insinuate you apologizing for crying in front of me, then take them back.” Nini cut off. “Never apologize to me for being a human who feels things. You are well within your right to express your feelings. Whether it’s dancing or crying or both.” Nini smiled softly. “Even if I hate seeing you cry.”

Gina let out a deep breath. “I don’t do this.”

Nini nodded. “I know you don’t.”

“It’s just…the song. It-it got to me, I guess.” Gina mumbled.

“You comfortable enough to tell me why?” Nini asked. Gina shook her head. Nini nodded. “That’s okay.”

Gina knew Nini wouldn’t like Gina if she met her. The her she has buried deep down for years that Gina wasn’t even sure if she even existed anymore. The only proof that she was still around was Nini bringing it out of her.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Nini held Gina in her arms before Nini spoke up again.

“What would make you feel better right now?” Nini asked as Gina looked up to look at her.

Gina thought for a moment before shaking her head. “We don’t have to…” she mumbled sheepishly. There it was. Peeking out.

“Whatever it is that makes you feel better when you’re sad is perfectly okay. Come on, I don’t want to see you like this.” Nini insisted, rubbing Gina’s arm gently.

Gina sighed. “It’s kinda embarrassing…”

“Try me.”

________________

Nini poured the cup of flour Gina had handed her and hummed. “So baking’s your thing?”

Gina blushed. “It relaxes me.” She mumbled.

“I am not that great of a cook, let alone a baker.” Nini chuckled.

Gina hummed as she cracked an egg and placed it in the bowl. “You can add barista too.” she teased.

Nini pouted and grabbed a pinch of flour and flicked it in Gina’s face. Gina gasped and playfully glared at Nini.

“Do you want chocolate chip cookies or not, Chip?” Gina retorted. “Because we kinda need the flour to make it.”

“My hand slipped!” Nini defended weakly as she watched Gina mix the ingredients in. Nini placed her hand against Gina’s cheek and gently wiped off the flour against Gina’s cheek with her thumb. “Sorry, you had a bit of flour.”

“And whose fault was that?” Gina retorted, looking over at Nini with a soft smile before going back to mixing the contents.

“Thanks for trusting me, by the way.” Nini spoke up. “I know you don’t do that for just anyone.”

Gina shrugged. “Well you’re my fortune cookie slip exception, Nini.” she reminded her. “If I’m gonna to trust anyone, it’ll be you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gina nodded. “Just not with these cookies.” She smirked as Nini feigned being offended as Gina quietly scooped cookie dough and carefully placed it on the tray. Nini just watched and licked the spoon despite Gina telling her not to.

Once the cookies were in the oven, Nini hummed. “The cookie dough was good, so I bet the cookies are gonna slap once they’re baked.”

Gina took the spoon away from Nini and placed it on the sink. “I pray for your stomach.” Gina chuckled as Nini shrugged.

“So I see there wasn’t a shortage of flour…” Nini trailed off as Gina was starting to put away ingredients mindlessly.

Gina hummed.

“Be a shame if I just…” Nini trailed off as she grabbed some flour and threw it at Gina with a playful smirk when Gina walked towards her.

Gina gasped when the flour hit her face. “That’s an act of war, Chip.” She wiped flour off her face.

“And if it is?” Nini tilted her head.

Gina chuckled as she grabbed flour and then patted Nini’s cheek while there was flour on her face. “Then it’s on.”

And so it began. The two girls threw flour at each other, the kitchen erupting into fits of giggles until there was no more flour left.

The two girls plopped down to the floor, panting.

“Shit, my mom’s gonna kill me.” Gina giggled. “We made such a mess.”

“Nothing that can’t be cleaned up.” Nini shrugged as she leaned forward and wiped off flour off Gina’s cheek again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Gina leaned forward and wiped flour off from Nini’s chin with her thumb. Nini felt her breath get caught in her throat as Gina did.

“That’s not the only part of my face that has flour, you know.” Nini told her.

Gina nodded. “I know.” Gina stared at Nini. “I’ll get to the rest.”

Nini felt her heart race. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to be more consistent with my updates, I promise! I hope you're all doing well <3 
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	26. guess you can't hang with me

**chapter 26:** guess you can’t hang with me

_________________

Gina watched in amusement as she watched Nini and Big Red try out snapchat filters on Big Red’s phone. They were supposed to be doing some type of sport-playing today, but Nini and Big Red never expressed enthusiasm with anything sports related. And Gina wasn’t going to stop them from their fun of playing with filters.

“Gina, look! I’m a puppy!” Nini exclaimed, opening her mouth so the imaginary dog tongue would appear from Big Red’s screen.

“A scrappy one, too.” Gina retorted with a teasing smirk.

Big Red laughed and lifted his hand up to high five Gina. “Nice one!”

“What about me is scrappy?” Nini whined, pouting as she looked away from the phone and at Gina.

“I mean, even though you hurt mostly yourself, you are prone to attack.” Gina replied. “The shoe kick, the stepping of my foot…”

“I thought you moved past that!” Nini exclaimed, standing up and standing in front of Gina with her arms crossed and a playful scowl on her face.

“Look at ya, the scrappiness is just bursting out of you!” Gina teased with a chuckle.

“I’m not scrappy!” Nini defended, poking Gina’s sides playfully as Gina squealed.

“Don’t do that!” Gina exclaimed.

“Don’t call me scrappy, then!” Nini retorted.

“Fine, fine!” Gina laughed. “I’ll call you Chip, instead.”

Nini smiled fondly at the nickname. “That’s more like it.”

Big Red looked at the two of them, shaking his head. How could they not figure it out? What was it gonna take for them to see what everyone else was noticing?

“Uh, Nini?” Rico approached the trio, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Nini and Gina turned to look at Rico. Nini felt herself panic when she remembered her and Big Red’s terrible plan to get Nini to move on that resulted in Nini looking like a stalker.

“Rico!” Nini exclaimed. “Hi!” she greeted, placing her hands on her hips. “What…what’s up?” she laughed nervously.

Gina watched Nini’s demeanor change with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey.” Rico smiled. “So, uh, I don’t know how to say this…” he mumbled.

“With words someone can hear, to start.” Gina spoke up with an unamused frown.

Rico looked at Gina and laughed nervously. “Right, right.” he nodded, looking back at Nini. “So, Nini.” he gestured to Nini.

“That is my name—not my birth name. But definitely a name I respond to.” Nini nodded.

Big Red facepalmed as Gina begrudgingly walked over to sit next to Big Red, watching the awkward exchange between Rico and Nini. It was charming, in its own disgustingly awkward way.

“Good to know.” Rico smiled. “Um, so a few weeks ago you liked a post of mine from months ago.”

Nini felt her face turn red. “Ah, that.”

“Yeah.” Rico nodded. “That.”

Nini hummed. “It was…an accident?” Nini offered.

Rico chuckled. “Accidents happen, I guess.” He shrugged. “But, um,” Rico lifted up his phone that to show an Instagram post of Nini’s from months ago.

“Uh…okay?” Nini tilted her head.

“I’m going to like the post.” Rico told her, tapping his phone twice and the little red heart appearing.

“That’s how it works, yeah.” Nini laughed awkwardly. “What’d you do that for?”

“That way you don’t feel weirdly obligated by what I’m going to ask you—or at least, what I’m trying to work up to ask you.” Rico replied, biting his lip.

“What do you want to ask me?” Nini raised an eyebrow.

“Without Instagram likes and timelines in mind, do you maybe…wanna get coffee or something? We can talk about the intricacies behind Instagram’s form of giving its users gratification or…something a bit less presumptuous.” Rico licked his lips. “Only if you want to, of course. You don’t…have to.” He offered a small smile.

Nini’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh.” Nini paused. “Like…a date?” Nini asked, the vague British accent slipping out. Fuck, she was definitely nervous. Nini hadn’t really thought much about the Instagram fiasco from a few weeks ago, but it appeared that Rico had been thinking about it. He thought about it enough to ask Nini on a _date_.

But it was a chance for Nini to forget about her feelings for Gina…

And Rico was kind of adorable. And definitely cute. Looking. Cute looking.

Rico nodded. “It can be, if you’re comfortable with that. Or it can be something a lot more casual.” Rico offered. “No pressure on my end. Hence the Instagram like.”

Nini glanced over at Big Red who looked just as surprised as she did. And Gina? Well, she just looked away as soon as they made eye contact. She could never tell where Gina’s thoughts went. Especially now.

Nini looked back at Rico and nodded. “I’d like that. We can call it a date.” Nini smiled softly. “Can we do Latte Da? It’s free coffee.”

Rico smiled. “I won’t say no to free coffee.” He chuckled. “We can meet up at six, maybe?”

“That works!” Nini smiled. “We can talk about Instagram likes. And other things.”

“That works.” Rico nodded. “I’ll try to see if I can think up of other things before then.”

“I got you on Instagram notifications!” Nini threw some fingerguns Rico’s way.

Rico hummed. “No complaints about that one.” He spoke amusedly.

“None?” Nini asked.

Rico shook his head. “Kind of glad that Instagram lets you know when a type of change is happening on your page.” He shrugged.

Nini blushed. “Me too.” Nini smiled. “Let’s exchange numbers!” she handed her phone to Rico and Rico handed his to her. Once the two typed in their numbers, Rico went back to his friends and Nini walked back to hers.

“A date with Rico?” Big Red asked.

Nini nodded. “Yeah! Still trying to wrap my head around it.” Nini let out a sigh.

“But hey! It can be a good thing! Rico seems like a cool dude!” Big Red exclaimed.

He wasn’t Gina, though, who had been weirdly quiet since Nini walked back to them.

“He does.” Nini agreed. “We’re getting coffee at Latte Da.”

“I hope it goes well.” Gina spoke up finally. “Your date.”

Nini turned to look at Gina and smiled softly. “Me too.”

“Hopefully he can keep up with you.” Gina teased, although Gina’s smile didn’t seem as genuine.

“He didn’t do a terrible job back there, so.” Nini shrugged. “Maybe he can.”

“Maybe.” Gina nodded.

_But you can_ , Nini thought to herself. _You can always keep up with me._

_________________

“I’m kind of surprised you asked me out on a date, if I’m being honest.” Nini spoke up as Rico took a sip of his latte.

“I’m surprised you said yes.” Rico retorted with a coy smile.

Nini hummed. “Okay, let’s keep this going. What else surprises you?” Nini asked as she drank out of her hot chocolate, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the small table of Latte Da.

Rico raised an eyebrow at Nini’s question but decided to go along with it. “Coffee.”

“Coffee?”

“Coffee.” Rico lifted his mug before taking another sip out of it. “Did someone just throw some beans in hot water and thought, ah, yes, this is tasty—this will give me the energy I need to carry on for the day. “

“Well, like the history books say, Rico: When you find lemons, you make lemonade. But when you find weird looking beans, you make hot bean water.” Nini offered, biting her lip to hold back her laugh.

“Is that what the history books say?” Rico questioned with a teasing smile.

“Mhmm.” Nini nodded. “Wait until I tell you what physics say about apples.” she chuckled.

Rico hummed. “You’re kinda weird, Nini.” he told her.

“But you knew this, Rico. I did like your picture from months ago.” Nini retorted with a smirk. “That, and randomly hyped you up to get out of playing basketball.”

Rico chuckled. “I did like that day.”

Nini nodded, looking at Rico for a few seconds before sighing. “God damn it.” Nini mumbled, drinking a large gulp out of her hot chocolate.

Rico raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Nini put her mug down on the table. “We have impeccable, witty banter happening and I should be developing a _massive_ crush on you right now. You’re cute, you keep up with my weird humor, and you’ve managed to keep me sitting down for the past hour. The math should be doing its work and it isn’t.” Nini rambled. “Sorry, I just…” Nini sighed. “You know what else the history books say, Rico?”

Rico looked at Nini. “What do they say?” he asked.

“They talk about love.” Nini told him.

“What about it?”

“All it takes is a single action to run a course you can’t escape from. In history, shit hits the fan when someone kills someone else or someone takes from someone else or whatever. Or…all it takes is to hit someone in the face with your shoe for them to hate you and then not hate you and then suddenly mean so much to you that no matter what you do, all you can think about is them and the history between the two of you that led you to not being able to stop thinking about them.” Nini shook her head. “I’m speaking nonsense.” Nini sighed. “Sorry.”

Rico shook his head and smiled softly. “I get it.”

“Do you have something in the history books, Rico?” Nini asked, wondering how the fuck they got here and how Rico wasn’t blowing up on her for essentially rejecting him.

Rico nodded. “Kaden.” Nini nodded for him to continue and Rico sighed. “He’s my best friend, and we’ve danced together since forever. We were in ballet classes when we were kids, and things just clicked for us. Nothing mattered when we were dancing. But our history changed a year ago when he started dating his current girlfriend. When I saw him dancing with her at homecoming, I realized I wasn’t the only one that danced with him. I wasn’t the only one that felt their insides flutter from being so close to him that I could feel his heartbeat when we danced. She does too. And he wants her to feel it. Not me.” Rico frowned. “It’s why I’m here. I was hoping that you could be the thing that helps me move on, but you’re on the same boat as me.” 

“Wow.” Nini chuckled. “We’re truly an unrequited match made in heaven.”

Rico lifted his mug. “I’ll drink to that.” Nini smiled as the two clinked mugs before taking a sip of their respective drinks. “So, who’s yours? I only caught clues of someone getting hit in the face.”

Nini frowned. “Gina. Gina Porter.” Nini sighed. “We didn’t start off on the right foot, but when we did? Magic.” Nini smiled to herself. “But she doesn’t see the magic I see, so I have to find a way to move on. Unfortunately, history set its course for me.” Nini paused. “I think I’m always going to be just a little bit in love with her no matter what else happens.” Nini shrugged. “Can’t really change that.”

Rico nodded and squeezed Nini’s hand. “Let’s get a second drink. I think we’re gonna be here a while.” He smiled softly. “We might not have become a couple, but we did become a couple of besties.” He teased.

Nini giggled and nodded. “I can work with that.”

Not a bad first _and_ last date.

_________________

Nini plopped on her bed and took out her phone to call Gina. While Nini would omit some details of the coffee date, Nini knew Gina would get a kick out of how Nini’s date, in a way, went disastrously. As expected with anything Nini touched.

“Hey, Chip.” Gina greeted once she answered.

“Hi.” Nini smiled softly. “So I went on my date.”

Gina stayed quiet.

“It was…interesting.” Nini continued. “Rico’s great. I could easily fall for him, if I tried.”

“Oh. That’s a good thing, I guess.”

Nini nodded. “I guess so. He could keep up with me. Which is all I could ask in a person since I’m, well, me.” Nini chuckled. “But—”

“Hey, can we talk about this some other time? I just got back from dancing at the studio, and I’m kind of tired.” Gina cut off, letting out a heavy sigh. Nini wished she could understand what the heavy sigh meant.

“No, yeah. I get it.” Nini nodded. “Get some rest.”

“Um, but I’m glad your date went well.” Gina offered. “He seems like a pretty all right dude. As long as he treats you well, I guess.”

Nini smiled softly. “Thanks, Gina.” Nini paused. “Goodnight.”

Gina hung up the phone, and Nini sighed as she spoke into the phone. “I love you.”

At least Nini knew how to decipher her own sighs. This sigh? It only meant one thing.

She was painfully in love with Gina, and there was no escaping it.

The history books had written them in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update! because i owe you all some needed updates! 
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	27. the name of the game

**chapter 27:** the name of the game

___________________

Gina stood in front of a poster taped on by Big Red earlier. It was announcing auditions for East High’s spring musical: _Mamma Mia_! Gina would pretend like she had no clue about the musical in front of others, but she did. Gina had watched the film version more times than she could count, so she couldn’t help but feel a little tempted to break character and potentially audition.

Willingly. 

Maybe she’d aim for Tanya—

“What’re you looking at?” Nini walked up to Gina with a grin on her face.

It always baffled Gina how Nini could always be this peppy all the time, but it had quickly become one of Gina’s favorite things about her.

Gina shook her head. “Nothing important.” She shrugged.

“Nooooo.” Nini smirked. “You were looking at the poster from the drama club.” Nini nudged Gina. “Are you becoming a theatre nerd, dickhead?”

Gina scoffed. “Hardly. I don’t even know what that is. I only joined last time because I got dragged into it by Kourtney, Seb, and Carlos.”

“And you were _amazing_!” Nini argued. “I think you should audition.” Nini told her. “You’d totally land a role, I’m sure. You stole the show on being a dancer alone.” Nini smiled. “Imagine when the spotlight is intentionally on you?” Nini made an explosion sound to demonstrate just how mind-blowing it would be.

Gina felt herself blush and then shook her head. “I don’t know…”

“I’ll even run lines with you! I have no clue how that goes, but I’d try for you!” Nini offered.

Gina chewed on her lip. “You would?” she couldn’t help but form a smile on her face.

“Of course! I’m a lot of things, but I’m not _completely_ dense.” Nini spoke, looking back at the poster. “This looks like it means something to you. And if it does, you’re insane if you think I’m going to let you pass this by.”

“That’s completely unsurprising to me.” Gina agreed. “You’re a meddler.”

Nini smiled. “Mhmm.” She nodded. “How about we run lines tonight? Latte Da? Six?”

Gina shrugged and nodded.

“It’s a date, then!” Nini exclaimed without a thought before the realization hit her. This wasn’t a date. They were still very much friends and that was all they would be able to be. “I-I mean…it’s a hangout. Not a date—but I’m sure there’ll be dates around us. It just…won’t be us—which is totally fine! We can have a friend date!” Nini stammered with a nervous laugh.

Gina raised an eyebrow. “I figured that would be the case, Chip.” Gina chuckled. “I know what an expression is, but thank you for explaining it to me anyways.” she teased.

Nini nodded with a blush. “Anytime!”

Gina smiled softly. “I should get going.” Gina nodded towards her classroom. “But I’ll see you later, Chip.”

Nini watched Gina leave with a soft smile. “Bye.” She mumbled.

She knew Gina wouldn’t hear it, but it still felt important to say.

___________________

Nini added whipped cream to an iced coffee and then handed it to the customer before exclaiming. “Have a _brew-_ tiful day!” while throwing finger guns in the direction of the customer who chuckled at Nini’s antics.

Nini went back to making a caramel macchiato, hissing when the stupid espresso machine burned her. “I’m gonna need to change my band-aids once the line dies down.” Nini told Ricky who nodded.

“Sure, let’s call it changing the band-aids.” Ricky smirked.

“Well what else am I gonna call it, Richard?” Nini retorted with a confused look on her face. “Changing the bloody blankets on my fingers?”

“You and I both know you’re not just changing band-aids, Nini.” Ricky told her as he handed a customer a hot drink. “Your little coffee date with Gina? You don’t want to look like a _complete_ disaster in front of her.”

Nini scoffed. “That’s not it!” Nini exclaimed defensively. “And it’s not a date! I’m just helping Gina run lines for the musical she wants to audition for! That’s it!”

“Really? Because you brought a make-up bag! I didn’t even know you had one of those.” Ricky retorted, taking a closer look at Nini. “Are you wearing _blush_?” he asked. “Oh my god, and I think that’s a _fresh_ coat of mascara!” he burst into laughter before Nini punched him (it wasn’t a hard punch, but it was an effort by Nini’s standards).

Nini felt her face heat up at Ricky’s relentless teasing. “I just want her to be able to, you know, immerse herself into her character or whatever. Can’t do that if I look a mess.”

“Oh, you _definitely_ want her to immerse herself in something…” Ricky trailed off with a teasing grin.

Nini playfully glared at him. “Okay, so I want to look pretty for Gina… and?”

“You’re only hurting yourself more by digging yourself into this hole.” Ricky told her. “You said you were going to try to move on.” He reminded her.

“And I was! I even went on that date with Rico, but…”

“But?”

Nini sighed. “No one compares to Gina.” Nini handed the caramel macchiato to a customer and then looked at Ricky. “And you know me, Ricky.” Nini chuckled. “My heart can’t just jump ship. Once it’s there, it stays. I didn’t even notice anyone after Ashlyn. Until Gina showed up, anyways. And even this feeling feels a lot more…permanent.”

“Why? Gina hurt you before. Why are you still so caught up in her when there’s other people who can do better by you?” Ricky asked.

“Gina’s just protecting her heart, Ricky.” Nini replied. “Even if I don’t understand it most of the time. But all Gina’s trying to do is prevent herself from getting hurt. I just need to show her that it’s safe with me.” Nini shrugged. “Besides, she’s more than what meets the eye, Ricky. Even you know that. Remember how she helped get you and Big Red get together?” she reminded him.

Ricky sighed and nodded. “Yeah…I do. But she also hurt you, so I’m sorry if I can’t help but be a bit protective after everything.”

Nini nodded. “And I love that about you.” she smiled softly. “But I pick her. Not you.”

“I think she picks you, too.” Ricky shrugged. “I can be as protective as I want, but I can tell she picks you too.”

Nini raised an eyebrow.

“She could run lines with anyone else—maybe someone a bit more professional.” Ricky continued, his teasing grin returning as Nini playfully glared at him. “But she chose you to run lines with. I’m not trying to make you even more hopeful, but…maybe there’s a reason she’s still around. Maybe no one else compares to you, either.”

Nini smiled at Ricky’s words. “You know how in dodgeball they pick people in teams and then throw dodgeballs like we’re at war?” Ricky raised an eyebrow at nodded. “I would do god knows how many dodgeball games just as long as Gina picks me first.”

“Weird analogy.” Ricky chuckled. “You hate dodgeball—or anything sports-related.”

Nini nodded with a smile. “I know. But Gina’s worth it.”

“You got it bad.” Ricky sighed again as he made another drink.

Nini sighed next. “I know.”

“Go doll yourself up, dumbass.” Ricky nodded towards the employee’s bathroom. “Maybe change your band-aids into something tasteful. The Spider-Man stickers can only do so much for your love life.”

Nini let out a fake laugh before flicking Ricky off with a smug smile. Funny enough, she had a Spider-Man band-aid in that finger.

Ricky only laughed as Nini walked away from him. He just hoped Nini wouldn’t get hurt because of Gina’s carefully placed wall.

Because he knew Nini. Nini would punch Gina’s concrete wall with her bare hands so long as she could see a piece of Gina seep through the walls.

As much as Nini hurt herself, he didn’t want her to solely rely on band-aids to fix her.

___________________

Gina had known they wouldn’t spend much time actually running lines. It wasn’t because Nini didn’t want to run lines with Gina, or that Gina didn’t care enough about nailing her audition, but the two were experts at distracting each other. And right now? The scripts in front of them weren’t as inviting as the way Nini’s eyes lit up as she talked about a childhood memory of going to the beach and the tragically hilarious accident that occurred to poor, unsuspecting, and terribly clumsy eight-year-old Nini.

Gina wasn’t sure how they even got to having this conversation, but she assumed attempting to run lines about a musical set in a Greek island could do the trick. Regardless, Gina smiled that smile she had never reserved for anyone before. Nini didn’t need to reserve this smile coming out of Gina from anyone else. It belonged to solely her, and the thought terrified Gina.

But not right now.

Right now, she just watched with an amused smile as Nini narrated her story.

“I genuinely thought that the beach could be the safest place for me to roam free in—even my moms did.” Nini told Gina with a laugh. “The sand was grainy and if I fell, it wouldn’t be a hard surface to fall on. It was a safe place to land, I guess. But,” Nini lifted a finger. “They didn’t count on the seashells.”

Gina shook her head. “Those damn seashells.”

“I fell forward and my forehead collided with a seashell that so happened to not have a smooth surface.” Nini lifted up her hair that was covering her forehead, showing the faint scar on the side of her forehead.

“It’s kind of like that scar Harry Potter has, no?” Gina inquired upon inspecting the small scar.

“The stories behind all my injuries are never that cool.” Nini chuckled. “But it was a nice seashell. Even if it hurt me, I still thought it was beautiful.”

“That’s weirdly poetic.” Gina hummed.

“I didn’t mean it to be.” Nini shrugged.

“That’s what makes it poetic.” Gina smiled softly. “Tell me.”

Nini raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“Your other scars.” Without thinking, Gina reached to forward and pointed at a small, circular scar on Nini’s cheekbone. “What’s this one’s story?”

“Stabbed myself with a pencil.” Nini paused. “It was an accident.” Nini mumbled, feeling her heart rate quicken at Gina’s grazing touch against her cheek.

Gina hummed as she gently ran a finger over the bridge of Nini’s nose. “I know this story.”

Nini blushed. “Yeah. And the chipped tooth.” Nini grinned to show her teeth, the chipped tooth at full display.

“You hurt yourself just to get my forgiveness and I was so…” Gina trailed off with a sigh. “It wasn’t worth it, ya know?”

“There’s worse things to be hurt by, but a chipped tooth is not one of them.” Nini shrugged. “You never forgiving me for the shoe kick would’ve hurt more.”

“You barely knew me, then.” Gina retorted.

“True.” Nini agreed. “But that’s exactly it. I didn’t know you then. And I wouldn’t have known you now. I would’ve never known who my best friend is. Maybe a part of me would always carry an ache in my heart, but I wouldn’t ever be able to figure out why. So a chipped tooth is probably my most interesting story to tell.”

Gina’s face softened. “Because it involves me?”

Nini nodded. “Yeah.”

Before either of them could comment further on this weirdly intimate moment, Nini’s phone rang. Nini blushed.

“Let me see who it is.” Nini mumbled, checking the caller ID.

Rico. Nini raised an eyebrow. They had become closer lately, so she figured he needed to vent. They usually did a lot of that together. Vent.

“It’s Rico.” Nini told Gina. Nini didn’t notice Gina’s face harden at the name mention. “I won’t take long. Just…give me a second.” Nini smiled softly as she stood up and answered the phone. “What’s up, Rico?” 

“Kaden’s girlfriend broke up with him.” Rico spoke from the other line. “And he…he kissed me tonight.”

Nini’s eyes widened. “Oh wow, that’s a lot.” Nini smiled. “But that sounds amazing! It is amazing, right? You’re okay with this happening?” Nini asked as they continued to avidly speak on the phone.

Gina gaged Nini’s facial expressions while she talked to Rico from the countertop by the register. She appeared happy. Gina assumed it made Nini happy to talk to Rico.

Maybe he’d be the first not to leave Nini with a scar.

Gina felt her eyes water, looking down at her script. She wasn’t even sure why she was emotional. Gina had told Nini she didn’t feel the same way for Nini, and a part of her meant that when she did.

God, she hoped she wasn’t one of _those_ people that developed feelings for their friends as soon as they found someone. But it did hurt to see that someone else could so easily make Nini happy and Gina had no clue how to do that.

It was hard for her to be authentic and raw and… honest. There was something dangerous about Gina showing her own scars.

Nini did it so easily. Nini showed her scars, and the stories behind them. Some painful, some hilarious, and some heartwarming. It didn’t matter the context behind Nini’s scars, she didn’t hide them away. Things have hurt Nini. Sometimes she even hurt herself and sometimes others were the cause of that hurt, but that didn’t deter Nini from ever speaking of that pain.

The difference between Gina and Nini?

Nini embraced that life was filled with pain and eventual scars. There wasn’t a band-aid couldn’t fix, right?

But Gina?

Gina never let anyone get close enough to give her even an ounce of pain.

Until now.

Gina stood up and collected her things without a word.

Nini looked up from her phone call with Rico once she heard the shuffling. “Gina? Where are you going? I’m finishing up, I promise!”

Gina turned to look at Nini, trying to cover up her watery eyes. “I gotta go. We can talk tomorrow, yeah?” Gina put on a tight smile. “Have a good night, Chip.”

Nini raised an eyebrow before nodding. “Okay…good night.” She smiled softly as Gina left the coffee shop without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the update! 
> 
> if you'd like to reach out or follow:   
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	28. semi-permanent

**chapter 28:** semi-permanent

__________________

Gina pulled a textbook out of her locker when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Gina turned around, but before she could see anything, a small hand covered her eyes. Gina could already guess who it was, though.

“I have something to show you. Perhaps it’s unsurprising, but I still want you to be at least a little prepared by what you’re about to see.” Gina heard Nini’s voice speak.

Gina raised an eyebrow. “Okay?” Gina asked more than answered. “I don’t know what exactly I need to be prepared for— _oh_.” Nini uncovered Gina’s eyes to reveal Nini in a sling with a cast wrapped around one of Nini’s arms. “Is it...broken?”

Nini pouted. “Small fracture, but yeah.” Nini nodded. “This bad boy will be on for, like, six weeks!”

“I’m afraid to ask how this happened.” Gina looked at Nini’s cast before looking up at the other girl. “But how did this happen?”

“Ricky, Big Red, Rico, and I went ice skating.” Nini explained. “Rico had a lot of stuff happen this weekend and he needed to take a breather, so I suggested ice skating! It was a good idea for everyone else but me, though.” Nini chuckled. “But at least we got Rico out of the house! Even if he had to spend most of it in the ER.”

Gina’s face fell and she nodded. “Rico.” She smiled tightly. “Guess that was some double date, then.”

Nini raised an eyebrow. “Double-date? No! We were just hanging out!”

Gina stared back at Nini. “It wasn’t a date?”

Nini shook her head. “It hasn’t been a date since the first one.” Nini chuckled. “I was trying to tell you that when I called you after my date.”

Gina blinked. “It hasn’t?” Gina felt pretty stupid.

“Nope!” Nini exclaimed. “We spent our first date talking about Rico’s romance drama with his best friend. And I talked about—” Nini stopped herself. “History books.”

“History books?”

“They can be quite interesting sometimes.” Nini retorted. “So yeah, Rico and I should’ve, in theory, worked out, but…” Nini trailed off.

“But?” Gina tilted her head.

Nini laughed nervously before shrugging. “It’s whatever—wanna sign my cast?” she asked. “You’d be the first one!” she offered as she took out a marker from the side of her backpack.

Gina looked at Nini warily for a second before nodding. “Sure.” She smiled softly. “Just…I won’t hurt you, right?”

Nini shook her head. “You won’t. I trust you.” Nini smiled back as Gina carefully drew the chipped cup from _Beauty and the Beast_ and wrote her initials below it. Nini beamed and chuckled. “That’s clever.” She mused.

Gina couldn’t help but smile. “I figured you would appreciate that, Chip.” She shrugged before handing Nini back the marker. “Want me to walk you to class?” she offered. “I know you struggled getting to class without your cast, so I can only imagine with it.” she teased.

“I’m never going to say no.” Nini smiled as Gina shut her locker and began to walk her to her first class. Gina didn’t mind being late, so long as she got a few more moments with Nini.

Gina couldn’t 100% understand why, but she was relieved to know Rico was just a friend.

Maybe she was just protective of Nini.

Yeah.

That could be it.

__________________

During lunch, the close friend group sat at their usual table with Nini sitting on the table as their friends took turns signing her cast. She wasn’t amused at Ricky who signed with a penis drawing with “Ricky Dicky” underneath it. Carlos signed with his celebrity autograph signature as practice (Nini took it as a compliment). Seb just doodled a sad face and then signed their name below. Kourtney did some cute bubble letters and drew the word “dumbass” with a heart next to it. Big Red decorated Nini’s cast with some flowers. And Gina? Gina just pretended like she was on her phone, but Nini knew she was watching her.

“Can we all just collectively agree that Nini needs to wrapped in bubble wrap until we can figure out what to do with her?” Carlos spoke up.

“We already did that.” Big Red told him with a sigh. “She wound up getting the idea to roll down a hill…let’s just say the bubble wrap was useless.”

“It baffles me you’re still alive.” Kourtney shook her head as Nini shrugged.

“The Lord must have a dumber way for me to die, so he’s just testing out which one’s the dumbest!” Nini smiled.

“My money’s on tripping over her own underwear or something.” Ricky teased.

“Joke’s on you because that already happened to me!” Nini smiled triumphantly, as if that were something to be proud of. “So, ha!”

Ricky rolled his eyes as Carlos spoke up again. “Are we still having the sleepover on Friday? Or does Nini not have enough time to baby proof her own house until then?” he asked.

“Are you kidding? I want the distraction! Plus, Ricky, Red, and I have come up with a pretty epic campaign we’re hoping to do with you guys this weekend.” Nini asked with a pout. “I will pay to hear Kourtney play Flint again.” as Kourtney placed a hand where her throat was.

“My poor vocal chords.” Kourtney mused. “Not gonna lie, though, _Dungeons and Dragons_ is pretty fun.”

“Is Ricky the DM again? Because he was such an ass throwing us all those monsters to fight. It was sickening.” Carlos shook his head as Ricky only grinned.

“I take that as a compliment, thank you!” Ricky exclaimed as Big Red playfully covered his face.

“I’ll be DM’ing. I’m a lot nicer.” Big Red assured.

“The way Gina isn’t even fighting against playing _Dungeons and Dragons_ right now…” Carlos trailed off as Gina looked up from her phone.

“I’ll let Nini have this one.” Gina shrugged. “Since she’s got a broken arm and all. Can’t give her a broken heart too.”

“Again.” Carlos blew a kiss at Gina as she glared at him and flicked him off.

Nini pouted. “You’d play _Dungeons and Dragons_ for me? Are you gonna roll my dice for me too? You always get those natural 20’s.” Nini said amusedly.

“Sure. I’ll roll your nerd dice for you. Does that mean I don’t have to play that Mori gremlin?” Gina asked. She knew it was a half-orc, but she liked it when Nini corrected her.

“Mori is a half-orc barbarian, Gina! We’ve gone over this!” Nini exclaimed as Gina chuckled.

“I’ll remember it someday.” Gina shrugged.

“Well make it quick. I’m impatient.” Nini stuck her tongue out playfully.

The rest of their friend group exchanged knowing looks at each other. When would these two ever come to the realization that their friendship ran a lot deeper than they thought? Heck, it wasn’t even a friendship, at this point.

It was more.

__________________

Nini peeked her head out to look down the staircase of her house as she heard commotion at the door. Nini’s moms absolutely _adored_ Gina—Nini was sure they would adopt Gina, if they could. Despite the heartbreak Gina put Nini through, Gina still managed to charm her way into Dana and Carol’s hearts. It was a common occurrence in the Salazar-Roberts household.

Nini chuckled as Momma D praised the cupcakes Gina made and Gina blushed, insisting it was no big deal. After finding out about Gina’s secret hobby, Nini knew it was more than a big deal. 

“You know, Nini’s practically begging to be fired any chance she gets, so if you ever wanna take her job…” Carol trailed off jokingly.

Nini feigned offense as she stood on the top of the staircase. “Excuse me?”

Gina chuckled and shook her head. “I’m honored, but I think I’d miss Nini’s coffee too much if she was gone.”

“So you admit it’s good?” Nini asked with a smug smile.

“I admit that my taste buds have adjusted.” Gina retorted with a smirk.

“Well, I won’t hold you hostage for much longer. If you need anything from us, just call us.” Carol smiled. “Also,” Carol reached over and grabbed a cupcake from Gina’s tray. The older woman winked at Gina before walking away with a laugh.

“I love your moms.” Gina mused as she walked up the stairs and followed Nini to her room.

“Their goal is to embarrass me, honestly.” Nini snorted.

“That’s why I love them.” Gina smiled smugly as Nini pouted.

“You’re lucky I have a broken arm, so I can’t playfully push you for that.”

Gina put her stuff down and hummed amusedly. “Speaking of your broken arm, how’s open mic gonna look like?”

“Ricky’s gonna have to pull a lot of muscle with his guitar skills, and I’m gonna have to learn how to be charming while standing there.” Nini chuckled.

“You? Charming?” Gina tilted her head.

“Hey! I’m plenty charming!” Nini defended. “I _literally_ fall for people, how more charming can you get than that?”

“Because seeing someone get injured is _so_ charming…right.” Gina nodded with a chuckle.

“Come on…you can’t say my chipped tooth isn’t at least a _little_ charming?” Nini questioned, stretching her mouth into a wide smile to show off that chipped tooth.

Gina giggled and shook her head. “I know you’re trying to make your clumsiness your brand, but it’s not the hot take you think it is, Chip.” Gina paused. “I am going to miss seeing your guitar playing, though. Now _that’s_ charming—at least a smidge charming.” Gina shrugged.

“You like my guitar playing?” Nini questioned with a blush.

“A little bit.” Gina shrugged again. “I like your singing more.”

Nini blushed even more. “Well, lucky for you, I can still sing.”

Gina nodded as she grabbed Nini’s guitar. “How about I play Delilah for you?”

Nini snorted. “Please! You couldn’t even play last time I tried to teach you!”

“I can totally play, look!” Gina sat down on Nini’s bed and started randomly strumming and Nini scrunched up her nose at how out of tune Gina was. Nini would rarely let anyone touch Delilah, but she had her exceptions with Gina who looked way too cute strumming the guitar and had a bright smile on her face Nini rarely got the chance to see. She could tell Gina was being carefree right now, and she loved to see moments like this.

“God, you’re terrible.” Nini chuckled as Gina pouted for a moment before giggling. “How do you expect me to sing anything with _that_?” Nini teased.

“Well maybe if I had a better teacher…” Gina trailed off with a teasing grin.

“There is only so much a teacher can do, dickhead.” Nini sat next to Gina. “It’s out of my hands.”

“You’re currently lacking with the ability of one, too.” Gina smiled smugly.

Nini laughed before flicking off Gina who giggled. “I will admit that was clever, though.”

“I do take pride in being clever.” Gina nodded.

“I mean, who else can come up with a name like ‘Chip’ if they weren’t?” Nini smiled softly.

“I hope your arm gets better soon, so you can play guitar again.” Gina said softly. Gina was an expert at changing conversations when it became too personal for her liking. But Nini didn’t mind it.

Nini smiled softly. “Me too. I’ll play just for you when it’s better.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It is.” Nini stared at Gina, letting out a sigh. How could Nini ever move on from a face like that?

Gina stared back at Nini, and Nini felt her race a little when Gina’s eyes flickered down to her lips for a second. Was she just imagining that? It was definitely just Nini’s imagination.

Without thinking, Nini leaned forward and Gina showed no signs of stopping her.

Before any of them could do anything else, Ricky and Big Red burst into Nini’s room. “Yo! I thought we were doing the sleepover in the basement?” Ricky asked, eyeing the two girls suspiciously as they looked away from each other.

Nini cleared her throat and nodded. “We are! Gina and I were just hanging out.”

Big Red raised an eyebrow. “Hanging out, huh?”

“That’s the word for it, yeah.” Gina nodded.

Ricky hummed. “Well, Big Red and I will be in the basement setting up for DnD and we’ll let you keep…hanging out.”

Gina shook her head and stood up. “I’ll help you guys set up your nerd fest.” Gina shrugged, walking out of the room with Big Red.

Nini was about to walk out of the room when Ricky stopped her. “Were you two about to kiss?”

“I don’t know…maybe?” Nini shook her head. “I’m not gonna make anything of it.”

“You don’t have to make anything of it. It looked exactly what it looked like.” Ricky shrugged.

“Let’s just set up for DnD, yeah? I don’t want to live off false hope anymore. I’ve accepted the fact that it’s never gonna be like that. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, but Gina? We’re never gonna be—”

“Maybe feelings are changing for her too.” Ricky said, offering a hopeful smile. “And I know I always talk about not wanting to give you false hope, but…maybe.”

Nini chuckled and shook her head. “Maybe not.”

__________________

The group of friends spent a long night playing Dungeons and Dragons and being absolute goofs until it was very late into the night. As always, Gina and Nini were the last ones awake during their sleepover with their friends. They usually went up to Nini’s room and hung out up there until they fell asleep on Nini’s bed. They’d find a way to deal with the relentless teasing from their friends in the morning.

“Can I ask you something?” Gina asked as they lied down on Nini’s bed.

Nini nodded. “You can ask me anything.”

“Why do you like me?” Gina asked. “I just…I don’t get it. I’m not exactly the kindest person out there. I’m not the type people catch feelings for. Especially not from someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Nini raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Because you’re kind and nice and funny and I just figured you’d go for someone like that, too. Not someone like me.” Gina shrugged.

Nini blushed and smiled softly. “You wanna know why I like you?” Gina nodded and Nini took a deep breath. “Okay.” Nini paused. “It was homecoming. You swore you weren’t going to go, but you went because you wanted me to have my special moment. That’s the thing about you—you look out for people. You may act like you don’t care with that shrug of yours, but you care. Like how you helped Ricky with Big Red or how you helped me and my chipped tooth incident even though you were mad about the whole shoe incident—”

“Still am.”

Nini giggled and pushed Gina playfully who smirked. “And you’re beautiful too. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, I think.” Nini blushed even more. “You pull off those leather jackets pretty well.”

“Do I?” Gina teased with a smirk.

Nini rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” Nini shook her head. “But I think it’s mostly because you came back for me.” Nini chewed on her lip for a moment. “I thought I lost you after everything happened. I thought I completely scared you away, but you came back to me and you showed me a more vulnerable Gina that I’m so happy to know. You make it impossible to ever want to look at someone else. I can’t. We’re in the history books.”

Gina stayed quiet for a few moments. “You do scare me, you know.” Gina spoke up in a whisper.

“Me?” Nini snorted, shaking her head.

“Yeah.” Gina nodded. “I thought moving here was just like all my other moves, but…it’s different.”

“How?”

“For the first time…I think I don’t want to leave anytime soon.”

Nini smiled. “Because of me?”

Gina nodded. “Yeah. Sorta like a chipped tooth.”

Nini raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Like…you’ll always be around. Present. Here.”

“I will be.” Nini nodded.

“I think that’s what scares me.”

“That I’ll always be around?”

“That you’re going to leave a permanent mark on me. Like a chipped tooth. Or a kick in the head.” Gina shrugged.

Nini got out of bed. “Here, let me give you something semi-permanent—or, well, temporary—but let’s go with semi-permanent.”

Gina raised an eyebrow as Nini looked through a drawer. “Semi-permanent?”

Nini pulled out an assortment of small, temporary tattoos and placed them on the bed. “Pick one.” Nini encouraged. “I get these from those gumball machines that have them.”

“What is this for?” Gina sat up on the bed and tilted her head.

“A step forward.” Nini smiled. “You’re afraid of a permanent mark, so let’s go for semi-permanent one for now.”

Gina couldn’t help but smile at Nini and her antics that may have been silly, but they meant so much to Gina. “You pick for me.” Gina nodded to her. “You pick the semi-permanent mark you’re going to make on me.”

Nini’s eyes lit up in excitement and nodded. “You won’t be disappointed!” Nini quickly began to look through her small collection to pick a temporary tattoo while Gina watched her. “Okay! Got it! Don’t look! Close your eyes.” Nini looked at Gina who rolled her eyes before closing her eyes as Nini went to wet a small rag before coming back to Gina who opened one eye and Nini made a series of unintelligible sounds to signal to Gina to close her eyes again. Gina giggled and closed her eyes as Nini sat down on the bed and peeled back the transparent sheet protecting the temporary tattoo. “Do you care where I put it?”

“Not on my face.”

Nini sighed and clicked her tongue. “Darn.” Nini chuckled as she placed the temporary tattoo on the top of Gina’s hand. “Doing this with one hand is actually kind of hard.” Nini mumbled as she placed the wet rag over the tattoo and pressed on it. “Okay you can open your eyes as we wait in anticipation for, like, a minute.”

Gina’s eyes fluttered open and she hummed. “Totally waiting in anticipation.”

The two remained in silence for a minute before Nini removed the wet rag and placed it aside. Nini carefully peeled off the wet paper and revealed a red ladybug as Gina’s semi-permanent tattoo. “There. What do you think?” Nini looked up at Gina with a smile as she gauged her reaction.

Gina looked down at the tattoo and then at Nini. “Why a ladybug?”

“They’re good luck if one lands on you.” Nini told her, motioning to the ladybug. “It landed on you, so you have luck on your side. There’s no reason to be terrified now.”

Gina looked at Nini with a big grin on her face. “You are extraordinary.”

Nini blushed and chuckled awkwardly. “I try.”

Gina shook her head. “You don’t.” Gina paused. “That’s what makes you extraordinary.”

“It’s just a ladybug, Gina.” Nini chuckled again.

It was more than just a ladybug to Gina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last half last night and yeah...<3
> 
> If you'd like to reach out or follow:
> 
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	29. but I'm not moving

**chapter 29:** but I’m not moving

____________________

“Stretch out your arms.” Kourtney instructed as Gina stretched out her arms as Kourtney did measurements for her Tanya costumes. Kourtney took pride in her costume work that she’d done for past musicals at East High. “Cute ladybug tattoo, by the way.” Kourtney added with a smirk as she did measurements.

“It’s nothing.” Gina shrugged. Even Gina knew that was a bullshit answer, so she could only imagine what was going through Kourtney’s head.

Kourtney hummed. “If you say so.” She shrugged as she continued to do measurements on Gina quietly. Gina easily basked in the silence. It was a lot easier than making awkward small talk.

This was Kourtney, however. She could never last too long without talking.

“You’re so stubborn.” Kourtney let out a heavy sigh.

Gina raised an eyebrow as Kourtney wrapped the soft tape measurer around Gina’s waist. “But I’m not moving?”

“I’m not talking about the fitting.” Kourtney looked up at Gina. “You know what I’m talking about.” Kourtney gave her a knowing look before her eyes fled down to the faded, temporary ladybug tattoo resting on Gina’s hand.

“It’s just a tattoo from a gumball machine.”

“We both know there’s more to it than that.” Kourtney told her. “You wanna talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Gina shrugged.

Kourtney rolled her eyes. “I won’t push, but…we all see it.”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “See what?”

“You and Nini? Not just friends. There’s more to it. And you’re starting to catch up—sorta. You’re stubborn.” Kourtney told her. “You have feelings for Nini.”

Gina chuckled and shook her head. “I can’t—I _don’t_ like Nini. It’s _Nini_ , for god sakes…”

“And? Nini’s great. And you know it.” Kourtney shrugged. “You look at her like she gave you the stars or something.”

And Nini had given Gina the stars—but Gina wasn’t going to mention that to Kourtney. Especially when Kourtney was trying to peek into one of her perfectly kept walls.

Gina wasn’t sure how to deal with her feelings for Nini. They came so unexpectedly. There was nothing she could’ve done to prepare for this, and that terrified her. She didn’t know what would happen if she ever did reveal her feelings to Nini. Sure, Nini did have feelings for her, but there was no certainty that they would stay. Especially not with Gina being, well, complex.

And if Gina was being honest? She had never really given relationships a true thought. Sure, she had crushes before. But she’d never done anything with crushes. She just let them slip away because eventually she’d move to another state and her feelings would stay behind.

“Just because she’s great doesn’t mean she needs to be with me. It’s precisely why she shouldn’t be. She’s great, and I’m not. We’re complete opposites—”

“Opposites can attract.” Kourtney defended.

Gina shook her head. “Nini can’t balance to save her life—”

“And you’re always there to catch her.” Kourtney smirked.

Gina rolled her eyes. “She’s loud and obnoxious—”

“She keeps you entertained!” Kourtney shrugged.

Gina scowled slightly. She knew what Kourtney was doing. “She’s stubborn—”

“So are you.”

Gina huffed. “She’s such a nerd—”

“So you learn something new!” Kourtney reasoned.

Gina frowned. “She loves me.”

Kourtney shrugged. “Do you?”

Gina’s eyes widened. “That’s…a very deep feeling. I don’t think I’m—”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer that yet.” Kourtney smiled reassuringly. “But…do you at least like her?”

Gina didn’t respond, looking down at the floor. That wasn’t a feeling she could respond to yet, either. 

“Silence can be an answer too.” Kourtney shrugged, putting her measuring tape down at the table beside her and turning to Gina. “Just…don’t stay silent for too long. Things…or people…come into our lives for a reason. But they can easily slip away too. And sometimes it’s not circumstance that changes that—it’s us. We do that. Don’t sabotage yourself, Gina.”

Gina chewed on her lip for a moment before mumbling out. “I’m not good with feelings.”

“Even when you’re not good with feelings, you can still manage to do great things with them. Like when you worked to have Nini forgive you at the arcade? That took guts, but you did it anyway. And you got your friendship back. It was a risk, but it worked out in the end. So you just gotta trust.” Kourtney advised.

“This is different.”

“Is it?”

“I can lose her.” Gina looked up at Kourtney and gulped. There was real fear in Gina’s face. Anxiety. Worry. A contrast to her usual stoic, grumpy demeanor.

Kourtney shook her head and grabbed Gina’s hand, pressing her finger on the ladybug tattoo. “God, you dumbass…she’s not going anywhere.”

“But she cou—”

“Trust.”

“I know but—”

“ _Trust_ , Gina.” Kourtney gave her a pointed look.

Gina sighed. “I don’t even know how.”

“You won’t know until you’re in the moment. You’ll know what I’m talking about. It’s just a moment so intimate between the two of you that it just all comes out. Like confetti. A surprise—but a good one.”

“Cool analogy.” Gina mumbled sarcastically. Kourtney elbowed Gina’s ribs playfully and Gina rolled her eyes. “But, uh, thanks. You didn’t have to tell me all this.”

“Yeah, well, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

“I guess so.” Gina shrugged. “Not really good at this whole friends thing.” Gina scrunched up her nose. “You guys just took me in like one of those rabies-infested street cats.”

Kourtney hummed amusedly. “It’s no biggie. You got domesticated pretty quickly.” She smiled smugly.

Gina scoffed. “Hardly.”

Kourtney pressed on the ladybug tattoo again and Gina ripped her hand away from Kourtney with a half-scoff, half-laugh.

“Thanks, Kourtney.” Gina smiled softly. “You’re great—annoying, but great.”

Kourtney chuckled and nodded. “I’ll take it.” Kourtney patted Gina’s shoulder. “Okay, back to measurements. Unless we need to further discuss your sapphic crisis?”

Gina chuckled. “I think I’m good.”

Kourtney nodded. “Okay…but if you ever do need me…you know you can come to me, right?”

“I know.” Gina nodded. “I just—”

“Well don’t.” Kourtney smiled softly.

Gina smiled softly and nodded. “Okay.”

____________________

During lunchtime the next day, Kourtney approached her friends’ sans Nini and Gina and shook her head. “I’m sick of them not getting out of their own way.”

Carlos groaned. “If I get a gray hair from talking about those dumb sapphics one more time…”

“I talked to Gina and she’s so close to just blurting out how she feels—I can feel it. We just gotta push her in that direction—both of them.” Kourtney insisted.

Ricky tilted his head. “What are you suggesting?”

Kourtney took a deep breath. “We have that school field trip to the planetarium soon, right?” there were a collective set of head nods. “We need to ditch them and have them be alone.”

“Okay? But they’re usually alone other times?” Big Red questioned. “How are we gonna know this is any different?”

Kourtney shrugged. “We don’t. But there’s nothing wrong in trying, right?” Kourtney smiled. “We just gotta get them their confetti moment.”

“Confetti moment?” Seb asked.

Kourtney chuckled. “Just trust me.” Kourtney assured. “They need this.”

And so the friend group found themselves plotting to get Gina and Nini their confetti moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to reach out or follow! 
> 
> Twitter: @doughverIoad (the "L" in doughverload" is an uppercase I!)  
> Tumblr: loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	30. the moon is following me home

**chapter 30:** the moon is following me home

_________________

Nini had her brief (but still somewhat remaining) obsession with space after a car ride home where she stared up at the moon and swore on everything she knew that the moon was following them home. Her moms explained time and time again that the moon wasn’t _really_ following them home, but Nini insisted that she would prove them wrong. Eight-year-old Nini ventured off to learn as much about space as she could so that she could prove to her moms that the moon was her best friend and was following them home that fateful night on the car ride home.

Maybe Nini was never able to prove her theory right, but maybe it was the variable of time that got in the way. Nini just needed a version of the moon to follow her home. And maybe that version was sitting next to her on the bus ride to Salt Lake City’s planetarium. Nini couldn’t contain her excitement—she was running her mouth a mile per minute over how excited she was to come here. She’d gone to the planetarium before, but now she was going with _Gina_. It was different from previous visits.

“You know, maybe you should be an astronaut.” Gina mused. “Without gravity in the way, you’ll never be a hazard to yourself ever again.” she teased.

Nini chuckled. “They’d never let me go to space.”

“I’ll sneak you up there.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. I’ll just steal a spaceship for you and take you on a ride to see the moon and the stars.”

Nini hummed. “Ooh, we could even get on the moon and spell out our names with our footprints—there’s no erosion on the moon so they’ll stay there forever.” Nini told her. “It’d be like carving our names into a tree or something.”

Gina smiled softly. “I’ll put on my best shoes for the trip, then.”

Nini responded to Gina with her classic fingerguns and Gina giggled. The giggling was slipping out without a thought a lot more often than before. It didn’t scare Gina as much, though. She was weirdly embracing it.

Once they arrived at the planetarium, Gina noticed that their friends practically zoomed past her and Nini. They didn’t even get a chance to say a word to them because, before Gina knew it, they had gone further into the planetarium.

“Guess it’s just me and you, then?” Nini turned to Gina, having noticed their friends weird behavior too.

Gina nodded. “You okay with that?”

“More than okay with it.” Nini took Gina’s hand with excited grin. “Come on!” Nini squealed as she pulled Gina towards an exhibit and Gina followed with a smile on her face that was reserved solely for Nini.

Soft, tender, and full of adoration. Gina’s eyes reflected her smile, too.

“Don’t go too fast, Chip. You still have that cast, you know.” Gina pointed out as Nini pouted.

“Don’t be such a downer, I’m fine!” Nini instead as they walked up to an interactive screen where you could rearrange the planets. Nini, in all her chaotic glory, began to scramble up the planets she could reach with one arm while wearing an amused grin on her face. “Hand me the moon? I can’t reach it.” Nini asked Gina who had only been watching Nini mess up the screen with a soft smile.

“You want me to give you the moon? I thought that was your thing.” Gina teased.

Nini blushed. “Yeah.” Nini mumbled. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Gina tapped the screen and slid the virtual moon over to Nini. “Not at all.” Gina smiled softly. “Actually—” Gina wore a grin as she began to slide over more planets and even a few stars over to Nini. “Take them all.”

“You’re awfully smiley today. It kinda scares me.” Nini pointed out, eyebrow raised.

Gina blushed next, clearing her throat. “Just excited to be here, I guess.”

“You? Excited about something?” Nini’s eyes widened. “Groundbreaking.”

“Shut up.” Gina chuckled, shaking her head. “Or I’ll go back to my grumpy frown.”

“Bring it back for a second.” Nini encouraged. “But only a second, because I’m kinda digging this whole smiling Gina thing you got going.” Nini gestured to Gina’s amused smile.

Gina rolled her eyes playfully before putting on a fake grumpy frown for Nini’s amusement.

Nini hummed as she tried to copy Gina’s frown, but failed. Nini still looked way too happy and way too adorable to ever look grumpy.

“Nice try.” Gina chuckled, the smile coming back to her face. “But no.”

Nini stuck out her tongue before starting to walk again. “Does space scare you? Like, knowing how empty and quiet it is?”

Gina paused for a moment in thought. “Not at all. That means there’s a place where I don’t have to hear you talk.” Gina teased.

Nini playfully pushed Gina with the hand that wasn’t in a sling. “Okay, but seriously.”

“I _am_ serious.” Gina wore a playful smile on her face as Nini scrunched up her nose. “Okay, okay. I guess it’s cool to look at from a distance, but up close it’s kinda terrifying. Plus, we definitely romanticize space a ton. I mean, there’s people who adopt stars for people not knowing that a majority of the stars we see are already dead and gone. Kinda stupid to me.”

“I knew you’d make space morbid.” Nini chuckled. “Are you gonna compare yourself to a blackhole next?”

“Actually, I’m more of an asteroid. I’m floating up in space and it’s all pretty chill, but if I ever did land somewhere…it would just be one big mess.” Gina shrugged.

Nini shook her head. “You’re not an asteroid. Or if you are an asteroid, then you’re just going to be one that’s going to land somewhere really soft and safe.” Nini told her before raising a finger, signaling she had another thought. “Or! You just gotta let me know when you’re making your grand entrance and I’ll put a bunch of pillows everywhere to soften the blow!” Nini suggested.

Gina chuckled and reached her hand out to tap Nini’s head gently. “The things that come out of your brain, Chip…”

“Problem?” Nini tilted her head.

“Not at all.”

“Good.” Nini smiled softly before continuing to walk around the planetarium with Gina. Gina followed along, listening to Nini ramble on about a planet or a meteor or stars or anything space related.

Nini gasped. “Oh my god! This is so cool!” Nini squealed as she rushed over to what appeared to be several large, circular-looking pots with white smoke coming out of it. “Do you know what this is?” Nini asked as she approached one of the pots.

Gina shook her head. “I assume you’re eager to tell me, though.”

“It’s a cloud! A cloud you can touch and play with!” Nini exclaimed. “Touch it! It’s wet because clouds have water in them!” Nini explained as she placed a hand in the “cloud” and pushed it up, giggling as it floated higher and eventually dissolved.

Gina walked closer to Nini and dipped her hands in, scrunching up her nose when her hands felt a little moist. “Definitely wet.” She mumbled before raising an eyebrow at Nini. “What are you—”

“Look!” Nini snorted, dipping her head in the pot. “I have my head in the clouds!”

Gina shook her head and laughed. “You’re an idiot.” She smiled.

And that’s when Gina felt it.

What Kourtney had told her before…how Gina will know when she wants to tell Nini everything she feels about her. It’ll feel like confetti. It’ll want to spill out all at once because the moment felt so intimate.

Who knew the moment would be Nini being the absolute idiot that Gina once use to hate but had grown to absolutely adore? She wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

Once Nini lifted her head again, pieces of her hair were sticking out and Gina laughed again.

“Look like an idiot, too.” Gina mused as Nini stuck her tongue out again.

“Wanna go to the moon?” Nini asked as she tried fixing her hair. That was a losing battle waiting to happen, but Nini still made the attempt. Nini nodded over to the Lunar Landscape exhibit that gave the illusion that you were on the moon.

Gina nodded. “Try not to trip over any moon rocks.”

“No promises.” Nini chuckled as they walked over to the moon exhibit and stood on the “moon.” Nini turned to Gina. “We’re on the moon! Wow!” Nini exclaimed as Gina nodded.

“Guess I didn’t have to steal a spaceship for you, in the end.”

“I appreciate the intent.” Nini shrugged. “Do you have a pen or a marker?”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “In my bag, maybe.” Gina replied as she reached into her small backpack. “Why?”

“It’s best I don’t say anything yet.” Nini had a sneaky grin on her face as Gina handed her a pen. Nini looked around before kneeling in front of the moon backdrop and scribbling on it.

Gina’s eyes widened. “Nini!” Gina half-whispered, half-yelled. “Are you insane?”

Nini stepped away from the backdrop and nodded to it. “Look.”

Gina looked at the backdrop and felt her heart flutter at the gesture. 

**GP + NSR**

“I didn’t write our names with our footprints, but, close enough. Right?” Nini turned to Gina who looked at her with nothing but pure adoration in her eyes.

“Right.” Gina whispered as Nini handed back the pen and Gina put it away.

“Do you like it?” Nini gestured to the writing.

Gina nodded. “I love it. It’s sweet. And stupid. But mostly sweet.”

“Mission accomplished, then.” Nini threw some fingerguns at Gina’s direction while walking backwards. Nini didn’t notice the “moon” rocks on the floor and tripped backwards on the pile of moon rocks. Nini was almost certain she’d have to spend a longer time wearing her cast or she’d get a concussion as soon as she landed on her back. But Gina caught her. Much like she always did. Gina held Nini in her arms and looked down at Nini, Nini looking right back.

“You’re always catching me.” Nini commented.

“Yeah.” Gina nodded while still holding Nini. “I always do.”

Nini gulped and nodded. “Add that to my list of reasons why I like you, dickhead. And why I can’t get over you.” Nini said without thinking.

Gina blushed and nodded. “Oh.”

Nini slipped out of Gina’s arms and nodded. “Yeah.” Nini laughed awkwardly. “Sorry for saying that—I probably shouldn’t have said that.” Nini turned away from Gina to hide her crimson face. “But you know me, I can’t really keep my mouth shut to save my li—”

“Don’t get over me.”

Nini felt as if her heart stopped. Slowly, she turned to face Gina again who looked like she might pass out after saying those four words. “Um…what?” Nini stammered.

The words came out like confetti.

“Don’t get over me.” Gina repeated, pursing her lips as she mustered up more courage to say the next words. “Because I think—no, I _am_ drafting up my own reasons to never get over you.”

Nini blinked, feeling her mouth dry up. “What…what do you mean, Gi—”

“I like you, Chip.” Gina confessed, feeling a weight lift off of her once she did. “I think I’ve liked you for quite a while now, but I couldn’t get out of my own way to see it.” Gina let out a nervous laugh. “You know, you’ve made me clumsy too. Maybe I’m not tripping on air like you usually do, but I’ve become so…different? In a good way, I think. I don’t feel the need to take myself too seriously and I just let go. You help with that.”

Nini felt her eyes water and stared at Gina with a smile on her face. If she was dreaming, Nini hoped no one pinched her. She’d fucking pinch back.

“You changed my plans, Chip. I thought this was just another stop in one of my many moves, but you made a landmark here. I think I’d want to come back here and remember everything—every memory shared, and words exchanged. And shoes kicked in my face.” Gina and Nini shared a laugh. “I’m completely improvising here. And I usually have a script in my head because I’m always too much in here.” Gina tapped her head. “But when I’m with you, I’m present. I feel everything. And it’s so beautiful.” Gina shrugged. “I don’t know what happens after this, but I’m trusting you in helping me figure that out. Because I trust you, Nini. I’m doing something I’ve never done before.” Gina took Nini’s hand and placed it over her racing heart. “I’ve got my heart racing for the clumsiest, dumbest, and greatest girl in the world. You made a landmark here, Nini. And I hope you don’t leave anytime soon,”

Nini felt like she was floating. Like gravity suspended, and she was coming up to dance among the stars—much like that one scene in _La La Land_.

Nini never expected to hear words like this to come out of Gina’s mouth. Nini never thought she ever had a single chance with Gina. She had accepted it (begrudgingly), and she was sure all she’d do is pine over Gina until she eventually moved on.

“It’s beating fast.” Nini mumbled. “Your heart.”

Gina chuckled at Nini’s response to Gina’s whole monologue. “Yeah, it is.”

“I did that?” Nini looked at Gina with a soft smile.

“Don’t get cocky, but yes.” Gina nodded.

Nini chuckled and moved her hand away from where Gina had her hand placed and, instead, moved to cup Gina’s cheek. “Too late.”

Gina chewed on her lip, unable to resist leaning into the gentle touch.

“Do you know what usually happens next?”

Gina shook her head.

“Usually, you kiss. Because the words. Super nice touch, Gina.” Nini shook her head at her stammering.

Gina tilted her head, amused. “You liked them? The words?”

“Loved them.” Nini chuckled. “Okay, no offense—I’m loving the banter…but…” Nini got on her tip toes and leaned forward to kiss Gina’s lips.

It was magic. Historical. Something for the history books.

Nini never wanted to kiss lips that weren’t Gina’s because, _God_ , it was more amazing than anything she could’ve imagined. They were kissing on the moon. Sorta. Maybe this was why the moon was following Nini that night on that drive home. They were trying to get Nini to get to this moment. A kiss on the moon with the most beautiful girl in the whole damn world—maybe even the universe. 

Gina pulled away once she, unfortunately, ran out of air. “You were right.”

Nini, in a bit of a daze from that magical kiss, raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

Gina leaned forward and pecked Nini’s lips. “This is better than banter.” She smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 30 chapters...we're here. Only ten more chapters before I wrap this little story up :(
> 
> If you'd like to reach out or follow! 
> 
> Twitter: @doughverIoad (the "L" in doughverload" is an uppercase I!)  
> Tumblr: loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	31. all these kisses

**chapter 31:** all these kisses

________________

“So Nini got her cast off.” Carlos spoke up as Seb, Kourtney, and Gina sat at one of the tables of the school’s library with him. They were supposed to be studying, but they had eventually diverged from that task. Carlos eyed Gina who was looking at her textbook and writing down notes. “I said your girlfriend’s name, why aren’t you paying attention to me?!” he teased.

Gina looked up with an unamused look on her face. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Yet.” Kourtney added with a smirk while Seb’s eyes widened.

Gina blushed and looked back down at her textbook.

Carlos groaned. “Please! I’m begging! Spill details over what happened at the planetarium! How are you living with yourself knowing you’re leaving your friends out of this monumental event? Someone likes you back, for God sakes! Call it what it is: a miracle!” 

Gina rolled her eyes. “I’m living pretty fine with myself knowing your gossip-y self is absolutely reeling over the fact that you know nothing about what happened at the planetarium.” She smiled smugly as Carlos glared at her. “Nini and I want to keep it to ourselves, for now. It’s all pretty…new.” Gina blushed again. Ever since the kiss, she found herself doing more and more of the blushing thing. Especially when Nini was around.

“We’ll respect that…at least Seb and I will.” Kourtney eyed Carlos who shrugged, nodding in agreement. “But,” Kourtney looked back at Gina. “can you at least fill us in on one thing?”

Gina shrugged. “Depends.”

“Are you happy?” Kourtney asked as their other two friends looked at Gina expectantly.

Gina blushed and looked down at her textbook before nodding subtly. “Yeah.” She mumbled, trying to hold back her smile.

Kourtney smiled softly. “That’s all that matters, then.”

“It would matter more if I knew what happened—” Carlos started again.

Kourtney covered his mouth. “Let them have this! If they’re being quiet about it, it’s for a reason. Let’s respect the fact that Nini and Gina want to keep this to themselves for now.”

“Are we sure Nini’s keeping this to herself? It _is_ Nini we’re talking about…” Carlos trailed off. “Maybe I should interrogate her if I want those details.”

“Even if she isn’t…it’s okay. For some reason, I’m someone she wants to tell everyone and their mother about.” Gina chuckled, shaking her head.

“Don’t worry, Gina.” Carlos paused and smiled smugly. “We question her sanity when it comes to you, too.”

Gina rolled her eyes and flipped him off. “I’ll personally make sure you never find out what happened at the planetarium.”

“And I’ll personally make sure to spread any and all rumors about what happened between the two of you at the planetarium. I’m stronger than a grapevine, Porter! As a warning.” Carlos flashed a grin.

Gina closed her textbook. “Fine.” Gina paused. “We went to the moon.” Gina said simply as she picked up her books and started to walk away as Seb and Kourtney laughed to themselves.

“What does that even mean?! Gina?!” Carlos exclaimed, earning a harsh “shh!” from the librarian.

“It’s a good thing.” Gina told him. “Trust me.” She smiled to herself before leaving the library to drop something off at Nini’s locker.

________________

“It literally felt like a kiss from those romcoms Big Red likes so much, you know? Like, I get it now! God it was perfect.” Nini recalled with a huge grin to Big Red and Ricky for the billionth time. The moment they got back from the planetarium, Nini immediately told Big Red and Ricky to the utmost detail and then told her moms and then called her Lola to fill her in on it, too. If she was honest, Nini wanted to tell anyone who was willing to listen.

“We know, Neens.” Big Red chuckled, shaking his head. “And we’re happy for you!” he nudged Ricky. “Right?”

Ricky nodded. “Still don’t trust her, though.” He mumbled as Big Red nudged him again. “But I guess I eventually will.” He shrugged.

Nini frowned slightly. “I trust her.” She said softly.

“It’s just…you guys have barely talked about the kiss or what happens after. It’s been, what, a little over a week?” Ricky questioned, tilting his head. “It just feels like she’s gonna back out at any minute like she’s done before.”

“We’re just still processing all of it before we talk about it. And we can’t really do much when most of our interactions are like—” Nini paused as she fixed her hair before holding her books tightly around her chest.

“Hey Gina.” Nini turned around so she was facing where she was standing only seconds before. Her demeanor changed into one similar to the way Gina composed herself. Half frown, half smile on her face and leaning against the lockers while casually holding her textbooks.

Nini nodded to where she had stood seconds before. “Chip.” Nini addressed before spinning back to her original spot while her friends looked at her amusedly at her impromptu, one-woman show.

Nini tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at where “Gina” was standing. “You look cute today—I mean, you look cute every day, but I think today is just one of those days where I notice it a bit more.” Nini turned around so she was facing across from her, stumbling a bit from all the turns.

Nini, pretending to be Gina, did a subtle nod. “Thanks, Chip.” Nini paused. “You look cute, too.”

Nini spun around to her original spot and pretended to get flustered. “You think so?” Nini turned around and did Gina’s notorious shrug before turning back to her original spot as her friends watched her be her usual disaster self.

“That damn shrug…see you around?” Nini tilted her head before letting out a tired huff as she did another spin.

Nini shrugged again and nodded. “See you around, Chip.”

Nini spun one last time to her original spot and threw some fingerguns opposite of her. Nini turned to her friends. “And usually we kiss for a bit before we _actually_ leave.” Nini explained with flushed cheeks from the “intense” performance and because Gina made her feel that way.

Big Red and Ricky stared at her for a few moments before Big Red lifted his hands up and tentatively clapped.

“That right there is an Oscar-worthy performance.” Big Red teased.

Nini did a bow and snorted. “I wanted you guys to get the big picture.”

“Yeah, and the big picture is that you’re both idiots that need to eventually get around to doing more than just make awkward small talk and kissing. Try going on a date or something, damn.” Ricky rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head.

“We’ll get around to it!” Nini exclaimed as she started to toy around with her lock to open her locker. “I just don’t want to mess anything up, you kno—” Nini stopped talking after opening her locker and being met with an entire bag of Hershey kisses resting on top of a few of her textbooks with a handwritten note from Gina beside the chocolates. Nini couldn’t help but smile widely as she grabbed the note and opened it.

**This is going to sound incredibly corny coming from me, but…**

**I hope you don’t mind me giving you all these kisses.**

**I kinda like giving you a ton of kisses.**

**(Let’s never speak of this)**

**-Gina**

Nini chewed on her lip to contain her smile from growing even more and let out a squeal.

“You okay, Neens?” Big Red asked, peeking his head to see what Nini was squealing about. Chocolates. Yeah, that checked out for Big Red. He’d squeal over candy, too. 

“She just!” Nini exclaimed before squealing again as her heart fluttered because of Gina and her kisses. Nini turned to Ricky. “You’re right, Ricky.” Nini nodded as Ricky raised an eyebrow. “I gotta take this girl on a date.”

Ricky laughed. “Glad you came to your senses for once.”

Nini nodded and smiled. “We’ll talk more later, yeah?” Nini patted his shoulder before grabbing the bags of kisses and shutting her locker.

Ricky nodded as Nini started to walk away. “Where are you going, dumbass?” he asked as Big Red held his hand and started to pull him away from the lockers.

Nini lifted up the small bag of kisses, walking backwards for a few moments as her friends walked in the opposite direction. “I’m gonna go give my girl some kisses!” She grinned.

________________

Nini was head over heels in love with Gina Porter. It was an undisputable fact by, well, everyone that came in contact with her. Nini also wanted—no, _needed_ to take said Gina Porter on a date and get a billion more chances to kiss her and call her beautiful while in those awkward date settings like the movie theatre or dinner at a semi-fancy restaurant within Nini’s budget.

For some odd reason, Nini hasn’t been able to pinpoint the perfect moment to ask Gina. It wasn’t that they were avoiding each other—quite the opposite, really. Nini wasn’t sure how, but they have managed to go without talking almost completely. Anytime either Nini or Gina tried to strike up a conversation going in the direction of actually talking about what happens next between them, it would immediately be cut off with lips crashing, several minutes kissing, and awkward banter afterwards.

Not that Nini was complaining—not only was Gina Porter a dickhead, but she was a damn good kisser. Way too good at kissing. The kind of kissing that made Nini’s face flush, her head spin, and her send electrifying tingles down her spine. But Nini knew that one of them eventually had to pop the question—will they or won’t they go on a date? And will they or won’t they ever become a little more than friends who kiss a whole fucking lot? Will they or won’t they stop being a whole bunch of questions and finally be a damn statement?

Gina wasn’t big on talking, so Nini knew it was up to her. She just had to build up a little courage. And if she couldn’t build courage? Well, thank goodness Nini was filled with stupid and that was enough to substitute for courage.

Nini was interrupted by her thoughts by a wet, smelly checkered rag smacking her cheek. Nini turned to Ricky who had a smug look on his face.

“Quit daydreaming about your girlfriend and get around to making that iced coffee!” Ricky teased.

Nini blushed as she threw the rag back at him. “Not my girlfriend!” But she really wanted Gina to be.

“That label can easily change if you—” Ricky was close to starting his rant again when Nini interrupted him.

“I know! And I will!” Nini chuckled. “I just have to calculate the right moment.”

“You can barely do simple math, so I doubt you’re any good at calculations…” Ricky trailed off with a chuckle as he handed her a plastic cup to make the iced coffee.

Nini rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry in Ricky’s direction before starting to make the iced coffee for the customer. “I can totally calculate.” Nini muttered to herself. “I’m the most calculating calculator anyone’s ever met.” She said as she made up the drink concoction. “Matter of fact—” Nini was going to continue on her personal rant when the door’s bell rang, signaling another customer entering. Only it wasn’t just any other customer. It was Gina.

Nini nearly dropped the iced coffee in her hands as Gina walked up to the register. Nini rushed to hand the customer their iced drink and sputtered out a “Have a brew-tiful day!” that sounded mostly gibberish as she pushed Ricky out of the way so she could take Gina’s order.

“Hi.” Nini breathed out as Ricky laughed behind her, Nini waving him off as she tried to fix her messy ponytail that was beyond fixing. 

Gina had a smug look on her face. She knew the effect she had on Nini. “Hi.”

“I think you might be a bit obsessed with me—this is, what, the fifth time we see each other today?” Nini questioned, letting out a nervous laugh.

Gina shrugged. “Nope, I just like the coffee here.”

“ _Just_ the coffee?” Nini tilted her head.

Gina nodded. “Just the coffee.”

“Nothing else gets your attention?” Nini pressed on with an amused smile, taking that moment to lean against the counter a little. That was definitely not being obvious. Not even a _little_.

“You know, now that I think about it…” Gina trailed off, looking up at the hung-up menu written in chalkboard. “Your tea selection is really interesting.” Gina smirked.

Nini slightly pouted as she looked down at the register. “So, you asked for a hot chocolate?”

“I haven’t even ordered yet, Chip.”

“Oh. Right.” Nini laughed, blushing.

Gina couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t go without smiling for too long, but it was only around Nini. Nini had that weird power over Gina. It was terrifying. “But yeah, I’ll have the hot chocolate.”

“Oh good.” Nini breathed out. Maybe it was time to ask now. Her calculations were going haywire telling her to do it. “Anything else?”

“Nothing I can pay for.” Gina smirked again.

“Oh?” Nini raised an eyebrow.

“Kisses.” Gina answered simply.

This time, Nini smiled smugly. “Oh! Those chocolate ones, right?”

Gina stared at Nini for a few moments before chuckling. “I think I paid my dues with those earlier today, don’t you think?”

“Sure.” Nini hummed as Gina paid for the drink and Nini grabbed a paper cup. Nini took out her marker and wrote on the cup, “Will you go on a date with me? I’ll give you kisses for it” before beginning to make the hot chocolate drink for Gina. The two kept sneaking glances at each other while Nini made the drink while Ricky looked at them and shaking his head.

Idiots. Big idiots. Colossal idiots. Gigantic idiots.

Once Nini finished making the drink, Nini handed the drink to Gina. “Before you go…check the cup. I wrote something on it.” Nini chewed on her lip nervously as Gina took the drink and lifted it up to read the written message.

Gina wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was cute. And she wanted to say “yes” before she even finished reading the adorable note. She wanted to scream out that of _course_ Gina would go on a date with Nini. Even if it was cheesy and predictable and absolutely dorky…she wanted it.

But the other part of Gina was also still…an asshole. And a part of her couldn’t let herself just easily slip out of character.

“Six out of ten.” Gina responded simply.

Nini blinked. Was that a yes? Nini wasn’t good with numbers despite her insistence on being good at calculating.

“It’s a cute idea and the execution was pretty well-delivered, but…” Gina clicked her tongue. “I can’t say the performance convinced me all the way.” Gina took a sip of her drink and nodded. “But you can ask me again some other time.” Gina had a playful smile on her face. She could give a playful smile. Besides, she was only joking around. Of course she’d go on a date with Nini, she was just going to be difficult about it.

Nini raised an eyebrow before laughing, shaking her head in disbelief. This girl…

Gina smiled triumphantly as she leaned over and pecked Nini’s lips. “You’re gonna have to do better than that, Chip.” Nini continued to stare at Gina in disbelief as Gina began to walk away, drink in hand.

Two could play that game.

Nini certainly didn’t need any sort of bravery right now, but she surely needed a whole lot of stupid.

“Ricky, whatever I do from this moment on…I need you to go along with it. Okay?” Nini turned to Ricky who looked at her with a confused look on his face. Regardless, he nodded slowly. “Thank you.” Nini grabbed a half empty water bottle, uncapped it, and spilled the water on the floor.

“Hold on, Nini what the fuck are you—” Before he could finish that sentence, Nini forced herself to slip on the water and land on the floor on her back. It didn’t take much forcing given who Nini was. “Dude! What the fuck?!” Ricky exclaimed as Nini let out a low groan, a huge ache forming on her back. It would definitely bruise, but Nini had experienced more painful falls than this. 

Immediately, Gina’s head whipped around when she heard the fall and rushed back to go behind the counter. Gina kneeled next to Nini.

“Chip, I leave for one second—are you okay?!” Gina asked worriedly.

Nini couldn’t keep it together for very long and looked at Gina. “How about that for a performance?” Nini had a cheeky smile on her face.

Gina scoffed and shook her head. “You… asshole.”

“Come on, Gi…I’m falling for ya.” Nini grinned. “Is that enough to convince you to go on a date with me?” Nini shrugged before slowly lifting herself up in a sitting position. “If you say no, I’m just gonna keep on falling for you, so.”

Gina let out a chuckle. “You are…the worst.” Gina smiled. “I was just fucking with you.”

“I know.” Nini nodded. “You can’t resist someone you’d give kisses to.” She said smugly.

Gina rolled her eyes.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Will you let me take you out on a date, Porter?”

“Hmm…let me think about that for a second...” Gina teased.

Nini chuckled. “Yeah? While you’re thinking let me just—” Nini began to pepper kisses all over Gina’s face and Gina couldn’t help but giggle.

“Nini!” Gina exclaimed.

“I’m.” Nini kissed Gina’s cheek. “Just.” Nini kissed Gina’s other cheek. “Helping you.” Nini kissed Gina’s nose. “Think.” Nini kissed Gina’s lips. “That help?” Nini mumbled against Gina’s lips.

“You’re so annoying.” Gina commented.

Nini nodded in agreement as she continued to pepper Gina’s face with soft kisses. “Mhmm. So annoying.” Nini smiled as Gina tried so hard to maintain that usual frown on her face but was horribly failing.

“Fine, Chip. I’ll go on that date with you.” Gina mumbled. “But you better make it a good date.” Gina warned playfully.

Nini grinned as she did a little celebratory dance while they both sat on the floor. Gina rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face. “I just know you’re excited to go on a date with me, dickhead.”

“A little.” Gina relented with a shrug. “Make it a date I won’t forget.”

“You have my word.” Nini nodded, kissing Gina’s lips. “You have all my words.”

“It explains your stammering sometimes.” Gina teased.

Nini shut her up with another kiss and Gina didn’t complain for once. No matter how hard Gina tried, she just couldn’t stick to the script. Not with Nini.

Never with Nini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm offering y'all tons of fluff before I give y'all a kick in the head (get it?). I hope you enjoyed it and that you're taking care of yourselves!!!!
> 
> If you'd like to reach out or follow!
> 
> Twitter: @doughverIoad (the "L" in doughverload" is an uppercase I!)  
> Tumblr: loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	32. icepacks and ice cream

**chapter 32:** icepacks and ice cream

______________________

“This is a dangerous game we’re playing.”

Nini let out a laugh as Gina looked up at the bright, neon sign of bowling pins displayed above the local bowling alley. If Nini was honest, she thought way too hard about where to take Gina on a date.

She debated dinner at a nice restaurant, but both Nini and Gina were not the sitting-in-a-stuffy- restaurant-for-a few-hours type (well, Nini wasn’t). She had also debated going to the movies, but Nini and Gina wouldn’t get much time to talk (a positive Nini considered was the amount of time they could spend kissing while some crappy movie played). And she could have done a nice coffee date, too, but Nini wanted one day she didn’t get her hands on the demonic espresso machine (she wouldn’t even do it for Gina).

So Nini settled on bowling. It was a staple of first dates, after all! There was friendly competition, the possibility of competitive banter, and there was something weirdly romantic about sharing greasy fries with someone. Nini had always wanted to do that.

And share ice cream.

One of the two.

Her and Gina had all the time in the world to get around to doing those.

“What’s dangerous about bowling?” Nini questioned, taking Gina’s hand and leading her inside. “Besides me kicking your ass at it?” Nini taunted playfully.

Gina rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Maybe bowling isn’t dangerous to a majority of the population, but when it comes to you? Holding a heavy bowling ball? In semi-slippery floor? Yeah, we should’ve wrapped you in some bubble wrap or something.” Gina teased as Nini scoffed.

“It doesn’t sound like you wanna protect me, Porter.” Nini retorted as Gina raised an eyebrow. “It sounds like you wanna wrap me in bubble wrap so I resemble those pins and you can finally strike my head like I striked yours when we first met.” Nini playfully pressed her finger on Gina’s forehead.

Gina shook her head and rolled her eyes. “How did you know?” she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Nini shrugged. “I’m onto you, dickhead.” Nini winked.

Gina smiled softly as Nini led her to rent bowling shoes and get placed in one of the bowling lanes. Gina would never admit this to Nini, but she’d never gone on a date before. She always avoided this—dating. If that’s even what they were doing. Gina wouldn’t outwardly admit to this, but she hoped they were doing the whole dating thing. Nini was always a lot braver than Gina at admitting those kinds of things, so if Nini said they were dating, then Gina would happily go along with it. Like going on this potentially dangerous bowling date.

As the two put on the rented bowling shoes and tied their shoelaces, Gina looked over at Nini who was muttering “loop, swoop, and pull” as she tied her shoelaces together. Gina raised an eyebrow at Nini’s antics. Out of all the people in this world, Gina really picked the oddest person to fall for.

“Having trouble there, Chip?” Gina teased.

Nini looked up and stuck out her tongue in retaliation. Gina giggled as Nini finished tying her shoes. “Nothing wrong with having a mantra.” Nini shrugged.

“And ‘loop, swoop, and pull’ is your mantra?” Gina tilted her head with an eye roll.

“Uh, _yeah_.” Nini nodded, scoffing. “It’s how I won you over.” Nini smirked playfully.

Gina covered her mouth to hold back her laughter. “Won me over?” she managed to say.

“Mhmm.” Nini nodded again, standing up and walking over to Gina. “I looped, swooped, and pulled you in, Porter. Just took me a second to properly learn the shoe tying method.” Nini shrugged, placing her hands on either side of Gina’s seat and leaning forward.

Gina hummed, an amused smile on her face. “Well I’m glad you caught up, Chip.” Gina leaned forward, but before she could kiss Nini, she pulled away. “Because you’re going to need a lot of loop, swoop, and pull to win this game.” Gina smirked as she got out of Nini’s hold to walk over and pick out a bowling ball.

Nini looked at Gina with an incredulous look on her face. “Oh, you’re _evil_.” Nini shook her head as Gina laughed. Nini walked over to where Gina was and picked out a slightly heavy purple bowling ball while Gina settled for a green one.

Gina and Nini picked their names for each other on the scoreboard. Gina typed in “Chip” while Nini typed in “Dickhead.” It felt nice to have something that was between the two of them. Like a secret language no one else knew but them. Even if it was just silly inside jokes and nicknames.

“Can’t wait to show you how it’s done, dickhead.” Nini taunted as she cradled the heavy, purple bowling in her arms. It was to ensure (40% ensure) the bowling ball wouldn’t slip out of her hands and cause damage to her or the floor. Mostly her.

“Oh yeah? Show me, then.” Gina retorted as she nodded towards the bowline lane.

Nini balanced the heavy, purple ball in one hand for a moment to throw some finger guns at Gina’s direction before waddling/walking towards the beginning of the bowling lane, looking at the arrangement of bowling pins standing perfectly on the other end of the lane.

Nini let out a huff as she leaned forward and the ball hung in her hands for a few moments before Nini lurched the ball forward.

It went slow—painfully slow…the purple bowling ball appeared as if it were moving in slow motion like in those films where the athletic character was having their dramatic, winning goal moment in the soccer field or something. Like Air Bud!

Those were the only athletic movies Nini had seen. And the one with the hot girl in the tub of ice. But that was for other reasons. 

Thankfully, the ball wasn’t a gutterball just yet, so Nini held on to hope that it would hit at least ONE pin. Nini chewed on her lip and crossed her fingers as the bowling ball moved forward towards the pins.

“Just one, come on.” Nini muttered to herself as Gina looked at her amusedly.

Somehow, by some miracle from the higher being upstairs, Nini’s bowling ball lightly hit one of the pins on the outer corners of the bowling pin set-up and fell. Nini squealed and jumped up in excitement.

“I got one! Ha!” Nini turned to Gina who raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you were gonna show me how it’s done, Chip.” Gina tilted her head as Nini nodded.

“I did! I showed you how it’s done—mediocre style.” Nini threw her fingerguns towards Gina’s direction as Gina shook her head.

“You still have another try, you know.” Gina nodded to the purple bowling ball appearing back through the conveyor belt.

Nini scrunched up her nose as she picked up the purple ball and stumbled forward towards the bowling lane, dropping the ball near her feet. Thankfully, it didn’t hit her feet and instead moved forward and made a gutterball.

Gina shook her head. “You’re the worst bowler I’ve ever met.” Gina chuckled as she picked up her green bowling ball and easily rolled the bowling ball down the lane. A strike. Both times.

Nini scoffed. “So not only are you gorgeous and grumpy and an amazing dancer, but you gotta be a good bowler too?!” Nini exclaimed dramatically. “That’s so unfair!” Nini whined as Gina laughed.

Gina shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll live a great life without adequate bowling skills, Chip.”

“Maybe…” Nini blushed at her stammering. “Maybe you can teach me?” Nini tilted her head. “Demonstrate or something?”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “Demonstrate?”

“Yeah.” Nini mumbled, blushing even more. “Like…grab my hips for no reason other than the fact that it’s highly encouraged by me that you do so as you show me how to properly roll a bowling ball and hit more than one pin mediocrely.”

Gina hummed as she walked over to Nini. “You could’ve been at least a _little_ subtle, you know.” Gina teased.

Nini felt her face heat up and shrugged. “I’m not really acquainted with subtlety.”

“I can tell.” Gina chuckled as Nini grabbed the bowling ball in her hands. “First things first, you don’t hold it like that when you’re throwing it. You gotta put your fingers in the three holes there. And then you hold it with one hand and let your arm swing back a little before you release it as your arm swings forward. Get it?” Gina explained.

Nini stared at Gina. “I didn’t catch a single thing because your hands weren’t on my hips.” Nini sighed dramatically.

Gina rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on Nini’s hips. “Is it coming to you now?”

Nini gasped. “Wow! I’m already learning!” Nini exclaimed as she placed her fingers in the three holes and then held the ball in one hand (sorta—Nini wasn’t all that strong). Nini turned to look at Gina. “You’re a good teacher.” Nini smiled, staring at Gina a lot longer than she should’ve.

Gina shrugged. “I guess so.”

Nini wasn’t sure exactly where she lost all inhibitions—was it when she stared at Gina’s eyes, or was it when she looked down to Gina’s lips? It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter until the bowling ball slipped out of Nini’s butter fingers and fell onto Nini’s foot.

Not only was the purple bowling ball heavy to carry, but it was heavy as fuck when it landed on Nini’s foot. Immediately, Nini felt a throbbing sensation on her foot and Nini fell back, hissing to herself as she placed a hand over the injured foot.

“Fuck!” Nini let out another line of curses as Gina gasped and kneeled next to her.

“I should’ve seen this coming, huh?” Gina bit her lip as she looked at Nini worriedly. “You okay?”

Nini lifted her hand up and gave Gina a thumbs up, even though her throbbing foot said otherwise. “I should be fine.” Nini tried to stand up and closed her eyes at the throbbing pain coming from her foot as soon as she put weight on it.

Okay, maybe not _completely_ okay.

Gina sighed as she helped Nini sit down on the floor again. “Wanna rethink my question?”

Nini let out a nervous laugh. “Hopefully I didn’t loop, swoop, or pull anything?” Nini spoke lightly.

______________________

“I ruined our date.” Nini frowned as her and Gina sat on her bed. Nini’s swollen foot wrapped in an ice pack. Thankfully, nothing was broken. All Nini needed was an ice pack, and Nini would be back to nearly breaking another bone or another equally important body part for another day.

“You didn’t.” Gina assured.

“I did.” Nini insisted with a frown. “We were supposed to share greasy fries.” Nini sighed, leaning further back to rest her head against the headboard. “And then go get ice cream.” Nini crossed her arms. “I wanted us to get brain freezes together.”

“How romantic.”

“There’s _plenty_ of romance surrounding sharing greasy fries and brain freezes, dickhead.”

“I bet.” Gina nodded. “We’ll catch it next time.”

Nini frowned again. “I wish we could’ve done that today…but I’m…yeah.” Nini chuckled, shaking her head. 

Gina stared at Nini for a few moments, appearing to be thinking. Without a word, Gina stood up and walked out of Nini’s room. Nini raised an eyebrow.

“Gina?” Nini called out.

Did Gina just _ditch her_? Gina couldn’t even have waited for Nini to close her eyes or distract her before making a run for it?

Before Nini’s thoughts could spiral any further, Gina walked back up with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream that was in Nini’s fridge along with two spoons.

“I thought you left for a second there.” Nini spoke.

Gina shook her head. “Why would I?” Gina crawled onto Nini’s bed and sat down next to her. “Our date’s not over yet.” Gina handed Nini a spoon and opened the pint of ice cream.

“It’s not?”

“Nope.” Gina smiled. “We need a romantic brain freeze, don’t we?”

“Is that a challenge?”

Gina smirked as she sunk her spoon into the ice cream and scooped a large spoonful of ice cream, shoving the entire thing in her mouth. Nini couldn’t be more in love with Gina than she was now as her dream girl swallowed the ice cream, her face scrunching up seconds later as the coldness reached her head. Gina couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she placed a hand over her head.

“I swear, the shit you get me into…” Gina mumbled, a smile appearing on her face. She was doing more of that lately. Smiling. And Nini loved to see Gina’s smile peak out. 

Nini laughed as she scooped a large spoonful of ice cream with her own spoon and quickly ate the spoonful, letting out a high pitch squeal when the coldness reached her head. Nini threw her head back laughing, groaning seconds later when the coldness only increased.

Gina couldn’t help but smile even more. It was a different kind of smile. The kind of smile she reserved for Nini. It was wide and made her eyes crinkle a little because she was so happy. She had no other way of showing it. 

“You’re right, Chip.”

Nini turned to Gina. “What?”

“Brain freezes are very romantic.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“You gotta elaborate for me, dickhead.” Nini looked at Gina expectantly.

Gina responded by shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and Nini booed Gina.

“You suck!” Nini exclaimed with a giggle. “Tell me! How are brain freezes romantic?!” Nini exclaimed as Gina swallowed the ice cream and reached for another spoonful, but Nini quickly interfered by clashing her spoon with Gina’s. “Nope! Tell me!” Nini tapped Gina’s spoon aggressively, making Gina roll her eyes before turning to Nini. Immature.

“I could say something sappy like…time freezes when I look at you—”

“But ice cream melts.” Nini interjected.

“I’m not finished!” Gina elbowed Nini’s side playfully, rolling her eyes again. “I guess…it’s because you make such a simple thing so amazing. I never thought I’d _ever_ like the feeling of a brain freeze—and I don’t. But I like it a little more because you laugh. You make me like things a lot more than I would.”

Nini couldn’t help but blush and shrugged. “I do my best in making you like things.”

“Thanks, Chip.” Gina chuckled as they continued talking and sharing ice cream until the pint was empty.

“This was a fun date.” Gina told her.

“Yeah?” Nini tilted her head. “You…uh…you think you’ll go to another one of these? Preferably one that lasts more than half an hour?”

Gina paused in thought before shrugging. “I guess you can make me see the romance in sharing greasy fries next time.”

Nini smiled. “Are all our dates just gonna consist of me making you like new things?” 

Gina shrugged again. “Gives me a reason to keep coming to these dates.” She teased.

“And here I thought my looks were convincing enough…” Nini sighed dramatically. “Even put on my best band-aids…” Nini trailed off, wiggling her fingers to show off her Scooby-Doo designed band-aids.

“I like it when you dress up for me.” Gina spoke in a sarcastic tone.

“I only do it for you, baby!” Nini exclaimed with a wink.

Gina snorted and shook her head before leaning forward and kissing Nini’s lips gently. “This was a fun date, Chip. Really.”

Nini hummed at the feeling of Gina’s lips against hers, a dopey smile on her face when Gina pulled away. “Yeah? Kinda wish I got to do the whole corny saying-goodnight-at-your-doorstep spiel.”

“Next time. Just don’t fall on my rose bush this time around, yeah? Can’t afford any more injuries, Chip.” Gina nudged Nini playfully before getting up. Before Gina could leave the room, Nini grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Wait.” Nini pulled Gina back to the bed and leaned forward to kiss Gina again. “Goodnight, Gina.” Nini mumbled with a soft smile.

Gina smiled into the kiss, pulling away and looking at Nini with a soft sigh. “Goodnight, Nini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chaotic, fluffy chapter, and I had tons of fun writing it! Enjoy it while it lasts, is all i gotta say <3 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out or follow!
> 
> Twitter: @docandbeans (i know it's a new @, but i swear i won't change it anymore !!!)  
> Tumblr: loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	33. just hold her hand if you really want to

**chapter 33:** just hold her hand if you really want to

______________________

Nini and Gina were sitting at their usual lunch table with Big Red and Ricky when Carlos and Kourtney practically ran over to them with their significant others in tow.

Carlos immediately turned to Gina. “Before you even say—”

“No.” Gina interjected, shaking her head firmly.

Carlos scoffed. “You don’t even know what I’m going to say yet!”

“I’m sure I won’t like it, anyway.” Gina shrugged as Nini, Big Red, and Ricky snickered.

Carlos rolled his eyes before turning to Nini. “Now, _you_.” he nodded to Nini. “You are an expert at being unable to keep your mouth shut.”

“Spill.” Kourtney spoke next. “How did the date go?” she smirked, leaning forward and placing her hand below her chin.

Nini immediately stuffed her mouth with a cookie and shrugged. “Camf chalk. Hookie.” Nini muffled, barely able to make out the words she was trying to say.

Carlos and Kourtney groaned. “Come on! Don’t be stingy and refuse to tell us anything!” Carlos whined. “It is a compliment that I’m finally invested in what’s happening in both of your lives!”

Nini swallowed her cookie before speaking up. “We’re keeping the date between us and that’s that.” Nini nodded firmly, even though the slight pout on her face said otherwise. Of _course_ Nini wanted to run her mouth a mile per minute and share every single detail about their chaotic first date, but she also respected if Gina wanted to keep it between them.

“You two are so lame.” Kourtney pouted before nodding in understanding.

Gina turned to Nini, finding herself relenting to Nini’s little pout. Gina couldn’t help it. “You know…Chip…you can tell them.” Gina mumbled to her, Kourtney and Carlos perking up.

Nini didn’t waste a second and immediately turned to the two, slamming her hands on the table excitedly. “Okay, so! Let me start by saying that, yes, this date didn’t go _completely_ how I planned but it was still perfect.” Nini grinned. “Anyways, so I was debating the perfect spot to take Gina and…” Nini continued rambling excitedly as she talked about her and Gina’s chaotic first date.

Gina’s face softened as she watched Nini talk to their friends. Gina placed her hand inches away from Nini’s, debating whether to hold Nini’s hand or not. She wasn’t sure if it was a thing they could do or if it was a thing _she_ should do. Gina looked away from Nini and their friends as she pondered.

Ricky caught onto Gina’s inner turmoil and rolled his eyes. “Dude,” he chuckled, looking at Gina who looked up at him. “just hold her hand if you really want to.”

Gina’s face heated up. “Uh—I-I wasn’t—”

“You were.” Ricky nodded. “Some things…just don’t require much thinking. If you feel it, do it.” he shrugged. “I promise you she won’t mind.”

Gina nodded once. “Right.” she mumbled, looking back at Nini. Gina’s eyes moved down to Nini’s hand that was still flat on the table and readily available to hold if she wanted to. Gina looked back at Ricky who mouthed. “Fuck it.” with a shrug. Right. Fuck it. She’s kissed Nini before. Many times. So she could easily hold her fucking hand.

Gina slid her hand over to Nini’s and intertwined their fingers together. Gina’s face tried to remain neutral as she did so, even though her heart was racing a million miles per minute and, fuck, was her hand starting to clam up? That never happened before. Why was she so nervous to hold Nini’s hand?!

As Nini continued recalling the events of their date, she felt Gina reach over and hold her hand. Nini glanced over at their hands and smiled to herself. Nini knew Gina didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. She knew this gesture took a bit out of Gina, so she wouldn’t make a big deal out of it even if she wanted to. Instead, she squeezed Gina’s hand in acknowledgement before starting to rub the top of Gina’s hand with her thumb. Maybe it wasn’t as much a pleasant feeling given that Nini had a Ninja Turtles band-aid over her thumb, but it was the Nini feeling. And Nini hoped that was enough of a good feeling for Gina.

And it was. It really was.

______________________

Nini had insisted that her foot wasn’t completely healed yet. Although Gina could argue that Nini was a little too comfortable chasing Big Red after he playfully snatched her box of band-aids that she had in her backpack during gym class.

Regardless, Gina wouldn’t argue this time when Nini begged for Gina to give her a piggyback ride. Gina weirdly liked the feeling of Nini nuzzling her face against her shoulder. She never would’ve guessed someone found comfort in her. There were tons of people living in this world—people with shoulders that were exponentially more comfortable than Gina’s bone-y shoulder that felt more like being prodded with a sharp, wooden stick. And yet…Nini liked hers.

Okay, maybe Gina wasn’t _literally_ talking about shoulders, but still. Nini finding comfort in her? So much so that she’ll fake that she’s still injured _just_ so Gina can hold her? It was an honor of sorts.

It’s been a while since Gina had allowed herself to like things for the sake of liking them.

“I bet your foot isn’t even hurting anymore.” Gina teased, even though her heart was fluttering at the feeling of Nini nuzzling her shoulder every few moments.

“It isn’t.” Nini agreed, her voice muffled against Gina’s shoulder. Nini lifted her head up slightly. “But this is fun.”

Gina rolled her eyes and shook her head as she stopped for a moment to lift up Nini since she was losing her grasp on the other girl. “You’re annoying.”

“And yet…ya like me.” Gina could feel Nini’s smile pressed against her neck. Gina couldn’t help but smile. It was almost like Nini was imprinting that stupid, goofy smile of hers onto Gina.

“Eh.” Gina shrugged, her smile switching to a smirk.

Nini scoffed. “You may be carrying me, but I hold the reigns here!” Nini exclaimed, clutching onto Gina a little tighter.

Once Gina spotted Nini’s porch around the corner, Gina walked a little faster. As much as she love-liked (Gina wasn’t sure where her feelings were yet) carrying her…Nini (Gina also wasn’t sure where they were in that department, either), Nini was heavy and Gina wasn’t _that_ strong. Gina carefully put Nini down on Nini’s front porch steps and let out a huff before sitting next to her.

“I wanna disagree on the reigns thing…but I’ll let you have this.” Gina nudged Nini playfully.

Nini turned to Gina, seemingly pensive. “You like me.”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah,” Gina shrugged. “Wouldn’t have given just _anyone_ a piggyback ride. If I didn’t, you would’ve been eating shit on the concrete sidewalk, like, five blocks ago.”

Nini chuckled before biting her lip. “I still don’t get how you do.” Nini mumbled, suddenly feeling her insecurities get the best of her. It was moments like this. Precious moments with Gina that she could paint a portrait out of if she knew how to paint—or hold a paintbrush—that made Nini question how someone like Gina could see something equally as paintable in Nini.

Gina found herself frowning. Months ago, Gina didn’t care so much about how Nini felt. Now? Now all Gina wanted to do was make Nini feel happy and safe and secure.

“How can I not?” Gina retorted.

Nini looked down and at all the assortment of band-aids on her fingers. “I don’t know…” Nini trailed off with a shrug. “Maybe because I’m so—”

“Dorky, annoying, amazing, sort of a golden retriever with two left feet?” Gina cut off.

“Did you just compare me to a golden retriever?” Nini tilted her head with a giggle.

Gina blushed. “I’m not that good at giving compliments, I guess.” Gina chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I appreciate the effort.” Nini kissed Gina’s cheek. “Sorry I just get so in my head, sometimes.” She mumbled.

Gina shook her head. “It’s okay.” Gina paused. “Just…know that I really like you, Chip.” Gina smiled softly. “You have...no idea…how brave it is to see someone be so...authentic and true to themselves.” Nini could tell Gina struggled to express that and found herself smiling at the gesture. “I mean, yes, you’re a mess. A clumsy, annoying mess. but it’s you, and I fell hard for it.” Gina shrugged. “Just…I’m not going anywhere, is what I’m trying to say. No matter what your insecurities tell you. I’m here because I wanna be here.”

Nini leaned her head against Gina’s shoulder. “You know, for someone who doesn’t say much, you’re good with words when you say them.”

Gina leaned her head on top of Nini’s. “Yeah...guess that’s something about me.”

“And I love it. I love everything about you.” Nini turned her head to kiss Gina’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t change a thing. Even the grumpy parts.”

Gina’s smile tightened a bit. “...Oh.” Gina paused. “I—uh—thanks.”

Nini playfully nudged Gina. “Take the compliment, Porter.” Nini smiled. “You got qualities, too.”

Gina nodded once. “Yeah…I do.”

______________________

“She’s going to hate me.” Gina stood by the kitchen entrance of her home while her mother cooked dinner.

Margaret turned to her daughter with a raised eyebrow. “Who’s—”

“Nini.” Gina clarified, feeling her eyes water. Quickly, she blinked them away. “She’s going to hate me if she ever—if I ever…well, you know.”

Margaret frowned at the sight of her daughter. She clearly looked worried and Margaret was worried for her. This was the first time Margaret had seen Gina open herself up to someone and make friends—real, true friends. And even fall in love. Even if Gina wasn’t ready to admit that to herself, but Margaret had noticed it. There was a light in Gina’s eyes that Margaret hadn’t seen in a while. And she wanted to make sure that light stayed for as long as possible. 

“No, she won’t.” Margaret shook her head, walking over to Gina and wrapping her daughter in a hug.

Gina burst into tears and hugged her mom back while Margaret rubbed her back. “I like her so much. I might even…” Gina trailed off, afraid to admit to the fact that she did love Nini. Gina was in love with her. Completely in love with her. “But how can I expect her to keep liking me when I’m not even honest? She’d never get it.”

Margaret sighed. “Maybe start trying to be.”

“She won’t like me anymore. There wouldn’t be anything else worth liking.” Gina whimpered as her mom wiped away her tears.

“Why don’t you let her be the judge of that?” Margaret questioned.

“That’s what I’m afraid to do.” Gina looked down at the floor. “I don’t know how to even explain it. It’s so complicated.”

“With the truth.” Margaret rubbed Gina’s arms. “That girl…absolutely adores you. It’s undeniable.”

“Yeah,” Gina scoffed. “for now. She says she wouldn’t change a thing about me, mom. Who I am—or who I’ve shown her…but she wouldn’t…” Gina shook her head. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Honesty is a sacrifice, Gina. Being authentic and truthful comes with a price.”

“Right.”

“It’s not always a bad thing, though. Good things come from being honest.”

“Not this.” Gina sniffled, wiping away tears. “Never this.” Gina paused. “Thanks, mom.”

Margaret kissed Gina’s forehead. “It’s all going to work out, okay? I promise.”

Gina scoffed. “You promise?” Gina shook her head. “You’re not good at keeping promises. It’s why we’re here in the first place. It’s why we’ve moved for the, what, sixth time? If we wouldn’t have moved here everything would still be how I intended it to be. Nothing would’ve changed! But now…we’re here and I’m…” Gina trailed off with a sigh, shaking her head again as she placed her hands in her face for a moment before turning around to go to her room.

“You’re in love?” Margaret spoke gently, Gina stopping by the stairs.

Gina gulped. “Something like that.” She mumbled before rushing up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to reach out or follow!
> 
> Twitter: @docandbeans  
> Tumblr: loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	34. weird shit like Culture Club

**chapter 34:** weird shit like Culture Club

__________________

E.J. Caswell was observant, or so he claimed. He noticed what he wanted to notice, he supposed. And currently? He noticed that Nini bruised way less than she use to because she had someone to catch her most of the time. And Nini couldn’t stop smiling at another girl who had a consistent frown on her face. As much as E.J. didn’t want to notice it, he knew exactly what it all was.

Love.

It was love.

Nini Salazar-Roberts was _in love_ —possibly for the very first time. E.J. knew this because Nini didn’t look at Ashlyn like she looked at Gina. Ashlyn was an innocent, fleeting crush with eyes full of wonder and naivete. But Gina? E.J. was afraid she was the real deal. Because Nini looked at Gina like she wanted to stop imagining and wanted to start living. Nini wanted romance with Gina in everything it encompassed. Love, passion, pain, and honesty. A relationship with Ashlyn was a romanticized, fantastical daydream of what love _could_ be.

A relationship with Gina was what love _is._

It wasn’t perfect, but it existed. It was alive, it was breathing, and it had a heartbeat. 

E.J. _hated_ it.

He knew why he hated it, too. He just didn’t care to admit it. It was easier to make snide comments towards Nini than to say what he _really_ felt about Nini.

Feelings were gross.

Watching witty banter between Gina and Nini was gross.

E.J.’s jaw clenched for a moment as Nini threw her head back in laughter while Gina pretended to be annoyed at something Nini said. E.J. knew Gina wasn’t annoyed, though. Behind that scowl was a hint of a smile. Gina was holding back from showing a big smile. It didn’t take long for Gina to smile when Nini leaned up to kiss Gina. The façade melted away and presented a beaming smile.

It was gross.

“Porter! Salazar! Knock off the PDA and run laps like the rest of your classmates!” Mr. Bolton yelled.

The two girls pulled away, Nini’s face turning red while Gina acted unphased by being chastised by their gym teacher. Nini whispered something in Gina’s ear before giving the other girl another smile as Gina went off to run laps.

E.J. found himself jogging over to Nini who was attempting to jog but looked more like skipping. The girl wasn’t athletic, that was for sure.

“Hey, Salazar.” E.J. greeted with his usual asshole demeanor about him when it came to Nini.

Nini turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. “Hey?” She managed to breathe out. Running _definitely_ wasn’t her thing.

“How’s the run going, wheezy?” he teased.

Nini stopped running and bent over to catch her breath. “I…think…you know.” Nini said between gasps of breath.

“Why don’t you take a quick break and listen to me?” E.J. suggested.

“The run suddenly seems more tempting.” Nini furrowed her eyebrows before embarking on her run again.

E.J. sighed and jogged next to Nini again. “I’m not planning on being asshole—not right now, anyway.”

“Ah, gotcha. Did it conflict with your schedule of being a fuckface?” Nini retorted.

Bite. Nini had always had it. It was subtle, but she brought it out when she needed it. E.J. had always appreciated that. Not that he’d admit it to her.

“Actually, I wanted to just ask you something.” E.J. told her.

“What did you wanna ask me?”

E.J. pursed his lips. “Do you, uh, got something going on with Porter over there?”

Nini raised an eyebrow at the question. “Yeah, sorta. Why?”

E.J. shook his head. “Nothing, just wondering since you two seem really close.” E.J. tried his best to hide his frown.

Nini looked over at Gina’s direction who was running the laps properly, unlike Nini. “Yeah…we are.” Nini couldn’t help but smile. That just tore E.J. a new one.

“Cool.” E.J. spoke, feigning nonchalance. “I hope it works out. Doesn’t seem like many people are lining up for you.” he put on a smirk before running ahead of Nini. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard Nini call after him.

“Oh, FUCK OFF!”

__________________

E.J. didn’t mean to leak Nini’s songs.

During the time Nini and Ashlyn were growing closer and pushing towards the direction of a relationship rather than their long, agonizing months of yearning for one another, E.J. shared a class with Nini.

Choir. 

E.J. wasn’t sure when it happened. But somewhere between hearing Nini practice singing a song or E.J. personally practicing with Nini was where E.J. realized that maybe having to witness his cousin, Ashlyn, walk Nini to her next class after choir wasn’t something he wanted to continue seeing.

Of course, he loved his cousin, so he wasn’t going to mess that up for her.

Until opportunity presented itself and he did.

It was Valentine’s Day, and Nini had given Ashlyn a mix of original songs that Nini had written for Ashlyn. It was obvious that after this the two of them would be together. It was inevitable.

As Ashlyn got ready for her coffee date with Nini, E.J. saw the mix lying on Ashlyn’s kitchen counter. One thing led to another, and E.J. found himself getting his hands on it and posting them on his Instagram in a mocking manner.

Things with Ashlyn and Nini weren’t inevitable after that.

E.J. did regret it. Because not only did Ashlyn lose Nini, but so did he. He didn’t even have a chance to begin with, but Nini saw him as nothing but an asshole afterwards. So E.J. took on the role. He was an asshole to her because that was the closest he’d ever get to having any sort of relationship with Nini. Even if it was a bad one.

And E.J. could be fine with spending the rest of high school having this kind of relationship.

But then homecoming happened.

E.J. watched Nini slow dance with Gina with a look in her eye that only confirmed one thing: Nini was catching feelings for Gina.

The same Gina that Nini spent a while strongly disliking and engaging in back and forth banter with.

How the fuck was Nini falling for _that_ asshole, but not an asshole like E.J.? What was the difference? They both had a similar premise.

Gina was an asshole to Nini, and Nini disliked Gina for it.

E.J. was an asshole to Nini, and Nini disliked E.J. for it.

But, somehow, Nini came to fall in love with Gina.

E.J. could mind his business and just let the two continue to be in their blossoming love.

But with knowing that, in a sense, E.J. _could’ve_ had a chance with Nini had Gina not come along…it bothered him.

So maybe if he got Gina _out of_ the picture, there could be a chance.

E.J. just needed to pull some dirt on Gina Porter first.

E.J. walked into East High’s library and walked straight to the computer room where he was meeting up with some kid from the A.V. Club. Apparently, this sophomore was notorious for being able to pull dirt on _anyone_.

For a price, of course.

“Got the money?” the sophomore A.V. geek spoke up when E.J. walked into the computer room.

E.J. nodded. “I’ll Venmo it to you as soon as I see content worth using.”

“That’s fair.” The A.V. member agreed as he began to type on his laptop. “Gina Porter, right?”

E.J. nodded. “Yup. She’s in the junior class.”

“Gotcha.”

The two were in complete silence with the only sound in the room being the sophomore’s quick fingers typing away on his laptop.

E.J. hoped this kid would find something.

He _needed_ this kid to find something.

After about an hour of digging, the A.V. geek lifted his head up with a smug grin on his face.

“I got you the dirt you’re looking for. And…shit…it’s _good_.”

E.J. quickly got out of his chair and walked behind the A.V. geek’s seat to get a look. “What’d you find?”

“What’d I find?” the A.V. geek nodded towards his laptop. “Why don’t you take a look? It’s good stuff. Might even have to pay me a little extra for it.”

E.J. squinted his eyes as he began to look through the content in the other boy’s laptop. Within a few seconds, a grin formed on E.J.’s face.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.” The A.V. geek chuckled. “I know.”

“You’re _definitely_ getting a little extra.” E.J. mumbled as he continued scrolling. “Gina Porter…you’re fucked.”

__________________

Nini was pretty sure she had whipped cream in her hair and that she smelled a little _too much_ like dark roast coffee today. All of this indicated one thing: work was _hell_ today. The extra band-aids on her fingers and even one on her forearm were indicative of that.

The self-pity party only magnified when Nini noticed E.J. Caswell walk through the doors of Latte Da.

Nini didn’t like E.J.

At all.

Not only did he and Ashlyn randomly leak her personal songs for Ashlyn, but he’d been nothing but rude to her ever since. Nini wasn’t even sure _what_ caused him to act that way towards her when they were civil before back when they shared choir class together.

Regardless, E.J. Caswell was on Nini’s shit list. And having more than one interaction with him a day was only going to fuel Nini’s exhaustion.

A customer was a customer, though. And Nini had to attend to a customer. Begrudgingly, Nini walked to the register and let out a sigh.

“Hello, E.J.” Nini greeted with a fake smile and customer service voice.

“Hey, Salazar.” E.J. nodded to her. “I’ll just take a…” E.J. squinted at the menu above Nini’s head. Karma Chameleon caramel latte?” he raised an eyebrow at the name.

“It’s a play on words to one of Culture Club’s greatest hits.” Nini explained.

“Oh.” E.J. nodded. “Cool.”

Nini nodded back before taking E.J.’s money and then beginning to make the drink, a few spills happening here and there.

E.J. walked over by where the espresso machine was and cleared his throat as Nini concentrated on making his drink.

Nini looked up at him. “What? Do you need me to adjust your order?”

E.J. shook his head. “Nah, uh, I was hoping we could talk.”

Nini raised an eyebrow. “About?” Nini handed him the drink.

“You know…uh…me apologizing to you.” E.J. smiled softly.

Nini looked around them. “Where are the cameras?” Nini asked. “Is there one behind our big plant?” Nini got on her tip toes to get a better look at the large, potted plant.

E.J. chuckled and shook his head. “I’m being serious.”

Nini stared at him. “Serious? You? About me?”

“You have no idea.” E.J. slipped out, clearing his throat again. “I mean, yeah.” He nodded again. “I just wanted to say a few things, if you don’t mind.”

Nini stared at him suspiciously before nodding for him to continue.

“Okay, so the whole thing with Ashlyn?” E.J. questioned. “That was just me. Ashlyn had nothing to do with it. I just…” E.J. paused. Of course, he couldn’t say the entire truth. Confessing whatever gross feelings he was still working out was not what he intended to do today, so he’d have to bend a little of the truth. “wanted to fuck with you, I guess. I don’t have any justification, but it was out of hand. And me being an asshole to you ever since just isn’t right. Even if you know weird shit like Culture Club whatever that—okay, let me stop myself.” E.J. laughed nervously as Nini continued to stare at him. “I’m sorry, okay? I hope we can work things out and maybe even move from me being an asshole to you, to me being a friend to you. Maybe.” E.J. looked at Nini expectantly.

Nini looked at him, surprised.

Nini hadn’t been expecting such maturity from E.J.

And honestly? Nini was at a point in her life where she had moved past the Valentine’s Day fiasco. Ashlyn was happily dating Kourtney, and Nini? Well Nini had something special going on with Gina.

Nini figured she could give E.J. the benefit of the doubt.

Plus, the whipped cream in her hair and the coffee smell was bothering her more than all the asshole remarks E.J. said to her these past few years.

“Okay.” Nini nodded with a shrug. “I’ll forgive you even if you don’t know ‘weird shit’ like Culture Club.” Nini smiled smugly. “Fix that and maybe I’ll up you to acquaintance, Caswell.”

E.J. smiled and nodded. “I’ll fix that right now.” E.J. motioned to one of the empty tables. “I’ll look up what this club is.”

“It’s not a club.”

“Then why is it called Culture _Club_?”

“It’s a band, E.J.” Nini chuckled as another customer came in. “Have fun researching.” Nini told him before walking to the register.

E.J. watched Nini walk away with a soft smile on his face.

Maybe feelings weren’t _that_ gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting excited for y'all to read more of this!!! 
> 
> Twitter: @docandbeans  
> Tumblr: loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen


	35. 999,997

**chapter 35:** 999, 997

____________________

Nini loved to watch Gina dance. She could easily get lost in the other girl’s movements—almost like a weird siren. Only no singing.

Maybe trance was a better word for it.

Regardless, Nini could spend hours watching Gina take ownership of the dance floor and turn it into something magical. That’s what Gina was—magic. All that magic in Gina left Nini lightheaded, red in the face, and weak in the knees (which in return made her extra (extra) clumsy).

Nini leaned against the doorframe as she watched Gina practice a routine in the empty dance studio to a soothing, acoustic song. Nini hadn’t told Gina she’d be popping in, so Gina didn’t even notice the other girl standing at the door. Gina was completely immersed in the song while Nini was immersed in her.

Gina attempted to do an intricate spin and huffed in frustration when she wasn’t getting it right. Nini was about to speak up and tell Gina not to push herself too hard but argued against it. She’d just sit back and observe.

Nini continued to watch Gina practice doing the spin several times. Right before Gina was about to nail the spin, mid-spin Gina made eye contact with Nini and her eyes widened. Gina faltered and fell to the floor, twisting her ankle in the process.

Gina hissed as she clutched onto her ankle.

Nini gasped and rushed over to Gina. “Shit, I’m sorry! I was trying not to distract you and, well, I guess I’m just too damn irresistible.” Nini said lightly.

Gina chuckled. “It’s okay.”

“Let me get you an ice pack.” Nini walked towards the first aid kit and took out an ice pack. Carefully, she placed it on Gina’s ankle.

“Thanks.” Gina smiled softly.

“You were pushing yourself quite a bit there.” Nini observed. “You doing okay?”

Gina faltered for a moment before nodding. Gina so badly just wanted to tell Nini what was going on in her mind but decided not to. It was just too complicated, and Gina hadn’t collected all the words she needed to spill it all out.

“I am now that you’re here, Chip.” Gina smiled softly.

“Smooth.” Nini chuckled. “I came here because I wanted to ask about that second date.” Nini blushed. “Preferably nowhere that’s going to cause us to use more ice packs.”

Gina chuckled. “I agree with that.”

“I was hoping we could do a rooftop date.”

“That doesn’t sound safe.” Gina teased. “You? Away from the ground? Yeah, no.”

“Let me finish!” Nini laughed. “I want to stargaze with you, dickhead.”

“Stargazing…planning on showing me all the stars and planets you plan on giving me?” Gina smiled, leaning forward to kiss Nini’s cheek.

“Oh, I’m about to knock your damn socks off, Porter.” Nini smiled smugly. “I’m gonna show you all the constellations I know and everything.”

“Ooh, my date is about to give me the best sleep of my life.” Gina continued to tease.

Nini rolled her eyes. “Does that mean you agree to our stargazing _and_ nap date?”

“Mmmm, I guess so.” Gina feigned disinterest with a smile on her face.

“Nope, I’m gonna need more enthusiasm than that, or I’m taking this ice pack and leaving you here.” Nini taunted.

Gina gasped. “You’re going to leave your girlfriend out to the wolves, Chip?” Gina spoke without a thought.

Nini couldn’t help but break out into a smile. “Girlfriend?” Nini tilted her head.

Gina’s eyes widened. “Uh—I—it just slipped and—” Gina stammered, laughing nervously.

Nini cut Gina off with a kiss. Once she pulled away, she hummed. “I like the sound of that title. You?”

Gina nodded sheepishly. “Maybe sometime soon we can use it?” Gina asked.

Nini grinned and nodded. “I’d like that.”

____________________

E.J. tried to casually approach Nini, but there was really no casual way to go about trying to strike a conversation with Nini. As much as he felt gross/not gross feelings, Nini was just, well, _weird._ It was an undeniable fact that there was never a dull moment with Nini. He wasn’t sure what to expect.

The girl was a wildcard.

E.J. loved that.

“So, I listened to Culture Club.” E.J. spoke up as Nini pretended to exercise whenever Mr. Bolton looked at her. Nini was in the middle of doing jumping jacks for .5 seconds before Mr. Bolton finally looked away. “Is this the part where I upgrade with you, or is this is a 3-5 business days deal?”

A little breathless (from the brief exercising) and confused (from E.J. approaching her), Nini turned to E.J. “Aw, looking to upgrade from dick-y athletic prick to pretentious music prick?” Nini retorted lightly.

E.J. couldn’t help but smile at the quick response from Nini.

“I was hoping to go back to simpler times and just be…” E.J. sniffed the air dramatically. “Prick.”

Nini snorted and hummed, suddenly breaking out jumping jacks again when Mr. Bolton looked at her direction. “I can adjust to that, E.J.” Nini managed to say through her jumping jacks. “Is there a silent ‘p’ between your initials too?”

“Whatever works, Salazar.” E.J. shrugged.

Nini stopped doing jumping jacks when Mr. Bolton looked away and turned to him, panting. “So you _really_ wanna try this whole friends thing? You sure? Not gonna do any prick move backsies on me, are ya?”

“The only prick move I wanna try is how to be a platonic prick to you.” E.J. retorted, arms raised.

Nini hummed. “Platonic prick…” Nini nodded. “Okay.” Nini patted his shoulder. “Consider yourself a platonic prick.”

E.J. beamed at the name. Maybe sometime soon the title would change, but he’d accept it for now.

“Happy to join to crew!”

“Oh, don’t get it twisted, Caswell, you’re the only one in that crew.” Nini smirked, breaking out into jumping jacks again when Mr. Bolton turned to her once more. “Mr. B, I’ve been exercising this whole time, come on!” The gym teacher rolled his eyes before looking away.

E.J. hummed. “Figured Gina would be in the platonic prick crew, too.”

“Nah,” Nini smiled to herself. “that dickhead’s got a league of her own.”

Gross.

Nini gasped suddenly when she saw Gina jogging back to Nini after running around the track field with Big Red whose name matched his face.

“Speaking of, I gotta go.” Nini nodded to E.J. “See you around, platonic prick!”

E.J. watched as Nini ran over to Gina and practically tackled Gina into a hug. Gina tried to hide her amusement as Nini jumped up and Gina held onto her.

“Ugh, please stop leaving to exercise, you’re already hot enough, dickhead.” Nini muffled against Gina’s hair.

Gina rolled her eyes. “I was hardly gone, Chip.”

Nini pulled away from Gina’s hair and faced the girl, their faces only inches apart. “I had to be entertained by E.J. Caswell, of all people. So, yeah, you were gone for quite a bit.” Nini pouted as Gina put her down.

Gina turned to look at E.J. who was watching the girls interact but rushed to look away. He wasn’t successful.

“E.J. Caswell, huh?” Gina’s stare turned to a glare and it didn’t go past Nini.

Nini had a smug look on her face.

“Oh my god.” Nini laughed. “Gina Porter…are you _jealous_?”

Gina broke her glare at E.J. and looked at Nini. “What?” Gina scoffed. “No.”

Nini hummed. “You’re jealous…” Nini teased.

Gina rolled her eyes. “Hardly. He’s no competition to me.”

“You looked like you could kill him with one stare.” Nini continued, a smug look on her face as she poked Gina’s arm.

“Don’t start.” Gina turned to Nini.

“Start what?” Nini asked, feigning innocence.

“You already know.” Gina couldn’t hide the amused smile, arms crossed.

“Well, I’m sorry!” Nini exclaimed, draping her hand over her face dramatically. “It’s just not every day someone sees me as special goods, you know.” Nini leaned against Gina, sighing. “A woman willing to kill for someone with their eyes for me? I can’t just let this opportunity pass by and NOT gloat!”

Gina raised an eyebrow and stared at Nini. “You’re annoying.”

“You’re jealous.” Nini retorted.

Gina rolled her eyes. “Am not.” She mumbled.

Nini got on her tip toes and cupped Gina’s face and kissed her. “I think it’s cute seeing you grumpy in a different way. Didn’t think there were shades of grump, until I met you.” Nini mumbled, kissing Gina again.

Gina couldn’t help but melt into the kiss.

“I guess I’m full of surprises.” Gina mumbled.

Nini hummed. “And hey, you have nothing to worry about. You’re the only person I like a ton.”

Gina blushed. “You’re the only person I like a ton too, Chip.”

Nini was about to lean in and kiss Gina again when Mr. Bolton looked in Nini’s direction. Nini immediately pushed Gina away and began doing jumping jacks to appease her gym teacher. Gina chuckled and shook her head.

Gina did more than like Nini a ton.

She loved her.

But those were words Gina would share another day.

____________________

“I’m a woman on a mission, Gina Porter.” Nini announced as they climbed up the steps to Latte Da’s rooftop after hours.

“Oh yeah?” Gina asked amusedly. “What’s your goal?”

“I want to prove to you that stargazing dates are actually quite fun.” Nini spoke in a confident tone. “Your eyes won’t close _once_. If they ever do, it’s only because I’m kissing you.” Nini took the opportunity to press a small kiss on Gina’s lips.

“We’ll see about that.” Gina teased as Nini opened the door that led up to the rooftop and was met by a picnic blanket with a picnic basket and Nini’s trusty guitar in the middle of an otherwise bland rooftop.

To Gina, though, it was pure Nini magic.

“Now,” Nini spoke. “everything in the basket is just shit I stole from the café downstairs, I won’t lie. I took some cookies, I made Ricky make me sandwiches, and I made some shitty coffee that’s in this thermos. Some of it spilled. Burned my hand a bit.” Nini rambled with a chuckle, motioning to the lightly bandaged hand.

“You’re really selling it here, Chip.” Gina teased as they sat on the picnic blanket. “Consider me sold.”

“Yeah?” Nini smiled softly. “Not too cheesy?”

“Oh, _definitely_ cheesy.” Gina nodded. “But I like it. I can do cheesy.”

“Gina Porter doing cheesy? You’re going soft on me.”

“Thanks for finally catching up, Chip.” Gina spoke in a sarcastic tone. “I went soft for you quite a while ago.”

“Oh yeah? When?”

“When did I what?”

“Go soft for me?”

“Honestly? Probably homecoming.” Gina confessed. “You don’t know this, but it was the first time I didn’t think twice when making a decision. I just put on my jacket and went to give you your perfect first dance.” Gina shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess, being around you makes me think less and do more without trying to impress anyone, you know?”

Nini smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah.” She paused. “Guess you’re not just going soft on me, but stupid too. Not thinking because of me? I’m so sorry…” Nini pouted.

Gina rolled her eyes. “Yeah, thanks for taking my brain cells, Chip.”

“Anytime.” Nini winked.

Gina lied down on her back. “So,” she looked over at Nini. “Show me the stars then.”

Nini lied down next to Gina and looked up at the sky and realized it was cloudy. Nini didn’t put weather into consideration when it came to planning their date.

“Shit.”

Gina burst into a fit of laughter.

“I can still fix this!” Nini exclaimed, standing up and stumbling for a moment.

Gina sat up. “What? You’re gonna pull down the stars for me or something? Gina teased.

“Something like that. Just sit tight.” Nini rushed out of the rooftop and down to her mother’s office to find a particular item she kept around since she was a little kid. As soon as she found it stuffed between other knickknacks on her mother’s shelf, Nini rushed back up the coffee shop’s rooftop.

“I’m back!”

“Hi.” Gina smiled, tilting her head to get a better look at the item in Nini’s hand. “Whatcha got there?”

“What I use to think stars looked like as a kid.” Nini paused. “I was a very dumb kid.” Nini walked over to Gina and sat next to her, presenting the bright red kaleidoscope in her hands.

Gina chuckled as she took the kaleidoscope. “So there’s stars in here, huh?”

“According to six-year-old me, there are.” Nini nodded as Gina looked into the kaleidoscope and began to move it and see all the changing, colorful patterns. “What do you think?”

Gina hummed. “Quite a sight.” She mumbled, as she continued to look into the kaleidoscope.

Nini stared at Gina with a soft smile on her face. “I agree.”

“You’re staring at me as you say that, aren’t you?” Gina teased.

“And if I am?”

“Cheesy.”

“But you can do cheesy, right?” Nini leaned her head against Gina’s shoulder.

“Mhmm.” Gina smiled as she looked away from the kaleidoscope and handed it back to Nini. “You’re lucky I’m not lactose intolerant with everything you put me through.”

“Did Gina Porter just make a _pun_?” Nini gasped.

“I’ve made puns before, shut up.” Gina rolled her eyes with a smile, glancing at the guitar. “So did you bring your guitar just to accessorize this picnic, or is it gonna be put to use?”

Nini looked down at the guitar and then at Gina. “I wanted to sing you a song I have so far. It’s really rough, but I still wanted to sing it to you before I eventually scrap it because I can’t think of where to take this.” Nini placed her guitar on her lap and looked at Gina. “But I just wanted you to listen to it and know that it’s a song for you. Even if it doesn’t get finished.”

Gina blushed and nodded. “Okay.”

Nini nodded before beginning to strum her guitar gently, looking at Gina who stared at her intently.

[ _I held your hand_ _and_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm06L1FO7cU) _[I knew](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm06L1FO7cU), _Nini sang as her face turned red.

_Forever_

_One touch_ _enough to be sure_

_Of it all,_ Nini’s eyes closed as she continued to sing.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_I'm_ _in heaven_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Over the moon,_ Nini opened one eye and smiled cheekily at reference to their many conversations about the moon and how much it meant to them both and their…whatever they were. 

_And it's all because_

“Of you.” Nini finished, smiling at Gina. “I know it’s super simple, but—”

“You surprise me every day.” Gina smiled. “You’re a wildcard, Chip, in the best way possible.” Gina paused. “I don’t have a song for you, but I do have words for you that I’d like to say. If that’s okay with you.” Gina gulped.

Nini nodded. “Of course you can. Tell me all the words, Gina.”

“It’s just three.” Gina paused. “Um, and I mean it when I say this.”

Nini looked at Gina expectantly.

“I love you.” Gina felt her face heat up and her hands begin to sweat. “And I know that’s such a heavy and simple phrase and—”

Nini cut Gina off with a deep kiss, cupping the girl’s face. When they pulled away, Nini smiled and rubbed Gina’s cheek with her thumb. Gina placed her hand over Nini’s with a soft smile.

“I love you too. It’s not a heavy phrase. It’s the lightest and best phrase I’ve ever heard. I want to hear you say it a million times and I promise I won’t be sick of it by the millionth.” Nini breathed out. “I’m so in love with you, Gina Porter. I’ve been in love with you for months.”

“Months?” Gina’s smile only grew.

Nini nodded. “Months.”

“I love you.” Gina said again with a firm nod.

“You have 999,999 more times you can say that to me.” Nini teased.

“I love you.” Gina smiled.

“999, 998.” Nini continued, pecking Gina’s lips.

“I love you.”

“999, 997. You better start learning how to budget these, Porter.” Nini teased, her smile only growing.

“I hope I lose count.” Gina tucked a strand of hair behind Nini’s ear with the biggest smile Nini had ever seen on Gina’s face.

And Nini hoped it would never go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! sorry it took so long for me to update again, but I swear i'm going to try and be more consistent!!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter and forgive me for the next few ones to come :) 
> 
> take care!
> 
> -jen
> 
> socials:   
> twitter: @docandbeans  
> tumblr: @loovelikee-fools


	36. Gina Porter’s exposé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaaaaaa :D

**chapter 36:** Gina Porter’s exposé

__________________

Nini closed her locker and raised an eyebrow as E.J. approached her. Sure, they were weirdly becoming good friends, but it still threw Nini off that they were sort of friends now considering how they were before.

“Hey, Nini.” E.J. greeted with a nod.

“Platonic prick! Hey!” Nini smiled. “What’s up?”

E.J. had to sell it, so he put his acting skills to work. E.J. slowly frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. “So…we’re friends, right?”

Nini nodded. “Yeah, you’re my platonic prick. Why?”

“So…let’s say I found some information about someone important to you that could change things…would it be a good idea to share that with you?” E.J. pretended to be nervous as rubbed his hands together before stuffing them in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

Nini furrowed her eyebrows, tightening her grip on her textbook. “Uh…I guess sharing that information would be good?” Nini tilted her head. “What’re you talking about, E.J.?

E.J. sighed. “It’s about Gina.” He frowned.

Nini’s heart began to race. “What about her? Is she okay?”

E.J. nodded. “Yeah, she is. It’s just—why don’t I just show you?”

“Okay…”

E.J. motioned for Nini to follow him as the pair trekked to the school’s library, and then to the computer room. “So, our water polo team is going up to nationals. I wanted to check out some competition.” E.J. easily lied. “I was looking at a school and something caught my eye. It was Gina, but she wasn’t the Gina I’m use to seeing because she was…a cheerleader. A peppy one, at that.” E.J. motioned to the computer desktop and Nini looked at the screen.

Sure enough, there Gina was in a purple and green cheerleading uniform, pom poms, and the biggest smile Nini had ever seen on the girl.

It was an odd look than what Nini was accustomed to.

“Oh, okay.” Nini nodded with a shrug. “Send that to me, so I can tease Gina about it later.” Nini snorted. She didn’t mind that Gina hadn’t told her about the fact that she was a cheerleader at her last move. Considering who Gina was, she figured she didn’t want people to know that.

“That’s not all.” E.J. frowned.

Nini raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I kind of went down the rabbit hole and one thing led to another and…” E.J. sighed as he reached into his backpack and took out some printed pictures. All of Gina. It seemed like Gina. “Take a look at these.”

Nini took the printed pictures from E.J.’s hands and looked through them.

One picture featured a Gina in glasses during what appeared to be a science fair competition.

Another was Gina again sporting the cheerleader uniform during a sports event.

Nini furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at another picture of Gina appearing broody, wearing all black in a lunchroom as she listened to music.

And countless more.

“Um…E.J. what does this mean? I’m not catching on.” Nini looked at him.

“She’s been lying to you, Nini.” E.J. told her. “Every time Gina moves somewhere new, she takes on a role. So the Gina you see right now? It’s an act. She’s been fucking with all of us this whole time for…god knows what reason.” E.J. shook his head.

Nini scoffed. “What? I…that can’t be true.”

“The pictures are right there, Nini. They’re not lying.” E.J. patted Nini’s shoulder. “I figured you deserved to know the truth.”

Nini’s eyes blinked rapidly to hold back the tears.

It couldn’t be true.

It couldn’t have all been a lie.

Not Gina being a grump. A dickhead.

_Her_ dickhead.

Not Gina’s shrug. Or how she rolled her eyes more than she smiled.

Not Gina’s leather jackets and sardonic behavior.

Not Gina’s smiles reserved for her or the nickname she gave Nini.

Nini reflected back on past conversations with Gina where Gina shared how Nini made her feel like she didn’t have to try so hard or think too much about her next move.

Or how Nini wasn’t part of Gina’s plans when she moved here.

Or how Nini was Gina’s fortune cookie exception. Exception to what?

Or when Gina blew up on her after Nini’s drunken confession and how it was inconvenient to her. What was inconvenient about Nini’s feelings for Gina?

Were they inconvenient to Gina’s deception?

Nini’s head was reeling with questions. Too many questions.

“Nini?” E.J. called out, looking at her with a worried look on his face. “Are you okay?”

Nini turned to him with tears in her eyes. “She lied to me.” Nini’s voice cracked. “Nothing with her was ever…real.” Nini shook her head. “I love someone who’s done nothing but deceive me…”

“Nini, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything—” E.J. let out a heavy sigh.

“No,” Nini shook her head. “thank you for telling me. Otherwise, I would’ve never known. I would’ve kept being this humongous idiot for Gina.” Nini wiped away tears. “I need to go find her.” Nini gripped onto the pictures, her sadness beginning to mix with anger as she stormed out of the computer room and headed for the cafeteria.

E.J. couldn’t help but appear smug for a moment.

The real fun was starting.

__________________

Nini burst into the cafeteria and walked over to her friend group’s usual table, Gina bickering with Carlos over something that probably didn’t matter—Nini wondered if Gina was genuinely bickering with Carlos or if she was bickering because that was what she was _supposed_ to do as grumpy Gina.

Nini let out a shaky breath and she swallowed back the urge to burst into tears as she approached the table.

“Nini, settle this debate with us!” Carlos greeted. “Karaoke is a lot more fun when people suck, right? Gina swears people have to have at least a little talent for it to be bearable, but she’s wrong as always.” Carlos stuck his tongue out at Gina who rolled her eyes. “You’re the deciding vote.”

Nini ignored Carlos and looked at Gina. “Actually, I need you to settle something for me too.”

Gina looked at Nini with a smile. “What’s up?”

Nini angrily slammed the pictures in front of Gina, surprising everyone at the table including Nini herself. “Explain this.”

Gina looked at Nini with a confused look on her face before looking down at the pictures spread on the table and feeling her heart sink down to her stomach.

“How did you get these?”

Nini scoffed. “So you’re not even going to _try_ to deny it?! For a second I thought E.J. was just fucking with me but…” Nini felt tears stream down her face. “You lied to me. This entire time you lied to all of us!”

“Nini, I can explain—” Gina looked up at Nini, her heart shattering at seeing Nini cry because of her.

Again.

“Explain?! What is there to explain? You’ve been pretending to be someone else for some sick reason and toyed me along for the ride!” Nini shook her head. “You made me fall in love with someone that doesn’t even exist!”

Gina stood up. “Nini, it has nothing to do with you—”

“Even if it wasn’t, you could’ve told me! But you didn’t! You kept it a secret! What? Were you just going to keep pretending to be someone you’re not and make me your idiot?” Nini cried and shook her head. “You’ve broken my heart for the second and final time, Gina Porter. I’m done with you.”

Gina’s eyes watered. “Nini…please—”

“Don’t call me Chip anymore. Don’t call me your fortune cookie exception. Don’t say you love me. Don’t say anything anymore because I won’t believe you. Whoever I’m looking at right now? I don’t know who she is.” Nini glared at her, a look that was rare for Nini, but she was angry. “Great performance, Gina.” Nini felt tears stream down her face. “You really had me sold.” Nini wiped away tears before running off, for the first time not even stumbling as she left the cafeteria.

Big Red glanced at Gina before going after Nini. Ricky was about to follow suit but stopped and turned to Gina.

“Ricky, I—”

“I told you not to break her heart again, Porter.” Ricky shook his head. “I can’t believe you.” he scoffed as he walked away.

Gina felt a knot in her throat as she turned to look at Kourtney, Seb, Ashlyn, and Carlos who looked like they still hadn’t processed all that happened.

Gina wanted to run after Nini and explain to Nini how it wasn’t about her. It was never about Nini. Gina had always taken on a role every time she moved somewhere new as a way to cope with her constant leaving and lack of permanence.

But this time around?

It wasn’t all scripted. Sure, she started off swearing she was gonna take on the role of an angsty loner, but then she was kicked in the head with a shoe and it all changed.

And now it was changing again.

Gina felt like she was just kicked in the face. This hurt a lot more than the first time, though.

Gina caught a glance of E.J. and her jaw clenched as she walked up to him with her fists balled up.

Carlos saw this and tried to run after her. “Gina, don’t!”

As soon as he said the words, Gina was standing in front of E.J. and swung her fist against his jaw, causing students to gasp and begin to see what all the commotion was about.

E.J. held onto his jaw and felt himself going smug. “Still trying to stay in character, Porter?”

Gina’s eyes filled with tears and she swung again, punching him hard in the nose.

E.J. groaned and stumbled back, blood beginning to gush out of his nose. E.J. shook his head as he held onto his nose. “Doesn’t matter what you do, Gina. She’s not going to like a liar.” He smirked.

Gina tried to lunge at E.J. again, but Carlos held her back.

“You’re really committed to your role, Gina. I’ll give you that.” E.J. nodded. “But you can’t keep up an act and keep the girl. Hope you’re okay with living with that.”

“You had…no RIGHT…” Gina glared daggers at him.

“No right at what? Telling her the truth? At least I did more than you ever will.” E.J. chuckled. “But hey! At least you can go back to playing the role you were meant to play: you’re alone again. Like you should be.”

Gina saw red after that, breaking out of Carlos’ hold and tackling E.J., swinging punch after punch at him until she was pulled off by security and sent to the principal’s office.

Suspension, of course. But after her mom came in and talked with the principal, they were able to reduce the suspension and get in less trouble than she was originally in.

Gina was quiet the entire time, a blank look on her face since she wasn’t paying attention to anything being told to her and only thinking of Nini. And if Nini was okay. And how she lost Nini. And how she didn’t want to lose her.

As Gina sat in the car, her mother turned to look at her.

“What happened?” Margaret asked, a concerned look on her face. “This isn’t you.”

“Exactly.” Gina turned to her mother with tears in her eyes. “It’s not me, and Nini found out.”

Margaret’s face changed to a sympathetic one. “Oh, Gina…”

Gina burst into tears and sobbed into her hands, her mother immediately pulling her into a tight hug. “I lost her, mom.” Gina whimpered. “Honesty comes with a price and it was losing her.”

Margaret kissed the top of Gina’s head. “It’s going to be okay. Just give her time, okay?”

“There’s no more time!” Gina snapped. “Don’t you get it?! There’s no more time left with her! This is it! This is all I get because I’m a coward who can’t be honest for one fucking day of her life because I don’t like admitting that moving _hurts_. Losing people _hurts_.” Gina whimpered. “And it doesn’t matter whether I pretend to be someone I’m not or I be myself…at the end of the day, I’ll still lose them.” Gina pulled away from her mother. “At the end of the day, I’ll always leave before they do.” Gina stared ahead of her. “Let’s just go home…however much longer that lasts.”

Margaret didn’t argue with Gina and drove back home in silence.

Gina opened her blinds that night, but Nini’s were tightly shut.

So Gina did the same as she bandaged her bloody and bruised knuckles.

She hated the sight of band-aids now.

They did nothing to heal the heartache Gina felt inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i gotta say is: tee hee! 
> 
> here's my socials--i'll even give you my curious cat so you can send hate <3 
> 
> twitter: @docandbeans  
> tumblr: loovelikee-fools  
> curiouscat:https://curiouscat.qa/doughverload


	37. safety net

**chapter 37:** safety net

__________________

“Hey, Gina?” Margaret knocked on the door gently before peeking her head into her daughter’s room. “You have visitors.”

Gina lifted her head from her pillow, a hopeful look on her face as she looked at her mother.

Margaret frowned. “It’s not her. It’s your friends.”

Gina nodded. “Tell them I’m sleeping.”

“Honey…”

“Please?”

“I can’t. It’s been days, Gina. And they’re not gonna budge.” Her mother told her.

Immediately, Gina heard Kourtney’s voice speak up. “She’s right! Let us see you!”

“Or we’ll come in by force, your choice!” Carlos added.

Gina groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

“I’m taking that as a sign of letting them in.” her mother spoke before saying something to her friends from behind the door. Moments later, the door creaked open again and Gina could hear footsteps shuffling inside.

“God, you look like shit.” Carlos spoke up.

Gina lifted her hand up and flashed him the middle finger before crawling out of bed with a frown.

“What did you all come here for?” Gina asked.

“To drop off your homework!” Seb exclaimed, lifting the folder in their hands. “And…check in on you.”

“Well…this is how I look, so you can probably get an idea of how I’m doing.” Gina replied, crossing her arms. “I’m shocked you guys even wanna talk to me still.”

“So you’re just a really great actress, I’m not shocked.” Carlos shrugged. “But do you wanna explain it to us? We’re still kind of confused.”

Gina sighed. “Okay, so…” Gina looked at them. “It started in middle school. I’d moved countless times before, but I had made really good friends and it sucked leaving. I realized that…it’s never gonna end. Me leaving. And I just didn’t want to keep getting hurt every time I opened myself up only to have to leave in the end and lose everything and everyone. Theatre’s always been my thing. Taking on a role was just so easy to do and I figured the best way to protect myself is if I pretend I’m someone else every time I move. It never hurt anyone except me. Maybe I wasn’t being authentic, but it was better than dealing with the inevitable pain that came from leaving. I was just numbing myself, I guess. I don’t know.” Gina’s shoulders fell. “I didn’t hurt anyone.” Gina’s eyes watered.

Kourtney walked over to Gina and hugged her. “We don’t judge you. At all.”

Gina felt her eyes water as she hugged Kourtney back. “I swear I didn’t mean to lie to you all. Not Nini, either. I swear.” Gina pulled away. “I came here just to do my thing and then wait until I had to pack up and move again. I didn’t expect to open myself up again and get close to anyone. Not you guys or…her.” Gina looked down. “I’m not a bad person.”

“We know you’re not.” Ashlyn frowned as Kourtney rubbed Gina’s back. “You just need to tell her everything you told us. Nini did the same thing when everything with E.J. happened. Also, I gotta say…well done on what you did to his face.” Ashlyn smirked.

“I don’t condone violence, but…yeah.” Seb added with a smile.

Gina smiled sadly. “I just don’t know how to tell her. She was so angry…and I know she feels like I’ve been lying to her. And a part of me was but…I’ve never felt more myself than I do now. Being with you guys. Being with her. It wasn’t all a lie. It changed at one point. I just don’t think she’ll get it.”

“Nini’s a lot of things, but she’s not an asshole. I think the initial reaction and how E.J. manipulated the way he told her warped how she reacted. I think if you sit down and tell her how you told us…she’d turn around.” Ashlyn advised.

“I bet she doesn’t even want to look at me right now.” Gina scoffed.

“Gina…trust.” Kourtney reminded her, patting her shoulder. “Nini’s going to forgive you. She just needs time.”

“I don’t think she’s angry about what you do…she’s just angry you kept it a secret to her after everything you two have been through.” Carlos told Gina.

Gina shook her head. “I lost her.” Gina sniffled.

“Don’t say that.” Seb shook their head. “Lost isn’t definite. You can always find what you’re looking for again. You just have to look somewhere else. Dig deep, yeah?”

Gina smiled softly. “Thank you.” Gina nodded. “I’m happy you guys aren’t angry with me.”

“Are you kidding?” Carlos smiled smugly. “I’m just glad I don’t have to believe you’re cooler than all of us now. I always knew you were a bit of a loser.” He teased.

Gina glared at him playfully before chuckling. “I guess since the secret’s out…might as well say that you guys are my best friends and I love you. Even if I sucked at showing it before.”

“Well, there’s nothing stopping you now.” Kourtney smiled.

There wasn’t. Gina was just still a bit afraid of opening up.

To everyone.

Especially Nini.

__________________

It had been weeks. Gina still couldn’t seem to muster up the bravery to clear things up with Nini. It’s not like Nini gave her the chance to, either.

Nini had stopped going to gym class. Big Red still talked to Gina and told her that Nini was just skipping on purpose.

Gina would open her window in hopes Nini would have it open, but it was always shut with the curtains closed. Gina could still see light peeking from the corners of the window and hear faint strumming from Nini’s room.

Gina missed Nini so much. This was why she hated letting people in, because it was so easy for them to walk out.

But she didn’t want to give up on Nini.

Not after everything they’ve been through.

So Gina decided that Nini had enough time away from her, but now they needed to talk. Maybe they wouldn’t work everything out, but it would be a start.

Gina waited for it to be closing time to approach Nini who was working the closing shift alone.

As patrons began to leave, Gina quietly walked into the coffee shop and walked up to the counter where Nini was wiping down the espresso machine, hissing when the steam from it unsurprisingly burned her.

“Nini?” Gina spoke up, putting her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

Nini whipped her head around, her eyes widening when she saw Gina. “Hi.” Nini looked away, gulping as she occupied herself with the espresso machine once more. “What are you…doing here?”

Okay, so Nini didn’t snap at her like last time. They were off to a good start.

“I was hoping we could talk. You know, not just you talking, but me getting to say stuff too. If that’s cool with you.” Gina tilted her head.

Nini turned to look at Gina again, studying her. Gina seemed different. After everything that happened, Nini felt like she was meeting someone new. In a way, she was.

“I guess I was…quick to pounce on you.” Nini admitted. “And I guess you can tell me your side of it, too.” Nini looked away. “Just…don’t expect things to change because of it.”

Gina nodded. “Okay.” she agreed. “That’s more than I expected to get, honestly.” Gina stepped closer to the counter and leaned against it. “So…E.J. didn’t lie when he told you that I was taking on roles and pretending to someone else. But it wasn’t to fuck with you or be cruel to you or anything like that.” Gina paused. “The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, Nini.”

Nini chewed on her lip, refusing to turn to look at Gina.

“It started in middle school. I never minded moving until I realized I was constantly setting myself up to get hurt.” Gina removed her hands from her pockets and sighed. “The only way it became easier is if I pretended to be something I wasn’t. Whether that was a science geek, or a peppy cheerleader. Because when I had to pack up and move again, I could leave that persona I created behind and so I could never _truly_ be hurt if it wasn’t me in the first place, you know?” Gina gulped. “It wasn’t supposed to hurt anybody. It was just me numbing the fact that it _sucks_ that nothing ever stays for me, you know? Everything is always temporary. You weren’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to be the angsty loner girl, and then I became…so much more.”

Nini stayed silent, appearing to be reflecting over Gina’s words.

“Please say something.” Gina chewed on her lip. 

Nini sighed. “I’m not angry that you take on a role to cope with moving from place to place. That didn’t anger me once I thought about it more.” Nini paused. “What has me upset is that you let it continue. You let me continue to believe that this was you the whole time. That your shrugs were genuine, that your eye rolls were true, that you every move you made was YOU. I’m starting to second guess what was real and what wasn’t. What’s you and what isn’t. My head feels so scrambled…”

“It _was_ me, Nini.” Gina frowned. “At first, I was playing a role, but, eventually, I started to feel more me than I have ever felt before. Calling you Chip was real. Calling you my fortune cookie exception was real. The way I love you and care about you is real. I know I should’ve been honest, and I’m sorry I wasn’t. Being honest isn’t my strong suit, but I’m trying to be. I’m opening myself up to you. Whether you hurt me or not, it’s okay.” Gina nodded. “I can take it. Do your worst.”

Nini shook her head. “I don’t want to hurt you, Gina.” Nini felt a tear stream down her face. “I don’t want us to be hurting each other—more than we already have. I’m sorry for lashing out on you like that…it’s just I felt like I was back to last year when the whole Valentine’s Day thing with Ashlyn happened where I was humiliated and…I know it’s not the same but…it felt so much like it. Like here’s stupid Nini again falling for another little trick and people just trying to hurt her because it’s fine…Nini’s always got band-aids whenever she gets hurt. Only what nobody realizes is that I don’t have a band-aid for everything…” Nini sniffled. “I try not to be clumsy with my heart, but you were with mine.”

“Nini…” Gina sighed

“It’s true, Gina. You were.” Nini nodded. “You were constantly clumsy with it. You don’t know what to do with my heart whether you’re playing a role or not. You have no clue what to do with a true and honest heart that loves you completely even when you weren’t…” Nini choked back tears. “But let’s not keep doing this, yeah? For your sake and for mine. Let’s keep each other safe for once, yeah?” Nini smiled softly, putting the rag down and walking over to Gina. “I’m not angry at you, okay? I promise you I’m not. I’m just putting a safety net around my heart for the time being.” Nini reached to squeeze Gina’s hand, but held herself back.

Gina felt her lower lip tremble and nodded. “I get it.” Gina looked at Nini with a small smile. “Don’t tangle yourself with that safety net, Chip. Yeah?” 

Nini’s heart twisted at the nickname and nodded with a chuckle as she held back from crying. “I’m not very good with nets, dickhead, but I’ll try not to.” Nini assured.

“I should get going…” Gina nodded as Nini took a step back.

“Right…well…see you around, Gina.” Nini crossed her arms and smiled sadly.

“Bye, Chip.” Gina turned around and left the coffee shop.

There it was again.

The inevitable end of a great thing.

A feeling Gina Porter had become accustomed to one too many times.

Except Gina wasn’t moving.

She was walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear the angst won't be for much longer!!!! hope you enjoyed this, nonetheless!
> 
> here are my socials: 
> 
> twitter: @docandbeans  
> tumblr: loovelikee-fools 
> 
> take care!
> 
> -jen


	38. where's the dramatic airport monologue?

**chapter 38:** where’s the dramatic airport monologue?

__________________

Nini took a sip of the coffee she prepared that morning at Latte Da and gagged, dumping the contents of the coffee under the bleachers. How the hell did Gina last so long drinking her horrible coffee?

Funny how that was her first thought. Even after everything, Gina continued to be Nini’s first thought.

“You look like shit, Salazar.” E.J. approached Nini who was sitting on the bleachers by herself.

Nini hummed. “Says the dude that looks like he got wrecked by a transformer or something.” Nini retorted.

E.J. chuckled. “Gina’s got a good swing, I’ll give her that.” He paused. “You doing okay?”

“Been better.” Nini shrugged. “Gina showed up at Latte Da the other day and I guess we mended things, but whatever we were doing is no longer being done…if you catch my drift.” Nini smiled sadly.

E.J. nodded slowly. “So it’s over between you two?”

“Mhmm.” Nini frowned. “Done.” Nini nodded, sighing. “This is the part where I take a long sip of my black coffee, but it tasted like shit, so I dumped it.” Nini joked, though the joke never reached her eyes.

E.J. chuckled. “If you need something to fill the silence…I can help with that.” He looked at Nini with a soft smile.

Nini hummed. “Indulge me, Caswell.”

E.J. took that as his chance to make his move on Nini.

So he kissed her.

Nini’s eyes widened and she immediately pushed him away. “What the FUCK, E.J.?!” Nini wiped her mouth.

“You told me to indulge you.” E.J. licked his lips. “And it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” he confessed.

E.J. wasn’t sure what to expect, but he wasn’t expecting Nini’s reaction.

“A long time?!” Nini paused, taking a moment to _really_ think about it. If E.J. had felt like this for a long time, then that meant that the entire time he was a relentless asshole…he was really crushing on her? Nini scoffed. Unbelievable…

“So whenever you picked on me, it was because you liked me?” Nini blinked.

E.J. nodded. “Yeah. A lot, actually.”

Nini nodded slowly before running a hand through her hair. “You are…the single most…immature piece of shit I have ever…EVER met.” Nini took a deep breath as she stood up and looked at E.J. “You LIKE ME…so you constantly fucked with me and acted like you hated me to show for it? Are you a fucking _moron_?” Nini let out a laugh, but it wasn’t because she found the situation funny. She was just in shock. “That’s such an outdated concept like, no! If you liked me, you should’ve showed it this entire time—” Nini’s eyes furrowed in realization. “Wait…you didn’t find that stuff about Gina by coincidence, did you?”

E.J. looked away and shook his head. “She was never good for you anyway, you see that now.”

Nini scoffed. “You piece of shit…so when Ashlyn happened…you did it on purpose. You ruined something good for your cousin and for me because you liked me?! You’re selfish. You’re so selfish!

“Nini—”

“No!” Nini shook her head. “You don’t get to speak right now! You…I can’t believe this right now! I gave you my friendship and you had other intentions this whole time and ruined an amazing thing I had just so you could have a chance? Which, by the way, you don’t fucking have you prick!”

E.J. scoffed. “What’s the difference between how I acted versus how Gina acted? We’re basically the same—”

“Don’t you dare.” Nini pointed her finger at him. “Don’t you dare even TRY to compare you and Gina because it wasn’t the same! Gina always showed she cared. Even now. You meddled in my life just so you could keep up whatever fantasy you have in your head about me.” Nini shook her head. “Gina wouldn’t. Gina would never.”

“So you’re not even going to consider?”

“I just ended things with someone. And even if I didn’t, you’re the last person I’d want to be with.” Nini glared at him. “I’m such a fucking idiot…”

“I can be so much better than Gina...” E.J. told her. “Maybe we didn’t get off to a good start, but it doesn’t mean we can’t get there. You and Gina weren’t even officially together, so what is there to even get over?”

Nini took a deep breath and stepped closer to E.J. “I have one more thing to say to you.”

Nini kicked E.J.’s shin before walking away.

Maybe her and Gina never became anything official, but, God, did they have something good going for a moment.

__________________

After that whole bullshit ordeal with E.J., Nini decided that maybe she should go to gym class, after all. As soon as she stepped foot into the gymnasium to change, Mr. Bolton noticed her and called out to her.

“Salazar!” Mr. Bolton’s voice boomed. “About time I see you step foot into my class. Come to my office for a moment.” He waved Nini over to his office.

Nini sighed and dragged her feet over to the office filled with trophies and smelly gym equipment. “Yeah?”

“Take a seat.” He motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

Nini sat down and looked down at the floor.

“You’ve missed two weeks of gym class, Nini.”

“I’m aware.”

“You’re failing my class.”

“Also aware.”

“I know you were never my top student, but you always sat on a low ‘C.’ I could handle low ‘C,’ but this? An F? I can’t. I hold everyone to high regard, including you, Salazar.” Mr. Bolton sighed. “What’s going on?”

Nini looked up at Mr. Bolton’s concerned face and she felt her eyes water. Fuck. The last thing she expected was to cry in front of her gym teacher—and it wasn’t even because of the horrible smelling gym equipment burning her eyes, either.

Mr. Bolton’s eyes widened, not expecting to see Nini start to cry. “Um…” he grabbed a box of tissues and handed them over to her.

“Thank you.” Nini mumbled through her crying. “Sorry, it’s just…recently had a falling out with Gina.”

“Ah, I see.” Mr. Bolton nodded. “It explains why she participates less in class. She’s usually my top student.”

Nini nodded, sniffling.

Mr. Bolton cleared his throat and sat up on his chair. “Do you wanna, uh, talk about it? I’m always here to listen.”

“No offense, but I don’t know if the same gym teacher that spent an entire class throwing a dodgeball at me whenever I stopped running would be much help right now.” Nini wiped away tears.

“Fair,” the gym teacher chuckled. “but maybe I could offer a second opinion.”

So Nini found herself venting to Mr. Bolton about everything that happened between her and Gina. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

Mr. Bolton sat back on his chair and hummed. “Quite a story you got there, Ms. Salazar.”

“And it’s over.” Nini chuckled.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Mr. Bolton leaned forward. “You may be the worst student I’ve ever had in my gym class, but I do know a few things about you.”

“And that is?”

“You’re stubborn— _incredibly_ stubborn. And you have a big mouth. And you seem to have very little respect for authority. And you think you’re very clever when you’re not.”

Nini let out a laugh and pulled out the finger guns at Mr. Bolton. “Got that right.”

“Those weren’t compliments.” Mr. Bolton shook his head. “But what I’m about to say is.”

“Oh?”

“All those things about you make you resilient.” Mr. Bolton spoke. “And if I know anything about resilient Nini it’s that if things aren’t how they’re supposed to be, she makes it her job to fix them. I know that because you managed to maintain a ‘C’ average by doing the absolute bare minimum in this class.” He chuckled.

“So are you saying I should fix things with Gina?” Nini asked.

“I’m saying that if things aren’t how you want them to be, then you have the power to fix it.” Mr. Bolton smiled softly. “I’ve seen you with Gina Porter. And I’ve always seen teenagers come and go with their relationships and drama. But you two have something I saw straight from the beginning when you kicked her in the face.” He joked. 

Nini snorted. “My shoe hit her face, but not the point.” Nini tilted her head. “What did you see?”

“In every extraordinary relationship, there’s a great first meeting.” Mr. Bolton told her. “I met my wife at my basketball game where she distracted me with her beauty, and I wound up getting a basketball to the face. It’s why my nose is a little crooked.” He smiled to himself. “It made for a great beginning of a beautiful thing I get to experience every day. And it makes for a great story I get to tell everyone.”

Nini hummed. “So, then Gina and I are what? An extraordinary relationship?”

“No, not yet. But you’re a great beginning.”

“Because I kicked her in the head?” Nini questioned with a laugh.

“What? You think just _any_ relationship gets a great first meeting to tell? It’s gotta be some type of special for that to happen. And are you willing to let that go? Especially knowing you, Nini. You have a big mouth that you probably want to tell everyone that story. Give yourself a chance to keep telling it.” Mr. Bolton smiled softly. “Now, get changed and I better see you be so mediocre during class that I have to put you back at a mediocre grade, Salazar.”

Nini smiled and saluted Mr. Bolton. “You got it, Mr. B.” Nini stood up from her seat and paused. “And thank you. I know you missed having your favorite student at gym class.”

Mr. Bolton rolled his eyes. “Get out of my office and get changed, Salazar.” Mr. Bolton grabbed a dodgeball from under his desk and Nini practically zoomed out of the office.

Mr. Bolton chuckled and shook his head. “Kids…”

__________________

“Red! You have a visitor!” Big Red’s mother called into the basement where Big Red and Ricky were cuddling and playing video games together.

“Who is it?” Big Red asked, stuffing chips into his mouth.

“Gina Porter!”

Big Red nearly choked on his chips as he stood up, Ricky looking at him.

“Did you invite her over?”

Big Red shook his head. “No clue she was even planning on coming over.”

“What do you think she wants?” Ricky asked.

“I’m sending her down!” Big Red’s mother exclaimed.

Big Red looked at his boyfriend and shrugged. “We’re about to find out, though.”

Ricky sighed, crossing his arms.

Light footsteps were heard as Gina descended down the stairs with a nervous look on her face. “Hi.” She greeted with a soft smile. “I know I’m the last person you want to see.”

Ricky nodded.

“But I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. And…I’m not giving up on her.”

Ricky shook his head.

Gina walked up to Ricky. “I know you don’t like me very much after everything, but one thing I never lied about was how I feel about Nini.” Gina sighed. “I love her. I want to do the fall I told you about when you were too afraid to do anything about Big Red. I want to give myself completely. Even the part of me Nini hasn’t gotten to know yet. I want her to know that too. And, if I’m lucky, she’ll be willing to love that just the same as she loved the part of me she got to know before. Because that’s become a part of me too.” Gina shrugged. “I’m so use to saying goodbye to people every time I pack up and leave, but I realized something. I’m not leaving. I’m still here.” Gina nodded. “So I’m not saying goodbye yet. Not to her.”

Ricky crossed his arms, looking at Gina with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s doing his thinking face. It’s kind of dramatic.” Big Red clarified to Gina who nodded.

Ricky lifted a finger and nodded. “Why are you giving me the dramatic airport monologue and not to her?” he asked.

Gina raised an eyebrow. “Dramatic airport monologue?”

“Yeah,” Ricky nodded. “you know, the monumental scene in every romance—Big Red’s made me watch plenty—where the protagonist’s love interest decides that, in the end, all they want is the protagonist and there’s a huge sequence where they’re running to the airport to stop the love of their life from getting away. Usually accompanied by a Snow Patrol or One Republic song.” Ricky paused. “Why are you giving me that monologue and not to Nini?”

Gina shrugged. “It’s not the monologue I want to give.” Gina smiled softly, knowing Ricky was warming up to her again.

“What are you trying to do, then?” Ricky tilted his head.

“Your stupid nerdy game you play with Nini all the time.” Gina teased. “I need you both to help me do something with that.”

“Okay, at this point you know the name. Why do you have to call it stupid and nerdy?” Big Red pouted.

“Because you don’t know this, but it’s a Gina thing—a _true_ Gina thing.” Gina smiled.

“Promise?” Ricky turned to her. “Because I didn’t like the last Gina but…maybe I can give this Gina a chance.” He smiled softly.

Gina lifted up her pinkie and nodded. “I promise.”

Ricky linked pinkies with Gina and then the trio sat down on Big Red’s couch. “So, what do you need help in?”

“I need you to help me write a whole plot for Dungeons and Dragons.” Gina explained. “And you’re gonna DM it and we’re all gonna get together and play it.”

“What’s the plot about?” Big Red asked.

“We’re rescuing Nini’s heart from a tangled safety net.”

__________________

Nini stepped into her room and plopped onto the bed with a groan. It had been a long day.

Way too long.

And Nini needed to do _something_ to decompress.

So Nini did what she did best: make an absolute fool of herself in the comfort of her bedroom.

Nini turned up her speakers and blasted “In Too Deep” by Sum 41.

Nini grabbed a hairbrush and danced around her room, mostly hopping around as she sang at the top of her lungs. “Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under!” Nini sang into the hairbrush, hopping onto the bed and jumping on the bed. “Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under! Instead of going under!”

Nini jumped off the bed and tripped forward, trying to catch herself but bringing down the closed blinds with her.

“Nini!” Carol called out from downstairs after hearing the loud thud. “You okay?!”

Nini groaned and nodded. “Yeah…I need new blinds, though!”

“You’re costing us way too much, kiddo!” her mother, Dana added.

Nini snorted as she detangled herself from the blinds and stood up, glancing over at the window she had been actively avoiding the last few weeks. There was a sign taped up on Gina’s window.

**Is it too dumb to still rely on ladybugs?**

Nini smiled to herself.

No, Gina, it wasn’t.

Nini grabbed a sheet of paper and doodled a little ladybug before taping it on the window.

The song was right,

Nini was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! second update in one day! shocked? yeah, me too. 
> 
> socials:   
> twitter: @docandbeans  
> tumblr: looveelikee-fools 
> 
> take care! 
> 
> -jen


	39. will you kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends?

**chapter 39:** will you kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends?

__________________

“I can’t believe the gang’s getting back together for a DnD session!” Nini squealed as she plopped down on her basement’s sofa. “It’s been a while, right? I have to admit, I really do miss hearing Kourtney play Flint. She does a killer voice!” Nini rambled, unaware of her friends’ true plans. 

Ricky and Big Red were setting up for DnD and Big Red nodded with a smile. “We came up with a pretty great game.” 

“Yeah? What’s it about?” Nini asked.

“You’ll see.” Ricky and Big Red gave each other a look.

Nini raised an eyebrow, catching on to the look the two boys gave each other. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Big Red tilted his head.

“The look you gave each other.” Nini pointed out.

“I always look at Ricky.” Big Red retorted, squishing Ricky’s cheeks with his hand for emphasis. “Have you seen this face? It’s impossible not to look at it!”

“It’s true!” Ricky spoke in a muffled voice while his face was being squished. 

Nini gave them a suspicious look. “It’s the way you were looking at each other, though. What are you pla—”

“Ayeeee!” Big Red cheered as Kourtney, Ashlyn, Carlos, and Seb came down the stairs to Nini’s basement. “You’re here!” he approached the friend group. “Thank god.” He spoke lowly. “She was catching on.”

“She can’t be _that_ smart, look how many times we’ve seen her fall.” Carlos retorted in an equally low voice.

“With snacks!” Seb exclaimed with a grin, showing the bags of snacks the friend group was carrying.

Nini looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“So, the gang’s all here!” Ricky let out a laugh.

“Well…not everyone.” Kourtney gave them a look.

“What ever do you mean, Kourtney?” Big Red put his hands on his hips, while Ashlyn and Ricky shrugged their shoulders.

Nini furrowed her eyebrows. “Huh?”

In that moment, Nini heard footsteps coming down the basement and Nini turned around, feeling like she just got kicked in the head.

Gina held a tray of cupcakes in her hands that were decorated with hearts. “Hi, Nini.” Gina smiled softly. “And everyone else.” Gina looked at her friends who were smiling encouragingly.

“Gina…” Nini blinked. “Uh—hi! Didn’t think DnD was your thing.”

“Gina actually helped us plan this game.” Ricky cut in with a smirk.

Nini raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t sound like Gina.”

“Guess I’m full of surprises, then.” Gina laughed nervously. “I still think it’s plenty nerdy, though. And you’re all losers. I’m just…in that now, too. I guess.” Gina bit her lip. “I can be in it, right?”

Nini nodded. “They’re not just my friends. They’re yours too.” Nini nodded before moving to sit down between Carlos and Kourtney.

“Right.” Gina nodded. “Right…”

Gina went to sit down beside Ricky and Big Red. Ricky cleared his throat.

“So, the gang’s all together! And we got another adventure to get to. Everyone ready?” he looked at all his friends, all of them nodding. “We’re not seeking riches, but we are looking for a treasured object. See, it’s about a faraway kingdom. We’ll call it the kingdom of La Lune, which means, ‘the moon,’ for those who can’t decipher it.” Nini turned to look at Ricky with a raised eyebrow. “In there, lived two girls who fell in love. Now, I won’t go into details, but it’s a pretty extraordinary love story. Unfortunately, like most love stories, happily ever after is taking a moment to happen. Only those moments have turned to several moments that have turned to years. You see, for one of the girls, let’s name her…Nellie. Totally unrelated to the N-name that’s sitting in this room.”

Nini rolled her eyes.

“And the other…let’s name her Gwen. Also unrelated to the G-name that’s sitting in this room.” Ricky smiled at Gina who chuckled. “They were madly in love, but they had a fall out. No one figured out how, but it’s like gravity shifted when they did. Nellie’s heart hurt so much, that she did something dangerous. She decided to take it to a witch who ripped it out of her and wrapped it in a net. It now hangs inside a cave where the most sinister monsters alive guard her heart day and night. No one has been able to retrieve it. Now, Nellie walks around with an empty heart that Gwen wants back desperately.”

Gina looked over at Nini who tensed up, glancing at Gina and blushing.

A part of Nini wanted the earth to swallow her whole and never to be heard from again.

But the other part of her?

The other part of her wanted to play the game.

Nini wanted to see how this ended.

Nini watched in amazement as Gina played her character of Mori with more enthusiasm than she had ever seen before.

Heck, Nini was pretty sure Gina was the leader of the group right now trying to get Nellie’s net-wrapped heart back.

After hours of gameplay, they were finally at the cusp of victory: Nellie’s heart was almost at reach. Nini had been so distracted by Gina being…not Gina (but Gina?), that she got her ass beat by one of the ferocious dragons. Then, it was Carlos. Then Seb. Then Ashlyn. Then Big Red. Then Kourtney.

Gina was the only person left to defeat the last dragon with enough damage on her character that Gina would be eliminated too with one more blow and this whole journey would’ve been for nothing. Everyone, including Nini, was on the edge of their seats.

Could Gina/Mori rescue poor Nellie’s heart hanging on a safety net?

Nini hoped she could. Nini wanted her to.

Give Nellie her fucking heart back, Gina!

Or Mori. Nini definitely was talking about Gina’s character.

Ricky leaned forward, just as invested as everyone else. “Mori, you just received heavy burn marks on your chest. You’re barely hanging on, but there’s still some strength in you that you can give one final blow. The last dragon standing is about the same level as you. Weak, but enough strength to kill you. What’s your next move?”

Gina’s eyes furrowed as she thought about her next move.

“Uh…can I still rage?” Gina asked, everyone else protesting Gina’s decision. It was a risky move, for sure.

Ricky sucked in his breath. “You can…” he trailed off. “But it’s definitely a risky move. Because if you try to rage and fail…you’re dead.”

“But if I don’t fail?” Gina looked over at Nini who blushed.

“Then you defeat the dragon and rescue the heart.” Ricky answered. “So what’s your decision?”

Gina smiled softly, still looking at Nini. “I’ll take that risk.”

Everyone watched in anticipation as Gina grabbed the dice and rolled it without a thought.

“What’d you get?” Big Red asked, stretching his neck to get a glance at the roll.

Gina smiled. “Natural 20.”

The friend group let out a sigh of relief, including Nini.

“Guess the risk was worth it.” Kourtney smiled smugly.

“It always is.” Gina agreed with a nod, glancing at Nini before paying attention to Ricky who rubbed his hands together.

“Mori puts all her strength into standing up and uses the last bit of rage in her to run to the dragon while lifting her sword up and slicing the dragon’s head off before the weak dragon can even react. Mori’s got blue blood all over her, but it’s all good because…there it is. The heart.” Ricky looked at Gina. “Wanna finish the rest?”

Gina nodded. “Sure.” Gina licked her lips. “I’m no storyteller like Ricky, but hopefully I can say it well enough.” Gina shrugged, but not in the way she use to before. The shrug appeared sheepish instead of careless. “So, Mori walks to the heart and carefully cuts it from the hanging net its in. It’s a red, beating heart and Mori can feel all the love coming from it. All the memories Nellie and Gwen shared together. And how much Nellie loved Gwen. But Mori also felt the pain Nellie felt because of Gwen too. And it pained her even if it wasn’t pain of her own. She had to fix this. Mori wanted Nellie to know that she doesn’t need to give her heart away and put it in a safety net. It doesn’t need protection because it’s safe with Nellie. No one’s ever going to hurt Nellie again. Not if Gwen can help it.” Gina looked at Nini. “So, Mori goes back to La Lune and approaches Nellie who has a lifeless look in her eyes ever since she gave her heart away. She can’t put Nellie’s heart back in. Nellie has to make that decision for herself. Mori hopes she makes the right one. And Gwen. Especially Gwen.” Gina nodded, looking at Nini expectantly.

Nini, feeling overwhelmed by Gina’s words, opened her mouth and stammered. “Um—I...” Nini blinked, standing up. “I have to go…I don’t…I don’t know—this is—” Nini shook her head, stumbling up the stairs and walking to her front porch, blinking away tears.

“So…that was something.” Carlos spoke up, sparing glances at the friend group.

“I’ll be back.” Gina mumbled, going after Nini.

“What’re you gonna do?” Kourtney asked, standing up.

Gina turned to her and then glanced at Ricky with a soft smile. “My airport monologue.” Was all she said before following Nini to her front porch.

“I don’t know about you guys…but I’m gonna snoop.” Carlos shrugged, following Gina up the stairs. The rest of the nosy friend group followed suit.

“Hey.” Gina spoke up, taking tentative footsteps out of the porch as Nini leaned against the railing, arms crossed.

Nini whipped her head around and her eyes widened. “Oh. Hi.”

“Didn’t like the way I told the rest of the story, I take it?” Gina tilted her head.

Nini chuckled. “No, it was…it was good. Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger like that.”

“That’s why I came over here. I just…I wanted to say…” Gina sighed, shaking her head. “Hold on.” Gina mumbled as she walked down the stairs, stood in front of Nini’s house, took a deep breath, and then walked back up the stairs.

Nini raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing—”

“Hi,” Gina extended her hand for Nini to shake. “I’m Gina. Gina Porter.” Nini tentatively reached out and shook Gina’s had, a confused look on her face. “I’m a dancer, but I’m also a huge theatre geek. I think I’ve watched more musicals than anyone. Including Carlos. I love to bake. I can bake just about anything. But I also love having flour fights, if you’re into that.” Gina chuckled nervously. “I can be a bit of a grump sometimes, but not when it comes to you. I’d do all kinds of things to make you happy. Including play Dungeons and Dragons with you. And white girl dance with you. But I’m not _always_ grumpy—I actually like a lot of things like having picnics and also drinking things that aren’t black coffee. I actually don’t like black coffee at all. I’m more into hot chocolate like you would make by mistake—” Gina rambled nervously.

“What is this? Some kind of face-to-face dating application?” Nini cut off with a chuckle.

“No, I’m just…telling you who I am and hoping that, in the end, you’re okay with that.” Gina shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. “I just think we have something special, Nini. I don’t think we should let it go.” Gina looked at Nini with a hopeful look on her face.

Mr. Bolton’s words of advice came to Nini, in that moment.

Not just _any_ relationship gets a great first meeting, and how can Nini be so dumb to let that chance pass her by?

“Only if you tell me a story.” Nini smiled.

Gina furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“How did we meet? I want to hear it from you.” Nini nodded to her.

Gina chuckled. “How did we meet?” Gina paused. “It was my first day here, and I may not have showed it, then, but I was really nervous. I spent the whole day just keeping to myself because even though I was pretending to be some angsty loner kid, a part of me was genuine about that. I was angry about moving again. All I kept thinking was that I had to get through today and it would all be fine. Then, I got to my gym class period.” Gina chuckled. “And, just like that, I got kicked in the head. With a shoe. That belonged to the cutest girl I ever saw.” Gina smiled. “And if I’m being honest, I wasn’t angry that I got hit with her shoe. Not at all. I actually wanted to laugh because, how funny, I was trying so hard that day to not be noticed and there you were…giving me a show.” Gina paused. “How’s that for a story?”

Nini grinned. “Will you tell that story at boring dinner parties?”

Gina nodded. “And the one where you chipped your tooth for me. And where you put salt on coffee that was meant to be mine but wasn’t. And when you white girl danced with me. And when you sang for me just so I could perform at a dance competition I won eleventh place in. And when I slow danced with you at homecoming. And when you fell into a rosebush. And when you gave me the moon and stars. And when I chased you around a game of laser tag to win you back.” Gina chuckled. “And so much more…I could tell a novel’s worth of stories about you, Nini.”

“Will you tell this one too?”

“Why?” Gina tilted her head. “How does it end?”

Nini pulled Gina towards her and placed her hands on Gina’s shoulders before leaning in and kissing Gina’s lips.

Nini pulled away with a smile. “Like this.”

Gina had a huge grin on her face and nodded. “Good ending.”

Nini shrugged. “I thought so too.”

Gina leaned forward and kissed Nini, wrapping her arms around Nini’s waist and spinning her around, finding herself accidentally stumbling and falling back with Nini in her arms.

Nini squealed when they fell to the floor, Gina groaning as Nini lied on top of her, laughing.

“You’ve fallen for me, you klutz.” Nini teased, cupping Gina’s face.

“Really, _really_ hard.” Gina agreed with a nod.

Nini kissed Gina again with a smile.

Carlos shook his head as they all watched Gina and Nini from Nini’s living room window. “This is the corniest shit I have ever seen.” He commented.

“It’s very them, though, don’t you think?” Kourtney questioned with a smile. 

“There’s nothing else like them.” Seb added, sighing contently.

And there wasn’t a story like Gina and Nini’s.

Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter :( thank you to everyone who have stuck around this long! it means the world to me and I hope you all enjoy what's left of this story that's very very very very near and dear to me :') 
> 
> here's my socials:   
> twitter: @docandbeans  
> tumblr: loovelikee-fools 
> 
> take care!!!!
> 
> -jen


	40. she's as sweet as tupelo honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to tupelo honey by van morrison on repeat this whole chapter...it just fits the vibe idk

**chapter 40:** she’s as sweet as Tupelo honey

_____________________

Nini’s phone rang and the girl groaned as she rolled over in her bed, stretching out to get it. As always, Nini wasn’t very good at measurement and stretched a little _too_ hard, causing her to fall off her bed with a loud thump.

Nini groaned again, for an entirely different reason this time, and lifted herself up to pick up the phone. “Hello?” she answered groggily.

“Chip, it’s one pm.”

Nini smiled lazily at hearing the other voice.

It was her _girlfriend’s_ voice. Yes! Her girlfriend!

“I’m making up for all the sleep school made me lose!” Nini argued.

“But you wake up before the crack of dawn for a snow day?” Gina retorted.

“That’s different! That’s _meant_ to be an extraordinary day!” Nini pouted.

“You know, I do recall you promising me in the beginning of summer that you were going to give me the best summer of my life…” Gina trailed off.

“And I intend to do that, dickhead!” Nini assured. “Just give me, like, five minutes?”

“Can I time it?” Gina teased.

Nini rolled her eyes playfully. “You sure can, baby!” Nini’s eyes widened at the pet name that slipped out.

“…Baby?” Nini could practically _feel_ Gina’s smile on the other end of the line.

“Uh huh…kinda slipped out.” Nini mumbled sheepishly.

Gina took a pause. “Well keep being clumsy with your words, Chip, I like it.”

“You got it, dick— _baby._ I was totally gonna say baby.”

“Sure you were, Chip.” Gina giggled. “You have five minutes.” Gina paused. “Starting…NOW!”

Gina hung up and Nini scrambled to get ready to meet up with her girlfriend.

_Yes,_ her girlfriend.

_____________________

“Nini, please stop.” Gina giggled, placing a hand over Nini’s phone. “You’ve probably taken, like, a hundred pictures already.”

Nini had set up a last-minute picnic for the two of them on top of a hill at the park.

By last minute, it meant ill prepared. Nini didn’t bring a picnic blanket, but a yellow curtain (on accident). Nini couldn’t cook to save her life, so she just bought bags of chips and peanut butter sandwiches. And Nini didn’t own a picnic basket so she just wrote “picnic basket” and taped it on her backpack which she used as a makeshift basket.

To Gina, it was still romantic.

Especially when Nini showed up with a colorful assortment of band-aids covering all of her fingers while holding a makeshift bouquet of roses she had cut out of her moms’ garden.

“Didn’t think these roses had thorns.” Nini had pouted.

Gina fell in love all over again.

Nini put away her phone with a dramatic sigh. “I can’t help it when you look this hot, what the fuck?!” Nini complained, squishing Gina’s cheeks with a smile while Gina held a pretend frown on her face.

Some things never changed.

“Like,” Nini continued. “The leather jacket. The face. The smile. The hair. The everything!” Nini exclaimed. “It’s too much.” Nini pouted, reaching down to pull on Gina’s leather jacket towards her and peck her lips. “Thank god you still have taste for leather jackets, though.” Nini smiled smugly.

“So you’re only with me for the leather jackets?” Gina tilted her head, eyebrow raised.

“I’m with you for plenty of things.” Nini countered, pulling away to stuff some potato chips in her mouth.

“Like?”

“Because you’re great arm candy.” Nini joked. “Seriously, my cool points go up exponentially just by being around you.” Nini winked, although it was more of a blink. Nini couldn’t wink to save her life.

Gina snorted and rolled her eyes. “You need to have cool points to begin with, Chip.”

“Would I get cool points if I did this?” Nini retorted, reaching for her guitar, Delilah, and looking at Gina with a smile.

“Do what?” Gina raised an eyebrow.

“I wrote you a song. Well, half a song. I’m still…working on it.” Nini blushed.

Gina grinned. “You wrote me another song?”

“You’re kind of my muse, Gina.” Nini mumbled sheepishly. “All I write _is_ about you.”

Gina blushed. “Okay…let’s hear it then. What’s the title?”

“Love you for a long time.”

“Oh…wow.”

Nini nodded while her face turned red. “Just…listen.”

“Listening.” Gina nodded.

Nini began to strum her guitar, looking at Gina with a soft smile as she began to sing.

_Came in like a vision from the old west wind_

 _Like a bright new dream that I was stepping in,_ Nini sang with a smile.

_I saw your face and I knew it was a sign_

_And I still think about that moment all of the time,_ Nini continued to strum her guitar, nodding along to the beat as she sang. 

“The moment you kicked me in the face with your shoe?” Gina cut in with a smirk.

Nini rolled her eyes and snorted.

_You know that I could never make this up_

_I found the reason I'm not giving up_

_I felt the fever and I knew she was mine_

_Oh I, I'm gonna love you for a long time,_ Nini blushed as she sang the line, looking at Gina with a tender smile on her face.

_And in the morning when I'm waking up—_

“Waking up late.” Gina cut in.

“Will you let me finish?!” Nini joked, leaning forward and poking Gina’s nose before going back to strumming.

_I swear that you're the first thing that I'm thinking of—_

“Even when you’re being _such_ a dickhead.” Nini interjected, this time, with a smug smile, causing Gina to roll her eyes and laugh.

_I feel it in my body, know it in my mind_

_Oh I, I'm gonna love you for a long time,_ Nini sang, looking at Gina with a smile that only meant one thing: she absolutely adored Gina.

_I'm gonna love you for a long time_

_I'm gonna love you for a long time,_ Nini finished, strumming her guitar dramatically at the end for effect.

“So…for a long time, huh?” Gina tilted her head.

“You know…time is a funny thing.” Nini laughed nervously. “It goes so fast that time doesn’t even feel like a real thing. So—”

“Well, I hope time slows down.” Gina leaned forward and kissed Nini’s lips. “Because I want to enjoy this moment for a little bit longer.”

Nini smiled. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

The couple would’ve kept on kissing had Kourtney, Ashlyn, Big Red, and Ricky not crashed their little picnic date—having been in a double date for the past few hours.

“Whoa! What a romantic dumpster picnic!” Big Red teased as Ricky tackled Nini who cursed at him.

“Is this…” Kourtney sat down and felt the fabric currently lying as a picnic blanket. “Is this a curtain?” Kourtney raised an eyebrow.

Nini lifted herself up, pushing Ricky away. “It was square and folded and how was I supposed to know?” Nini retorted with a pout.

“Doritos and PB&J…the finest cuisines!” Ashlyn spoke next with a teasing grin.

“Leave my girlfriend and her _romantic_ picnic set up alone!” Gina cut in, glaring at them playfully and wrapping her arms around Nini who stuck her middle finger out to her friends.

“Yeah, leave Gina’s girlfriend alone!” Nini added with a pout, melting more into Gina’s embrace.

Big Red pretended to gag. “Gay people are SO annoying…”

Ricky nodded in agreement. “SO annoying…”

“If we’re so annoying, then leave! I’ll happily go back to making out with my girlfriend during our curtain blanket picnic! Thank you!” Nini exclaimed, lifting her head up that was laying on Gina’s chest.

Gina blushed. “What she said.” She agreed with a nod.

“Gross!” Big Red gagged again.

Kourtney rolled her eyes. “Neens, are your moms’ still having that backyard party tomorrow?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if I should even invite you guys anymore…” Nini trailed off, sniffing the air dramatically as she leaned against Gina.

Gina rolled her eyes and chuckled. “They’re still having the party tomorrow and you’re all invited.”

Nini pouted before grumbling. “What she said.” Making the rest of the friend group laugh.

“Man, and I was about to say you guys were missing whipped cream for this date, but it doesn’t look like you’ll need it since Nini’s here.” Ricky teased as Nini stuck out her tongue at him. “Later losers!” he exclaimed, taking Big Red’s hand and walking away with Kourtney and Ashlyn.

“Whipped cream, huh?” Gina spoke with a teasing grin.

Nini scoffed, crossing her arms. “I’m a can of string cheese, at most!”

Gina whipped her head back and laughed. Nini couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“God…you make it so hard to be even pretend mad!” Nini complained, grabbing Gina’s face and kissing her cheeks an obnoxious amount of times.

That sentence made Gina weirdly happy.

Because she never wanted her and Nini to pretend about anything ever again.

All Gina ever wanted from them was real.

Like now.

_____________________

Gina was in her currently messy kitchen—flour spread across the counter, sprinkles on the countertop and floor, and countless bowls filled with batter and frosting. None of that phased Gina, though, as she sang into the frosting bag as she sang along to a song playing on her phone.

Gina was making cupcakes for the backyard party Nini’s moms were having later.

Naturally she was invited.

Because she was Nini’s girlfriend.

_Yes,_ her girlfriend.

It still left Gina feeling like she was floating whenever she remembered that fact.

_I don't wanna make you feel bad_

_But I've been trying hard not to talk to you,_ Gina sang into the frosting bag before going back to decorating the bare cupcake in front of her with a swirl of purple frosting. 

_Sunflower,_ Gina did a spin, singing in an exaggerated high voice for the next part—holding a finger to her ear and smiling. _(Sunflower, sunflower)_

Nini tilted her head as she walked into Gina’s house as she usually did—following the commotion into the kitchen and holding back a laugh as she watched her girlfriend (YES! HER GIRLFRIEND!!) singing along to a Harry Styles song with flour patched on her cheeks as if it was blush and frosting all over her yellow apron.

What. A. View.

_I couldn't want you any more,_ Gina sang, busting out some silly dance moves (dance moves Nini would easily take credit in influencing).

 _Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor,_ Gina shook her shoulders as she placed sprinkles into one of the cupcakes.

 _I couldn't want you any more,_ Gina lifted the frosting bag and used it as a microphone once more.

 _Tonight,_ Gina spun around and her eyes widened when she saw Nini leaning against the wall and watching her be an absolute fool in her kitchen.

Nini raised an amused eyebrow. “What? Don’t mind me, keep dancing!” Nini giggled.

“How long were you standing there?” Gina blushed.

“Long enough to see you do this—” Nini bust out into the same silly dance moves Gina was doing moments earlier.

“Okay…I didn’t look…that bad.” Gina teased, going back to doing swirls on the cupcakes.

“It’s okay, dickhead…no one can white girl dance like I can!” Nini joked, taking a few moments to hop onto the counter. Nini won’t lie, she did struggle a little to jump onto the counter before she finally did. Gina laughed at her the entire time. “So, uh,” Nini let out a puff of air, trying to catch her breath. “Whatcha doing?” Nini dipped her finger into the bowl of purple frosting and ate it.

“I _was_ making cupcakes, but now I’m afraid there won’t be any for the party…” Gina teased, moving her frosting bag towards Nini and pressing frosting onto the tip of Nini’s nose. Nini crossed her eyes to get a better look at the frosting on the tip of her nose and Gina giggled. “Dumbass…” Gina shook her head.

Nini scrunched up her nose before smiling. “I like seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” Gina asked as she went back to decorating the cupcakes.

“Carefree.” Nini hummed. “It’s a good look on you, babe.”

Gina smiled, concentrating on the cupcake. “I seem to wear this look a lot when I’m with you.”

“Wow, guess I gotta stick with you forever so you keep wearing it, then.”

“Ah, so I’m stuck with you then?” Gina let out a groan, though the smile on her face indicated she was only joking.

Nini sighed. “Sorry, you’re stuck with me.” Nini nodded. “As sticky as this frosting, look.” Nini smirked, dipping her finger in the bowl of frosting and smearing it on Gina’s cheek. 

Gina gasped. “Chip!”

“What?” Nini feigned innocence.

“Oh,” Gina shook her head. “It’s on.” Gina looked at Nini with a smirk as she held up the frosting bag and aimed it at Nini.

Nini hopped off the counter. “Babe…maybe think about it for a second?” Nini took a step back.

“Oh, I thought about it…my decision is final. You’re getting frosting on more than just your nose.” Gina warned, stepping closer to Nini.

Nini squealed. “I’m a fast runner—” Nini was about to sprint away but fell to the floor moments later. Gina got on top of her and smeared frosting on Nini’s cheeks as Nini squealed.

“You were saying?” Gina smirked as Nini pouted.

Nini smiled up at Gina. “You’re beautiful.”

Gina blushed. “You’re annoying.”

“You’re annoyingly beautiful.”

Gina chuckled and shook her head. “You’re stupid.”

“You’re…. stupidly…annoyingly…beautiful.”

“Smooth.” Gina leaned down and pecked Nini’s lips. “Very smooth.”

“I have my ways.” Nini mumbled against Gina’s lips.

Gina smiled as she got off Nini and helped her up. “I should finish these cupcakes and clean up but…I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“You will.” Nini did some finger guns in Gina’s direction as Gina snorted.

_____________________

The backyard party was in full swing, with the Salazar-Roberts’ friends and family spread out across their backyard. Nini was talking with Carlos and Ashlyn as Gina was talking with Ricky and Kourtney.

The two girls made eye contact with each other and Nini immediately began to mouth along to the lyrics and dance goofily to the song playing through the speakers, causing Gina to giggle and shake her head.

“Are you sure this is the person you wanna date?” Kourtney joked.

Gina smiled and nodded. “Positive.” She said as Nini began to do the robot to further make Gina laugh.

Moments later, Gina watched as Nini went to the speakers and put on an old song Gina didn’t recognize. Nini waved her arms, walking over to Gina.

“It’s a beautiful song, I guess.” Nini spoke, extending her hand for Gina to take.

Gina couldn’t help but smile as she took Nini’s hand. “What’re you doing?”

“Remember when you gave me my perfect slow dance moment?” Nini reminded her, wrapping her arms around Gina’s neck as they began to sway. “I just want to return the favor.”

Gina blushed and leaned forward to kiss Nini’s forehead. “You want to give me my perfect slow dance moment?”

“I want to give you endless perfect slow dances. With intermissions of white girl dancing, of course.” Nini nodded.

Gina chuckled and nodded. “Of course…” Gina smiled. “What song is this?”

“Tupelo Honey by Van Morrison. It was actually the song that played when my moms’ first met. My mom was drunkenly singing this song during karaoke on top of a table at a bar and then accidentally spilled the drink that was in her other hand all over mama d…it was love at first sight.” Nini explained.

Gina laughed and hummed. “So messy first encounters are a trademark in your family, I see.”

“They’re a good sign in my family, I think.” Nini shrugged.

“I think so too.” Gina smiled. “I’m gonna spin you now.” Gina told her as she had Nini spin around and then pulled her back to her embrace.

Nini leaned in to kiss Gina’s cheek. “Gina?”

“Hm?”

“I think we have a problem.”

“Oh?” Gina raised an eyebrow.

“I’m crazy in love with you.” Nini told her with a firm nod. “Not sure what we should do about that.”

Gina grinned. “I think we should do…absolutely nothing.”

Nini gasped. “Nothing?” Nini pretended to look flabbergasted.

Gina nodded. “I think we should see how this craziness plays out. Could be a good thing for us.” Gina shrugged. “For what it’s worth…I’m crazy in love with you too, Chip.”

“Yeah?” Nini smiled.

Gina nodded, pecking Nini’s lips.

Nini broke out of the kiss and cupped Gina’s face. “She's as sweet as Tupelo honey!” Nini sang along to the song playing, walking backwards and swaying to the song while doing silly dance moves to make Gina laugh. “She's an angel of the first degree…” Nini pointed to Gina. “She’s an angel!” Nini sang dramatically, spinning around.

In typical Nini fashion, everyone watched as Nini eventually fell back and fell onto the concrete, scraping her elbows.

Gina shook her head with a smile. “Don’t worry, I got it.” Gina assured the people around her looking at Nini with concern. Gina took out an assortment of colorful band-aids already in the pocket of her leather jacket as she walked over to her girlfriend.

Because Gina Porter made a promise to herself.

She’d never walk around without a band-aid in hand ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe it...this fic is really over. i'm really sad that it's over, but i'm also really happy i finished it and that you all stuck around with me while i did! this fic means SO MUCH to me because it's the first fic i wrote after two years of writers block. plus...first sapphic love story i write that i'm really proud of! 
> 
> i do plan on writing more! some gini related stories and some not, but hopefully you still stick around to read :D i can't thank you all enough for supporting me and this story! the fact that so many of you read it and commented on it...still astounds me. i know gini isn't the most popular ship, but the fact that i still got people's support regardless?!?!?! amazing, truly amazing 
> 
> if you'd like to follow me on any socials:   
> twitter: @docandbeans  
> tumblr: loovelikee-fools
> 
> take care! 
> 
> -jen


End file.
